Fairy Tail: Sisters Now, Family Forever
by Asuth20
Summary: Still the Fairy Tail story you know and love, but this time... with four sisters that know how to really kick it up a notch. How... Read the story to find out! I don't own the Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does (and I thank him for creating an amazing story) or the cover, but I do own the other characters.
1. Prologue

**Narrator:**

It was the Year X775 in the kingdom of Fiore. One rainy night, families slept comfortably in their warm homes and all was well for citizens everywhere. But deep within the forest of Worth Woodsea, inside a rooted cave beneath a majestic Willow-Wisp tree, lay four very young and very lost souls. They were four girls, sisters by blood if you will. Three slept close together to keep warm while dreaming of a miracle to befall upon them. But one was very much awake.

 **Third Person** **Pov** **:**

The eldest child had hair in a lovely dark shade of red in natural curls and brown eyes that looked like the finest soil. Nicole Lightgail was her name. She sat among her sisters, keeping a close eye on them for their safety. As she should, for it is the job eldest to do so. Also... she had made a promise to their late mother and father; to keep herself and her sisters safe and alive as well as to share their happiness and joy among others in the future. That was no more than two days ago when their very home had been taken by a sudden fire due to a frightening thunder storm, taking the loving couple as well.

As she sat there with her younger siblings, she listened to the natural sounds that were in and out of the cave. She was very thankful that the cave they dwelt in was abandoned. The tree and the cave provided them with perfect shelter from the rain. There was even soft hay to sleep on from whatever animal or creature that had previously lived there.

Although, Nicole was very curious about the size of their sleeping arrangements. The hay they were sleeping on seemed to look like a large nest. She hoped, from the bottom of her heart, that whatever lived here didn't return. She was worried for her sisters and herself that if it did... it would be hungry.

Nicole noticed her youngest sister, who was three, began to stir. Her name was Rachelle, though sometimes she was called Bug for the way she curled into a ball. She was doing it now while whimpering.

 _'Must be a nightmare of the incident.'_ Nicole sadly thought, gently placing Rachelle's head on her lap. She began to softly sing a tune for her and the others.

 _Once, as my heart remembers,_

 _All the stars were fallen embers._

 _Once, when night seemed forever_

 _I was with you._

 _Once, in the care of morning_

 _In the air was all belonging._

 _Once, when that day was dawning_

 _I was with you._

 _How far we are from morning,_

 _How far we are_

 _And the stars shining through the darkness,_

 _Falling in the air._

 _Once, as the night was leaving_

 _Into us our dreams were weaving._

 _Once, all dreams were worth keeping._

 _I was with you._

 _Once, when our hearts were singing,_

 _I was with you._

 _ **(Song by**_ _ **Enya**_ _ **, name: Fallen Embers)**_

When she stopped singing, Rachelle was calmly sleeping against her, though she wasn't the only one. Nicole smiled at the scene before her; her other two sisters were also calmly sleeping while softly smiling.

"It makes it seem as if there was no sound of the rain shower outside. Mother, thank you for teaching me those songs," she said to herself. But that peaceful moment was instantly brought to an end, for she faintly heard the sound of heavy wings in the air coming closer and closer by the minute. Her heart pounded against her chest. Nicole prayed in a soft shaky whisper, "Whatever you are, please don't come here. Please don't come here."

Terrified, she trembled as the sound of wings started getting louder. Thinking quickly, she carefully moved her sister's head off her lap, got up, ran outside of the cave, and stood in the downpour. What Nicole saw next seemed to cause the world itself to stand still in time. Her eyes widened in complete bewilderment, because what she saw was none other then a large beautiful, majestic **Dragon**.

It had white horns that curved along on the sides of it's face, going up to it's head. The horns had smooth carved markings on them that stood out against it's tan yet golden scales. It's chest was ridged as was the arms of it's wings. It also had a long vibrant tail. Along it's neck was a spiked fin that went down to it's mid spine where it looked like a light glowed. The unique designs that littered all over it's body and wings seemed to glow as well. And it's eyes were such a magnificent teal that it seemed as if you could easily drown in them if you looked too long. They glittered like the finest jewels you will ever see.

Nicole snapped out of her trance once the dragon landed in front of her a few feet away. She then held up her arms as wide as she could to either side in effort to defend the cave's entrance. Although she was terrified, she had to defend her sisters. They were all she had left, and she refused to lose them to anyone or anything. Showing great determination, she stood her ground; proud and, yes, wet. Nicole looked at the dragon directly into it's own eyes, showing it that she would protect her treasured loved ones with her life, even if she was trembling like a leaf.

But not due to the cold of the rain. No, due to the fact that she was standing up to an enormous, legendary dragon at the age of eleven! But she still held her ground.

The dragon looked at the little girl with curiosity, admiration, and concern. She was curious because she wondered why this little one, along with the three others in her cave, was here alone in her home. She admired that the young human had the strength to stand up to her, despite her fear. But most of all, the dragon was concerned about why there were such young children alone in the forest, especially in this dreadful weather.

"Dear child-" the dragon began to speak. Nicole jumped a bit at the sound of the dragon's voice. Not what she was excepting. "Why are you and the other children in my home here all alone, and in this rain? Are your parents not coming for you?" The dragon asked with such kindness and concern. The last question was what did it for Nicole. She instantly burst into tears and fell to her knees.

The moment the dragon saw this, she knew that waiting for the parents was futile. She moved forward a bit, extended her neck to the child and gently nuzzled her head, comforting her. Nicole wrapped her arms around the dragon's muzzle, accepting the gesture, but she still wept.

"Come child, let us go inside and out of the rain," the dragon kindly suggested to her. Nicole nodded, got up and headed into the cave while the dragon followed. As soon as they were inside, the dragon noticed the other three girls sleeping close to each other. Nicole sat back down next to Rachelle. The dragon then wrapped her body around the girls. She then used her tail to clear away some hay on the cave's dirt floor to make a small fire. The girls seemed to shiver less and more comfortable in their sleep near the warmth of fire.

Nicole sat closer as well but kept herself awake. The dragon noticed and said, "Get some sleep child. Clearly you and your sisters have endured much and you need your strength."

Nicole looked up to the creature surprised, "How did you know-?"

The dragon cut her off with a heart felt chuckle. "It seemed to be the most logical conclusion. Also, your scent is what told me. A dragon's sense of smell can be very helpful," she said proudly.

Nicole nodded and laid down. She fell asleep instantly from complete exhaustion from her past and present situation. The dragon smiled at the sight of the four young girls sleeping soundly before her. "They'll make fine Dragon Slayers," she said thoughtfully to herself. She laid her head down to rest, looking forward to what tomorrow might bring.

 **...**

The next morning, Nicole was rudely woken up by her shoulder being harshly shaken. "Nicole...Nicole...Nicole?!" Rachelle whispered loudly. Nicole was annoyed at first, but then she suddenly recalled the events that had happened last night and got up quickly. As soon as she was up, her other two sisters huddled behind her. They both had brown hair but their eyes were blue instead of brown like Nicole's and their youngest sister. The second eldest was Renee at eight and the third was Lauryn at seven.

The two trembled behind their elder sibling, practically using her as a shield (much to her dislike), due to waking up and finding themselves sleeping with a dragon.

"It's alright guys, it doesn't mean us any harm," Nicole told them.

"How do you know that! For all we know, we could be it's next meal!" Renee argued. Upon hearing this, the dragon awakened.

Renee and Lauryn jumped in fear and whimpered behind Nicole. The dragon let out a heartfelt laugh at their reaction. "Not a day goes by without humans jumping at the sheer sight of me. Classic!" she bellowed. The girls stared at the dragon dumbfounded by her antics. Nicole wasn't amused and sweat dropped. ' _Really, you're gonna laugh at their shock instead of reasoning with them? That's swell.'_ She thought sarcastically .

She looked over at Rachelle and notice that she just stood in awe at the dragon. "Drawgon!" she yelled excitedly and ran right up to it. "Rachelle!" her sisters cried out. The dragon brought her head down to greet the small child. "Why hello there little one." she said kindly with a smile. "Hi, I'm Rachwell!" Rachelle said. "That's Nicole, Renee, and Laurwyn," she finished.

The Dragon smiled at the child's spirit and addressed her and the others, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Elemencha, dragon of the elements and Queen of all dragons."

The girls were amazed by this; they weren't in the home of just any dragon but a Queen! Nicole glanced back at the two that were behind her, "If either of have something to say, say it now. Don't just sit there behind me gawking, it's getting annoying," she said deadpanned. They looked at each other, nervous about what to do next. Then Lauryn stood up, went in front of Nicole and asked "So you're not going to have us as you're next meal?"

Elemencha was taken aback by that question, then she let out a good belly laugh that made the whole cave shake. "Oh! Oh dear, child what made you come to that conclusion?" While tying to collect herself, she said, "I mean, yes I am a dragon but I'm no monster."

 _"That depends on your meaning of 'monster."_ The older girls sweat dropped, but Rachelle giggled at the whole scene. Once Elemencha was fully composed, she asked the children how they had come across her abode. Sadness fell upon them like heavy burdens, but Renee took it upon herself to tell their story. Elemencha was heartbroken after hearing about their parents passing and that they had been left exposed to the elements and the world on their own at such young ages.

This made her plans for the girls even more concrete. She got up and went to the other end of the cave. "Follow me. Let's discuss this more elsewhere. Also, there's something I'd like to show you," she told them. The girls looked at each other in puzzlement. However, Rachelle didn't hesitate to rush to the dragon's side. Nicole soon got up and followed, she looked back to the other two and said, "I don't know about you, but I want to see where she's going. You guy's can stay here if you want." She took one step forward, then stopped, and said with a sly smile on her face, "And maybe watch the cave all alone while you're at it." A gust of wind went by her and the two were already ahead of her. "Hey!" she cried.

The girls followed Elemencha , curious what they would see once they arrived at where ever they were going. "We're almost there," Elemencha said. They soon came to a staircase that led to an extraordinary cavern.

They were lost for words, except the dragon of course. The cavern had tall, stone formations that looked liked trees. And were surrounded by a river with a small water- fall. There were large crystals every where as far as the eyes can see. The girls also noticed that there were many balls of light through out the cavern.

"Wha are those?" Rachelle asked. "Their not fire-flys that's for sure." inputted Lauryn. She got a bop on the head for that. "Ow!" "Don't be rude!" Nicole scolded her. Renee cut in before they quarreled further, "But still, like Rachelle asked. What are they?"

"They are wisps. Harmless and gentle spirits that roam this cavern and the tree above." Nicole was still puzzled, "Why did you bring us here?" Elemencha looked down to them and smiled.

"Because dear children, this is were I will be teaching you magic and learn the ways and principles of becoming dragon slayers." she implied. Nicole and the others were shell shocked from this, "Why would you want to teach us something that can harm you?!" wailed Renee.

Not fazed by her out burst, Elemencha answered her while coming down the stairs. "There are other dragons out in the world besides myself, that exist. And not all are friendly to approach like me. Also there are other dangers that lie out there in the world that may or may not have magic that can still do you harm."

She led them to a small bay at the end, wide enough to see and wonder. Not containing it any longer, Nicole went up to Elemencha and asked. "Why are you doing this for us. I mean, out of all the girls in the world you chose us to do magic under your care-" She was cut off by the raised of claw.

"That is it Nicole, I care. I care for what will become of your well beings and what you might do for your future. I care, because I would like to raise you four myself for your parents sake. So they may rest in peace knowing that their children are safe, protected, and loved for, for them." She answered with much sincere to the eldest.

All the girls stared at Elemencha, astounded then ran up to her in tears of joy and hugged her. "Thank you!" they cried, Elemencha chuckled a bit to this. "You are welcome, now there is something you must understand if you are to be trained by me." The girls looked and listened to her as she continued.

"As we train, you must know that time stops competly here. Where as the surface stays the same. But when you leave this cavern and back outside it will be like you never left." Renee was a little skeptical to that.

"Wait, so if we left the cave above, at a time where we left it. Then say we spend less then a day in here, after that we come back to cave at the same time we left?" Elemencha nodded, "That sure is a lot to take in at once." said Lauryn.

"I think it's nice, I mean down here we can spend more time with one another while we can come back up and not miss a thing outside." Nicole figured, "Exactly. I will also teach you techniques that benefit you greatly, but you should still be cautious. For magic requires a certain amount of energy. Also I'll tell you secrets and techniques that you should not use or reveal unless you must." Elemencha said with complete seriousness.

"Do I make myself clear?" All four girls nodded their heads. "Good, Now to this day, I am your mother and mentor, as you are my daughters and students. And I have a feeling that you four will do wonders for this land."

The four smiled greatly at each other as they started their lives with their new guardian, knowing fully well that there on out things will change for the better.

 **...**

The girls were at a loss for words. The cavern had stone formations that looked like trees. They were surrounded by a river with a small falls. There were also large crystals every where as far as the eyes could see. The girls also noticed that there were many balls of light through out the cavern.

"Wha are those?" Rachelle asked.

"Their not fireflies, that's for sure," Lauryn commented. She got a bop on the head for that. "Ow!"

"Don't be rude!" Nicole scowled her. Renee quickly cut off their quarreling, "But still, like Rachelle asked, what are they?"

"They are wisps. Harmless and gentle spirits that roam this cavern and the tree above."

Nicole was still puzzled, "Why did you bring us here?" Elemencha looked down at them and smiled. "Because dear children, this is where I will be teaching you magic and where you will learn the principles of becoming dragon slayers." she replied. Nicole and the others were shocked by this statement. "Why would you want to teach us something that can harm you?!" wailed Renee.

Not fazed by that out burst, Elemencha answered while coming down the stairs. "There are other dragons out in the world besides myself that exist and not all are friendly like me. And other dangers are out there in the world that may or may not have magic that can still do you harm."

She led them to a small bay at the end of the cavern. Unable to contain her question any longer, Nicole went up to Elemencha and asked, "Why are you doing this for us? I mean, out of all the girls in the world you chose us to learn magic under your care-?"

She was cut off by a raised claw. "That is the answer Nicole; I care. I care for what will become of your well being and your future. I care, because I would like to raise you four myself, for your parents' sake, so they may rest in peace knowing that their children are safe, protected, and loved," she answered sincerely to the eldest.

All the girls stared at Elemencha in astonishment, then ran up to her with tears of joy in their eyes and hugged her. "Thank you!" they cried. Elemencha chuckled at this. "You are welcome. Now, there is something you must know and understand if you are to be trained by me." The girls looked up and listened to her as she continued.

"As we train, you must know that time stops completely here, where the surface remains the same. But when you leave this cavern and journey back outside, it will be like you never left." Renee was a little skeptical with that. "Wait, so if we left the cave above at a certain time, then say we spend less then a day in here, we would come back to cave at the same time we left?" Elemencha nodded. "That sure is a lot to take in at once," said Lauryn.

"I think it's nice. I mean, down here we can spend more time with one another, then we can come back up and not miss a thing outside," Nicole figured.

"Exactly. I will also teach you techniques that benefit you greatly but you should still be cautious, for magic requires a certain amount of energy. Also, I'll tell you secrets and techniques that you should not use or reveal unless you must," Elemencha said with complete seriousness. "Do I make myself clear?" All four girls nodded their heads. "Good. Now from this day on, I am your mother and mentor, as you are my daughters and students. And I have a feeling that you four will do wonders for this land."

The four smiled at each other as they began their new lives with their new guardian, knowing that there from then on, things would change for the better.

 **….**

Two years had gone by and the four sisters had adapted to dragon slayer magic exceedingly well and passed Elemencha's teachings with excellence. It seemed like they had spent each others entire lives with one another. And even though it was only two years, the bond between the dragon queen and the sisters would last further than a century.

One day, the girls woke up to find their mentor gone. "Where's mama dragon?" Rachelle wondered as she looked through the cave. "I'll see if she's in the cavern." Lauryn suggested as she left to see. "I'll look in the fields since she does like to sun bathe sometimes," Renee said as she went to see if she was correct. Nicole stayed with Rachelle in the cave. ' _This doesn't make sense._ _Elemencha_ _wouldn't leave without notice.'_ Nicole thought. As she was thinking, Rachelle saw something in the nest. She went over to it and found a small orb that seemed to be made of crystal. "Nicole, look what I found," she said as she waved the ball around for her sister to see.

"What did you find, Bug?" Nicole asked. Rachelle handed it to her. "A message lacrima? Hmmm." Using a telepathy spell that only she and her sisters could use, she contacted the other two. _"Renee, Lauryn, come back to the cave. Rachelle and I found a message_ _lacrima._ _I think_ _Elemencha_ _might have left it for us."_ As the two returned to the nest, all four girls were present as Nicole activated the lacrima. A small holographic image of Elemencha appeared, and she began to speak.

"My dear girls, if you are hearing this, then it means that I'm no longer with you. Fear not, I'm in good health, but I can not be there for you any more. Please understand that I have my reasons to leave and keep some secrets from you, and as Queen of all dragons I have responsibilities that I must endure. But don't believe that I'll leave you four with nothing, for you still have much to learn about magic and I don't want you to live the rest of your lives in the confines of the cave or the cavern. As you know there are places called guilds out in the land that allow you to use magic for work."

"Where is she going with this?" Rachelle asked, a bit concerned. Her three elder sisters knew but were still hesitant to interrupt the message. They continued to listen to the rest of the message.

"There is one guild that was founded by a good friend of mine, one will do you all good in many ways, and will provide you a better future. I wish I told you all this personally, but I had no time. Understand that I love all four of you from the bottom of my heart and know that one day we will see each other again. There is a map in this lacrima that will lead you to the guild. I wish you the best girls. Be careful, be safe, and be there for each other. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Mom," all four girls said sadly. They took a moment to absorb all that was said, then Nicole took a breath in raised her head high. "Alright guys, let's gather all our things and head out. Let's trust her word and do what she said and make her proud when we see her again." The other three nodded and started to pack their belongings.

So the four girls set off on the path that Elemencha had set for them. Little did they know that the guild they journeyed to was just the beginning of everything.

 **To Be Continued ...**


	2. Charactor Bio

**Before we get to the sisters** **journey** **with Fairy Tail, let me get you up to speed on the girls info. I'll go oldest to youngest and explain their magic and** **other** **s** **a** **long** **the** **way** **. (Also the pictures of the girls I do own.)**

 **First up.** ** **Nicole Lightgail****

 ** _Status:_** Elder sister, Fairy Tail's strongest female _(_ _Erza's_ _second),_ Laxus's girlfriend, Queen of the Mighty Seas - Sea Nymph Nicole (title), S-class wizard

 ** _Age:_** 20 and a half

 ** _Magic:_** Element Dragon slayer; of water and light

 ** _Style:_** Red curly hair _(darker then_ _Erza's_ _)_ , Brown eyes, earrings _(two hoops on the right, one on the left)_ , necklaces _(first- three pink pearls, second-ocean crystal),_ A lilac top, short-skinny navy blue capris _(goes a_ _bit_ _below the knees)_ , blue woven ban low heal sandals, black glove _(on the right up to her mid arm. will be explained in later chapters)._

 ** _Marks:_** Right shoulder; specially designed guild markin lilac. Left shoulder, chosen element, In front of mid waist is element mark of light.

 ** _Hobbies:_** Swim racing, hiking, jewelry making with Rachelle, drawing, surfing, flying, singing, gardening, reading, stargazing, meditating, fashion, camping, crafts.

 ** _Likes:_** Swimming, singing, the color purple, jobs _(pending)_ , drawing, her sisters, her friends of Fairy Tail and others, the guild, family, Laxus _(on his good days)_ , nature _(both land and water)_ , her friend Kitsia, fun, crafts, excitement, Laxus being nice to her sisters, A good challenge _(every now and then),_ Old Will _(the Willow-Wisp tree)_ , the cavern, spirits, jewel hunting with Rachelle, training, teasing her sisters, Elemencha, traveling, music, making comments on things, dressing up _(sometimes)_ , a good plan, the outdoors, a good joke every now and then.

 ** _Dislikes:_** Those who threaten her sisters and friends, Laxus _(in his moods)_ , dark magic, spiders, feeling helpless, people getting on her bad side, bad weather, smart alecks, egomaniacs, showoffs, broken promises, pranks _(on her)_ , Elemencha's secrets told, Idiots, things that are stupid, awkward moments, people getting the upper hand on her, pervs, Ichiya _(on many levels),_ Natsu's constant fights with Gray, meaningless fights, training _(on occasions),_ fighting with her sisters, being called names referring to her red hair, feeling under pressure, Renee and Lauryn talking at the same time _(its creepy to her),_ evil.

 ** _Magic Info:_** When Elemencha trained them, they were each given a specific element in their dragon slaying magic. Nicole's is water, and she can use the same water magic as other water mages can only a hundred times stronger then average along with dragon slayer magic. She can also use the element of light and the same is said for that. All the sisters can have the element of light, only they have to get pass a certain level in their magic in order to obtain it as its the strongest element of the four. Nicole was able to obtain it during an S-class mission while doing a risky water technique. Nicole is also able to use water related materials of her element, like other liquids, ice, and the weather at some point. She can also produce wings out of water to fly around from place to place, also she can eat/drink water out of thin air or other sources to gain more power _(sometimes eats other elements too since she's an element dragon slayer)_. Nicole can speak to water animals as well. She can also use her water to heal any physical injuries as well as make her water magically cure sickness _(pending on the sickness)._

 ** _Character Info:_** Nicole can be an outgoing kind of girl that lives for a good thrill occasionally, she can be a bit protective of her sisters and be a worry-wart, but still can trust them to do things on their own. There are times where she has her awkward moments but can make em up the best she can. When she gets on her bad side it's best to leave her be till she cools down. If you pull one up on her she will get you back ten times worse, for she can hold one mean grudge on others until they ether apologize to her fully or she gets even with them _(_ _Natsu_ _learned that the hard way)_. Can be a nag a bit from time to time as well as mothering some of the guild members _(depending on what their doing)_. When others see her in a serious faze, she means business. Nicole also has a bit of a temper and can be sensitive sometimes but also has a heart of gold and a personality that others want to be around for. Also as the eldest of the four, she responsible for her and her sisters safety and holding the secrets Elemencha entrusted her with _(so a bit of weight on her shoulders there)_. She can also be sly when she wants to be.

 ** **Second. Renee Lightgail****

 ** _Status:_** Second eldest, The Mellow one _(title given by her sisters and friends)_

 ** _Age:_** 17

 ** _Magic:_** Element Dragon slayer; of fire

 ** _Style:_** Long brown hair _(keeps in a braided pony tail)_ , blue eyes, earrings _(just studs)_ , pink blouse, tank-top _(either pink or white)_ , wrist watch on the left hand, Wrist band and extra pony tail ties on the right hand, jean shorts, knee-high socks, gray tenna-shoes,

 ** _Marks:_** Right shoulder in pink the guild mark, left shoulder her element mark

 ** _Hobbies:_** Playing violin, playing piano, racing, hiking, skating, messing with her sisters and friends, crafts, reading, knitting (during winter), cooking.

 _ **Likes:**_ Her sisters, messing with others, running, morning jogs, her buddy Wellston, hanging out with Lauryn, Lucy, Levy, and Jet; playing the violin and piano sometimes, making smart aleck comments, smart aleck comments, training with Natsu or Laxus _(when their not being idiots in her opinion)_ , music, Elemencha, Old Will _(the Willow-Wisp tree)_ , the cavern, the wisps, books, training, jobs (pending), teasing her sisters, reading, home, the guild, family, friends of Fairy tail and others, pranks, Laxus being good to Nicole and her sisters, pink _(but not a lot)_ , a good challenge.

 _ **Dislikes:**_ Idiots, oblivious people, noises, Those who threaten her sisters, Nicole taking risks, fighting with her sisters, Laxus being a jerk, Natsu going to far, getting teased, feeling helpless, girly stuff, losing fights and competitions, her opponents getting the upper hand, pranks _(on her),_ smart aleck comments at herself, feeling under pressure, meaningless fights, training _(on occasions),_ meaningless fights, playing unfair, being social _(sometimes),_ evil, Nicole acting like a boss of her and others, Ichiya.

 _ **Magic Info:**_ When Elemencha trained them, they were each given a specific element in their dragon slaying magic. Renee's is fire, like Natsu's magic she can use and fight with fire the same way only stronger. And like her sister's, she can use materials related to her element like lighting _(_ _Laxus_ _helps her with that sometimes)_. Also she can eat fire/lighting from other sources to gain more power _(sometimes eats other elements too since she's an element_ _dragon slayer)_. Renee can also control her level of heat she produces and other sources of heat have no effect on her _(not even the cold weather)_. She can even create a portal out of her fire to get to places _(but she can only get to places she has been to)._ Also she talk to fire animals too.

 _ **Character Info:**_ Renee is a very sarcastic girl and a tomboy, she does not like anything girly or fun to her. The only time she will ever dress up is on special occasions. Can be a bit of an smart aleck herself. When she is not on a job or with her friends she will just read a book to pass the time, not paying attention to anyone. You try to faze her while she's reading, you will end up shocked or burned _(same is to say if you prank her. Also,_ _Natsu_ _learned that the hard way)_. You can never know what she's thinking till the last minute. When she is in a bad mood she'll just ignore everyone till she's better. There are times that people will see her in the mornings jogging, sometimes its for training or just to start the day that way. Also there is never a day where Renee will say a sarcastic comment to her guild members _(depending on what their doing)._ Its sometimes hard to tell when she's serious or not, but when she is watch out. And like her sisters, pull one up on her and she'll get you back.

 ** **Third. Lauryn Lightgail****

 ** _Status:_** Third Eldest, Drama Queen _(title given by her sisters)_

 ** _Age:_** 16

 _ **Magic:**_ Element Dragon slayer; of air

 _ **Style:**_ Brown hair _(kept in a pony tail or bun, pending)_ , blue eyes, earrings _(two studs on each)_ , A choker, Dog-tag _(nothing on the tag, just for looks)_ , teal pocket vest, Light blue tank-top, Navy blue short- shorts _(up to mid thigh)_ , brown laced boots _(past the ankle)_.

 ** _ **Marks:**_** Right shoulder in ice blue the guild mark, left shoulder her element mark

 _ **Hobbies:**_ Acting, singing, dancing, reading, messing with her sisters and friends, flying, crafts, swimming, stargazing, dressing up _(sometimes),_ fashion _._

 _ **Likes:**_ Her sisters, messing with others, acting for show, dancing to some music, her buddy Willy-b , hanging out with Renee, Lucy, Levy, and Erza; making jokes sometimes, making smart aleck comments, smart aleck comments, training _(pending her mood)_ , music, Elemencha, Old Will _(the Willow-Wisp tree)_ , the cavern, the wisps, spirits, books, jobs (pending), teasing her sisters, reading, home, the guild, family, friends of Fairy tail and others, pranks, Laxus being good to Nicole and her sisters, blue, a good challenge, socialize with others, fashionable wear.

 ** _Dislikes:_** Idiots, oblivious people, Those who can't take a joke, Those who threaten her sisters, Nicole taking risks, fighting with her sisters, Laxus being a jerk, Natsu going to far, getting teased, feeling helpless, bad grammar, losing fights and competitions, her opponents getting the upper hand, pranks _(on her),_ smart aleck comments at herself, feeling under pressure, meaningless fights, training _(on occasions),_ meaningless fights, playing unfair, bad attitude _,_ evil, Nicole acting like a boss of her and others, Ichiya.

 ** _Magic Info:_** When Elemencha trained them, they were each given a specific element in their dragon slaying magic. Lauryn's is air, and she can use the same air magic as other air mages can only stronger, but she also only uses some of her air magic when she has to. And like her sister's, she can use materials related to her element like forms of vapor or gas. Also she can eat/suck in air from other sources to gain more power _(sometimes eats other elements too since she's an element_ _dragon slayer and she prefers clean air cause she says it has a better affect)_. Pending on her mood, she can release air at a certain temperature from her body. Also she talk to birds and any flying creatures too.

 _ **Character Info:**_ Lauryn is a very sarcastic and very sassy girl and a bit of a rebel, she likes anything of the theater. And is as much a smart aleck as Renee. The only time she will ever dress up is on special occasions or when she wants to. When she is not on a job or with her friends she will just read a book or simply do her own thing to pass the time. She is a very social person _(pending on what the conversation is)._ When she's tired, leave her be You try to faze her while she's having a nap, you will end up ten feet in the air and landing hard on your backside _(same is to say if you prank her, you'll go flying)_. You can never know what she's thinking till the last minute. When she is in a bad mood best to leave her be till she's better. There are times when she will do a joke every now and then. Also there is never a day where Lauryn will say a sarcastic comment to her guild members with Renee _(depending on what their doing)._ Its sometimes when she's serious, she can make a big deal watch out. And like her sisters, pull one up on her and she'll get you back.

 ** **Lastly. Rachelle Lightgail****

name pronounced; Ra-shell

 ** _Status:_** Youngest _(of the guild as well)_ , The Free spirit _(title given by the master)_ , Bug or small child _(title given by her sisters)_

 ** _Age:_** 11 soon to be 12

 _ **Magic:**_ Element Dragon slayer; of earth

 _ **Style:**_ Long brown hair _(in a partly braided pony tail and part of her hair is a pale green in the back and parted into braids on the sides of her head)_ , old bronze goggles, light green eyes _(originally brown like Nicole's but were changed to green do to a incident with a spell)_ , green hoodie, _"Peace"_ charm necklace, light blue slightly worn shorts, and brown laced hike boots.

 ** _ **Marks:**_** Right shoulder in green the guild mark, left shoulder her element mark

 _ **Hobbies:**_ Playing, singing, dancing, reading, messing with her sisters and friends, crafts, stargazing, hiking, jewelry making with Nicole, drawing, being silly, gardening, camping, rock or mineral collecting.

 _ **Likes:**_ Her sisters, messing with others, running, morning jogs, her buddy Lucky, being silly, hanging out with Lucy, Levy, and Wendy; playing with animals, making smart aleck comments, jewel hunting with Nicole, training, music, Elemencha, Old Will _(the Willow-Wisp tree)_ , the cavern, the wisps, books, training, jobs (pending), teasing her sisters, reading, home, the guild, family, friends of Fairy tail and others, pranks, Laxus being good to Nicole and her sisters, green _(but not a lot)_ , a good challenge, nature, the outdoors, gardening, learning about herbs and plants from Porlyusica.

 _ **Dislikes:**_ Stupid people, noises, Those who threaten her sisters, Nicole taking risks, fighting with her sisters, Laxus being a jerk, Natsu going to far, getting teased, feeling helpless, feeling responsible for things, girly stuff, losing fights, her opponents getting the upper hand, pranks _(on her),_ smart-aleck comment at herself, feeling under pressure, meaningless fights, training _(on occasions),_ meaningless fights, playing unfair, being social _(sometimes),_ evil, Nicole acting like a boss of her and others, being short, Ichiya _(on many levels),_ being called names referring to her height.

 ** _Magic Info:_** When Elemencha trained them, they were each given a specific element in their dragon slaying magic. Rachelle's is earth, and she can use the same earth magic as other air mages can only stronger, And like her sister's, she can use materials related to her element like metal, plants, and lava. But she also only uses some of her earth magic of lava when she has to. Also she can eat her element or sources related to it, such as rocks _(not lava, "duh" she says)_ , metal (sometimes), and plants to gain more power _(sometimes eats other elements too since she's an element_ _dragon slayer and she prefers edible plants it has a better affect and taste better to her)_. Also she talk to any and all animals. Rachelle can also create a tree-arch portal to get from their house to a forest near Old will. And with Porlyusica's help, Rachelle can make healing ailments to help her sisters and others.

 ** _Character Info:_** Rachelle is the free spirit and the youngest of the four and of the guild, she's as much as a rebel as Lauryn but has more energy then she knows what to do with. She not afraid to express her silly side and she doesn't care if people call her a goof or a weirdo, that just who she is. During her free time, she likes to play with the forest animals and her buddy Lucky, there is never a time when she and lucky are not up to some mischief. When she is not on a job or with her friends she will just read a book sometimes. She also like to make fun of her sisters and friends when it counts and make a pun _(whether its a good or bad pun)_. You will always wonder what goes on in that head of hers. If you ever bother her, it's a rock to the gut for you or a pounding on the head _(_ _Natsu_ _learned that the hard way)._ Oh, and here's another thing about Rachelle, if you call her; short, squirt, pipsqueak, or anything by her height. She will just give a "humph" and say "I'm not short, I'm just a very tall midget." and sticks with it. And just like her sisters, pull one up on her and she'll get you back _(same with pranks)_.

 ** _The girls buddy's or best friends:_**

 _ ** **Kitsia****_

 _name pronounced; Kit-see-a_

Nicole's good friend Kitsia. A nine tailed fox, who was found in the far ends of the East Forest with little sister Lucky _(about a year before Happy came around)_. Kitsia guards the girls home, the garden, and the secret portal to Old Will. She has the power to turn herself into mist that way she can do things in in secret or go stealth mode sort of speak. Kitsia is a very serious vixen and responsibilities are her first priority. She will make time for other and it always willing to help, just don't get in the way of her job. Oh! she can talk to.

 ** **Lucky****

Lucky is a five tailed fox that's always up for some fun, And being mischievous with Rachelle is what she does best. Like her sister she can change into mist as well and can talk (it's getting her to stop talking is the trick). Lucky also has an extra ability and its shape-shifting, she can change her form into any small object of child (since she's just a kit, she can only do the small stuff). Whether she's needed or not Lucky is willing to put things on the line for her sister and friends.

 ** **Wellston**** ** **the lizard & Willy-b the sheep-bug****

These two are Lauryn and Renee's best buddies. Wellston here is a mood lizard, he can change into the color of his owner's mood, also he can change into either a land or water lizard _(pending on what he want to do)_. And Willy-b is a cute little sheep-bug whose favorite pass time is to cuddle up with Lauryn _(even when she's ether napping or sleeping)_ , he also likes to fly/float in the wind over the house to relax.

 ** **Old Will****

Old Will is the Willow-Wisp tree that the four girls took shelter in and was Elementcha's home. He dwells in Worth Woodsea, but The girls and Elemencha put an invisible barrier around him to be safe. A Willow-Wisp tree is a tree that wisps and other harmless woodland spirits dwell in, they allow spirits to dwell in them till their moment to move forward in the after-life in peace has come _(That has been Will's job for over two centuries, "Impressive huh")._

 ** **The Cavern****

The cavern is not only the place where Elemencha trained the girls, but its also the home of any and all good spirits. Spirits of people, animals, plants, you name it; and like Willow-Wisp trees the spirits down there wait for their moment to be at peace. The cavern has an other job, If one were to lose their memory, dream or magic; this is where you should look _(everything has to go somewhere right)_. This place will hold them till one comes to collect.

 ** **The Wisps****

These little guys are who live in Old Will and The Cavern. They can be ether spirits of plants or small animals. What they do is that they will lead you to your destination or destiny _(like a trail of bread crumbs)_. Though that depends on you, cause sometimes they will lead you to your fate as well. And sometimes if your lost they'll help.

 ** _Fun Facts:_**

 **-** Each of the girls have a specific transformation spell that allows them to be in a form suitable to their element.

~Nicole's transformation spell allows her to have gills, fins, and webbed hands/feet for when she's in an underwater environment, and will stay like that till out of the water. Her spell are in candy pearls that are in a small pouch that she keeps with her just in case.

~Renee's gives her claws, scales and eyes of a dragon. The scales are what allows her to adapt to any extreme heats, the claws help her clime, and the eyes of a dragon allows her see in the dark and at great distances. Her spell are in beef jerky, that she to keeps it with her in a small bag just in case.

~Lauryn's gives her dragon wings, which is what allows her to fly to begin with. And like Renee's, her spell are in beef jerky.

~Rachelle's allows her to have abilities of her choosing of any land animal. To help her in certain situations or to adapt into the environment she's in. Her spell is cashews and like her sisters, kept in a small bag.

 **-** Old will and the cavern are two of the many secrets that Elemencha told the girls to always keep and to only tell to those who will keep to themselves and are true _(you will know who it is they tell them to in later chapters)_.

 **Enjoy** **the** **story** **!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Narrator** :

In a land far far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of seventeen million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every market place. For most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of every day life. For some, however magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to it's practice. These are the wizards; banded together into magical guilds, they plant their skills in search for fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. It's name is Fairy Tail.

 **...**

 **Third Person** **Pov** **:**

In the port town of Hargeon, at a local train station, are four travelers in search of someone.

"Excuse me, sir?" the conductor asks.

"Natsu! We made it to Hargeon," yells an excited blue and talking cat. "Come on, get up already," he says while patting the fallen man.

"Is he alright?" the conductor sweat-drops, concerned.

"He's fine, this always happens when he travels," the cat reassured him.

"You'd think he'd have gotten over it by now," blatantly says a young girl on the other side of the door. A five tailed fox sits on her shoulder, who is laughing at the poor man's expense.

"Never. I'm never riding a stupid train again," Natsu says, looking like he's about to hurl.

"You always say that. In the end you ride on one anyway, saying that same line," the girl says, putting her hands over her head.

"Shut up, Rachelle. You're not helping." Natsu glares at her, while leaning out of the train's window.

"If our information's correct, then we should find that 'Salamander' somewhere in this town," the cat explains, getting out of the train.

"If you say so, Happy," Rachelle says, not liking the fact that she has to wait for Natsu, since he's supposed to be the adult watching over her.

"Lets go," Happy tells Natsu.

"Just give me a second would ya?" Natsu groans as he tries to put himself together.

Suddenly, the three who are off the train notice that it is moving again. "Noooo!" Natsu looks panicked with tears running down his face. "Heeeelllllllllp!" he cries to the three as they watch him pass by.

"Uh oh, there he goes," Happy just says plainly.

The fox now falls to the ground having a laughing fit. "You'd think he'd get off the train _before_ that happens!"

Rachelle looks at her friend, snickering as well. "Yeah well, that's Natsu for ya, Lucky." She picks up her hysterical comrade and puts her in her hood. "Hey, Happy tell Nastu that we'll go on ahead to find this 'Salamander' and see if it's who we're looking for," she says to the cat as she walks off.

"Okay Rachelle, don't get lost," he cautions her.

 **...**

Somewhere on one of the town's bridges, Rachelle and Lucky were sitting on it's edge, enjoying some homemade oatmeal chocolate chip bars. "Good thinking bringing these with you, without letting those two bottomless pits know, Lucky," Rachelle compliments her buddy, while taking another bite of her treat.

"Yep, pretty sneaky if I do say so myself. Plus, I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they start complaining." She laughs at the thought. Then her ears perk-up. "Speaking of complaining."

Rachelle stops what she is doing and wonders what her friend means by that.

Just then, the two see a blond girl stomping towards them with tick marks all over her head.

"That stubborn old geezer must be blind. That trick usually works. So much for using my feminine wiles."

Rachelle takes that moment to intervene. "Strutting your stuff didn't help get a deal you were hoping for, I'm guessing?"

The girl stops and answers her, begrudgingly, "Apparently." Then she notices the two were hanging dangerously over the edge of the bridge. "Hey, get down from there! You could seriously fall!" she wails, coming to Rachelle, to get her down.

Before any of them can do anything, they hear the sound of squealing girls down below the bridge.

"Are you serious? He's really here?!" "It's 'Salamander'!" some girls cheer as they pass by.

"Salamander?" the blond girl questions, then she claps her hands together and gasps in joy. "As in the wizard who uses fire magic you can't even buy in stores? Wow! He's in this dead-end town?"

"Why wouldn't he? This town is a good place to get away from it all, if you know what I mean?" Rachelle implies. Her friend nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. Anyways, I'm gonna go check it out," the girl says to her and leaves.

"Have fun," the two say, then they look over to the crowd below.

"Well that proves that our hypothesis was wrong on 'Salamander'. No way girls would go 'Ga Ga' over a fire dragon," she points out, gathering their stuff. Then, she suddenly jumps off the bridge and sticks a nice landing at the bottom.

"True that. Boy, is Natsu going to be disappointed," Lucky brings up as she crawls back into Rachelle's hood.

"Let's go check it out; we'll probably see him and Happy there," Rachelle figures. "I'm not surprised that it's not a dragon. If it was then this town would have been in a panic long before we got here," she points out.

"Then why did we come here with dumb and dumber?" Lucky questions her friend.

"To enjoy Natsu's expression when he sees this 'Salamander'. I imagine it'll be worth it," she answers with a sly smile, and the fox starts giggling at the thought.

 **...**

Elsewhere, in an alley...

"Ugh man, I wound up riding the train twice," Natsu groans while trudging through the alley with Happy walking beside him.

"You got to get over that motion-sickness."

"Now I'm so hungry I could eat my hands," Natsu exaggerates.

"It's too bad that we don't have any money for food. Rachelle probably does, but we don't know where she or Lucky are," Happy points out.

"Hey Happy, this 'Salamander' we're looking for has gotta be Igneel, right?" he asks his feline friend.

"Aye, it has to be 'cause the only fire dragon I ever heard of is Igneel," Happy confirms.

"That's true, though there is Elemencha. She can use fire too. But I doubt the title 'Salamander' suits her," Natsu thinks to himself.

"Aye," the cat agrees. Then the two hear the cheering of fan girls in the distance.

"Salamander!" "You're so dreamy!" "And so hot!"

"Salamander?!" The duo look at each other with high hopes and run off.

"Ha! Well speak of the devil, we're in luck today, Happy," Natsu says in joy.

"Aye!" the cat cheers.

 **...**

In the crowd, Rachelle and Lucky are not amused by the so called "Salamander's" appearance and gave the most deadpanned face they could give.

"We came all the way to this town," says Rachelle

"Just to see that this Salamander," says Lucky

"Is a play-boy wannabe?" they say, simultaneously.

They watch as this 'Salamander' poses for his fans. Then Rachelle suddenly feels something give a tug on her heart. But it doesn't last long after Lucky gives her ear a little nip. "Ow! Hey what's the big ide-"

"Sorry, but you almost fell victim to that guy's charm spell," the fox cuts her off.

"That explains the tug in my chest. I take back on calling him a wannabe, he's a creep," Rachelle seethes while glaring at the man.

"That and he's too old for you," the fox jokes, which earns her an ear-tug. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Not funny."

"Hey! At least you're not like her," Lucky points to the blond girl they met earlier, who is bouncing towards the creep with hearts in her eyes. Rachelle went back into her unamused face.

"Another victim for the ranks," she blatantly says. Just then they both hear a familiar voice.

"Igneel, Igneel it's me!"

Natsu comes through the crowd of girls with a big smile on his face.

"Well, well, well, look who's here to get his hopes up," Rachelle says.

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu says, looking deflated. The 'Salamander' guy is shocked by that.

"Who am I?! I am Salamander, surely you have heard of me before?" He does a pose, looking all cool, but Natsu and Happy just blatantly walk away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" 'Salamander' cries. Then Natsu gets attacked by fan girls.

"Jerk!" "So rude!" "Salamander's a great wizard, you better apologize to him or we're gonna rip you to shreds!" The girls wrangle him.

"What is it with these girls?" says poor Natsu, getting beat up. Happy just stays out of the way. Rachelle and Lucky are trying their absolute best to not go into a hysterical fit at that moment.

"Coming here to see 'Salamander" was worth it after all," Rachelle remarks. Lucky looks like she is about to burst in any minute.

"Now, now, that's enough my lovelies, let him go. I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything malicious by it," the man says coolly. The girls swoon over him again; all but one.

"Here's my autograph kid, now you can brag to all your friends," Salamander gives it to Natsu, but he doesn't look grateful or pleased in the slightest.

"No thanks."

The girls seethe at this and Natsu is thrown into a nearby trash pile.

"Guess it wasn't him after all," Happy says plainly.

"Definitely not him," Natsu groans out. The girls just stand there like zombies waiting for their next move.

 _'O.K_ _., that's not creepy at all,'_ Rachelle thinks to herself, shivering.

"Well, I'm afraid I must be going ladies, I have business to attend to," Salamander addresses his fan girls.

"Your leaving already?!" they cry.

"Time for the red carpet! Ha!" He snaps his fingers and fire bursts from the ground, taking him away through the air. "I'm having a soiree on my yacht tonight, and you're all invited!"

"Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu says as he watches the man fly off.

"I don't know but he was a real creep."

He and Happy turn to see the blond girl approach them. "Thank you for your help," she thanks them.

"Ah?" Natsu has no idea what she means. Then the three hear fits of laughter nearby.

It was Rachelle and Lucky, rolling on the ground and looking like they were having the time of their lives. "Oh, oh man! I can't believe you got your butt handed to you by some girls, Natsu!" Rachelle laughs, pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah! Can't wait to brag about this!" says Lucky, getting back on her paws.

Natsu glares at them both. "Hey! My guard was down! And if you two were here the whole time, you could've helped me!" he seethed at them.

"Yeah, like I'd help you when it comes to 'girl problems'," she says while she and the fox collect themselves.

The poor boy slumps back to the ground. "Ugh, whatever I'm too hungry to argue," he groans.

"Aye," the cat agrees.

"I can help with that," Blondie implies to the four. They all go to a nearby restaurant.

"My name's Lucy, it's nice to meet you," she introduces herself.

"Aye!" Happy greets back.

"Hi! We didn't introduce ourselves before but, I'm Rachelle and this cutie is Lucky," she says while Lucky is getting a good scratch behind the ears from Lucy. Natsu and Happy are rudely stuffing their faces with food.

"Uh? Natsu and Happy was it?" Lucy guesses as she sweat-drops. Rachelle just groans at the scene in front of her and tries to avoid the flying food.

"Uh-huh, your so nice," Natsu compliments through a mouth full of food.

"Thanks, you can slow down, we're not in a hurry and food is kind of flying everywhere," she says gloomily with a mushroom sigh.

"Try to ignore them, it works for us," Rachelle tells her. Lucy just smiles at her, then turns back to the pigs.

"Evidently that Salamander was using magic; a charm spell to hypnotize the ladies in town into thinking they're in love with him. Charm spells have the power to attract people against their own will."

"That's why they've been banned from magic shops for years now, right?" Rachelle questions her.

"Exactly, that guy must have gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it. What a creep."

"I second that," Lucky agrees.

"I totally fell victim to his spell, but I snapped out of it thanks to you barging in when you did. I really can't thank you guys enough," she thanks the two hungry pigs that were still eating.

"No problem."

"I know I may not look like it but, I'm a wizard too," Lucy brags.

"Is that so?" questions Rachelle.

"Yeah, but I haven't joined a guild yet or anything," she admits. "Oh, I should probably explain, huh? See, guilds are these organisations where wizards come together to share information and find work and things like that. Unfortunately you aren't considered a full fledged wizard until you become a member of a guild," Lucy explains to them.

 _'We already know all that stuff. You're probably telling us this because we might not look like we know it. Well, those two more then us, I suppose,'_ the little girl sighs in her head.

"But there are tons of them all over the world. I heard it's really tough to get in the more popular ones and the guild I wanna join is the most popular one there is!" Lucy starts fangirling over a guild that she hasn't bothered to mention yet. "Huuh, yeah, they're the greatest and their always featured in 'Sorcerer Weekly'. Oh if I can actually convince them to let me in, I think I'd just about die!"

"Yeah?" Both Natsu and Happy look at her like she was some kind of loon.

"How 'bout you drop out now and save us the headache," Lucky rudely says, getting her ear flicked in return.

Lucy continues, "Oh I'm sorry, I guess all this wizarding talk must sound like a bunch of gibberish to you huh? But I'm telling you, I'm definitely joining that guild someday. And then I'm gonna take on a lot of exciting jobs and make tons of money."

"Oh, yeah?" says Natsu.

"You talk a lot," Happy remarks.

"I'll say," the young one sweat-drops.

Then Lucy realizes something. "Ah, oh man I almost forgot you guys came here trying to find somebody didn't you?"

Happy explains, "We're looking for Igneel."

"We heard a rumor that a 'Salamander' was gonna be coming through this town, so we came here to see him. Turns out it was somebody else," Natsu complains.

"Yeah, a playboy poser looking like he's all that. But in reality he's an idiot thinking he can get away with it," Rachelle retorts. Everyone at the table giggles at that remark.

"Yeah, that guy didn't look like a 'Salamander at all," Happy adds.

"No kidding, I bet that poser can't even breath fire like a real dragon," the pinkette points out.

Lucy sweat-drops at this. "Uh I don't get it. Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?"

They look at her. "No you got it all wrong. He doesn't look like a dragon, he is one."

"Huh?" Lucy paused, confused.

"Aye! Igneel is a real live Fire dragon," Happy proclaims.

"Huh?!" Lucy is shocked by this.

"Is that all your gonna say?" says the little girl to the shocked woman.

"Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town?!" the women shouts.

"Ah!" The two were about to say something back but realize that she has a point. Rachelle and Lucky start giggling at the two.

"It's totally ridiculous!" Lucy then leaves some money on the table and leaves the four. "Well I should get going, enjoy the rest of your lunch and maybe I'll see you around," she tells them.

"Thank you ma'am, please come again. Ah!" As the maid greets Lucy at the door, she gets startled at the scene behind her.

Then Lucy gets startled.

"Thank you for the food!" "Thank you!" Natsu and Happy were bowing to her with their heads planted on the floor, while Rachelle and Lucky were acting like they don't know them.

Lucy shouts, "Cut it out your embarrassing me!" Then she tries to reassure them by saying, "Look, it's cool. You guys helped me out earlier so let's just call it even." Natsu and Happy still think it wasn't enough.

"I feel bad though 'cause we weren't even trying to help her."

"Aye, we owe her something."

Then Natsu gets an idea. "Oh I know! Here this is for you." He gives her the 'Salamander' autograph.

"You actually kept that thing?" Rachelle sweat-drops.

Lucy seethes at him. "No way!" she yells and walks away.

"That went well," Rachelle says to them as they sit back at the table.

"You think so?" wonders the cat.

The fox looks at him with a 'Really?' look. "Take a hint, cat."

Rachelle nods.

"Hey, we don't need attitude from the two of you. Plus, you were supposed to stay with us during this mission. I am responsible for you when you're not with your sisters, remember?" Natsu retorts as he goes back to eating.

Rachelle gives him a deadpanned look. "Like I'm gonna get into trouble in a town like this by myself. Also, _you_ are the one who usually starts the trouble," she retorts back.

Happy takes the time to intervene before they fight. "Oh Rachelle, Nastu and I had a thought that Elemencha was here too, before Lucy pointed out that a dragon probably wouldn't show up in a town."

"That and the name 'Salamander' doesn't work for her," Natsu puts in.

"Did you guys really forget that she and her sisters can tell if Elemencha is back or not?" Lucky asks flatly.

"Oh yeah," the two sweat-drop.

"Still wonder how you guys are able to sense each other through your marks," Natsu points to Rachelle's left shoulder.

"I told you, it's an element dragon thing. I think, Nicole explains this kind of stuff way better then me." she sighs.

"Aye, she does," Happy butts in.

"No one asked you Happy!" she seethes.

 **...**

Night fell and the four were relaxing on a cliff-side near town. Natsu was leaning on the railing with his back tuned while Rachelle was enjoying the view. Happy and Lucky joined her.

"He, He, that was quite a meal huh Happy?" Natsu asks the cat, happily.

"Aye" the cat agrees.

"You guys and your appetites," Rachelle says plainly.

"At least they didn't get to the oatmeal-bars," her foxy friend whispers to her. She nods. Only too bad for them, the whisper was heard.

"What?! You guys had those the whole time and you didn't even bother to share!" Natsu complains, furious.

"If we had bothered to share with you guys, you would've finished them without leaving any for us," she shoots back at him.

"She has a point, Natsu," Happy says to him with a sad sigh. Lucky snickers as the man makes a pouty face.

Then Happy sees a boat out in the ocean. "Hey look, do you think that's the boat where that 'Salamander' guy is having his party?"

"Do you see any other boat out in the water tonight?" Lucky points out to him.

Natsu looks like he's gonna be sick. "I'm gonna hurl,"

Rachelle looks at him. "Oh get over yourself."

"Ah come on, it's not like we're aboard it or anything," Happy waves him off, trying to make him feel better.

Then, they start to hear a group of girls voices near by.

"Oh my gosh, that's Salamander's yacht isn't it?!"

"I wish I could have gone to his party."

"Who's Salamander?"

"Whoa, you never heard of him? He's a super famous wizard who's in town right now!"

"Yeah and he's a member of Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?" both Natsu and Rachelle say in suspicion. The four look back to the boat. Then Natsu has his nauseous reflex again.

"Mm, Oh no. So he's in Fairy Tail is he?" Natsu says, starting to get mad.

Lucky jumps onto Rachelle's shoulder, saying, "If that's so, then-"

"Why haven't we seen him or heard of him before?" Rachelle finishes, getting defensive.

Natsu gets back on his feet with his head held high. "I think we should do a little party-crashing. What do you guys think?" he questions the others.

"Aye," both cat and fox say in determination.

"I knew he was a poser, but posing to be in Fairy Tail? That's crossing the line too far," Rachelle says, infuriated.

"Then lets go!" Natsu announces, as he holds Rachelle in his arms. Happy grabs hold of him and they fly off.

As soon as they are above the yacht, Happy lets them go and they come crashing down through the roof, looking fierce. They see 'Salamander' and some men with him and...Lucy?

"Hey! I know you two!" she exclaims.

Then the boat rocks and Natsu's motion-sickness kicks in.

"I knew this was a bad idea," he groans as he tries to hold in his meal from before.

Rachelle gets mad. "Really?! You're gonna do this now?!"

Everyone looks at him dumbfounded, especially Lucy. "You are so lame!"

Happy and Lucky were hovering over the hole and notice a familiar face.

"Hey, what are you doing here Lucy?"

She looks up, "Oh! Happy, Lucky. This jerk tricked me. He said he was gonna get me into Fairy Tail. Hold up, since when do you have wings and you can float on mist?" she questions.

"We'll explain that later, okay?" the fox tells her.

Then Happy wraps his tail around Lucy. "Hold on!" he tells her as she screams. Lucky follows.

"After them! We can't let them report this to the magic-counsel!" 'Salamander' orders his men.

"Wait! What about Natsu and Rachelle?" Lucy worries.

"I can't carry three people!" Happy tells her.

"Prominence Wind!" Salamander cries as streams of fire magic attack the three in the sky. They manage to doge all of them.

"That cat's quicker then he looks," the fire wizard claims.

"Hey guys."

The men turn to see Natsu and Rachelle at the doorway.

Natsu takes heavy breaths as he takes a minute to say something. "Rachelle, get all the girls on this thing and get them to somewhere safe," he tells her. She looks at him concerned.

"You sure? What about you?"

"I can handle it."

She looks at him flatly. "Can you?" she retorts.

"Just go!" he demands.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going!" She leaves and gathers all the girls that are sleeping, taking them to a safe part of the yacht.

All of a sudden, something jerks the boat, causing it to move.

"What the heck is going on out there!" she screams at no one. Then the boat crashes to a stop. "Owww, that hurt. Who ever did that, Nicole should give them some tips on how to handle boats." Rachelle looks over to the kidnapped girls and sees that they're fine and are starting to wake up.

Rachelle takes this moment to look for Nastu. Then she sees him climbing on the wrecked yacht and joins him before taking off her hoodie so that it wouldn't get ruined in the fight that she anticipates is coming.

They came up out of to wreckage to see 'Salamander' and his men below them.

"Natsu! Rachelle!" Lucy cries, coming towards them, then comes to a stop seeing the serious looks on their faces.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild," Natsu says to him.

"So what's it to you? Go get em men!" 'Salamander orders.

"Sir!"

"Let us get a closer look at your face, punk!" Rachelle demands while crossing her arms and Natsu takes off his jacket. The creep gives them a smug and angry look.

His goons begin to close in on the two.

"Watch out!" Lucy warns.

"Don't worry about them. I probably should have told you this earlier but they're wizards too," Happy informs her, eating a fish with a smile.

"Huh?!" she gives him a 'Say what?!" face.

"Surprised?" Lucky asks with a sly smile.

As the goons rush towards them, Natsu pushes or hits them aside with his right arm as he snarls and announces, "My name is Natsu. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and I've never seen you before!"

"And I'm Rachelle of Fairy Tail and I don't recall seeing the likes of you at the guild!" she declares.

The man tenses up and Lucy is shocked. "You gotta be kidding me! So Natsu and Rachelle are Fairy Tail wizards?!"

One of the poser's men notice the emblems on the two's shoulders. "That mark on their arm; these guys are the real deal, Bora!"

'Bora' gets all defensive now that his cover's blown. "Don't call me that you fool!"

Lucky and Happy get all serious and explain, "We know him, that's Bora the Prominence."

"Rumor has he was kicked out of the Titan's Nose wizard guild a couple of years ago because of bad behavior."

"I have no idea what your trying to do here buddy. And I don't care if your a good guy, bad guy or what! We're not gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name!" Natsu proclaims as he and Rachelle come towards Bora.

"And what are you two gonna do about it? Stop me? 'Prominence Typhoon!'" Bora blasts an attack on them, causing a huge explosion. They don't dodge it.

"Natsu! Rachelle!" Lucy cries. She was about to move but Happy and Lucky stop her and she wonders why. The girls that were on the boat run off in a panic.

"That's the way it goes, the bigger the talk the weaker the man," Bora gloats as he is about to walk off.

"Ah! This is so gross. Are you sure that you're really a fire wizard? 'Cause these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted," Nastu says in disgust as he eats the flames.

"Yeah, Renee can make fire more lethal then this. I'm barley even sweating," Rachelle tells Bora off as she stands there like the flames didn't even touch her.

Bora and his men are completely stunned with fright. Lucy is the same. Natsu then finishes the flames and Rachelle dusts herself off.

"Thanks for the grub, poser." Natsu lets out a mushroom sigh.

"What's going on here?! Who are these kids?!" Bora shouts all scared.

"Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu," Happy says.

"Nor does it work on Rachelle," Lucky explains.

This astounds Lucy. "I've never seen anything like that."

"Now I got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out." Natsu bashes his fists together and fire explodes everywhere.

"Save some action for me," Rachelle declares as dirt and rocks start circling around her.

"Here it goes! Fire Dragon-!"

"Element Dragon; Earth-!"

They both take deep breaths in and yell, "Roar!"

Natsu puts his hands together and a gust of fire explodes out.

For Rachelle, a huge gust of dust and gravel shoots out at the men, creating a huge explosion.

When everything clears, Bora's men are lying around in the wreckage, groaning. Where as Bora is safe in the air on his 'red carpet'.

Then one of Bora's men gets up and explains, "Hey Bora, I swear I've seen this guy before. That pink hair and the scaly looking scarf, there's no doubt about it, he's gotta be the real one."

"Salamander?!" Lucy says in shocked realization.

Then the guy continues, "And the little girl with the weird symbol on her left arm. She's gotta be one of them! One of the Lightgail sisters!"

Lucy has no words on that last input, none that she says out loud. ' _The Lightgail_ _sisters!? They're supposed to be the most powerful group of sisters in Fairy Tail! Then that means, Rachelle is related to Nicole_ _Lightgail_ _!'_ she thinks, astounded.

Then fire starts to wrap around each of Natsu's fists. Rachelle's fists start to glow green and rocks float around her.

"We hope you guys are paying attention, this is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do!" they both state. "Here we come!" They came charging towards Bora, who gets scared and unleashes an attack at them.

"Red Shower!" Fire balls come raining down on them but don't get hit by a single one.

Then they come up to him and Nastu kicks him while Rachelle bashes him in the gut with a rock. Then they go into a distant part of the town.

Lucy, Happy, and Lucky are off to the side-lines, watching the whole thing go down.

"So he eats fire and attacks with it and fire can't harm her. But how do they do it? Is it some kind of spell?" Lucy questions.

"They have dragon lungs that allow them to breath fire and earth, dragon scales that help them to dissolve the fire and other elements, and dragon claws for attacking with fire and earth," Lucky explains.

"His breed of fire magic is one that allows his body to take on all the qualities of dragon. It's an ancient spell rarely used any more. Same is said for Rachelle and her sisters only it's with Element magic and they each have their own designated element. Rachelle's is earth so she uses the kind of earth magic that has the same strengths and qualities as Natsu's, just with earth instead of fire," Happy adds.

"Seriously?" Lucy says as he continues.

"This particular magic was originally used to deal with dragons."

"Whoa!" Lucy exclaims. Then they saw Bora use an attack that stretches across the town to get to his opponents.

"Prominence!"

That part of town is now in flames but the two are still standing unscathed.

"It's called Dragon Slayer magic. Igneel was the one who taught it to Nastu," Happy exclaims.

"And Rachelle and her sisters were taught by the dragon Elemencha, the Element Dragon," Lucky brings up.

Bora then throws a big fire ball at them, but Natsu catches it and gobbles it whole.

"Now that was a hefty meal. You're not doing too bad, but I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish!" he claims.

"Your gonna do what to me?!" Bora quakes in fear.

"Mind if I take this one?" Natsu asks Rachelle if he can finish off the job.

"Go ahead, he's all yours," she dismisses him while getting her hoodie.

He punches his fists again. "Get ready! Fire Dragon! Iron Fist!" He goes flying towards Bora with a fist of fire.

He lands a direct hit and Bora goes flying across town, hitting a nearby bell tower with a 'ring'.

"Don't be silly Natsu, everyone knows you smoke food with smoke not fire," Happy inputs with pride.

"Why does that matter Happy?" Lucky asks him bluntly. "Oh wow that was amazing, but he over did it!" Lucy exclaims over the burned and wrecked buildings.

"Aye!"

"Oh shut it cat!"

Just then, they hear the sound of marching in the distance.

"The army?!" Lucy gets nervous then is dragged away by Nastu.

"Ho crap! We gotta get out of here!" he yells with Rachelle and Lucky running beside him.

"Where the heck are you taking me?!" Lucy demands.

"Just come on! You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild didn't ya?" he asks her. Lucy looks at him, surprised, and he smiles.

"So let's go already," Rachelle tells them with a smile of her own.

Lucy smiles and gets excited, exclaiming, "Alright!" as they run off.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Just to let every one know I have a new editor to help me with the story. Her name is Scarlet Royal, you can check her out on Quotev. I owe her a lot of thanks for help and effort. So be sure to give her credit to.**


	4. Chapter 2

After running from the army, the four stop by the hotel Lucy was staying at so she can get her stuff. Then they go to a near by forest and camp there for the rest of the night. In the morning they all gather their things and get ready for the trip to Fairy Tail in Magnolia.

Since Natsu refuses to use the train to get back to Magnolia, he nags Rachelle to use her magic to take them back until she finally gives in. Lucy is confused.

"Ah, how exactly is Rachelle supposed to get us to Fairy Tail?" she asks no one in particular, hoping to get an answer soon.

Lucky thankfully provides one. "It's simple Lucy. Rachelle is going to use her Element dragon earth magic on one of the trees here to make a portal to Magnolia."

Lucy is taken aback by that explanation, and gawks at Rachelle.

"You can do that?!"

Rachelle nods in modesty. "Yeah, but I can only make portals out of the same type of trees and only to places I have been to before. So we'll been in a part of Magnolia but hopefully close enough to Fairy Tail."

With that said, she looks for a good healthy and sturdy tree. The others follow her. As they look for the perfect tree, Lucky finds one off to the side that looks like the one in Magnolia's South gate park.

"Hey Rachelle!" she shouts. Rachelle and the others look at Lucky and she points to the tree.

Rachelle smiles. "Good eye Lucky," she compliments her five tailed friend and the fox gives a proud smile.

They go up to the tree and Rachelle places the her palms of her right hand on the tree along with her forehead and starts to whisper to it. Just then, the tree begins to move and Rachelle steps away. Everyone jumps a bit as it starts to twist into an arch that has strange markings on it.

"Ah? I can see the other side of the tree. Are you sure the spell worked?" Lucy asks her. Rachelle nods.

Natsu was getting excited. "Oh it worked alright! Watch this!" He goes towards the arch with Happy by his side. All of a sudden they both vanish.

"Huh?!" Lucy jumps in fright.

"Don't worry Lucy, this it just how the portal works," the little girl reassures her. Then Natsu's and Happy's pop out of nowhere.

"What's the hold up slow pokes? Come on!"

"Aye!"

They laugh as they go back. The blond is a little hesitant.

"It's okay Lucy, all you have to do is walk straight through and you're in Magnolia. Though I have to go last because it closes once I'm through," Rachelle tells her.

"Uh, okay if you say so." Lucy gathers all her strength, closes her eyes and marches through the arch. She stops as soon as she hears familiar laughter.

"Welcome to the other side," Natsu greets her. She opens her eyes and sees that they're at a completely different place. She is awestruck.

"That's amazing!"

"Aye! It is, no matter how many times we go through, it never gets old," Happy informs her.

Then they hear the tree behind them move. They turn to see both Rachelle and Lucky there and the tree back to normal.

"That's an amazing gift you have Rachelle," Lucy tells the little girl. Rachelle scratches the back of her head, laughing a bit.

"Thanks," she says back.

"Well now that we're here, let's get to Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouts.

"Yeah!" The rest jump and are off to the guild. As soon as they are there, they look up at it in admiration.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy tells Lucy as she smiles at the fact that her dream is coming true.

Then suddenly Natsu kicks open the door and he and Happy shout, "We made it back alive!"

"We're Home!"

Rachelle sighs in and slouches. "Way to make an entrance guys."

But every one in the guild doesn't mind as they welcome them back.

Lucy then enters too with a smile on her face. Then Krov speaks out.

"So I heard you went all out in Hargeon, Natsu, and that you dragged Rachelle into it. Wait 'til Nicole hears about it. Had to go start tru-"

He didn't get to finish as Natsu kicks him in the face and he goes flying.

"Why did you do that?!" Lucy asks.

"You lied about that 'Salamander'! I'm gonna kick your butt!" Natsu yells at Krov as he gets out of the mess.

"Don't get mad at me, I'm not the one to blame here! I was just passing along a rumor I heard!"

Lucy stares at the situation dumbfounded while Rachelle just shakes her head as the two continue to argue.

"It was just a rumor?!"

"You want a fight?!"

"Let's go!"

Then the whole guild hall breaks out into an all out brawl.

"Now, now Natsu I think you need to calm dowwwwn!" Happy waves his paw trying to act all mature but someone bumps into him and he ricochets through the guild.

"Saw that one coming," Rachelle sighs in defeat. Lucky laughs while sitting on her shoulder.

"Ho wow, I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail guild hall," Lucy claims in awe.

A raven haired man comes up.

"So Natsu finally made it back huh?!" he demands. Lucy jumps in fright trying to hid her eyes. Rachelle had her back turned the moment she heard his voice knowing full well what his appearance is.

 **Narrator:**

 _This is Gray_ _Fullbuster;_ _a very talented wizard but he attends to, well, he has a bad habit of taking off his clothes._

He starts stomping towards the fight.

"It's time we settle things once and for all," he claims.

A woman at the bar intervenes.

"Gray, your clothes," she says plainly.

"I don't have time for that!"

 **Narrator:**

 _This lovely lady is Cana_ _Alberona._ _She holds the title of Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker._

She lets out a mushroom sigh.

"Ya see? I don't date the men here because they have no class," she says as she starts drinking an entire barrel of beer. Lucy gawks at her, then she hears two new voices.

"Oh sure, _they_ don't have class?"

"I think it should be the other way around," two brunets say with sass, as they both sit at a table. The one with a braid is reading while the other is having a glass of water. Lucy is now gawking at the fact that they're acting like nothing unusual is going on around them.

 **Narrator:**

 _These two girls are two of the_ _Lightgail_ _sisters, Renee and Lauryn; extremely talented wizards but they both have a habit of making sassy comments about the other guild members._

Rachelle walks over to them casually and joins them. "Hey guys, heard from Nicole lately?"

Her sisters smile and greet her back. "She should be back from her mission in a couple of days," Renee informs her, looking away from her book for a second.

Gray kicks someone aside to get to Natsu, who is wrangling Krov.

"Come here and fight me Natsu!"

"Not until you put some clothes on!"

Then some other guy walks up to them.

"It's only noon and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies," he proclaims as Lucy turns to see him towering over her.

 **Narrator:**

 _This brute of a man is_ _Elfman;_ _a muscles bound wizard who believes that all you need to solve any problem are two strong fists._

He pumps up his fists and all that. "I'm a real man! You want me to prove it to ya?!"

"I can't believe he's encouraging them," Lucy glooms. Gray and Natsu turn to him with their fists and send him flying.

"Butt out!" they yell.

"All that big talk for nothing," Lauryn plainly says and the other girls nod.

"They knocked him out that easily?" Lucy sweat-drops.

Then the sound of giggling girls came through the noise.

"Geez, it's so noisy around here huh?" questions a man in glasses.

"Oh great, the ladies man is here," Renee deadpans while reading and a tick mark appears on her head.

 **Narrator:**

 _This is the lady-killer, Loki; ranked high on the most eligible wizards bachelors list._

Then a glass cup comes flying and hits his forehead. He gives off a glare.

"Are you alright?!" one of the girls asks, concerned. He gets up to stand by the mess.

"I'm gonna go fight, only to protect you two," he claims while striking a pose.

"Good luck Loki!" the girls swoon.

"Has he been drinking again? Because he's now full of himself," Lauryn remarks. Lucy crosses out Loki's picture from a magazine.

"He's definitely off my list," she deadpans. She turns away with a deadpanned expression. "What the heck is wrong with these people? Other then those three, there's not one sane person in the whole place." She then hears a kind and gentle voice behind her.

"Hello. Are you new here?" Lucy turns to see a pretty young woman standing near her.

"It's Mirajane! In the flesh!" she fan-girls. Mira just giggles at her reaction.

"If she can fan-girl over Mira, wait 'til she sees Nicole," Rachelle retorts in a whisper to her sisters. They nod in agreement.

 **Narrator:**

 _This is_ _Mirajane;_ _a beautiful woman who's known for her bikini clad photo spread in 'Sorcerer Weekly' Magazine. She is currently an employee at Fairy Tail._

"Um don't you think we should try to stop them or something?" Lucy shyly glooms as she points to fighting bunch.

"There's no point." "Yeah once it starts, its best to leave it. That way your not caught up in it," Renee and Lauryn tell her.

Mira smiles in agreement. "The girls are right. It's always like this around here. I just leave them alone. Besides-" Elfman suddenly crashes on her. "It's kind of fun, don't you think? Eh." She acts as though her soul is coming out.

"There she goes," Renee says plainly.

Lucy panics. "Ah! Don't die Mira-Jane!"

Then Gray slams into her, _bare-naked_. Natsu stands in pride with a smirk on his face, while he twirls Gray's underwear in his hand.

"Oh God! Natsu really?!" Lauryn yells, covering her face with her arms. Renee just buries her face further into her book.

"Give me back my underwear jerk!" Gray demands furiously.

"Are you guys trying to scar my childhood life?!" Rachelle shrieks at them with her and Lucky's backs facing them.

"Sorry," they tell her.

Lucy was in shock, trying to cover her eyes, then Gray sees her and comes up to her like a normal person and asks, "Excuse me miss, could I please borrow your underwear?"

Lucy grabs something to whack him with, "As If!"

Then Loki picks her up, attempting to help her. "These guys are so insensitive. A woman has needs."

Then he drops her when Elfman punches him for no reason. "Real man speak with their fists Loki!"

Then Natsu kicks him away. "I told you to butt out!"

"Aye!" Happy comes in.

The fight and the noise start to irritate Cana.

"Ugh, it's so loud. So much for having a drink to relax. That's enough you guys. I suggest that you knock it off," she demands while bringing out one of her magic cards.

Gray puts his fits together. "Oh yeah, says who?!"

Elfman uses his magic on his arm getting in to the action.

Loki's ring starts to glow. "You punks can be such a nuisance."

Fire starts to form in Natsu's fists. "I'm ready for ya!"

Lucy uses Happy as a shield, as he just looks care free.

"They always fight like this?" she nervously asks.

"Uh-huh," he answers.

"You don't seem worried," she cries.

Renee puts her book down for a moment to reassure her. "Don't worry they'll stop in Three.. Two..."

Then a giant stomps out of nowhere.

"Will you fools stop bickering like children!?" he roars.

Lucy looks up at him and gawks in tears. "He's huge!"

The whole guild stops in silence, like statues.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here master," Mira addresses him happily. He grunts.

Lucy turns to her astounded. "Did you say master?!"

"Better believe it!" Lucky says with a smile.

Natsu starts laughing as if he came out as a victor. "Man talk about a bunch of babies!"

"He's gonna get it." Renee and Lauryn both sigh.

"Looks like I won this round you-" he then gets stepped on by the master. Lucy jumps.

"Called it," the girls say.

The master faces Lucy. "Well seems we have a new recruit."

She panics. "Yes sir!"

He then groans as he lets out steam. Lucy gawks again as she's scared stiff.

"Five.. Four.. Three.. Two.. One." the three girls start counting down as the giant turns out to be a small old man.

He raises his hand and greets Lucy, "Nice to meet ya."

"He's tiny! This little guy's really in charge here?!" she exclaims in wonder.

"Of course he is. Allow me to introduce to you the Fairy Tail guild master, Makarov," Mira addresses Lucy.

Master then jumps up to the railing on the second floor, but hits it instead.

"Are you alright master?" Rachelle asks.

He gets his feet back on the railing and stands. "I'm fine Rachelle. Thank you for your concern," he smiles down at her. She smiles back.

Master then clears his throat to address to the whole guild. Everyone looks at him preparing for what he has to say.

"You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clods! Just take a look how much paper-work the magic council sent me this time. This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!" he announces.

Then he lists the complaints, "First up, Gray," he turns to him and continues. "Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but afterwards you walked around naked in town and ran away back home after stealing someone's underwear that was being dried."

Gray shudders a bit, "But it would've gotten worse if I came back naked," he explains.

"Then don't get naked in the first place, knuckle-head," Lauryn states.

"No one asked you Lauryn," he seethes at her.

Master sighs. "Elfman! You had a mission to escort a VIP, but then you assaulted him during that time."

Elfman sweat-drops while scratching the side of his face. "He said 'men are about education', so..." was his excuse.

"Not everything has to be about being a man, Elfman," Rachelle tells him. He gives her a small glare.

Master shakes his head. "Cana, you drank fifteen barrels of alcohol and charged it to the council."

She stiffens and whispers, "They found out?"

"They're the magic council, of course they're gonna find out," Renee tells her since she heard the whisper.

Master continues. "And Loki, you were caught flirting with a council elder's grand-daughter and a certain talent agency has charged us for damage compensation too." Loki remains quite.

"And Natsu," he drops his head and shoulders in defeat when he gets to him. "You've successfully destroyed the Demon bandit clan, but you demolished seven other homes that belong to the towns folk in the process. Then you go and destroy half of Hargeon's port town!"

Natsu just stays on the floor after that.

"Way to handle things, flame-for-brains," Renee inputs. Natsu growls at her.

"Girls, let me deal with this," Master tells the three.

"Sorry Master," they say with their heads down. Then master gets back to the rest of the guild.

"Have you lost your minds?!" He starts shaking in anger. "All you kids are good for is getting the higher-up's mad at me!" Everyone puts their heads down in guilt from that.

Lucy worries as she watches the master get mad, then he does something unexpected. He lights the paper-work on fire.

"However, I say to heck with the magic-council," he smiles very pridefully and tosses the flames out. Natsu jumps and eats them. Lucy stares at the master in awe.

"Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us, and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of soul! If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in. 'Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!"

Master finishes his speech by a posing his right hand pointing up, and the rest of the guild does the same while cheering. Lucy couldn't be happier to join such a guild.

"Gotta hand it to the master, he knows how to use words of encouragement," Lauryn tells the other two with a smile.

"Yeah, too bad Nicole isn't here right now. She would have loved to hear that," Rachelle adds, scratching Lucky's ear.

"We'll just tell her when she gets back," Renee concludes, getting back to her book. The others nod in agreement.

 **...**

After everything settled down and the guild got back into order, everyone was now doing their own thing. Rachelle and Natsu were at the 'job request' board. Renee was reading her book with Levy. Lauryn was sitting at the table listening to some music.

Lucy was with Mira getting her guild mark. Mira uses the magic stamp on the front of Lucy's right hand.

"There, now you're an official member of the Fairy Tail guild," she informs Lucy happily. Lucy twirls and goes over to show Natsu and Rachelle.

"Hey Natsu, Rachelle look! Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand!"

Rachelle smiles at her excitement.

Natsu just stares at the board without a care, not paying attention to her, "Oh yeah? That's cool, welcome to the guild Looney."

"The names Lucy!" she seethes at him.

"What kind of welcome is that?" Rachelle deadpans at Natsu. "Don't listen to him Lucy. Come on, I'll introduce you to my sisters."

They walk over to their table, and Lucy got excited again.

 _"Oh wow, I'm gonna meet the Lightgail_ _sisters!"_ she squeals in her head. Renee and Lauryn stop what they're doing to look at their sister with Lucy.

"Hey guys, meet Lucy, our newest member of the guild."

Lucy waves at them and they wave back.

"Hi, welcome to the guild. I'm Lauryn, in case if your wondering. I'm the third oldest of the group," she introduces while pointing to herself. "The one with her nose in the book is Renee. She's the second eldest." She points to the reader. Renee just waves not looking away from her book. Lucy finds herself in an awkward position from not getting any response from her.

"Sorry, I'm not one for conversations sometimes. And I'm getting to a really good part here," Renee explains, getting back to reading.

Lucy just smiles and waves her off. "That's fine. I know what it's like to get lost in a good book." She looks at the three and wonders, "So seeing Rachelle's magic in action, I take it that you two and your other sister are dragon-slayers too?"

"Yep, I'm sure you've already been told that we each have our own element of element dragon magic. Mine's air, where as Renee's is fire," Lauryn explains.

"I already know Rachelle's and I bet when I see yours it'll be just as amazing," Lucy tells them. They thank her for that compliment. She goes to the bar where Mira is and Rachelle goes back to the board.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" a young boy asks Master. Both Rachelle and Natsu couldn't help but overhear, same as Lucy and the other two girls.

Master addresses the boy. "You're starting to work my nerves Romeo. You're a wizard's son. Have faith in your father and wait patiently for him."

"But sir, he told me that he'd be back in three days. And he's been gone for over a week now!" Romeo cries in worry.

"If I remember correctly he took the job on Mt. Hakobe," Master wonders.

"That's right and it's not that far from here, so why don't someone go look for him?!" Romeo demands.

Master was starting to get mad and scolds at the boy. "Listen kid your old man's a wizard and like every other wizard in this guild he can take care of himself!"

Natsu and Rachelle weren't liking where this was going.

"Master's going to strike a nerve with him any minute," Renee claims.

"Yep," agrees Lauryn.

"Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait!"

Romeo can't take it any more and he punches the master in the face from that last sentence.

"Jerk!" Romeo runs off. "I hate you all!"

Lucy couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. "That's gotta be tough."

"I know it sounds like the master doesn't care, but he really is worried," Mira tells her, then they hear a crash.

Natsu smashes a request into the board and walks away with Rachelle, Happy and Lucky following.

"What do think your doing? You almost broke the board Natsu!" Nab tells him. Master looks at the two wizards and let out a sigh. Lucy watches the two leave. Nab leans over to the Master.

"This doesn't look good master, you know how he can be. Rachelle as well. I bet they're going up to Mt, Hakobe to save Macao."

"When are those kids ever gonna grow up?" Krov questions.

Nab answers, "Who knows? Going after Macao isn't going to do anything except hurt his pride."

"Remember Nab, we can't choose another's path. Just leave them be, especially Rachelle," Master tells him.

"Why did Natsu and Rachelle get all upset?" Lucy asks in worry.

"Probably because they and Romeo have a lot in common." Lucy turns to Mira. "They see themselves in Romeo." Lucy is lost for words as she tells her more. "Just because we're members of Fairy Tail, it doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues. We've all had our fair share of suffering and loss."

As Romeo cries down the street, he feels a hand on his head and another patting his shoulder. He sees Natsu and Rachelle leave him. As he watches them leave, he knows deep down that when they get back, his father will be with them.

 **...**

In mid-day the four, plus Lucy, were on a carriage ride to Mt. Hakobe. Natsu looks like he can't take the ride much longer. Rachelle, however, looks like she is about to take a nap at any minute.

Natsu groans as he asks Lucy across from him, "Ugh so, why did you come with us?"

"I thought maybe I could help," she answers. Then looks at his condition with sympathy, "Wow you really do have a serious case of motion-sickness, don't you? It's just another reason to feel sorry for you."

The queasy one takes offense to that. "What's that supposed to mean?" Their fox companion snickers at that.

"Oh! nothing forget I said anything," Lucy says. Then she recalls what Mira and Rachelle's sisters told her before.

 _ **Flashback**_ _ **:**_

"Many years ago Natsu's father left and never came back." Lucy was taken back as Mira continued. "Well technically it wasn't his real father, but the one who raised him. He was actually a dragon."

Lucy was astounded by the news. "Huh?! He was a what?! Natsu was really raised by a dragon?!"

Mira nods to confirm. "When he was a little boy, a dragon found him wandering in the forest. He took him in and taught him all about language, culture, and magic. But one day the dragon disappeared and never returned."

"So then, that dragon must have been Igneel," Lucy figures.

"That's right, and Natsu lives for the day when he finally sees Igneel again. It's kind of cute, don't you think? The same is said for Rachelle and her sisters, only different," Mira adds

"Huh, how so? Wait, I remember Lucky saying they were trained by a dragon named Elemencha. So they dealt with that too?" Lucy ponders.

"Yeah but different," the two girls both say. Lucy and Mira turn to them as they explain. "We used to have parents of our own," Lauryn says first.

"What happened to them?" Lucy asks, not liking where this was going. Renee puts her book down and tells the rest.

"A terrible thunder storm came to where we once lived and managed to start a fire. They didn't make it but we did." She stares at the table and Lauryn is just spacing out. "After that, we all took shelter in a cave. Turns out, it was Elemencha's home and that's how she started to raise us. But it only lasted for two years, then she vanished too."

"Two years and she left you guys just like that," Lucy says sympathetically. Mira just stays quiet, feeling sorry as well.

"Yeah but she did leave us a message which also showed us the way to here, and we thank her for that. She left with reasons on why she left and said that she'll come back to us. Just not when," Renee finishes.

"But out of all of us, Rachelle is absolutely positive that she'll be back. She always had that can-do attitude," Lauryn adds.

 ** _End of Flashback_** ** _:_**

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the sickly man in front of her and the sleeping little girl with a fox in her lap next to her. Then they felt the carriage come to a stop.

"I guess we're there," she proclaims.

Natsu stands full of energy and breathing fire. "Alright we've stopped moving!" he and Happy cheer as Rachelle and Lucky begin to stir.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can get ya," the carriage driver explains.

When Natsu opens the doors, Rachelle and Lucky are fully awake due to feeling a gust of freezing wind. Happy tries to hold onto the door to keep from being blown away by the wind.

"Where the heck are we Natsu?!" Lucy asks. "It's a frozen wasteland!"

"You couldn't have woken me up before you opened the door?!" Rachelle proclaims furiously.

They start trudging up the mountain, though Lucy is complaining, "Why is it so cold?! I know we're on a mountain but it's summer right now there shouldn't be a blizzard like this any were!"

"That's what you get for wearing light clothing," Natsu claims.

"You're one to talk," Rachelle and the fox deadpan.

"Oh please you're not dressed for it! Now hand over that blanket!" Lucy demands as she takes the blanket from Natsu's pack.

"Wow she just keep on talking, huh?" he says.

"Aye," Happy confirms.

"Looks that way," Lucky flatly says.

Lucy comes up with an idea, "Oh I know." She then brings out one of her keys. "Open! Gate of the clock constellation! Horologium!" Then suddenly a clock appears with a face and arms.

"Tick, Tock," it says.

"A clock! Whoa." "That is so cool!" the boys stare amazed.

"That is cool," Rachelle agrees.

Lucy steps inside, then she moves her mouth like she's talking but no sound comes out.

"Uh, What?" "Wait, we can't hear you," exclaims Natsu and Rachelle.

The clock translates, "She says, 'I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out.'"

"Then why did you tag along?"

"'What kind of job would force Macao to come to a place like this?' she inquires," Horologium says.

"You should have asked that before you came with us," he tells her crossing his arms.

Lucky and Rachelle explain, "He went to slay a Vulcan." "That's a big monster that lives in this part of the mountain."

Lucy pales and the clock translates more. "'I want to go back to the guild,' she proclaims."

Natsu and the other three start walking away.

"Go a head and be my guest. I say back." "Aye." Natsu and Happy retort.

"Can we just hurry and get this over with? I maybe a element dragon slayer, but I still hate the cold," Rachelle complains.

"Tell you what, when we get this done Bug, I'll ask Mira to make you hot-chocolate," Natsu negotiates.

"Give it the side of cookies, and you have a deal."

"Deal."

They go over to the edge and start looking.

"Macao! Where are you?!"

"Macao!"

"Come on Macao! Say something! Where are you?!"

Just then, something came and crashes upon them. They move in the nick of time. It's a Vulcan. It smugly smiles at them.

"That a big Vulcan!" Happy and Lucky exclaim. Both Rachelle and Natsu get ready for a fight. But the Vulcan pauses and sniffs the air.

It's smug look gets bigger, then it grabs Rachelle and goes straight to where Lucy is.

"Hey wait! Rachelle!" Natsu yells. Rachelle is trying her best to get away from the monster. There's a rumble outside the clock. Lucy looks to see what it is and gets a face full of monkey.

"Me like human women!" it claims excitedly. Lucy looks like she's screaming.

"Boy, if Lauryn was here, she'd get at this monkey for such grammar," Rachelle proclaims.

Nastu punches his hand. "So it can talk huh?" he exclaims as the Vulcan carries the clock and the girl away.

The clock translates again. "'Don't just stand there hurry up and save us!' she yells furiously."

The monkey laughs. Up at the Vulcan's cave, the girls are not liking the situation they are in. Lucy's just staring out of the clock with tears in her eyes, and Rachelle is trying to stay as far away from the monkey as possible.

"'How did get myself into this mess, and what's with this giant monkey! Why is he so excited?' she asks tearfully," Horologium exclaims.

"Trust me, its best not to know what's in his head," Rachelle says blatantly.

Then the Vulcan comes up to Lucy in the clock.

"Woman," it says with a very perverted face. Rachelle gets behind the clock, but then the clock just vanishes and she's now behind just Lucy.

"Ah! Where'd you go Horologium don't you disappear on me!"

"Sorry but my time is up. Take care," he says.

"Give me an exception please!" Lucy cries.

"Well, this is swell!" Rachelle sarcastically says. The Vulcan then has stars in it's eyes and steam coming out of it's noes as it comes to the girls. Lucy shivers and Rachelle sweat-drops.

"Hey! You big ape!" a familiar voice shouts. Natsu comes charging into the cave. "Where's Macao?! Tell me !" Then he slips on the ice, falls on his back, and slides into a wall. The Vulcan just realizes something is up.

Lucy gawks at Natsu as he crashes. "Whoa, that wasn't cool. Why does he feel like he needs to make an entrance all the time?" she face-palms. Rachelle does the same.

"Spill it monkey, where is my friend?"

The Vulcan stares at him.

 _"_ We don't even know if this in the Vulcan that Macao was after," Rachelle thinks outloud as she sweat-drops.

Natsu got up and the girls went behind him as he addressed the perverted monkey.

"You understand me right? He's a human man. Now tell me where he is!" he demands.

"Man?" it wonders.

"That's right! Where are you hiding him?!" he points accusingly.

"Don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions?" Lucy asks.

"It's Natsu, he doesn't think," Rachelle tells her blatantly.

"Man!" It waves it's hand and points to the other side of the cave.

"Hey, I think he's going to show me."

"Somehow I don't think that's it," Rachelle inputs.

Natsu goes over to a hole-window, "Macao! Whoa?!" Then he's bashed out of the cave, flying down. "Monkeyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Natsu!" The girls cry out the window-hole.

"No like man! Me like woman!" it proclaims while doing a jig.

 _"Again with it's grammar!"_ Rachelle yells in her head.

"This bad is news, he can't survive out there. Natsu!" Lucy shouts, hoping he could hear her.

"Woman, woman, woman, woman," the perverted ape kept saying.

"Alright I've had enough of him. You?" Rachelle asks Lucy. She nods fully, then turns to address him.

"Alright you pervey monkey, you're going down!" Lucy pulls out one of her keys. "Open! Gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" Then a giant cow appears. "Moooo!"

 _"Why do I still get the feeling this isn't going to end well?"_ Rachelle thinks flatly.

"Cow?" the Vulcan wonders.

"I should warn you monkey boy, Taurus is the most powerful celestial spirit that I have a contract with!" Taurus turns to Lucy with hearts in its eyes.

"Uh oh," Rachelle states.

"Oh wow Miss Lucy, I almost forgot what a nice figure you have. Why don't you come over here and give me a smooooch?" he asks her.

"Oh yeah and he's a big perv too," Lucy face-palms.

"No really? I couldn't tell," the brunette says sarcastically. "I don't even want to know how he'll act when he sees my sisters," she adds.

Then Taurus turns to her. "Sisters you say?" he says intrigued.

"Don't even!" both girls shout at him.

The Vulcan gets mad, "Don't touch my woman!"

Taurus irks and faces the monkey, "Your woman?! Thems fighting words you Moookey!"

"Get him!" Lucy orders.

Taurus gets out his ax and slams it to the ground, creating a trench towards the monkey. But he dodges and comes charging to Taurus.

"He's fast!" Lucy states. Just as the monkey is about to strike the cow, Taurus is ready for him. But the cow is suddenly kicked in the face by none other than Natsu.

This took the girls by surprise. "Natsu!"

Taurus goes flying to the other side of the cave, knocked out and acts like his soul comes out.

"Looks like this is the end for me," he states.

"Epic fail!" Lucy claims, taken aback. The Vulcan just stares dumbfounded wondering what just happened.

Natsu looks over to the girls and questions, "Hey, so how come there are more monsters now then when I left?"

"He's a friend dummy! One of my spirits!" Lucy seethes at him.

"That guy?" he looks at the monkey.

"Not him, the bull!" she points out.

"Told you he never thinks. My sisters will tell you the same thing," Rachelle sweat-drops.

Then Lucy realizes something. "Hey wait a minute? How are you able to survive out there?"

He turns to her with a smirk. "Happy came to save me." He turns to the flying cat. "Thanks little buddy."

"Aye," the cat states. Then Lucky come onto Rachelle's shoulder.

"Nice of you to join us," she tells the fox plainly.

"Hey it took a while to find you guy through a blizzard, I'll have you know," she retorts back.

Lucy folds her arms at Natsu. "So you can't handle other modes of transportation, but flying with Happy is okay?"

Natsu glares at her, offended. "What kind of stupid question is that? Happy isn't a mode of transportation, he's my friend. I mean, duh," he states.

"You're right, it was totally rude of me to compare the two," she realizes.

"Well you walked yourself right into that one," Rachelle adds. Then she starts to worry and warns, "Natsu! Look out!"

"My Woman!" The Vulcan comes upon Natsu, bringing down his fist on him from above but Natsu blocks it with his arm.

Natsu stands his ground and the ground below him crumbles.

"You listen up, I consider every one in the Fairy Tail guild my friend." It kicks him and he goes flying but he's unfazed. He skids across the floor to a stop. "Whether it's Gramps or Mira, and even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman." Lucy, Rachelle, Happy and Lucky watch him. The monkey charges as Natsu starts to use his magic. "And Happy, Lucy, and the girls too. They're all my friends." They're taken aback by what he's saying.

"Which is why-" He kicks the Vulcan with a flaming foot. "I'm not leaving without Macao!" he states with all seriousness in his voice.

The Vulcan hits the ceiling, then goes to the floor, even angrier as stalactites fall to the ground in front of it. Natsu smirks, thinking he's wining. Then it raises it's arms and brings them down with a force that makes the ice fly right towards the group.

The girls and their furry friends just barely get out of the way. Natsu just stands there, letting the ice hit him, but it doesn't matter since it melts when it comes into contact with him, making steam.

"Your ice attack has no effect with fire!"

As the steam clears, they see the Vulcan wielding an ax.

"That's not good," Natsu states.

"He got Taurus's ax!" Lucy pales.

"Please be careful Miss Lucy," Taurus says, disoriented.

"He wasn't much help today was he?" Lucky says. Rachelle nods.

As the Vulcan swings the ax, Natsu dodges every attack, until he slips and falls. The monkey brings the ax upon him to finish him.

The girls pale. "No!"

But Natsu catches the blade with his hands.

It's a battle of strength now. Natsu's doing his best not to have an ax inside him.

"Go back Taurus! If you go back behind the gate, then your ax will disappear to!" Lucy tries to shake the cow awake to leave but fails.

"Lucy look!" Rachelle points back to the two. They see Natsu heating up the blade and small drops of metal fall in his mouth.

"Is he melting the blade with just his body heat?" Lucy asks.

"Uh huh," the cat and fox answer.

Natsu starts munching on the metal drops and yells, "Oh yeah now I got some fire in my belly!" He spews the metal pellets at the monkey.

The Vulcan lets go of the ax as he backs up. Then Natsu bashed his fists together, creating a fire.

"Eat this! Fire Dragon; Iron Fist!" and he punches the monkey, making it crash into a wall.

"We beat him!" Happy cheers.

"Natsu beat him. We really didn't do anything," Rachelle and Lucky informs to no one.

"Yeah but, wasn't this monkey supposed to tell us where your friend is?" Lucy reminds Natsu.

He scratches the back of his head. "Oh, he, forgot about that," he admits.

"Well ah, I don't think he's gonna do much talking," she assumes. Happy just laughs at that.

"I honestly prefer it. I can't take his grammar anymore," Rachelle replies flatly. Then the Vulcan started to glow and puff to smoke. Everyone shielded their faces from it.

"What in the heck was that?" Natsu questions, then gasps. "Macao?!"

"Are you telling me that big perverted monkey was your friend this whole time?!" Lucy says frantically.

"Yeah he must have been taken over by that Vulcan," Happy informs her.

"What do you mean taken over?" she asks him.

"It must have used a possession spell on him. You see most Vulcan's survive by stealing peoples bodies and taking them over for themselves," Lucky explains.

"They're evil body snatchers," Happy proclaims.

"Let's hurry and get him treated so he can recover quickly," Rachelle remarked. The others didn't hesitate to do so. As soon as he was bandaged, Macao lay on the ground, still out of it.

"It looks like he put up a good fight before that Vulcan got to him though," Happy implies.

Then Lucky shares her thoughts, "Yeah, he also had to endure the attacks of a certain flame-for-brains."

Natsu turns to the fox and scowls. "Hey I didn't know, okay!" he turns to Macao. "Macao, don't you die on me. Romeo's waiting for you. Open your eyes!" Just as Natsu says that, he did.

"Natsu, Rachelle?" Macao groans.

"You're okay." Everyone is relived.

"I'm so pathetic. I defeated nineteen of those brutes but twentieth, that's the one that got me. I'm so angry with myself. I'm embarrassed to go home and face Romeo," he whines.

"In the words of what Renee and Lauryn would say, 'That's a load of crap!'" Rachelle tells him firmly.

Natsu nods. "She's right, don't be like that man. Come on you beat nineteen monsters."

Lucy is astounded.

Natsu holds out his hand and Macao takes it.

"Now let's go home your little boys been waiting." "I'll say, he's waited long enough," they tell him with a smile. Macao just smirks. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the three. Happy sighs and puts out an unwanted comment.

"Why are you grinning like that Lucy? It's creepy."

She urks at him. "I'll show you creepy, watch your back!"

Lucky leans away from her. "I'll take your word for it."

 **...**

Back at Magnolia, Romeo is sitting at the steps, tearing up still, when he hears two familiar voices.

"Hey Romeo!"

"Guess who we have!"

He looks up to see his wizard friends, and his dad. He looks at them in awe and tears up again.

"Dad!" he cries and attacks his dad head first, and falls down.

"That's gotta hurt." Lucky states. Lucy gasps.

They both hug it out, with Macao having a new bump on his head.

"You came back! I'm so sorry Dad." "No I'm sorry for making you worry." They both apologize.

"I can handle it, 'cause I'm a wizard's son!" Romeo proclaims.

"Next time those bullies pick on you, here's what I want you to say, 'Can your old man defeat nineteen monsters all by himself? 'Cause mine can!'" Macao tells his son with pride. Romeo gives him a big smile.

As the group starts to walk away, they hear Romeo shout to them. "Natsu! Rachelle! Happy! Lucky! Thanks for your help!" he thanks them.

"No problem kido," Natsu waves.

"Aye!"

"See ya later!" Rachelle shouts back.

"Lucy! Thanks for helping them bringing my daddy back to me!" he thanks Lucy too. She turns and waves at him with a smile.

As they walk back to the guild, Rachelle couldn't help but wonder something.

"I bet my dad was that good of a father too. I'll ask my sisters when I get the chance. But for now, I'm happy for what I have now." She smiles as she and the others return to the guild.

 **To Be Continued...…**


	5. Chapter 3

A day after that Vulcan adventure, Rachelle and Renee are in their kitchen doing some baking.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Rachelle asks her older sister.

"Of course! Nothing says, 'Welcome to your new home in Magnolia', like home made pumpkin-chocolate chip bread." Just as she says that, the timer goes off. Rachelle opens the oven and out comes a lovely fresh baked loaf of bread.

"Perfect timing, it's almost time to head over to Lucy's new home," Renee informs her sister.

"Do you really know where it's at?" Rachelle asks her while she puts the bread into a straw basket and covers it with a cloth.

"Sure I know. I jog by it every day. And honestly, it's about time that someone bought that place. It's a good steal."

Just then they hear the sound of rushing foot-steps coming down the stairs and Lauryn bursts through the kitchen door.

"Do I smell pumpkin-chocolate chip bread?" she inquires, looking like she's going to drool.

"Yes, but this loaf is a gift to Lucy," Rachelle remarks. Lauryn almost deflates, then looks at the other side of the counter.

"Then what are those two for?" she snarks.

"One is for us and the other is for Nicole when she gets back," Renee retorts.

"As long as I have a share, that's good enough for me. Say 'hi' to Lucy for me," she tells them as they walk out the door.

"Will do," says Renee. And they are off to Lucy's to start the day.

They walk or say jog to the font door to the apartment building where Lucy now lives.

"You need slow down sometimes," Rachelle moans at Renee. The athlete just smirks.

"And you need to learn to keep-up," she talks back. Rachelle sticks her tongue at her, she sticks hers back at her.

As they go inside and walk to Lucy's front door they hear her shout, "Nothing!" and a familiar flame-brain's voice. "So you just kick me in the face over nothing?" he asks.

"He must have done something to earn that." The two sisters sweat-drop.

"Yeah, maybe I would, now would you please just go home!" Lucy demands of him.

"Awe but your place is way more exciting," he excuses.

"I hate boys," she cries.

"Time to intervene." Renee implies.

"Yep." Rachelle knocks on the door.

"Please tell me you two didn't invite others here," Lucy says irritated. Renee decides to say something.

"Yeah, like we would do anything with him. That's stupid," she remarks.

"Renee?" Lucy opens the door. They see her in a towel.

"Is this bad time?" Rachelle asks.

"No." "Yes." She and Natsu both say.

"Could you guys just give me a minute, please?" Lucy asks the girls with a sweet voice clearly covering her irritation. Then she drags both Natsu and Happy out the door with them, and she slams it.

"What did you guy's do to get her so mad?" Rachelle asks the two, knowing the answer is going to be the opposite of what they say.

"We just came to check out her new home."

"Aye."

Renee puts her hands on her hips and deadpans. "So in other words, you came in on her unannounced. Smooth you two, smooth." She then goes back to the door and knocks.

"Hey Lucy, I'm gonna leave Rachelle here. She has something for you, I'm just dropping her off," she informs her.

"Alright I'll keep an eye on her," Lucy replies back.

"Thanks. Oh and Lauryn says 'hi'."

"Your welcome, and tell her 'hi' back for me."

"Will do. Bye Bug, keep me and Lauryn posted." And with that Renee leaves.

"Alright, see you."

The three of them watch the athlete leave.

"So, what'cha got there in the basket?" Natsu asks.

"It's a gift for Lucy, and you can wait to see what it is when she sees it," Rachelle implies.

"Well that won't take long. Come on in." Lucy finally opens the door, fully clothed and lets them in. Rachelle goes to the table she sees in the room and sets the basket down.

"So what's in the basket?" Lucy asks her wondering what's in there.

"A welcome to your new home in Magnolia present," she replies with a smile. But then Natsu starts sniffing it then makes a big smile.

"Is that what I think I'm smelling?!" he asks, getting all excited.

"You can ask Lucy to have some," she says as she took the cloth off, revealing the bread. Natsu and Happy start to drool. "It's home-made, pumpkin-chocolate chip bread," she tells them.

"Oooh looks good," Lucy comments.

"If you think it looks good, wait till you taste it!"

"Aye!"

Lucy serves them tea and the bread, soon after she takes a bite. "Wow! It's so yummy and perfectly moist, especially with the chocolate melting in your mouth," Lucy swoons.

"I know right? When she or the other girls make it, it's always the best," Natsu says gleefully.

"Aye," Happy agrees.

"I'm surprised you're having any after what you did to Lucy this morning," Rachelle says flatly.

Lucy nods. "She's right, but I might as well share at this point." Lucy sighs and leans on her elbow. "Look I just moved in, and I'm not ready for guests. So how about you two just drink your tea, eat your treat, say thanks and get out, you got that?" she scorns.

"Talk about cold-hearted," Natsu sighs as he pouts.

"Ice cold," Happy butts in.

"Watch it, cat," she irks.

"Yeah guys watch it, or she'll throw you out the window," Rachelle inputs.

"How come you get to stay?" the cat asks.

"'Cause she came as a nice normal person should," Lucy remarks.

Natsu just has an idea. "Hey I know, why don't you show me, Happy and Rachelle all those weird little key-guys that you like to collect," he suggests.

"I don't think they're called that," Rachelle states.

"Yeah, for your information they're called celestial-spirits," Lucy glares.

"How many of these celestial-spirits do you have contracts with?" Happy asks.

Lucy turns to them happily to explain.

"Six so far, not to brag or anything but I even have a couple different types of them." She gets out her keys and sets them into two different groups to show the three. "The silver keys are the ones that you can find in the magic shops; I got Horologium the clock, Crux the Southern cross, and Lyra the harp. But the gold ones are super rare. There are twelve total and they open the gate of the zodiac; I got Taurus the golden bull, Aquarius the water bearer, and that last one is Cancer the giant crab."

Natsu and Happy jump in excitement and drool. "Giant crab!" "Giant crab legs!"

Rachelle faced-palms and Lucy deadpans.

"I've never met anyone as obsessed with food as these two."

"You'd think you'd be used to it," Rachelle sighs.

Lucy brought her fist down in her hand in realization. "That reminds me, I need to make a contract with the key I bought in Hargeon. I don't suppose you guys are interested in how a Celestial wizard makes a contract with a celestial spirit." They look at her.

The two boys start to whisper to one another. "I hope it's not some grody blood pact." "Well it sounds like a pain in the butt to me."

The girls are impassive especially Lucy.

"Um I can hear you so leave my butt out of this." She gets her key out. "Alright pay attention. I call upon the in the world of the celestial spirits. I beckoned to my side at once! Pass through the gate!" All of a sudden smoke and light appeared at her feet. "Open! Gate of Canis Minor! Come Nikola!" The gate opens and a little babble appears and pops into a tiny little figure. It has the body of a dog, but it's head looks like it came from a snow-man with a horn nose.

As it stands there, the two boys look at it dumbfounded, frown and wave her off like it was a mistake, where as Rachelle makes a cutie-cat face.

"Nice try," they say to her.

"Shut-up! I meant to do that!" Lucy seethes at the two.

"So cute!" Rachelle squeals.

"I know!" Lucy squeals with her. It shivers as it looks at them. "Aw you are such a cutie-patootie," Lucy exclaims as she and the spirit hug each other.

Natsu and Happy look at her with derpy looks. "You think so?" Natsu asks.

"It doesn't take much magic power to get these little guys through the gate, so a lot of wizards actually keep them as pets," she explains.

"I can see why," Rachelle grins from ear to ear as she rubs the little guy's noggin.

"You know this whole pet thing doesn't sit well with me." "Not with a weird master like Lonny here." The two whisper to each other again.

"My name is Lucy and I can still hear you," she tells them, irritated.

"You guys need to work on your whispering skills," Rachelle says to them.

Lucy gets out a note book and kneels in front of the little shaky guy. "Well let's start working on our contract," It raises it's paw and mumbles, like it's saying 'ok'. "Are you free Mondays?" she asks. It shakes it's head 'no' and she writes it down. "Tuesdays?" It nods 'yes'. She continues on. Natsu is drinking his tea and Happy is eating a fish.

"Man this is boring."

Happy hums, "Yeah."

"Great, well that just about does it," Lucy smiles joyfully and the spirit jumps 'hurray'.

"That was pretty easy," Happy thinks.

"Yep," Natsu agrees.

"I think there's more to it than what it looks like," Rachelle implies.

"She's right, it may seem silly to you. But it's really important. You see a Celestial wizard's contract relies on the promise that's made between the wizard and the spirit. Which is why I make it point to always keep my promises. Got it?" Lucy explians.

"Oh yeah," says Natsu with no clue.

Then Lucy brings her fist on her hand thinking. "Ok now, I just need to come up with a name." The little guy just stands there shaking as Rachelle rubs it's head.

"Isn't it Nicola?" Happy asks.

Lucy turns to him. "No that's the species. Oh! I know." She beckons him to her arms. "Come here, Plue."

"Plue huh?" the two question.

"I think it's like the cutest name ever! Right little Plue?"

Rachelle nods, "I second that."

"Are you sure he's cool with that?" Natsu questions.

"Why wouldn't he be?" she asks back.

"So even though his sign is 'the little dog', he doesn't bark? That's kind of weird," Happy implies.

Lucy put Plue down. "Well I don't hear you meowing over there buddy," she retorts.

"Yeah so you have no room to talk Happy," Rachelle adds. Then Plue started to do a jig. "Whoa what's he doing?" she wonders.

Natsu got up to him and says, "Oh man your right about that Plue!" He gives him a thumbs-up, Plue does the same.

"You can understand him!?" the girls jump.

Then he gives Lucy a long dark stare. "What is your deal?" She glares back. Natsu stands up with a smile on his face. "Alright then it's settled. Your both gonna be a part of our team."

"Go team!" Happy cheers.

"Your team?" Lucy ponders.

"Yeah/Aye! Even though everyone in the guild is allied to one another, some members who get along really well get together form teams with in the guild. That way, job's that seem too hard for one person to take can get it done faster by working with others as a team," Happy and another voice explain to her.

Everyone looks around. Lucy was confused, "Who said that?"

"Wait a minute, Lucky is that you?" Rachelle asks plainly. They hear giggling and it stops. They all start to look around the room.

"Can you sniff her out you two?" Happy asks the dragon slayers.

"Nah, all I can smell is the bread," Natsu tells him.

"Where are you? How did you get in to my house? I didn't see you with the girls," Lucy claims.

The missing fox laughs at that. "Awe, now that's rude! I was with them the whole time. And Rachelle is the one who brought me in."

"Huh?" everyone but Rachelle is confused.

"You just gave yourself away." She goes over to the basket on the table. Everyone follows. "Found you." She flicks the handle, then the basket puffs into smoke and there's Lucky rubbing her ear.

"You had to flick that hard," she wines at Rachelle.

"Wait. You were the basket this whole time?! How?!" Lucy asks bewildered.

"Lucky isn't just your average five-tailed fox; she's also a shifter. She can shape-shift into any small animal or object along with mist," Happy tells the shocked wizard.

"And with her being the basket that had the bread, we couldn't smell her out. He, nice one," Natsu says to the fox, who points her nose up with pride.

"You give sneaky a whole new meaning that's for sure," Lucy remarks. Then she turns to Natsu and Happy. "As for what you said earlier, it sounds awesome! Lets do it!" She and Natsu fist-bump with their hands.

"Cool, so your gonna work with us? You in too Rachelle?" Natsu asks.

"Yep you have my word." "Why not?" The girls answer him. Plue and Happy jump with joy.

"Right on!" says Happy.

"Okay team then let's get to work. I've got our first job right here," Natsu says with a mischievous smile.

"What are you up to Natsu? I know that look anywhere, so do my sisters," Rachelle implies.

Lucy didn't listen to what she said, she just giggled like an idiot. "It's all happening so fast, let me see what you got there." As she reads the flier, Plue and Happy just start to do a silly dance. Lucky just stares at them blankly.

"So it's at Shirotsume huh? No way! Two hundred thousand jewel just for taking a book from some rich guy named Duke Everlue," Lucy exclaims.

"Should be a piece of cake right?" he asks playfully.

Then Lucy notices something else, "Please note, Everlue is a dirty old man who's currently looking for maids with blond hair!" She gawks at the two boys in shock.

"We know a blond haired girl, don't we?" "Yep and I bet we can find her a maid's uniform." they talk with one another, all cocky.

"Why you sneaky little-! That's not fair!" Lucy cries then glooms all over.

"I can't believe you guys would go so low to trick her," Rachelle glares as she patts Lucy's back in effort to comfort her.

"It's a good thing Celestial wizards never go back on their word. 'Cause now, you're stuck with us." Natsu has a sly smile on his face. So does Happy and Plue and they dance again.

"But you tricked me!"

"Awe lighten up would ya? Now try getting into character and address Happy here as your master," Natsu tells her.

"No way!"

"Aren't I supposed to be the sly one here?" Lucky says to no one, with a blank look.

 **...**

Back at the guild, team 'Shadow Gear' and Lauryn were at the Request Board and see the job they wanted was gone.

"Awww man," Lauryn wines.

"Aw darn. Did somebody already take that book stealing gig? That one paid two hundred thousand," Levy says disappointed. "Talk about good pay out the window there." Lauryn was the same.

"Sorry, I guess Natsu, Lucy, and Rachelle got to it first," Mira told them. The team and Lauryn brought their heads down.

Levy sighs. "I really could have used that money."

Lauryn nods. "Yeah same, I need to get groceries before Nicole gets home."

"Don't despair, it's probably for the best Levy, Lauryn. It's changed," Master informs them. Just then, Renee comes in panting and goes straight to a seat at the bar.

"Hello Renee, how was this morning's run?" Master asks her.

Gray offers her a glass of water.

"It was good, I know I've said this before but I'll say it again. I hate hills," she flatly says at that last sentence. As she drinks her water, Lauryn laughs and replies, "Keep saying that and the hills will hate you back."

"I think they already do," Jet adds with a teasing smile.

Levy goes back to the subject, "Anyways master, what do you mean."

"I was just contacted by the client concerning that job," Master answers.

"Oh did they cancel it?" Mira asks.

"No, quite the opposite. In fact the reward has been increased. It's now two million."

Levy and the team were shell-shocked. "Two million jewel!"

"They pay that much for some stupid book?!" asks Droy.

"That's almost like fighting monsters kind of pay," Jet exclaims. Then they walk off all glum.

"Did they give any reason why?" Mira asks the master as he was smocking. Gray smirks as he refreezes the ice in his drink.

"It sounds like this job just got interesting," he remarks.

Mira walks behind him. "Um Gray? Nice skivvies," she replies.

Gray hums in question, then panics as he finds that he's in his underwear again.

"You've gotta get over that, other wise you'll end up living life without clothes from now on," Lauryn tells him, then turns to Renee. She and the Master notice her 'thinking hard' look.

"What is on your mind child?" the master asks.

"Just thinking, why would the client raise the reward like that? Either the book is really special or they're that desperate to have someone do the job."

The master hums at this. "However it's woven, it's not our place to dwell on it. Let just see were it goes for Natsu and the others and your sister," Master implies. She nods her head.

"Plus you and I can always check-up on them through her," Lauryn informs Renee while pointing at her head.

"That's true."

 **...**

Meanwhile, on a carriage ride to Shirotsume...

"Are you enjoying your carriage ride today master anything I can get you?" Lucy asks Natsu like a real smart-alack. Rachelle and Lucky giggle at the scene.

"I could really use a barf bag right about now," Natsu moans.

"I claimed the part of the master, so I should be the one giving the orders!" Happy complains.

"Shut-up you stupid feline," Lucy retorts.

"Who would want to listen to you any way?" Lucky snarks.

Lucy turns to Natsu. "Oh, hey Natsu?"

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering why you picked me to join your team?" she asks.

"Because, you seem like a nice person," he tells her. She is kind of taken up-back from that.

"I second that, you were willing to help us find and help Macao, so there you go," Rachelle adds.

"But your just so weird."

Lucy glares at Natsu.

"You're one to talk, flame eater," Lucky retorts.

Natsu goes back to being sickly miserable. Happy eats fish none stop. Lucy blows it off and shows determination.

"Anyway I'm totally stoked about my first job I know I'm gonna rock it."

"Really?" Rachelle tilts her head.

"I thought you were upset about it," Happy finishes the sentence.

"Yeah I was mad at first. But if this perv likes pretty girls, then I'm perfect for the job right?" Lucy gloats.

"All you humans kinda look alike to me," Happy remarks.

"Oh really?" Rachelle glares at him.

Happy shivers. "Never mind."

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"I think time we work out our pay scale, since I'm doing all the work, I think we should split the reward; eighty, ten and ten," she reasons unfairly.

"You only want ten present?" Happy questions.

"I'm the eighty!"

"How about I work on dividing the reward? Since there are four of us, it will be fifty thousand each. Is that better?" Rachelle inquires. They all ponder this, then give her a thumbs up. "Good," she states.

 **...**

When they finally make it the town of Shirotsume, they walk down the street to meet their client.

"That's the last time I'm riding in one of those," Natsu groans.

"You say that every time," says Happy,.

"And yet, you ride it again," Rachelle adds with a hint of sass.

Natsu turns to glare at her. "Keep acting like that and I'll send you home."

She folds her arms and sticks her tongue at him. "Like to see you try," she whispers snidely.

Natsu goes back to sulking again. "Man I'm starving," he groans.

"Can't you just eat your own fire?" Lucy asks. Lucky gives her a 'Really?' look.

"Oh yeah that's a great idea. Why don't you just eat Plue or your cow while we're at it?" he retorts straight back at her.

"Why would I do something like that?!" she replies dumbfounded.

"Exactly," says Rachelle.

"It's kind of the same thing," Natsu adds.

Rachelle nods.

"So, let me get this straight, you can eat fire which is not your own? That's kind of lame," Lucy implies. Natsu scoffs at her.

"Let me explain Lucy. What Natsu meant before was that if he eats his own fire, it would be like eating his own magic," Rachelle explains.

"Oh," she says now understanding. They come to a restaurant.

"Whoa, lets stop and get a bite," Natsu suggests pointing at it with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit hungry to, and all I had this morning was the bread," Rachelle says. Lucky nods in her hood.

Lucy shrugs them off and walks away. "Na I'm alright, but you guys enjoy." They look at her questionably as left.

"What is it with her? We should be eating together as a team," Natsu says with his arms folded.

"Oh well," says Happy.

"We'll just see her later then," suggests Lucky.

As the two 'pigs' were eating their food, Rachelle hears Renee. _"Hey Rachelle can you hear me?"_

 _"Yeah, what's up? We're just at a restaurant eating before we go to the client."_

 _"About that, Master was contacted by them before you guys left,"_ Renee informs her.

This leaves Rachelle puzzled. _"Did they cancel it?" s_ he asks.

 _"No, they increased it. It's two million now."_

Rachelle gawks dumbfounded. _"Why the sudden increase?"_

 _"I'm not sure. You're gonna have to find that out yourself, you cool with that?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Alright, bye."_

 _"Bye."_ As she finishes her conversation, Lucky and the other two are looking at her.

"Is something wrong, Rachelle?" Natsu asks concerned.

"Na, it's nothing," she waves them off. They shrug and go back to eating.

"Be sure to leave all the fattening stuff for Lucy," Natsu tells Happy.

"Yeah, from the looks of her that's what she likes the most."

Rachelle and Lucky give them blank looks. "How rude can you two get?" they both say. Then they hear Lucy walking up to them.

"Hold it right there cat. What the heck is that supposed to mean?" she inquires.

They turn to look at her and see that she's wearing a maid's outfit.

"Hey. Lucy?" Natsu questions her.

She does a cutie pose. "Come on, don't be shy boys you know I look super cute in this uniform," she boasts.

"Don't push it Lucy," Lucky tells her while she ignores the fox. The boys are dumbfounded as food drops from their mouths.

"What's with them?" Rachelle wonders.

"Have you had enough food master? Or shall I bring you some more? Your wish is my command," Lucy acts.

"Don't over do it," Rachelle flatly says to her. Then they both hear the boys poorly whisper to each other.

"What do we do? We were only joking about the costume but she took seriously."

"I guess we're just gonna have to go along with it. Don't say anything okay?"

Lucy irks as she sweat-drops. "I can hear you."

Then Rachelle and Lucky face-palm. "Seriously, you two?"

Later, the team is up in a mansion in the town. In front of the group were the client and his wife sat.

"My name's Kaby Melon, pleased to met you," he kindly introduces.

"Likewise sir," Rachelle greets back with a nod.

"He said 'Melon'." "Oh man, you have a tasty name." The boys drool.

"Quit being rude guys!" "Yeah, show respect." The girls scold them.

Mr. Melon just chuckles a bit. "Don't worry I get that a lot."

Lucy turns to him, getting to business but with an odd look in her eyes.

"Well first thing's first, let me tell you about the job," Mr. Melon informs them. They get anxious.

"Go on," both Happy and Lucky say.

"It's pretty straight forward really. Duke Everlue has a book called 'Day Break' in his position. I would like you to burn it for me," he tells them.

 _But why do you want to do that? What is it about the book that would have you increase the reward?_ Rachelle questionably thinks.

"No prob. I'll burn the whole place down if you want?" Natsu questions.

"He likes fire," Happy smiles.

"Don't even you two," Rachelle says flatly.

"I'm not going to jail for arisen because of the two of you! May I ask why sir?" Lucy asks.

Natsu folds his arms like he doesn't care why. "For two hundred thousand jewel? Who the heck cares?" he remarks.

Mr. Melon corrects him. "The reward's been raised to 'two million'."

The group, except Rachelle, is flabbergasted.

"Two million?!" they cry.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were aware that the reward had changed," he apologizes.

"I was," Rachelle inputs.

"When? And why didn't you tell us?!" Lucy turns to the little girl.

"One: Renee told me back at the restaurant. Two: I wanted to see the look on your faces when you found out." She gives them a sly smile.

"I thought I was supposed to be the sly one here," Lucky pouts.

Lucy gawks at her. _How in the world did Renee tell her? She isn't even with us, I'll have to asks her when this is over,_ she tells herself in her head.

Natsu is going hysterical over the info. "Two million split four ways?! Wow! I stink at math, but that's a lot!"

Happy got into the drama too. "Wait I got it! I get one million you get one million and then Lucy and Rachelle get the rest!" He does the math poorly.

They start to calm down.

"That sure sounds fair to me," Natsu gives a thumbs up.

"Aye!"

"But that leaves us with nothing!" Lucy hits them.

"And that is poorly split. Two million divided into four ways means five hundred thousand for each of us. Better?" Rachelle explains to the rambunctious bunch.

"Sounds good to me." They give each other a thumbs up.

Once every thing was settled Lucy asks Mr. Melon, "Why did you raise the reward?"

He tightens his hands together, "Well cause it means that much to me. It must be destroyed no matter the cost," he grims. They give him a wondering look then Lucy jumps as Natsu suddenly lights his head on fire.

"Aw Yeah! I'm all fired up now." He grabs the girls and rushes out to Duke Everlue's. "Let's do this Lucy and Rachelle!"

"Aye!"

"Hey!" "Wait a sec!" The girls try to get him to slow down.

As they wait for Lucy to get in the mansion, Rachelle is trying to get a hold of her sister. _"Hello, Renee can you hear me? Hello?"_ But she gets a response she wasn't expecting.

 _"Yo_ _Bug, what's up?"_ It was Lauryn.

 _"Oh, hey Lauryn. Where's Renee?"_

 _"Oh she's getting ready for a job we're about to do with Gray, and before you ask why it's because Master wants someone to keep an eye on his 'clothing' standards if you get what I'm saying."_

 _"Sadly yes. Anyway, I found out why the reward was increased."_

Lauryn paused for a moment and hummed at the thought. _"Alright, let's hear it."_

 _"The client wants it burned_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _possible."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I don't know. My guess is that it's done him pain of what's in it."_

 _"Well let us know what you find okay?"_

 _"Sure thing."_

As soon as they stop talking, she hears a strange man's voice.

"Boy, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo ho! Did I hear someone say master?"

Rachelle's and Lucky's jaws drop at the sight of the man.

"He's a troll!" Rachelle remarks. Lucky nods frantically. Though the boys laugh at what she said.

"Let's see here." The Duke examines Lucy.

She does a cutie pose for him. "Well I sure hope you like what you see."

He gives a long stare, which was kind of creepy.

"Hey Rachelle? Is it just me, or does his mustache look like boogers?" Lucky asks with disgust. She nods.

Everlue turns and waves her off. "I'll pass now scram ugly," he says.

Lucy takes offence to that as she's stabbed by the remark.

"You heard the man, get going ugly," says a very large maid.

"You think she's ugly, try looking in a mirror," both girl and fox reply bluntly.

Everlue turns back to her and gloats. "Sorry but a man of my standing has certain standards to up hold." Then four really ugly maids show up from the ground behind him. "That why I only hire the fairest of the fair," he implies to them. Lucy gawks at him like 'What?'.

"Does he need eye doctor? Because he's seeing what I'm certainly not seeing," Rachelle says blatantly.

"That and he needs to go to a beauty school for that matter," Lucky adds in the same voice.

After that freak show, Lucy comes back to the group in tears as she sits near a tree moping.

Natsu was getting at her about it. "Just couldn't do it huh?"

"I tried! But that idiot wouldn't know beauty if it bit him in the behind!" She yells at him.

"Ah huh," Happy says.

Lucy continues to cry. "This stinks."

"I second that. I mean did you guys not see that guy and his maids? It looked like the Everlue freak show there," Rachelle retorts. Lucky nods.

Natsu punches his hand. "Okay, I guess we're gonna have resort to old plan 'T'!"

Lucy gets up, raising her fist showing much rage and determination. "Yeah! That big fat jerk's gonna pay for this!"

"Watch out Everlue, you have a mad Lucy coming at you," Lucky remarks.

Then Lucy questions Natsu. "Wait a sec what's plan 'T?"

Then Happy shouts, "Take them by storm!"

"That's not a plan!" she exclaims. So Lucy thinks of a better idea by sneaking in. Both Happy and Lucky fly or float up to the roof of the mansion.

Happy brings Natsu up first and Rachelle comes with Lucky. As Natsu melts the window to open the door from the inside, Happy brings Lucy up.

"Whoopsi daisy."

"Thanks a lot Happy," she tells him.

"Aye."

Natsu dosn't like the plan so far. "Jeez, this isn't really taking them by storm you know," he complains. "I think we should of just busted through the front door," he suggests.

"What did I tell you before? I'm not going to jail cause of you," Lucy retorts.

"I'm with her on that one, and if we did go to jail, I wonder how you're going to explain it to Nicole." says Rachelle with a cheeky smile at that last part.

"Not happening," Natsu glares at her then turns back to Lucy. "Anyway, yeah but I thought you were out to get revenge on this guy?" he questions.

"Oh, I'll get my revenge. Not only am I going to burn his book, I'm gonna use his toothbrush to clean the toilet!" she says with wicked stars in her eyes.

The boy's look at her with dread. "That is totally gross." "Totally."

Rachelle and Lucky give her a blank look. "And not very original. I'd say reveal his true colors to the authorities," she suggests.

As they move in through the attic, Lucy looks around. "Whoa is some kind of weird store room?"

"It's an attic, though more of a poorly placed museum," Rachelle implies.

"Ra! Check me out." Happy is wearing a skull head just to be funny but not.

The girls lean on the wall. Lucy tries to calm down her heart and Rachelle tries to catch her breath. Lucky glares at Happy, looking like she's going to murder him as he laughs and jumps around.

Natsu smiles at him. "Yeah you're looking fierce Happy."

Then they all look through all near by doors for their search. Lucy and Rachelle find the bathroom and they don't like it.

"Well that's horrifying," Rachelle states.

"Totally," Lucy agrees.

Soon they are against the wall looking through the main room in the house.

"Are we gonna have to search every room in this whole stinken place?" Natsu whines.

"Well yeah," Lucy tells him.

"I think we should take a hostage and force them to tells us where the book is," he suggests.

"Aye!" says Happy still wearing the skull.

"I'd rather not, considering our options for a hostage. I'm good," Rachelle inputs.

"Kind of the whole idea here is not to be seen ya dummy." She gets off the wall. "We gotta be stealthy like a ninja." Lucy tells them. Something pops into Natsu's head.

"Like a real ninja?" He stares off in space drooling. Lucy, Rachelle and the animals look at him blankly.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Believe me Lucy, I don't think we want to know," Rachelle sighs.

Suddenly the maids from before come out of the ground with weapons.

"Intruder alert Virgo!" "Lets crush them girls!" They're in the air ready to attack.

"We're toast!" Lucy dreads.

Then Happy uses his skull head to their advantage. "Ra!"

The ugly maids cower in fear. "It's a monster!"

Then Natsu sends them flying with one swing.

"Ninja power!" he yells.

"Flying Virgo attack!" the gorilla maid belly flops on him.

"Oh no!" the others cry.

"Hey you can take off that mask now," Lucy tells Happy.

"Yeah," the other two agree.

Virgo is then lifted off the ground by Natsu. He lights his feet with fire and uses his scarf as a ninja mask. He gives her a spine kick and Virgo goes flying into the ugly Everlue statue at the bottom.

"We mustn't let ourselves be discovered we are ninja." "Ninja." Natsu and Happy pose like ninjas.

"Ninja's are supposes to be quite guys," Lucy grieves.

"When it comes to them? That will never happen," Rachelle informs her.

"That's why they would make bad ninjas," Lucky adds.

They come to a library and stand in the center.

"Whoa, there are many books in this library." "Aye, there are indeed." The two are still acting like ninjas.

Lucy is in awe. "Wow, who would have thought that Everlue is a major book-worm?"

"Honestly I didn't see him as a book-worm, more like a book hoarder," Rachelle implies.

Natsu takes off his scarf-mask and gets all excited. "Let's start looking!"

"Aye sir!"

They started looking through the shelves.

"Ugh, how are we ever gonna find one stupid book in this place?" Lucy whines.

"Well complaining is never gonna help," Lucky tells her.

"Oooh this one has lots of pictures," Natsu says gleefully.

"Look it's a book on fish," Happy points one out.

Then Natsu holds one up high. "Check out this one, it's sparkly!"

Happy jumps in excitement.

"Are you guys even trying to look?" Rachelle says flatly.

"Hey would you get serious and start looking for that book we need?" Lucy scolds them then she sees the book in Natsu's hand.

"It's Day Break!" she exclaims.

"Have we been here that long?" Happy asks concerning the time.

"No Happy she means the book we were looking for," Rachelle tells him as she walks to them.

"You found it!" says Lucy.

"Natsu found it!" states Happy.

"I did?"

"What else would we be saying?" Lucky says to him. Her comment is ignored.

"Two million jewel her we come!" Lucy gets excited.

Natsu lights up his hand. "Let's spark it up!" he shouts as he gets ready to burn it.

"That was so easy," states Happy.

Then Lucy snatches the book from Natsu. "Hold on a second. I didn't realize this was written by Kemu Zaleon."

Natsu looks at her confused. "Zali what?"

 _'Kemu Zaleon, the greatly known writer and former wizard? Now Renee would really want to be here now,'_ Rachelle thinks.

Lucy explains to him about it. "Zaleon was a great wizard and amazing novelist. I'm such a big fan, and was totally positive that I had read every sentence he ever written but this must be an unpublished novel!" she squeals.

"So has Renee, but she wouldn't act like that," Rachelle says plainly.

Natsu just lights up his finger. "Oh yeah? Who cares? It all burns the same to me."

Lucy looks at him in shock and guards the book. "Don't you dare touch it. This is a great work of literature! You better stay away from it pyro!"

Then Happy give off a creepy look. "But what about our mission?" he asks.

"Yeah what Happy said," Lucky butts in.

"Just forget about the stupid mission!" Lucy rages.

"Failure is not an option!"

They start to gang up on her, except for Rachelle who is pondering the situation.

Lucy begs her three attackers, "Come you guys, let's just say we burned it. I'll keep it a secret I swear."

Natsu walks up with a hand full of fire and Happy and Lucky walk with him.

"I'm not a liar," Natsu says all creepily.

"Aye," the two animals say the same.

Rachelle felt the ground beneath them was off. "Guys whatever you're going to do make it quick," she warns.

"Why?" they ask her.

"Well, well what do we have here?" the voice of Duke Everlue inquires. Just where the furniture supposed to be, he bursts out.

"That's why," Rachelle tells them.

"So you thieves are looking to pilfer 'Day Brake' from me are you?! Boy, yo, yo," he laughs as he lands back down.

"See slow-poke, this is all your fault," Natsu blames Lucy.

"Um sorry about that," she apologizes.

Happy and Lucky sweat-drop. "Don't you think it been way easier just to come in through the door?" "For real, if you're gonna do that, then what's the point to even have them?" Their remarks go unheard.

Everlue gives them a creepy smile. "I knew all you low life wizard types were coming around here to take something of mine. I never would have guessed it was that stupid book," he exclaims.

"Stupid?" Natsu and Rachelle question.

Lucy clings onto the book with determination, then turns around with a smile on her face. "This works out great. If it's so stupid I guess it's fine if I keep it?"

Everlue throws a tantrum like a five year old. "It's mine! You can't have it so get your grubby hands off!"

He calms down and picks his nose.

 _"Ewww!"_ Rachelle and Lucky think.

"Greedy gut," Lucy pouts.

"Shut your trap ugly."

She takes offence to that stab.

"You're calling her ugly? Have you looked in a mirror recently?" Lucky retorts. Natsu gets bored and lights his hand up.

"Would you hand over that book and let me get this over with?" he tells Lucy.

"No way! I'm not giving it to you!" she wines.

He turns to her with a serious face. "Lucy this is our job!"

She gets down on the ground and opens the book. "Well at least let me read it first," she states Everyone but Rachelle look at her bewildered, "Read it now?!"

Everlue sears at them. "I've have enough. How dare you put your filthy hands on my possessions. Now, come forth 'Vanish Brothers!" he cries out. Then a secret book shelf door opens to reveal two people.

"You called upon us sir?" asks the one with the giant frying pan.

"Can you believe that these little punks are from the Fairy Tail guild? Talk about a bunch of runts, especially the kid they have with them there." The one with the weird afro points to Rachelle.

"Excuse me?!" she yells at the man through her teeth. Natsu grabs a hold of her hoodie before she goes at them. Happy gets a good look at the mark they have on their arms.

"That sign means they're from the Southern Wolves. It's a mercenary guild," he says with dread in his voice.

When Rachelle finally calms down, Natsu lets her go and cracks his knuckles a bit.

"So you got bodyguards do ya?" he says.

Rachelle hears Lucy faintly say, "Oh wow."

 _'She must have found something out about it,'_ she figures.

"Boy, yo,yo,yo. The Southern Wolves are always hungry for fresh game. Say your prayers thieves," Everlue remarks.

Lucy gets up with concern on her face. "Hey try to hold them off for a while, I'm not sure but I think this book has some kind of secret."

"Right," Natsu informs her.

"It must be why Mr. Melon wants it gone maybe," Rachelle ponders, then she sees Everlue go into the ground.

"I'm going after the girl, make sure Pink hair and the brat don't leave here in one piece!"

"Yes sir," say the men.

"Happy, Rachelle go on and help Lucy," Natsu orders.

"Are you sure you don't need us here?" Happy asks.

"No. Thanks but I'll be just fine," he assures them both.

As they both leave the room, Rachelle stops for a moment and turns to Natsu.

"Alright! I'll leave Lucky here so she can get you to us. Don't show them any mercy, especially that punk!" she yells. At that last part she points to the afro man.

"Oh don't worry Rachelle, I wont," he smiles at her. She smiles back at him with a nod. She and Happy run through the house.

"How are we going to find Lucy when we don't know where to start?" Happy implies.

Rachelle hums at what he said, then gets an idea. "I got it! My goggles."

She puts on the goggles that are on her head and looks around.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had those. I still think it's cool that not only do they protect your eyes but they also allow you to see magic trails and through solid objects," Happy says. She looks around and finds what she was looking for.

"I found her! Oh no, Everlue did too!" she says with worry.

"What!?" Happy yells in shock. "We gotta get down there fast!"

They run to Lucy, hoping there is still time to help her.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 4

"I hope we make it to her in time." Rachelle worries as she and Happy go through the hall and down to the sewers. Soon Lucy and Duke Everlue are in their sights.

"Happy!"

"On it!" He flies straight to Everlue and hits his face.

"Hey you troll get away from her!" Rachelle does a round-house kick to his gut, giving the girls some distance from him.

"Happy! Rachelle!" Lucy cries in joy at the sight of them.

As Happy flies he lets out a mischievous chuckle.

"That was so cool you two," Lucy complements them.

"Thanks, are you okay though?" Rachelle asks in concern.

"I am now thanks to you two." Then the girls see Happy fall into the sewer water.

They stare at him as he makes bubbles.

"What's this? A little brat? And flying cat?" Everlue seethes at him.

"What do know that rhymes," Rachelle says in a tone while glaring at the troll.

"The name's Happy!" he gurgles out.

"I wouldn't stay in there if I were you," Lucy tells him.

"I second that, and I suggest an hour bath when you get out," Rachelle adds.

"But the water feels soo good," he excuses. Lucy and Rachelle gloom.

"That's sewer water Happy."

"And do you really want to know what's in it?" Rachelle questions him. Then Lucy gets out one of her gold keys and points it to the small fat man.

"Look's like the tables have turned, but if you let me keep the book I'll think about going easy on you. Although I'm tempted to give you a good smack," she declares at him.

"Oh a Celestial wizard, but for a reader you seem to be deficient in your terms of phrase. 'The tables have turned' implies that the weaker party has rallied to claim victory. But there's no way that you, the little brat, and that cat could ever defeat me and my diver magic," he declares back. "Boy, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo!" he laughs as he dives into the ground.

"So he does that by doing magic? I had no idea that Everlue was a wizard too," Happy says.

"Do you not smell yourself?" Lucy questions him.

"I know wish I couldn't," Rachelle says in disgust.

Then they have to jump from place to place to avoid Everlue as he tries to attack them.

"Look, I know the whole story now! It's an adventure novel about a trashy character named Duke Everlue!" Lucy announces as Everlue surfaces again to hear her.

"You kidding me? Him?" "You serious?" Rachelle and Happy ask in discomfort.

"I don't know if I'd call the protagonist trashy, but yes!" He dives back into the ground and goes through the entire sewer. "The story itself is crap! And to think it was written by the great Kemu Zaleon." Then Lucy and Rachelle turn to see him fly at them. "Inexcusable!" He misses as he dives where they stood and they doge and doge again as he comes back up to the ceiling and digs through it.

"I can't believe your arrogance! You forced him to write it!" Lucy states.

"I think that's just one of the many words that describes him," Rachelle growls.

Everlue's voice echoes through the sewer. "Arrogant? Muah? the word doesn't even to begin to apply. To tell my story is an honor, no matter what the circumstance!" Lucy retaliates.

"Then why did you have to black mail him into it?"

"Blackmail?" Happy questions.

"I'm not surprised, he's exactly the kind of guy to use that method to satisfy his needs," Rachelle says tersely.

Everlue pops out of the wall behind them on his side.

"What's the big deal? He just needed extra encouragement to take the job," he coyly states.

"Oh really?" the girls question. He then goes through the ground like he was swimming then dives back down.

"Any fool would jump at the chance to have me as their muse. But he had the audacity to say 'No!" Then his hand comes out behind them pointed like he's making a statement. "So I gave him the inspiration in the form of an ultimatum; write the novel or his family would be striped of their citizenship." Happy is shocked to hear that.

"But none of them would be able to join any of the guilds to make a living. Do you really have the power to do that?" he asks.

They move again to avoid him as he fully pops out of the ground.

"I have the power to do anything! But I got him to write it didn't I?"

Lucy and Rachelle glare at him.

"More like you had the power since you did it behind the authorities back so you wouldn't get caught!" Rachelle scolds him.

Everlue continues telling them his story while ignoring Rachelle's claim. "But didn't like his attitude, so I decided he'd do best to writing it from a prison cell. Boy yo, yo, yo. He went on and on about being a brilliant novelist he would never give in to threats, but in the end I got what I wanted!" He started ricocheting all around the sewer to get them.

"I can't believe you'd go that far just to boost your own stupid ego. Solitary confinement for three years! Don't you know how hard it must have been?!" Lucy retorts in anger.

"Three whole years?" asks Happy.

"I take that back about calling him a troll, he's a glorified monster!" Rachelle claims.

They jump back as he comes back out. "Perhaps it took him that long to appreciate me. Boy yo, yo, yo," he says.

"You're wrong! More like he couldn't bear to spread your lies! But he had to satisfy your vanity. He knew if he didn't write your character as a heroic champion of justice then his family would suffer!" Lucy exclaims.

Now Everlue was curious. "Tell me, how exactly do you now all of this?" he asks as he stood his ground.

"Huh, you claim to be a smart man but you failed to be observant," Rachelle states as Lucy holds out the book.

"It's all right here in 'black and white'," she tells him.

Everlue was really curious. "What? I've read that book from cover to cover and Kemu Zaleon isn't in it," he says.

"Well yeah if you read it normally there's no mention of him. But me and my friend here know something you don't know. Long before he was an author he was a wizard," Lucy states.

"He was?" Happy asks.

"Oh yeah, and a clever one at that," Rachelle adds.

"What did he do?" Everlue seethes.

"After he finished the book he gathered all of his remaining strength and cast a spell on it," Lucy explains. Everlue shakes in fury.

"What a dirty trick! He turned a great man like me into a hatchet job. The nerve of that fool!" he roars, going back into the ground.

"I think of it more like revenge for what you did to him!" Rachelle claims at him.

He starts to attack them again but fails again.

"Oh get over yourself! It's true he wrote about all the pain and torture you put him through," Lucy claims as well. They land at a distance from each other. Lucy continues, "But the chapters that focus on what you did to him are only a small part of the book. In fact it's a secret has nothing to do with you!"

Happy is getting excited over how this is going.

"Tell us Lucy!" he drools. Everlue is now getting nervous.

"What the devil do you mean?" he asks.

"Like she's gonna tell the likes of you, troll," Rachelle brashly says to him. Lucy tucks away the book.

"I'm not giving you this book Duke Everlue. 'Cause it was never really yours to begin with!" she cries as she gets out her key.

"Open! Gate of the giant crab! Cancer!" Then a cool looking man appears with a crab looking hair do and hair scissors and crab leg on his back.

"Cancer, La," he announces.

 _"Is he a hair stylist or something?"_ Rachelle wonders.

Happy gets stars in his eyes and drools over him. "A Giant crab! Oh yeah! Nothing says I'm gonna kick your butt like a crab man with razor claws and tough guy sun glasses!" he giggles at the end. Lucy isn't amused.

"Shut-up and let me concentrate or I'll have him pinch your little lips off," she tells him, irritably.

"Hey Lucy, how would you like your hair done today, baby?" Cancer asks.

Happy is in shock. "What!"

"If he ever calls me that I'll style his hair," Rachelle whispers with a glare.

"I don't need styling, I need help. It's that guy, take care of baldy over there!" Lucy orders.

"What ever you say, baby," says Cancer.

Happy leans on the wall and sighs. "Ah so he just makes the bad guys look cooler before they kill us, that's useful. Yeah you should send him back Lucy," he inputs.

"Like you've been helping," Rachelle retorts.

"I should send you back," Lucy seethes.

Everlue looks like he is about to lose it. Then he calls out, "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Everyone is shocked by this.

"What the?"

"He's using your trick Lucy!"

The gorilla maid from before showed up. "Did I hear my master summon me!" she declares.

"Virgo, fetch me that book!" Everlue orders.

"That maid was a spirit the whole time!" Rachelle yells surprised.

"Hold up, she's a Celestial spirit?" Lucy inquires.

"Baby," says Cancer. Then everyone is flabbergasted by who they se with Virgo. It's both Natsu and Lucky.

"Natsu!" Both Lucy and Happy cry.

"Yeah?" he answers having no idea what is happening. Lucky jumps to Rachelle and as she holds the fox she sees that Lucky can't see straight.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"Honestly, I been through a lot at that last moment and I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. So if you don't mind I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me when this is all over," With that the fox makes her way to Rachelle's hood and stays there.

"That's impossible!" Lucy cries hysterically.

"Lucy, what the heck do I do now?" Natsu asks her.

"Finish what you started!" she tells him.

"Virgo, clean up this rubbish," Everlue tells the maid. As Natsu jumps off, Virgo is about to bash him.

"As you wish master," she exclaims.

Natsu punches his fists.

"Now I'm fired up!" he gets an attack ready. "Fire dragon Roar!"

Lucy gets out her whip. "You dirty little mole man!" Virgo is hit and Everlue is tied up. "Can't dig yourself out of this! You make me sick!" She tosses him in the air and Cancer finishes him off.

"You're just another greedy villain," Lucy states.

"Nice throw!" Rachelle gives her a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Lucy gives her a thumbs up back.

"Ok I'm done. Does this look fabulous or what baby?" Cancer asks.

Rachelle looks at the fallen Duke. "I'll say, now he really looks like a troll."

"Ho yeah, way to go crab man. Baby?" Natsu questions that last part. Then the whole area starts to tremble.

"Oh crap! 'Cause of the holes that 'Duke Troll Head' made the whole mansion is going to collapse!" Rachelle tells everyone.

"How are we gonna get out of here?!" Lucy panics.

"Everyone stay close to me! Element dragon! Earth hold!" Her hands glow green as she holds them out to her sides. They all run away. The path ahead of them holds up as the tunnel behind them caves in.

As they made it out, they watch the mansion crumble. Natsu just smiles.

"I like your style, out with a bang! You are definitely gonna fit in at Fairy Tail," he tells Lucy.

"But aren't we suppose to not destroy stuff?" Happy points out.

"I hope I don't get blamed for this," Lucy dreads.

"I doubt that, considering everyone probably knows Everlue's magic. I'm sure no one will be the wiser," Rachelle assures her.

The group goes back to Mr. Melon's house. As Lucy is talking to him, Rachelle wants to check-up on Lucky. She is still asleep, even after everything that went down.

"When you went through the spirit gate, the magic must have overwhelmed you. Heh, not surprised considering magical foxes like you have a strong connection to spirit magic," Rachelle sighs.

"And now it's too late to ask for his forgiveness. So I decided to make amends by destroying the final work that cased him so much unhappiness. This is the only way, the only way I can preserve his legacy," Kaby ends his explanation, getting out match to light it and burn the book.

"I'm sure this is what he'd want," Kaby says.

"No, you're wrong," Lucy stops him with her words. Everyone in the room stares at her. "Kaby look!" The book begins to glow.

"What's happening?" Kaby shields his eyes.

"A spell has been cast on this book. It's the work of the wizard Kemu Zaleon or should I say Zekua Melon," Lucy states.

"A spell?"

The words on the book rearrange themselves and the title of the book is now. "Dear Kaby," Kaby reads the title aloud.

"That's right, this book is his letter to you. Disguised behind a spell that rearranged all of the words so no one else could read it," Lucy informs him. Then the book glows brighter and opens up and all of the words in it began to be rearranged as they fly in the air.

"What Renee and Lauryn wouldn't give to see this." Rachelle was in awe as she and everyone in the room watched what was happening.

"He didn't stop writing because he was ashamed. He stopped because he had finished his masterpiece. A novel containing everything he ever wanted to say to his beloved son. And when you read it the way he intended, it's easily his best work ever," Lucy tells Kaby.

The book then lands gently back in Kaby's hands.

"And now that the spells been broken you can read it for yourself," Lucy finishes.

"Thank you, Father. I swear I won't let any harm come to this book," Kaby mourns happily. Rachelle smiles and gathers their stuff, getting ready to go.

Natsu turns around and puts his hands behind his head.

"Well, I guess we won't be collecting that reward," he states.

"Aye," Happy agrees.

"Huh?!" Lucy was confused. Rachelle nods.

"We were supposed to destroy it. We didn't finish the job," Natsu tells her. Rachelle walks to the door.

Kaby still wants to pay them back for what they did and Lucy agrees. Natsu walks up to the door to meet up with Rachelle as he waves them off.

"Thanks for offering, but we don't want it," Natsu says.

"Um yes we do, I need to pay rent!" Lucy proclaims as she runs up to the two.

"I think it's time that we all go home. That means you to Mr. Melon, go back home." Natsu turns to them with a smile. Mr. Melon and his wife look at him astounded.

Then Rachelle faces them. "Thank you for your offer, but your smile is payment enough," she tells them with a sunny smile of her own.

 **...**

Night falls and the group is walking back home. Lucy, however, sulks most of the way.

"Unbelievable, who in their right minds would turn down two million jewel?" she complains.

"If we had taken the money it wouldn't of looked good. You've gotta think about Fairy Tail's reputation," Natsu states to her.

"Aye," Happy says.

"But we made him happy right? We got the job done and now we're walking home? Ugh, and then to find out that they're not even wealthy. They were just renting that house so everyone would think they were rich," Lucy complains some more.

"If they told the truth about that, then no one would take the job in the first place," Rachelle explains.

"Yeah but it's not like it matters. We would've taken the job either way," Lucy states.

"I don't know about you," Happy inputs.

"Of course I would have," she retorts.

"Sure, greedy," he says back.

Rachelle stays quite the rest of the walk and when they stop to make a campfire. The boys eat their catch but she and Lucy just sit near the fire.

"By the way, the house, how did you know it wasn't really theirs?" Lucy asks Natsu as he eats a cooked fish.

Natsu answers her with his mouth full. "Hmm? Oh that was easy; 'cause it smelled like some other house. Seemed pretty obvious."

"Aye," agrees Happy with his mouth full too.

Lucy grieves over that. "Yeah to you two animals maybe. Not me, I was still lost in the clouds from reading that book," she replies happily.

Natsu looks at her with a 'You're So Easy' face. "I got you figured out. All those papers I found in the desk back at your place." Lucy went tense. "You're writing a novel aren't you?" he deduces.

"Oh! So that's why she's such a book-worm," Happy adds. Lucy's face turns red in embarrassment.

"Promise you won't tell anybody about that okay?" she asks.

"Why not?" asks Happy.

"'Cause I'm a horrible writer. If anybody read my stuff, I'd die of embarrassment!" she states as she hides her face and shakes.

Natsu sweat-drops. "Well don't worry no one's gonna read it," he says to her.

Lucy glooms again. "Yeah that really doesn't make me feel any better." Natsu looks over at Rachelle who is staring at the fire, being more silent than usual.

"What's the matter Rachelle? You're never this quiet," he states. Rachelle looks up at him.

"Hmm? Oh sorry I was just thinking."

Natsu is starting to become concerned.

"About what Rachelle?" Lucy asks. She looks away from them for a bit, then faces them.

"I was wondering if my dad was ever that humble and kind as Kaby's was." The whole group but Natsu is taken aback by her answer.

Natsu gets up, goes over and sits next to Rachelle, bringing his arm out around her. Rachelle turns to him to see a smile on his face.

"I bet he was, maybe even better. If you really want to know, I'm sure Gramps, Nicole, or Fang will tell you all about him and your mom too," he tells her with not a bit of doubt in his words.

Rachelle smiles and gives him a hug. He hugs back. Happy joins in. Lucy can't help but smile at the scene. Then a thought came upon her.

"Hey Rachelle, I've been meaning to ask you about something." The three get out of their hug so Rachelle can get out.

"What's up?"

"How did Renee tell you that the reward was increased? I mean, she was even with us through the whole job," Lucy asks.

"Oh that's easy. Me and my sisters have what's called a 'mind chat'. It's a telepathic conversation for family, siblings, or friends with really strong bonds to use within a certain range," Rachelle explains. Lucy is quite impressed. Then she notices something else.

"Hey guys I just realized something." They look at her. "Where's Lucky?" They all look around to see what she means; the little five-tailed fox is nowhere to be found.

"I didn't even know she left my hood. But if I had to guess where, I'd say in the woods to replenish her energy," Rachelle explains. Then they hear the rustling of the bushes to their side. Lucy starts to tremble as the dragon slayers get into a battle stance. They stand their ground as something comes out.

"Lucky?" they all say as they see the fox slump onto the ground, out of breath.

"Are you okay Lucky? What happened?" Happy asks as he helps her back on her paws.

"Yeah, you look like you were running from a monster or something," Natsu implies.

"Though please tell us that wasn't it," Lucy dreads.

Lucky shakes her head and tries to say something but can't complete the sentence.

"I was..., I saw it..., I chased..., got away," she heaves at every pause. They all look at her funny.

"Uh? Are you trying to say that you saw something that made you chase it but it got away from you?" Rachelle guesses.

Lucky nods her head.

"Well, why don't you get a drink and then tell us what you saw," Lucy suggests and the fox does just that. She goes over to the river that they were camped near and takes a drink. She pauses as she sees a light reflected off the water. She looks up to see what it is and jumps on her paws, frantically.

"Lookie, lookie, look guys!"

The group goes over to see what she was going on about. Just above the water, across from where they stood, was a sparkling object.

Lucy tilts her head. "Um what is that?"

Rachelle's eyes widen in shock and she jumps in delight. "A wish orb!"

She goes back to the fire area to get her bag, looking for something. Natsu and Happy are both astounded.

"A wish orb, really?" says Happy.

"Awesome!" Natsu cheers. Lucy didn't know what was going on as she is still looking at the thing in front of them.

"Uh guys, what's a wish orb?"

"A wish orb is a sphere like magical entity that has the power to grant any wish to whomever uses it. They come in different forms, and those forms can determine how powerful they can grant a wish. They are extremely rare. To come across one of them is huge!" Lucky explains with excitement.

Lucy is amazed. "Wow, amazing! Is that what you saw earlier?"

The fox nods 'yes'.

"Ah ha!" Rachelle yells. They turn to see her holding a sphere like container. "And that wish orb just so happens to be the one that I've been looking for," she states as she hands the container to Happy.

"Huh?"

"Since you can fly, go over to it very slowly and quietly. Then when the moment's right, chase it in as quickly as you can and come back here. Got it?" she tells him.

Happy does a salute. "Aye!" he says in a serious whisper. He flies over to the orb, ever so slowly, having the container open for the capture.

"Come on little buddy, you got this," Natsu says with confidence. The girls and the fox are just as on their toes as he is. As Happy gets right in front of it, he slowly puts the parts of the container on either side of the orb.

"Almost there," says Lucky. Then Happy seals the container with the orb inside.

"I did it!" Happy cheers. So do the others as he flies back to them.

"Alright! Way to go little buddy!" Natsu congratulates him.

"Thank you Happy!" Rachelle says to him in joy as she gives him a hug and a peck on the check. Happy blushes and gives her the orb. He lands back down on the ground and sheepishly laughs as he kicks the dust, rubbing the back of his head.

"Aw it was nothing."

Lucy giggles at the cat's antics, and turns to Rachelle who is putting the orb in her back-pack.

"So what do you plan to wish Rachelle?" she asks

"I'll use it on my birthday, which is not that far." Then Lucky jumps into her hood. "I think it's about time we all hit the hay. How about you guys?"

Everyone agrees and makes camp for the night.

 _'I wonder what wish Rachelle will make?'_ Lucy ponders in her mind but she doesn't dwell on it and goes to sleep.

 **...**

The next morning, the gang are trudging through a muddy river. Well Natsu and Rachelle are. Happy and Lucky are on their heads and Lucy is in Horologium. And he translates her speech for her.

"'I don't know about this guys. Are you sure we're going the right way?' she asks."

Natsu retorts back to her, "Happy says this is the way home so this is the way we're going, is what I answer."

"Have some faith. I'm a cat. I have a great sense of smell, my nose will lead us home," Happy says with pride

Rachelle and Lucky sigh at that. "Oh please."

"'It's dogs that have great noses, and what does smell have to do with direction?' she asks quite oddly."

"I second that." Both Rachelle and Lucky say. The boys glare at them for a bit. As they finally get out of the forest, Rachelle puts her boots back on in a rush and catches up with the others.

"Why don't you do your own walking for a while?" Natsu asks Lucy.

"'Because I'm tired,' she groans exhaustively."

"Oh get over it. You don't see me complaining here," states Rachelle.

"Oh brother," Natsu groans. Then the bushes ahead of them began to rustle. They all become alert.

"Who's there!" Natsu jumps into the bush and fights whoever was there.

Horologium catches his bag and Happy.

"'Do you always have to fight?' she inquires, worriedly."

"When is he not fighting?" Lucky retorts.

Happy just has a smile on his face. "You can take em Natsu!"

He and his opponent fly out of the bush and snarl at each other.

"It's Gray!" Happy and Lucky say.

"'What is he doing in his underwear?' the lady questions."

As they get into a battle stance, Gray answers "Trying to find a bathroom!"

"Why would you strip down before you found one? And who the heck heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest?!" Natsu angrily questions as a red aura surrounds him.

"I wanted some privacy. I didn't expect an idiot to barge in," Gray tells him in the same tone with a blue aura around him. Then they both put their foreheads against each others, starting to argue. Lucy gets out of Horologium and sweat drops at the two.

"They're so childish."

"She says to the cat," Happy playfully says.

"Happy not now. Wait, if Gray's here then-" Rachelle doesn't get to finish what she was saying when Gray is hit by a fire fist to the head and Natsu is hit in the gut by a gust of wind.

"Talk about being winded," Lucky remarks.

"Would you two knock it off?!"

"And Gray put your clothes back on!" both Renee and Lauryn scold them as they groan in pain.

"Nice to know that my sisters can figure out a way to keep those guys in check," Rachelle say simply. The others nod in agreement.

Then they all settle down near a cliff with a ravine at the bottom. Happy is fishing in it while everyone else is sitting down. The boys are glaring at each other.

"So you guys were on your way back from a job?" Lucy implies.

"Yeah, there's a short cut through these wood that will get you back to town in no time," Gray tells her.

"See I told you so," Happy retorts.

"Yeah? If your nose is so great, then how come you didn't know Gray was right in front of us, smart guy?" she retorts back. Happy doesn't look bothered by that remark.

"There are somethings that you don't want to smell. Of course I don't mean you two," he states, explaining that last one to the girls.

Renee smirks and Lauryn says, "Ha, nice excuse."

"What you say?" Gray scolds to both Happy and Lauryn. Natsu puts his hands behind his head.

"I agree, so go on home and we'll smell you later, he says in a smart-alec tone."

Gray gets up. "Fine I will, and unless you want trouble I suggest you should to," he warns.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asks.

"He, he, he, I think I know," Rachelle laughs, knowing full well what he means.

"'Cause Nicole and Erza are due back any time now," Gray says with a little dread in his voice.

Natsu is shocked by the news.

" _The_ Nicole and Erza? Whoa!" Lucy says in bewilderment.

"Yeah, they're the most powerful women in all of Fairy Tail," Happy says while eating a fish.

"Actually to be more specific, Nicole is the most powerful women in Fairy Tail. Erza comes in second," Renee corrects him simply. The boys, except Happy, gloom over the news.

Lucy starts to swoon over the news. "I can't wait to meet her! Especially Nicole; she's featured in 'Sorcerer Weekly' in their model pics, swim gear and swim sports issues, and story headlines. But you know, I've never even seen a picture of Erza in 'Sorcerer Weekly'. What is she like?" she asks.

All the boys answer her with dread in their voices, "Scary."

Lucy stares at them dumbfounded.

"Wild animal," says Gray.

"A vile beast," says Natsu.

"More like a full on monster!" Happy adds. Lucy was scared and confused at the same time.

"She's not that big you guys," Happy states.

"Well she's big enough for me," Natsu claims.

"One thing we can all agree on is she's that scary, well maybe a little scarier. Though if I'm being honest, not as scary as Nicole when she gets on her bad side," Gray implies. Natsu imagines two monstrous figures kicking down a mountain.

"Yeah they're about this scary," Natsu inputs.

"What I guarantee you is they both can take down three mountains with a single kick," Gray states.

"You don't need to exaggerate like that Gray, it's more like two," Happy adds.

The girls look at them blankly.

"You guy's are way over imagining them," Lauryn says.

"Yeah, they may by strong but they're not that strong," Renee inputs.

"You know guys, even if they were able to kick down a single mountain, that's still scary," Lucy glooms. "And I never thought of Nicole as the scary type," she adds.

"Only if you get on her bad side, Lucy. Other than that she's a really nice person, though she can be a bit bossy sometimes," Rachelle assures her.

"Don't forget very protective of us and Fairy Tail," Renee informs her.

"Like I said we should get back." Gray tells them.

Natsu got up in a panic mode. "Crap, lets get moving!"

Suddenly, sand bursts out of nowhere and they are buried.

"Rachelle, this better not be one of yours and Lucky's jokes," Renee seethes.

"I don't do sand and you know it. Neither does...Lucky? Where did Lucky go?" She looks around.

Everyone is wondering what just happened. Lucy coughs.

"What now?" Gray asks irritated. Natsu comes out of the sand.

"Happy!" he says with a mouth full of sand.

"Lucky's gone too!" Rachelle exclaims worriedly.

"Who ever did that sand bomb must have them and they're not that far," Lauryn exclaims.

"Then let's go!" They follow the magical energy of the ones who took Happy and Lucky. Just on the other side of a cliff, they saw them tied up and dangling over a unlighted fire pit.

"Hold right there!" Natsu shouts. The punks look up the cliff to see the gang.

"Happy! Lucky!" Lucy shouts.

"Thank goodness! Now we're not gonna taste weird," Happy says relived.

"Would you stop that!" Lucky yells.

"Pipe down," the gray little man says. Natsu cracks his knuckles and glares.

"Those are our friends you're trying to roast buddy. Sorry but you guys are gonna have to make other plans for dinner." he tells them.

"That goes double for the fox! You put so much as a flame on her and I'll put you six feet under!" Rachelle scolds at the group, bellowing at them.

"And she's not kidding," Renee said.

"You're all wizards aren't you? What guild are you with?" Gray demands.

The gray little man smirks.

"I'm not telling, get em!" he tells his gang. The goons jump at them.

"Gray, let's do it," Natsu says to him.

"Alright, but don't go telling me what to do," Gray says back.

"Boys, knock it off or I'll knock you," Lauryn seethes. They all charge their attackers.

Natsu and Lauryn dodge the twins with Sai's. Gray, Rachelle and Renee dodge a chicken man with a torch.

"Sand bomb, go!" yells the little man. As Natsu is in the air, he gets trapped in a sphere of sand.

"Natsu!" Lucy cries.

"He's fine. Go and help Happy and Lucky!" Gray tells her.

"Right," she says. Gray takes out the twins.

"Help! Lucy's gonna eat us!" Happy cries.

"No she's not you dimwit!" Lucky roars at him.

"Shut up, cat," Lucy seethes at him too. Then a shadow looms over them.

"Oh no," Lucky says in a scared meek voice.

The chicken man comes upon them and raises his flaming torch at them.

"Meat!" he roars at them. They scream.

"Please-don't-kill-me-Mr. Chicken!" Lucy cries frantically and quick. Then she stops being scared when all three Lightgail sisters kick chicken man to the ground.

Gray waits for a new opponent.

"Next," he says. He turns to a man who looks like he was gonna make a move with a glowing ball, but...

"You see someone special, but the stars point to great trouble with water and woman," the man says.

The girls look at him funny. "Say what now?" they ask plainly as they sweat-drop.

Gray, however, is irked and sweat-drop.

"You telling my fortune!?" He then elbows the guy in the face.

"He's not using magic, wow. Put some clothes on," Lucy tells Gray as he is not wearing any.

"Crap!" he yells.

"Are you kidding me Gray!" Lauryn shouts at him.

"Where did these brats come from? Hey!" the little gray man shouts at that last part as his body is sealed in rock.

"Let's see you play with your sand again, little man," Rachelle threatens him with a scowl. Just then the sand sphere bursts and Natsu escapes.

"Uh oh!" The little man dreads.

"Jerk, now I got a mouth full of sand and it's all cause of you!" Natsu blames as he spits out sand. Then Natsu bashes his fits together making his flames.

"Here goes. Fire dragon! Iron fist!" He makes a bit of an explosion and the goons are all tied up.

"Don't you think you've gone a little over board Natsu?" Gray scolds him.

"So what if I did? I got the job done right."

"Grow up already. Your an embarrassment to the guild."

"What? Shut up!" They start arguing.

"There they go again. You know what? I'm not even gonna bother," Lauryn shakes her head.

"Lulla-" the little man groans. The girls and Lucy go up to him to hear what he's saying. "Lulla-" he says again.

"Huh? What's la, la?" Lucy asks.

The man tries again. "Lula-, by-, is-,".

The boys stop what they are doing to listen. "Lullaby?" Gray questioned.

Then something ambushes them.

"In coming!" yells Happy as they are tossed aside. When the dust finally settles, the goons are gone.

"What was that?" Lucy asks in fright.

"Who was that?" asks Natsu in anger.

"Well whoever it was, they're fast. I can't even sense their presence any more," Gray states.

"I can still sense them, but a chase would be pointless now since they have a good head start," says Lauryn. They all stand there staring at where the culprit ran off.

"But what does it mean?" Natsu asks.

"Lullaby," Lucy says with concern.

Rachelle notices that Renee has a tense aura around her.

"Renee, are you okay?" she asks her older sister in worry. Renee looks at her. Then shakes off her thoughts and smiles at her.

"Yeah, just had sudden thoughts," she reassures her little sister.

Everyone else is feeling a little discouraged until Lauryn breaks the tension.

"Alright, I've had enough of this negative vibe. Let's think about what's going on when we get back to the guild," she says that last part in a sing-song voice. The boys perk up and smile, knowing what she meant by that. Lucy is confused.

"Uh, I'm sorry but, what's gonna happen when we get back to the guild?" she asks.

"You'll see," Lucky tells her.

"Please don't make it into a big deal," Rachelle glooms.

"No promises," Lauryn replies.

"Speaking of which, Renee, is he sill in your bag?" she asks her sister.

"Let me go check." With that she went to get her bag.

"He?" everyone except Gray question.

"Just wait," he and Lauryn tell them as Renee comes back, looking inside her pack.

"Heh, the little guy took a nap," she states as she brings out a little creature.

Rachelle gasps in glee. "A river kappa!" she squeals with a smile on her face. The little kappa wakes up with a yawn and looks at Rachelle. "Mama!" it cries and jumps into her face and nuzzles against her.

"Awww, aren't you the cutest thing alive!" Rachelle exclaims as she nuzzles back.

Lucy smiles. "Kappa? I've heard of those little guy's. They're cute harmless little creatures that live in small rivers and lakes right?" she asks as she pets it's cheeks.

"Yeah, we found him wandering in the woods last night. The little guy looked abandoned, so we took him in and thought Rachelle would like to take care of him," Gray explains as they all walk back to the guild.

"Heh, sweet a new member of the guild." "Aye." Natsu and Happy said happily.

"And a new hood companion," Lucky states as the little kappa climbs into Rachelle's hood with her.

"So what are you going to name him Rachelle?" Lucy asks. Rachelle thinks for a while and comes with the perfect name.

"Pip," she says as they head back home.

 **To Be Continued...…**

.


	7. Chapter 5

As they return to the guild, Lucy notices that from outside the guild, things are quite.

"Did something happened in the guild hall? I doubt it's ever this quite," she implies.

"Maybe they're playing a serious round of 'The Quiet Game'," Lucky suggests. Lucy and the girls sweat-drop at that.

"Yeah, I doubt that," they all say.

Natsu and Happy won't stop giggling like idiots.

"Would you two shut-up? You're gonna ruin the whole thing," Gray growls at them in a low voice. Then he turns to Rachelle. "Why don't you see what's up short stuff?" he suggests to her. Rachelle gives him a cold stare.

"Why me?" she asks blankly.

"One, you're closer to the door. Two, you were asked first," Lauryn informs her snidely. Rachelle growls at them with her cheeks puffed out.

"Fine, and for the record, I am not short. I'm just a very tall midget," she argues.

"There it is," her sisters and the boys say in unison, each with a smile.

"Huh? I don't get it," Lucy says.

Natsu giggles, leans in to her and whispers, "When ever someone calls her short or any name based on her height, she'll always use that excuse." He begins to laughs and Lucy laughs too.

As Rachelle opens the door, the whole place is dark.

 _'Did Sparky come back and kill the lights again?'_ she thinks. Just as she takes a step inside, the lights are turned on and...

" **Surprise!** " Rachelle jumps literally three feet into the air. " **Happy Birthday Rachelle!** " the whole guild cheers with confetti flying everywhere. The poor girl leans on the door while taking in air to breath.

"Oh my, I think we may have over did it guys," Mira says in a cheery voice with a small giggle.

"I'd consider it pay back for all the jump scars she and Lucky did to us in the past," Macao remarks.

"Not so much as to give you a heart attack! You old man!" Lucky scolds him. Everyone in the guild laughs.

The rest of the group walks in with smiles of their own.

"All and all, Happy Birthday kiddo," Gray ruffles her hair.

"Oh so your birthday is today," Lucy says.

"Yep, though I don't like to make it into a major thing." Rachelle tells her. She laughs.

After everything settles down, everyone does their own thing. Renee and Lauryn sat at their usual table, either reading or having a refreshment. Rachelle sits at the bar eating a treat that Mira has given her; rainbow sherbet with lemon and lime slices. Mira gives Lucky some strawberries and Pip cucumber sticks.

"I can't help but adore your new little friend Rachelle. He's so cute!" she tells her while scratching underneath Pip's chin, which he happily accepts.

"I know. I can't wait to show him to Nicole when she gets here. She'll think the same thing," Rachelle remarks. Mira goes back to work as Rachelle enjoys the rest of her treat.

Then she hears Mira say, "Wakaba, there's one small problem." She uses her magic and transforms into some lady. "You already have a wife," she says in a joking tone. Wakaba jumps out of his seat.

"I hate when you do that! It's so creepy!" he exclaims. Laki laughs at the scene.

Rachelle and Lucky try their best not to laugh so they won't choke on their food, but that's proving difficult. Once the three are done eating, Rachelle thinks of looking over the request board to look for jobs at a later time. She sees that Lucy is there too.

"Find anything good?" she asks Lucy.

"Hmmm, let's see," she looks back to the board. "Finding a magic bracelet, breaking a spell on a cursed cane, reading someone's love horoscope, hunting a volcano demon. Geez I had no idea wizarding jobs were so varied," Lucy specifies.

"Well, that's how it works out. They can be easy, hard, odd, or down right ridiculous," Lucky inputs. Then Mira walks up to them.

"Well, let me know if you find one you're interested in taking on. The master is away at conferences so I'm covering for him," she informs them.

"So that's why I didn't see him in the heart attack surprise. No doubt that he thought of it, I figured that he'd stick around and see it," Rachelle says plainly.

"Yeah, he pretty much pouted out the door knowing that he was going to miss it," Mira giggles a bit remembering the master's behavior.

"Anyways, what kind of conferences?" Lucy asks, getting back to the subject.

Mira began to explain, "One for guild masters, every once and a while they all get together to talk the state of things."

Rachelle interjects, "It's like the magic council in a way but not so much." Mira has trouble explaining the rest so she turns to Reedus.

"Excuse me Reedus, could I borrow a light-pen?" she asks him.

"Oui." he says. Mira uses the light-pen to draw a graph in the air for Lucy to see.

"The council; 'ERA' is the most powerful organization in the world. It's only one step behind the government, it has ten members and it's their job to uphold all magical rules and regulations. And if a wizard breaks magical law, they would be trailed by the council. Then there's the different guild master leafs which are local groups who work together, then the individual masters. It's their job to pass on the decrees of the council, they also communicate with other guild masters on a regular basis. I guess you can say they're the glue that holds all of us together. Which is a pretty stressful job."

"A lot to take and think about to be honest," Lauryn puts in while listening to the whole conversation.

"Wow, I never realized that all the different magical guilds were interconnected like that," Lucy says.

"It's important that we cooperate with one another otherwise their system would full apart," Mira adds. Rachelle sees Natsu sneak up behind Lucy and light up his finger.

"And then the guys in black would show up," he says in a creepy tone to her. Lucy pales and cringes.

"That was almost too easy," Natsu says as he laughs.

"Couldn't resist could you?" Rachelle asks flatly.

"You trying to scare me to death?" asks Lucy as she glares at him.

"But seriously, the guys Natsu was talking about exist. They're the dark guilds, they've chosen not to join any of the leagues. They're the bad apples and most of them are involved in magical crime," Mira explains to Lucy again.

"Whoa," Lucy dreads at the thought. Natsu however doesn't have a care as he puts his hands behind his head and smiles.

"Would you just go and pick us a job already?" he inquires to Lucy. She glares at him.

"You have got to be kidding me. What makes you think I'd want to do that?" she implies.

"Well we are a team now aren't we?" he questions her.

"Yeah and we picked the job last time. It's your turn to pick so get to it!" Happy demands.

"Happy be nice," Rachelle tells him coldly.

"Sorry." he says.

"Just forget it Cat, as far as I'm concerned our team has been disbanded. And besides you guys didn't actually want me, you just needed me because I'm a blond," Lucy retorts at them.

"She has a point you two," Rachelle adds.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's not the only reason we chose you. We picked you 'cause your so nice," he tells her with a smile. Lucy just groans at him.

"Natsu, you need to give her a better reason than that, or else your out of luck," Renee says. He just glares at her.

"Hey Lucy, Rachelle, I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams," Gray inputs.

"Your clothes Gray," both Cana and Renee say to him plainly. He jumps in his seat.

"Jerk," Natsu says. Gray shoots him a glare. Then they both bash heads.

"Did you just call me 'Jerk' dragon boy?!"

"And what if I did? What are you gonna do about it?!"

"You mouth breather!"

"At least I'm not a coward!"

"You're a spineless wimp!" They go out spouting insults to each other. The girls just let out a sigh.

"Here we go," Lauryn deflates.

"Looks like they're at it again," Happy says with out a care.

"No really?" Lucky sarcastically replies to him with a scowl.

"We couldn't tell," Renee was the same.

"I feel like I want to give them a lecture that Nicole would say, but they wouldn't take me seriously as they do with her," Rachelle adds.

Rachelle sees Loki come over to Lucy and that's her que to leave. She heads over to her sister's table.

"Where's Nicole when you need her?" she wines as she looks at the two arguing nimrods.

Lauryn leans in to her and whispers, "She should be coming soon, those guys will be in for it so don't worry."

Then the girls see Natsu crash into Lucy.

"Uh oh," say the girls.

"That looked painful," Mira says.

Lucy has an irk mark. "Would you two of you just knock it off already?!" she groans, having Natsu on top of her.

"Natsu started it, I'm just following through," Gray exclaims.

"Where are your clothes?" asks Cana. Gray panics again. Natsu gets up off of Lucy and scowls at Gray.

"You're the one who's provoking me, you dirty slime ball," he insults.

"Oh yeah? And what exactly did I do to provoke you? Ya fire clown," Gray says back.

They throw insults again but, "Lame insults guys," says Lucy.

"They start to run out," Happy tells her.

"And speaking of out, couldn't they at least take their arguing outside? Seriously it's annoying," Lauryn grumbles.

"I'm with you there," Lucy agrees. Everyone in the guild laughs, then...

Loki bursts through the door in a panic.

"I've got bad news!" he yells to the whole guild. They all go quite and look at him. "It's Nicole and Erza, they're on their way here!" he says in a frightened voice. Then the whole guild jumps in a panic. Gray and Natsu go pale.

Lucy gets a little nervous. "Wow, just the mention Erza and the whole place freaks out. And I never thought of Nicole as the frightening type," she says in a scared voice. However Mira and the girls weren't fazed by the news at all.

"Well they are the strongest females we've got in Fairy Tail and more then a bit intimidating," Mira says.

"And don't forget I said that Nicole is only scary when she's mad," Rachelle adds.

"And it's not pretty," Lucky adds while hiding in her hood.

They hear heavy foot steps coming towards the hall.

"That's gotta be them," says Laki.

"Those sound like their foot steps," Wakaba says.

"Even the air's gone completely still," Macao adds, all three in a scared tone. The whole guild starts to murmur in fear.

"Geez from these reactions you'd think they're some kind of demons or something. I'm so scared!" Lucy freaks out. Then two silhouettes come in; one carrying a large object and the other has a weapon of sort. The one with the object sets it down. She was a woman in armor and red hair.

"I have returned. Where is master Makarov?" she asks.

"Hey everybody, hope you didn't miss me too much. Or cause any trouble for that matter," another woman says who has darker short curly, red hair and a black elbow glove on her right arm. She is carrying two weapons; a sword and a dagger. Lucy is awed by the two of them.

"Wow, she's pretty and Nicole is even more gorgeous in person then I thought," she says.

Mira smiles at them. "Welcome back Erza, Nicole. The master's at a conferences right now," she informs them.

"I see," the two say with a nod.

"So um, what's that humongous thing you got there?" "And since when do you carry weapons with you Nicole?" two guild members ask the two red heads.

"It's the horn of a monster that I defeated. The locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave it to me to have as a souvenir," Erza explains.

"And these two were made from the fangs of the monster I took down. Same with Erza, the people I helped were so grateful that they took the fangs and made them into weapons for me to use for later in the future if I need them," Nicole shares.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Erza asks in stern tone.

"No not at all!" everyone jumps.

"I bet they heard what happened at Mt. Hakobe," Cana tells Macao, which makes him nervous.

"You think so? Oh man I'm a goner," he exclaims.

"Is anyone else hearing a heavy heartbeat?" Lucky asks, noticing that Rachelle is next to Nab.

"Erza's not anything like I imagined," Lucy states.

"Everyone tends to get that first impression with her," Rachelle shrugs.

Erza turns to the whole guild with a serious face. "Now listen up, While we were on the road we heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail has caused nothing but trouble as of late."

Nicole decides to jump in, "Where as Master Makarov may not care at some point, we on the other hand do."

Erza faces Cana and some of the other members of the guild. "Cana, you need to start controlling your drinking. Vijeeter please take the dancing out side." The two members flinch as she points them out.

Then Nicole does the same. "Wakaba, if you're going to smoke, do it away from other people, do it outside, or don't do it at all. Nab, why am I not surprised that you're gawking at the Request board?" she says in a stern, irked tone. Both men flinch at her.

"Just pick a job!" both woman scold him.

Erza turns. "Macao," she addresses him. He jumps a bit, but she just stares at him then looks away and sighs.

"Please just say something!" Macao says losing his cool. She brings a hand to her head.

"I don't even know were to begin with you. You cause so much trouble I've almost given up," She gives a disappointed faze.

Nicole however doesn't spare Macao. "Well I got something to say. The next time you go on a job, make sure that you don't leave your kid to worry for your well being. It should be the other way around. Don't do it again, got it?" she scolds him.

"Completely," Macao responds in fear.

"They're really tearing into everyone, it's like they're taking over," Lucy whispers with a gloomy expression.

Happy pops up. "That's Nicole and Erza for ya."

"Even if they are kind of bossy, they're still saner then anyone else here. I don't understand why everyone's so afraid of them."

Then suddenly...

"Ouf!" Nicole is grabbed into a bear hug by Rachelle.

"It's about time you came back. I almost thought you weren't coming today."

"And miss out on your twelve birthday? Not a chance Bug," Nicole laughs as she ruffles up her hair. Erza smiles at the two, then she places her hand on Rachelle.

"Happy Birthday Rachelle, I hear you've been getting stronger with your magic," she says sincerely and kindly.

Rachelle smiles, then Erza gets back to business.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" she asks.

"Aye," says Happy and he points at the two, who are holding each other in a friendly way and are sweating like crazy.

"Oh hey there Erza, Nicole. We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do," Gray said trying to sound convincing to cover his fear.

"Aye!" Natsu says like Happy.

"Like Nicole's going to fall for that," Renee whispers to Lauryn, who giggles and nods.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?!" Lucy asks dumbfounded.

"Oh you'll see," both Rachelle and Lucky tell her.

"That's great. I'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However its only natural to have the best of friends to lock horns every now and then," Erza informs the two like she's not seeing through their act. Nicole however lifts an eyebrow.

"I don't know if we're the best of friends." "Aye." Gray and Natsu say to her. They begin to sweat even more seeing that Nicole isn't convinced.

"What's gotten into Natsu?" Lucy freaks out.

"He's scared, a few years ago he challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad. He did the same with Nicole, only she was so annoyed when he kept bugging her about it, that she beat him so hard that it was over as soon as the fight started," Mira explains.

"Well that was a totally stupid thing to do," Lucy retorts.

"And after that they caught Gray walking around naked, so they decided to beat him up too. Though Nicole gave him a good scolding after that, since her sisters almost saw him," Macao says.

"And let's not forget they also beat up Loki for trying to hit on them, he totally deserved it though," Cana implies.

"Yeah can't say I blame them." Lucy comments.

"Hey it was a good thing that it was them and not someone else, because Nicole already has a man in her life," Renee adds.

Lucy looks at her with a smug smile. "I bet that left a lot of brokenhearted guys." The girls and Mira can't help but laugh.

After all that was out of the way, Erza and Nicole turn to the two boys.

"Natsu, Gray. We need you two to do us a favor." The two men are taken back from that and so was everyone else. "While traveling we over heard something that has us worried. Normally I would consult with the master before acting but he's not here, and this is a matter of up most urgency," Erza says to them, her voice meaning every word.

They look at her, taking everything in of what she's saying.

"The two of you right now are the strongest wizards here. Rachelle, I want you in as well. We both could really use your help, and I'm serious on this one," Nicole replies weighing every word to them.

Everyone was shell shocked by this. Natsu and Gray look at each other like it wasn't going to work out.

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning," Erza finishes.

"And we expect you both there," Nicole adds.

"Erza, Nicole, Natsu, Gray and Rachelle working together? I never saw that one coming. This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail has ever seen," Mira thinks. Lucy looks at her in awe.

"Okay everyone, that's enough of being tense now," Nicole breaks the ice and looks through her bag. "Racheeelllllle," she says in a sing song voice. The youngest looks. "Happy Birthday!" Nicole says happily bringing out a small present in front of her.

Rachelle's eyes lights up. "Ooooh, What did you get me this time?" she asks excitedly while taking the small gift and opening it. It was a small sculpted stone flower in a glass container.

Everyone who sees it thinks that it was very thoughtful.

"Now you have a plant that can last you a good long while," Lucky comments.

"More like she doesn't need to constantly need to watch over it to keep it alive," Gray inputs. The fox laughs.

"Hey I just like gardening. At least I don't murder them like someone does," Rachelle says looking at a someone in particular.

"Hey that was one time and you know it!" Natsu shouts while pointed a finger at her. She just shrugs him off and faces Nicole.

"Anyway, what is it made out of?" she asks. Nicole gives off a cocky smile as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Like I'm gonna tell you. You get to figure that out yourself," Nicole tells her.

Rachelle does a small pout. "You're my big sister, aren't you suppose to tell me things to help me learn?" Rachelle asks bluntly.

"Aren't you the Element dragon slayer of earth? Shouldn't you be able to figure it out without my help?" Nicole retorts in a cheeky tone.

"Burn!" Lauryn loudly announces. And the whole guild laughs, even Erza.

"That doesn't mean I know everything off the bat, or figure it out that quick," Rachelle grumbles to herself.

"Uh oh, the little short stack is gonna have an attitude," Wakaba says with chuckle.

"Since when does she not have an attitude?" Renee implies.

"I'm not short, I'm just a very tall midget!" Rachelle yells, then the guild roars louder in laughter.

 **...**

Later that night...

"Nicole why did you ask me to join in on your and Erza's quest tomorrow?" Rachelle asks her older sister. They and the other two sisters were in their kitchen at their house making a special dinner.

"Two things; one, it's your birthday. I've taken the other two on big quests for their birthdays as well. Two, you are starting to get stronger with your magic and I thought this could help you reach your full potential," Nicole answers sincerely with a wink.

"Is the table ready you guys?" Nicole asks.

Renee replies, "Yep, all that's left is the main dish and-"

"Let's eat!" She was cut off by Natsu coming in the door with Happy.

"Could you two try not break our door down?" Nicole asks them.

"Sorry." They rub the back of their heads.

"Whatever, you're just in time anyway. Let's have some chicken 'fried' steak," Lauryn says.

"Oh yeah!" "Aye!" the boys shout. They all sit at the table and start to eat.

"By the way Rachelle, Natsu, Happy, was there a new face in the guild I saw today?" Nicole asks.

"Aye, her names Lucy and she's Celestial wizard," Happy answers.

"I see, she must be fun," Nicole replies. Rachelle decides that now is as good time as ever to ask.

"Hey, Nicole I've been meaning to ask, what were our parents like?" Pretty much everyone stops eating with that.

Nicole just smiles. "Been wondering when you were going to ask me that."

That was not what Rachelle thought she was going to say. Natsu just smiles and laughs a bit as he leans in to her.

"See, told you she wouldn't mind telling."

With that the night goes on happily.

 **….**

The next morning at the train station, almost everyone is there, minus Erza and Nicole. Rachelle knows her sister is just getting some more essentials for the quest. Where as Natsu and Gray are at it again. Rachelle just sits at the bench with Lucky, Pip, and Happy, not doing anything about it. And apparently Lucy is with them too.

"Arrragh! I hate this. Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever!" Natsu scorns at Gray.

"Yeah, tell me about it! Nicole and Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along," Gray scorns back. As they continue...

"Let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them," Lucy suggests, sweat-dropping while holding Plue.

"Sounds like a plan to me," both Lucky and Rachelle say. Pip just sits on the little girl's head, staring off into space.

"What made you decide to come with us?" Happy asks while eating a fish.

"Mira asked me to tag along..."

 ** _Flashback:_**

"Those two are gonna be at each others throats when Erza's not looking, same with Nicole while she's probably watching Rachelle. So I want you to be there to stop them, oKay?" Mira tells Lucy as she starts to panic.

"Who Me?!"

"Not an easy job, I'll tell you that much," Lauryn brings up.

"If you ever want help, Rachelle knows a few tricks to keep them in check if you want it," Renee adds.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that," Lucy says in relief.

 ** _End Flashback:_** ****

The group just stares at the raging two.

"You aren't doing a very good job," Happy inputs.

"They're hopeless," Lucy simply says.

"I second that," Lucky replies. Then Rachelle comes up with an idea and a sly smile comes to her face.

"He, he, he, he, Hey guys watch this," she tells them. They all look at her wondering what she's about to do.

Rachelle stands up raises her voice so the two could hear her.

"Oh, hey Nicole. Uh what's with the big mallet in your hand?" she fakes being curious. The boys immediately pale and face where Rachelle was talking at with their hands up like they didn't touch anything fragile.

"We-didn't-fight-or-do-anything-rash. We-swear!" they say quickly with fright and sweating like crazy.

When they turn to see nothing but other travelers, they're completely dumbfounded. Lucy, Happy, and Lucky are in a giggling fit from what they just saw. Rachelle however is laughing her head off.

"You...guys...are...too...easy!" she tries to say.

"Deep breaths Rachelle," Lucky tell her.

"That was a dirty trick!" Natsu and Gray seethe with a yell at her, but that doesn't faze her.

When she finally calms down, she looks the other way and says, "Oh Erza, Nicole, about time you two showed up." The boys have their backs facing her.

"Tsk, nice try Rachelle," says Natsu flatly.

"We ain't falling for that again twice," Gray says in the same tone.

Then they hear two familiar voices, one with a suspicious tone, and they pale again.

"Not falling for what again Gray?" "Sorry we're late, have you been waiting long?"

Lucy turns to greet them and says, "No, not really." What she sees next has her dumbfounded, Rachelle and Lucky however just have blank faces.

"Whoa look at that luggage!" Happy exclaims.

"All those belong to you?!" Lucy asks Erza as she brings her a wagon of luggage with her. Nicole just has good size bag-sack slung over her shoulder. Then Natsu and Gray have each others arms around themselves, jumping around acting like idiots.

"It's time to go good buddy!" "Aye, ha ha!" they both say happily.

"Listen, one Happy is enough!" Lucy scorns at them.

"Good, I really love seeing the two of you getting along. And what was your name? I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday," Erza says to Lucy.

With both red haired women turned to Lucy, the boys bash heads again.

"My name's Lucy, and I just joined Fairy Tail. Mira asked me to come along with you guys so I can learn a thing or two. I hope that's alright with the two of you?" she asks politely.

"Not a problem at all. I'm Nicole, Rachelle's older sister. This gives us a chance to get to know you, right?" Nicole says happily while asking her armored friend.

"Indeed, the more the merrier. I'm Erza. Wait you're the girl I heard about," Erza turns to check on the dumb twins and they start acting good again and go back to being angry when she isn't looking. Nicole however starts to get annoyed.

"I was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla using only your pinkie-finger. It'll be great to have a wizard like you on board. Thanks for your help." Lucy is dumb-struck by that as Erza looks behind her again the same act happens again. With that done, Nicole goes behind the two and strikes their heads.

"Would the both of you knock it off!" she seethes in a whisper.

"Yes ma'am," they grovel while clutching their heads in pain.

"Did you two really think she wasn't gonna do that?" Rachelle implies. When the two finally collect themselves, Natsu gets down to a business of his own.

"Hey Erza, I'll come with you and Nicole but only on one condition," he exclaims to her.

"Shut up!" Gray growls at him in a whisper as he pales.

"Oh? Well then let's hear it," Erza tells him.

Natsu brings up his fist and gives off a coy smirk. "Kay, I want a rematch with the both of you, when we get back to Fairy Tail." Both Lucy and Happy are taken back by that. Lucky looks at him like he grew a second head.

"What's wrong with you? You got some kind of death wish?!" Gray asks him in worry.

"I'm a whole lot stronger than I was last time. This time will be way different, 'cause I'm gonna beat you! Both of you!" Natsu proclaims.

Rachelle leans towards Gray and asks, "Do you think that last hit from Nicole gave him brain-damage?"

"That or he had it long before," he answers.

He receives a 'you asked for it' look from Nicole. She just shakes her head and smiles.

Erza hums and smiles. "Yes, I can tell you've improved. As to whether or not you can beat me, I suppose we'll have to see. I accept your challenge," she tells him with no hesitation.

"Just so you know Natsu, you asked for it. So don't go whining over the results at the end. I accept your challenge too," Nicole replies, folding her arms.

Natsu starts to get excited. "Oh yeah! I'm fired up!" he yells, breathing fire.

 _'You soon wont be the moment you step on the train,'_ both Nicole and Rachelle think in their heads.

"He wont be soon," Lucky says in a sing song voice. The girls and Gray snicker at that.

On the train half way to the team's destination. In one cart, Natsu was sickly pale and moaning in pain.

"I swear you're totally pathetic, Natsu," Gray says flatly. "One minute you're picking a fight and the next you're like this."

"I guess he's gonna say he won't ride one again until later in the future he will," Lucky says.

"Why guess when we know it's gonna happen?" Nicole replies as she happily plays with Pip by tickling him.

 _'Knew she was going to like him,'_ Rachelle says in her head. Happy is on her lap and Lucky is in her hood. "

It's gotta be tough on him getting from place to place," Lucy inquires.

"And you'd think he'd be used to it by now," Rachelle says plainly.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Come sit with me," Erza tells him.

"Aye," he says weakly. So Lucy moves from her place in between her and Nicole for Natsu and sits with Rachelle and Gray.

Natsu sits between Nicole and Erza. "Now just relax," Erza tells him.

"Aye," he says and Erza hits him in the gut, knocking him out and he rests on her lap.

"Saw that coming," Nicole hums.

"There, that should make the trip a little easier on him," Erza informs the others.

"And for us. Now we don't have to listen to him moaning on the way," Rachelle and Lucky say.

"Nicole, Erza. I think it's about time you started filling us in. I mean what kind of mission are we going on here?" Gray asks the two women.

"Of course. We have reason to believe that the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big, I'm not sure what exactly but it has something to do with the magic item called 'Lullaby'," Erza answers him and the others.

"Lullaby?" Both Gray and Happy question. Rachelle stays quiet. Lucy turns to them realizing something.

"Wait that thing from before?" she inputs.

"Before? So you guys know something?" Nicole asks.

"In a way yeah, just yesterday we came a cross a group of punks that nabbed Happy and Lucky for dinner and they said something about that," Rachelle explains.

"But then something or someone nabbed them before we could question them further," Lucky adds.

"I see, so you've run into the Eisenwald guild before," Erza assumes.

"Well I'm not positive they were a part of Eisenwald, but they did mention 'Lullaby'," Gray informs her.

"It sounds to me that they could have been dropouts and went into hiding from them. Not wanting to get involved with what's coming from Eisenwald's scheme," Nicole says.

"So this thing is so bad it even scares dark wizards?" Gray questions.

 _'If it's the 'Lullaby' I know of, then yes they should be scared,'_ Nicole says in her head, unaware that her little sister heard her the same way. "I'm only hypothesizing, but who you saw dragging Happy's and Lucky's kidnappers must have been from Eisenwald. It's obvious that they didn't want their plans getting out."

Lucy leans in. "What do you think they're gonna try?" she asks.

"Let us start from the beginning. Just the over day while coming home from our last jobs, we both ran into each other at a pub in Onibas to rest up a bit and catch up. We both knew that other wizards liked to gather and rest up there too," Nicole starts to explain.

"And while we were there, we overheard some wizards going over a plan to get this item called 'Lullaby' and give it to a man named Erigor," Erza finishes.

"Lullaby? That's like a song you sing kids to sleep," Lucy replies.

"I doubt it's meant for that," Rachelle states.

"Yes, and the fact that it'd been sealed away is that it must be powerful magic," Erza says.

"And if they're talking about the 'Lullaby' I know of then we have to stop them," Nicole says in a very serious tone.

"You two sure that the guys saw at the pub were with Eisenwald?" Gray asks.

"Yes, I can't believe I was such a fool that day. I didn't recognize his name, Erigor; the ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination requests. Which is why he was named Erigor the reaper," Erza informs the group.

"He kills for money?" Lucy asks in fear.

"When the magic council finally decided to outlaw assassination requests, Esienwald got to thinking that money was way more important then the council's rules. And their result from that, they ended up kicked out of their wizard league six years ago. But that didn't stop them still, they disobey the law and remain very active to this day as we speak," Nicole finishes not missing a detail.

Lucy starts shivering and sweating like crazy over the info. "Okay, I should be heading back home now," she dreads.

"Lucy's slimy all of a sudden," Happy says.

"It's sweat!" Lucy growls at him.

"Still kind of gross," Lucky replies. Lucy glares at her. Then Erza brings her fist down on Natsu's head making him groan in pain.

"How could've I been so careless, if only I had recognized Erigor's name that day I could have pulverized them. I could have forced them to revile their scheme to me," she seethes in fury.

"It's not your fault Erza, if they're talking about the 'Lullaby' I'm thinking of, then I'm more of a fool for not stopping them sooner," Nicole says in the same tone but with guilt.

"So if I got this? Eisenwald is planning to do something with this 'Lullaby'; and you two want to stop them. Because of what you've over heard you're sure it's going to be something bad," Gray summarizes.

"That's correct. I'm not foolish enough to believe that we could take on an entire magical guild all by ourselves," Erza tells them.

 _'I bet Nicole can all by herself, but it never hurts to get help every now and then,'_ Rachelle thinks.

"That's why we asked you, Natsu and Rachelle's help. 'Cause we plan to storm the Eisenwald guild," Nicole tells them.

"Sounds like fun to me," Gray smirks.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"I shouldn't have come along!" Lucy exclaims with even more fear.

"Ew, now you're super slimy!" Happy tells her.

"I told you it's sweat!" she yells.

Gray then looks at Nicole. "You seem to have an idea of what 'Lullaby' is Nicole," he points out. Nicole looks to the ground shadowing her eyes a bit.

"I don't want to assume just yet. But if it is what I think it is when I see it, then there is much we need to worry about," she tells him in a dead serious tone. This makes the others concerned.

The train stops for a bit and Lucy brings out food for the team. Nicole helps a little with the payment. Then the train starts to go again.

"If you don't mind, what kind of magic to you practice Erza?" Lucy asks her while having a sandwich.

"That's a good question," she replies.

"Erza's magic is really pretty. She makes her enemies bleed, a lot," Happy tells Lucy with a smile while eating a fish.

"I don't know if I'd call that pretty," Lucy says nervously.

"In what world does making your enemies bleed seem pretty?" Lucky retorts while having an apple.

Erza is having a strawberry cake."Personally I think Nicole's, Gray's and the girls' magic is much more beautiful then mine," she simply says.

"He, thanks," both Lightgails say with a small laugh. They are both eating last night's leftovers and Nicole gives little Pip a lettuce leaf.

"Oh like this," Gray brings his hands out and a icy breeze comes out. He releases his fist revealing the Fairy Tail emblem in ice form. It floats in front of Lucy as she claps her hands and smiles.

"I use Ice magic," He simply informs her.

Then Lucy comes to a conclusion. "Now I understand why you and Natsu don't get along. He's fire and you're ice. Talk about not mixing very well."

"I never thought about that," Erza says.

"Na I just hate his guts," Gray simply says.

"And I'm sure you can already guess my magic," Nicole says to Lucy.

Lucy nods. "You use dragon slayer magic like Natsu and your sisters. And I'm willing to bet that your Element dragon power is water, right?"

"Yep, only I don't just use water," Nicole simply says with a smile. Everyone looks at her confused, even Erza.

"What do you mean not just water?" she asks.

"Wait,." Everyone then looks at Rachelle, who is putting the pieces together. "Are you saying that you?"

"Yep." Nicole smiles even brighter.

Then she lifts a part of her shirt which reveled a star like symbol on the right side of her mid waist.

"Oh nice," Gray comments.

"You got your Light element," Lucky says impressed.

"And you couldn't tell us last night because?" Rachelle demands of her sister.

"One, it was your day yesterday. Two, I wanted it to be a surprise for you and the girls," Nicole explains.

"I thought you girls only had your designated elements," Lucy says.

"Not quite. You see, light, along with darkness, are elements that strengthens the other four. But we don't use our Darkness element much because it can be overwhelming source of power, even though it's the first element we learn before our other elements. Also just a little tip, darkness magic could be bad or good depending on the person," Rachelle explains.

"That makes sense," Lucy says.

"But the Light element is the strongest and we have to work our magic towards it to have to obtain it. It's the highest level of our element magic," Nicole finishes. Lucy nods in awe.

"How did you get your Light element?" Gray asks.

"That's a story for when we get back to the guild," Nicole says with a smile while putting a finger to her lips. Rachelle and Lucky groan.

"Oh come on, can't you tell us a bit of the story? Maybe as another birthday gift?" Rachelle asks trying to look cute.

"Nice try Bug, you can wait like everyone else," Nicole says simply while poking her sister's head. The twelve year old groans, slumping back into her seat.

"And speaking of birthday gifts," Erza says, reaching behind her. Rachelle looks at her. So does everyone else. She gets out a small flat box wrapped in a green ribbon. She hands it to Rachelle. She opens it and inside is a beautiful pocket-knife.

"I'm sure you will use it when needed," Erza simply says with a smile of her own. Rachelle smiles back. She puts away the knife in her back pocket, gets up, and hugs Erza.

"Thank you Erza," she says.

"You're welcome," Erza tells her, happily accepting the hug.

The train finally stops at their destination at Onibas station. They start to walk out.

"You think the Eisenwald guys are still gonna be in this town?" Gray questions.

"I have no idea, that's why we're here to find out," Erza tells him.

"I'm still thinking maybe I should go home," Lucy says.

"It might be a little to late for that chance Lucy, you've already come this far," Lucky tells her honestly.

"Hold on, where's Natsu?" Happy asks. The whole group stops and realizes that Natsu is still on the train. Happy walks up to where the train once was. "Uh oh there he goes," he simply says, waving goodbye.

"Cruel much?" Rachelle and Lucky sweat-drop.

Lucy gawks at the train, dumbfounded.

"Crap, forgot all about him," Nicole face-palms.

"I was so busy talking we forgot about him. I am such a fool. Natsu hates all forms of transportation. This is all my fault. I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance." Erza shakes her fist in guilt. Everyone sweat-drops.

"That's a little much," Lucy says.

"Definitely," both girls and fox say.

Rachelle starts to feel a tug in her hoodie pocket. She looks down to see Pip pointing at a lever at a far off wall of the station. Rachelle grins, knowing what it is.

"Good thinking Pip," she tells him. The little guy beams at her, knowing he did good. "Guys we can slow down the train with the brake," she tells the team.

They look at her. Erza saw what she meant and smiled.

"Well done Rachelle," she says, giving the little girl one of her hard hugs with a 'clang'. As she let go of Rachelle she went over to the brake lever.

"Ow," Rachelle groans.

"She definitely needs to be careful with her hugs," Nicole says, making some ice for her sister's head.

"You're telling me," says Rachelle.

When they went to meet up with Erza, they found her with one of the stations conductors.

"What do you think your doing lady? You can't just pull the emergency lever without permission!" he exclaims to her as he sweat-dropped.

"It's for our comrade, please understand," Erza tells him.

"Are you kidding me?!" he says.

"Now I would like you to take our luggage to the hotel," she tells him simply.

"Do I look like a bell-hop?" the conductor asks.

"I'm starting to realize that all of the wizards but the girls in the Fairy Tail guild are just a little insane," Lucy inquires.

"You're just now realizing this?" both Lightgails and the fox say in a bored tone.

"Well not all of us," Gray says.

"Oh yeah, where are your clothes?!" Lucy shrieks at him with her eyes nearly popping out. Then Nicole sees something out of the corner of her eye.

"Erza, the train won't stay still for long. You and the others take the magic mobile and drive up to the train as fast as you can. I'll go on a head to see if I can get to Natsu quicker," Nicole informs her.

Erza nods. "Alright be careful," she says.

As Nicole went outside, she hears, "Nicole wait for me." She turns to see her sister Rachelle behind her.

"Rachelle go back to the others."

"No way, you brought me along to show you my potential, so I'm coming with you to do just that."

Nicole shakes her heard annoyed. "We don't have time for this, hop on," she tells her sister, and Rachelle gets on her back. "Element dragon, water wings," she whispers in a low voice. All of a sudden a pair of wings made entirely out of water flourished from her back. Not even getting Rachelle wet.

They took off following the train and soon they reached it.

"Crap it's moving," Nicole says. Then they hear Lucy's voice behind them.

"Nicole! Rachelle!" They look to see the others on the magic mobile catching up to them. Erza is driving, Lucy is in the vehicle, Gray is on the roof. Both teams begin to catch up with the train.

"Natsu!" Lucy cries.

Suddenly Natsu bursts out of a cart's window and flies straight towards the girls.

"Look out!" he warns them. Nicole stops flying so she can catch him, which she does but the force of the impact has them all go straight to Gray, making both parties crash to the ground. Erza skids the magic mobile to a halt.

"Natsu are you alright?" Erza asks concerned.

"Aye," Natsu barely pipes up in pain.

"Nicole, Rachelle? How about you?" she asks the two as well.

"Fine, though we will feel that in the morning," Nicole moans while rubbing her head.

"Same," Rachelle replies.

"That hurt you idiot!" Gray scolds Natsu.

"Shut up you icy freak! How come you guys left me on the train?!" Natsu replies back and to the others.

"We're really sorry Natsu," Nicole sympathizes in her apology.

"I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured, I apologize Natsu," Erza says as she puts him into one of his hugs.

"It's okay!" he exclaims in pain. He gets back on his feet.

"Well I'm shaken up pretty bad. I got attacked by a weirdo on the train," he tells the group.

"Are you serious?" Lucy asks in worry.

"That explains the damage on that cart you flew out of," Rachelle puts in.

"Yeah, I think it's the dude that dragged away the guys who were gonna eat Happy and Lucky. Said he was with Eisenwald," Natsu explains.

Erza is shocked to hear this and slaps Natsu. "You fool! That is exactly who we're chasing after, why did you let him get away?!" she scorns at him.

"What the? This is the first I heard about it," Natsu tells her, completely perplexed.

"I explained everything on the train. You should listen when people talk to you!" she continues to lecture him. Everyone sweat-drops at that.

Lucy whispers to the others, "She already forgot she knocked him out didn't she? This women is unbelievable."

The others agree.

"Yep." -Gray

"True that." -Rachelle

"That's Erza for ya." -Happy and Lucky

Then Nicole clears her throat and walks up to the two. "Um Erza, you knocked him out on the train _before_ we explained the situation, so he didn't know to begin with." Erza looks at her, then contemplates what she said and realizes her mistake.

"You're right, I'm so sorry. I must be letting the stress get to me," she says.

"It's alright. It happens to the best of us," Nicole replies.

"Nice to know that Nicole is still sane here," Lucy inquires. The others nod. Erza goes back to the mobile getting it ready.

"So he was on the same train that we were on, let's find him," she says.

"So what was this guy like?" Gray asks Natsu. Natsu ponders for a bit and explains.

"He didn't look someone from a dark guild. But he did have this strange flute with him, it looked like a skull except it had three eyes."

"A three eyed skull?" Lucy asks in dread.

"That's creepy," both Gray and Rachelle say. Happy notices a look of fear on both Nicole's and Lucy's faces.

"Is there something wrong, Nicole?" Happy asks her. She doesn't answer him. Instead she goes up to Natsu and grabs him by the arms.

"Natsu tell me. Are you sure that's what it looked like?" she asks, her voice shaking with fear.

"Yeah, that's what I saw," he says to her, concerned about her reaction.

"Oh god," she poorly whispers. Instantly Gray, Natsu, Erza and Rachelle are worried. Nicole never uses ill words or says things in vain unless it _was_ serious.

"I've heard about that flute before. 'Lullaby' the cursed song, it's death magic," Lucy explains. Nicole says the same line as her at the end.

"What?" Erza says.

"A cursed song? Like an incantation?" Gray asks.

"I've only ever read about them in books before but, there are some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards," Lucy explains.

"That's right, there are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they're used on," Erza said darkly.

"Well if I'm right, 'Lullaby' is even worse," Lucy exclaims.

"It's worse." Everyone looks back to Nicole as she shakes in fear and anger. "It's much worse. Originally it was a simple tool to make simple death curses to the users main targets. Useful to the user but was limited when a much more powerful dark wizard turned it into a demon flute. So instead of using it on the just the users main target it can kill hundreds to thousands at once for those who hears that melody," Nicole explains to them, her voice dripping with venom and fear as she did.

The team is shocked by what they just heard.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go!" Natsu yells and they all go to the mobile.

As they take off, Rachelle gathers her courage and asks her sister in thought, _"How do you know about this thing Nicole?"_

 _"It was in one of Elemencha's old texts she left us. And there is more to the flute than what I told you."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"The flute is made entirely out of Willow-wisp tree wood."_

Rachelle gasps as the vehicle went over a cliff at top speed.

"Slow down Erza! You're using too much of your power driving this thing!" Gray yells at her as he tries to hold on to the roof of the mobile.

"I have no choice but to press onward, we're running out of time. If Erigor gets his hands on this death magic, trust me, lives will be lost," Erza exclaims to him. They start to go even faster.

 _'Messing with the spirit magic from a Willow-wisp tree is forbidden! Is that why so few trees are left?'_ Rachelle asks full of dread.

 _'Yes, and instead of guiding souls of those who once passed on to move forward, it takes souls that are still intact to the person for it's feast.'_

 _'Feast?'_

 _"I wasn't kidding when I said it was a demon flute. Because it is a demon."_

 _'But wouldn't that demon be the soul of that tree?'_

 _'Not exactly, more like the tree's soul is trapped in the flute with_ _and_ _by the demon soul that it is with in that thing.'_

 _'Do you know a way to help it?'_

 _'Yes, but I'm gonna need your help for that.'_

 _'Me?'_

 _'Yes you. With your connection to earth, you can look for the tree's soul and get it out of that vile thing before the others and I destroy it.'_

Rachelle thinks about it and looks at her sister and nods. _'Alright I'll do it.'_

Nicole gives her a determined smile and looks ahead as they and their team head towards their battle.

 **To Be Continued...…**


	8. Chapter 6

Away from the coming battle, just up the railway line in the town of Clover, is the guild master conference building.

"I'm jealous Maki, your wizards are full of life and such cutie-pies," exclaims the master of the Blue Pegasus guild, Bob. "I hear you got a girl that gave a big shot quite the spanking," he says to Makarov as he is eating.

"Oh you must be talking about Lucy. Yeah she's our newest recruit. And she's got a body that won't quit!" Makarov says without a problem.

"Oh! So naughty!" Master Bob says hiding his face.

"I wouldn't be joking around if I were you Makarov," the master of the Quatro Cerberus guild, Goldmine remarks and Makarov grunts. "Your wizards may be spirited but you gotta admit they go overboard sometimes. Some of the council members are worried that Fairy Tail is going to end up destroying an entire city one of these days. Can't say that I blame them, the only wizards you have that pick up after themselves or do their jobs right are the Lightgail girls," he exclaims pointing his kebab at Makarov.

"Ah let those blowhards worry, what do I care? They're just jealous that my wizards are hot!" Makarov proclaims.

"Oh Maki you shouldn't talk about your little girls that way, your such a scoundrel," Master Bob says waving his hand at Makarov. "And speaking of those lovely girls Goldmine, didn't one of them have a birthday yesterday Maki?" Bob asks.

Makarov brings his head down in tears of disappointment. "Yes, it was our little Rachelle's. She's now twelve and I had to leave for this crummy conference instead of staying to give her my best wishes to her," he replies sadly.

"She's twelve now? Time sure has flown by. And how is Nicole with her condition?" Goldmine asks.

Makarov goes back to normal to answer him. "She's doing just fine, her sisters say they're close to dealing with it once and for all."

Then...

"Master Makarov, Master Makarov. I have a letter from Miss Mirajane sir," says a message bird that flew in.

"Oh, thanks a lot," Makarov thanks the bird.

"No problem."

Master Makarov holds out the letter and circles his finger around the seal. It magically shows an image of Mira.

"Hi Master, I'm glad you made it to the conference safe and sound," she says happily.

"See, this honey is our poster-girl Mirajane. Grab some eye-candy boys," Makarov coyly remarks. All the other masters gawk and blush at the image.

"Ooo, La, La," says Bob.

"That's Mirajane? Haven't seen her in a while, she sure has matured," exclaims Goldmine.

"Oh Master you're not gonna believe what happened, it may be the greatest thing in the history of Fairy Tail!" Mira announces with joy.

"Really?" Makarov asks as she continued.

"Nicole, Erza, Gray, Rachelle, and Natsu have all teamed up together. Amazing combination huh? In fact I think they may have formed the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen. Sorry to bother you but I just had to send you a quick note to tell you the exciting news." Master Makarov is shaking in dread, gawking at what he just heard.

"Not those five," he pipes out in a high voice at the end.

"See you soon Master," Mira finishes and vanishes from the letter. Now Makarov just stands there on the table, gawking with his mouth open and pale in the face.

"What's wrong Maki?" Master Bob asks.

"I guess the council has a good reason to be worried, right?" Master Goldmine inquires. Makarov then just falls back on the table.

 _"I can't believe this is happening. Those five really could destroy an entire city. And Heaven knows what would happen when Nicole loses her patience with the two boneheads. The conference ends today so I can be back at Fairy Tail by tomorrow afternoon, I just hope nothing crazy happens now and then. Oh please let nothing happen!"_ he pleads in his head, hoping his wish will come true.

 **...**

On the cliff near Kunugi station...

"It looks like Eisenwald got to the train first," Nicole seethes, glaring at the mess down below of what's left of the train station.

"More like they took of with the train," Rachelle points out since the train itself is missing.

"I can understand cars and boats but why would they high-jack a train?" Lucy questions.

"It doesn't really seem like a very good choice for a get away, since it can only follow the tracks it's on," Happy implies.

"Yes that's true, but they are quite fast," Erza puts in.

"My guess is that they're using it to reach their target with 'Lullaby'," Lucky figures.

Nicole was on edge even more. "But the question is where are they going with the train?"

"Then I guess it's up to us to figure out where those Eisenwald guys are going in such a big hurry and why," Gray suggests.

"You're naked Gray!" Lucy shouts, eyes almost coming out.

"Am I?" he questions.

"Yes and if you don't put your clothes on now, we're going to have problems before we get to the next station. You hear me?" Nicole scowls at him.

He shakes in fear. "Yes ma'am," he pipes.

"The military has already been called to action so it should only be a mater of time before someone catches them," Lucy says.

"I hope that's the case Lucy," Erza hopes.

Nicole and Rachelle, however, thought other wise. As the team is off on the road again, Erza makes the magic mobile go at top speed, just barley dodging pedestrians and other obstacles in her path. Everyone in the vehicle is having a bumpy ride, where as Gray is holding on for dear life on the roof.

"Stop Erza! You're going way too fast, you're gonna overload the S.C plug!" he shouts at her.

"There's no telling how many innocent people could die if 'Lullaby's song is played. I can't slow down. We have to stop Eisenwald before its too late!" she retorts back to him. Just then Nicole climbs up on the roof with Gray.

"I agree with you on that one Erza, but Gray is right. If you keep the mobile at this pace, you'll be too worn out before we even start the fight," she tries to reason with Erza.

"Well then I'll just have to rely on hand to hand combat. Besides I got you your sister and the boys as back up," Erza tells her.

"I have a feeling even with hand to hand combat, not much back up will be needed," Lucky says to Rachelle and she nods.

"I feel like there was something important I was supposed to tell you Lucy," Happy says with his arms folded. Natsu on the other hand is on the floor, sickly pale.

"Oh really what was it?" Lucy asks.

"I don't remember, it was just something about something I was suppose to tell you um your...?" He tries to remember when Natsu mumbles something out loud.

"Totally sick for real," he groans.

"That's it!" Happy yelps.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that," Rachelle and Lucky say duly.

"Are you kidding me?!" Lucy yells.

Then Rachelle and Lucy go over to Natsu, trying to keep him from going out the window. "Careful Natsu, you're gonna fall out," Lucy exclaims.

"That's what I'm aiming for," he groans.

"Natsu don't you dare!" Rachelle yells.

Happy is still contemplating on what he was trying to remember to tell Lucy. Where as she is getting annoyed.

"Keep thinking like that and your brain's gonna fry cat," Rachelle disputes.

"Why are you saying I'm weird?" Lucy asks having enough of it.

"What's that up ahead?" Erza asks in worry.

"It's Oshibana station! And it's up in smoke!" Nicole exclaims.

"Something must have happened," Rachelle observes. As they make it there, one of the station workers is keeping a crowd away with a lame excuse.

Erza goes up to him and asks, "Excuse me, what's going on?"

"Why would I tell you lady?" the man says rudely to her and she head butts him, knocking him out.

"What's going on?!" she asks another man. But he doesn't answer right away, due to his fear, and she head butts him too. The group just stares blankly as she does the same thing to the others.

"Seems like her questioning methods are a little counter productive," Lucy states.

Nicole nods with a sigh, "Agreed, but we have no say in her ideals of them."

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done," Gray says smoothly.

"Where are your clothes?!" Lucy quips.

Then Rachelle comes back to the group with Pip on her head. "Guys! It's Eisenwald They're inside the station," she proclaims.

"Nice work Rachelle, but how did you get that information sooner than Erza?" Lucy questions her. Rachelle just puts up a sly facade.

"Oh nothing much," she replies. Pip covers his beak, trying not to giggle.

"You used the 'scared innocent little girl' act on them didn't you?" Gray assumes with a smirk.

She winks at them with her tongue out. "Maybe~."

"You've spent way to much time with Lauryn, but good job," Nicole says to her with a laugh and shaking her head.

"Indeed, good work. Now let's go," Erza informs them.

"Right," they all say except Natsu, who is on Lucy's shoulder, still a bit weak for the mobile ride.

"So I gotta drag this one around?" Lucy complains.

"Sorry," Natsu apologizes weakly.

"You're already carrying him, so oh well," Lucky implies.

"Be quite fox!"

"Her? And quiet? Yeah that ain't happening," Rachelle sweat drops.

"Yeah," Nicole and Gray agree in the same matter. The fox just snickers as they all go in the train station through the station's halls.

"A small army unit stormed in earlier but haven't reported back since," Rachelle informs them.

"I'm willing to bet that they got caught in a battle with Eisenwald," Nicole assumes.

"That appears to be the case, let's hurry," Erza tells them. Lucy starts to get nerves. Soon they all come to see something that shocks them.

Army men are scattered through the hall in their direction.

"They're completely wiped out," Happy says with worry in his voice.

"They were up against an entire guild of dark wizards," Nicole starts.

"A small contingent like this would never stand a chance against such a powerful group," Erza finishes. Rachelle stops all of a sudden.

"What's the pause for kiddo?" Gray asks as he and the others stop as well. Then Rachelle takes off one of her shoes and immediately stomps her foot on the ground. Lucy jumps a bit by the sudden scene.

"What are you-?"

"Shhh." She's cut off by Gray, Erza and Nicole and notices they all have a solemn look. They know what Rachelle is doing. That stomp allows her to see and feel the vibrations of the structure and foundation on the building and the life bodies of a living being.

She then opens her eyes and faces the group. "Well I got good news and bad news. Which do you what to hear first?" she asks.

"Let's start with the bad news," Nicole suggests. The others agree except Lucy, she was tearing up a little.

"Well for starters we have a group of men just up a head as if they're waiting for us."

Lucy starts to shake in fear.

"And the good news?" Gray asks.

Rachelle smiles. "The unit here is still alive, just knocked out cold. And the boys up ahead? We can handle them," she answers with pride at the end.

Gray smirks with a huff. "And here I was hoping for a challenge."

"Don't give your hopes up yet Gray, you never know," Nicole assures him. As they make their way to the station hall, they hear a dark chuckle and stop at the door way.

"Welcome, step into our parlor Fairy Tail Flies!" the voice welcomes them and scorns their name at the end.

All of the men that were there with him laugh at his remark to them.

Lucy pales. "Whoa, there's so many of them." Both Erza and Nicole look up to see the owner of the voice that spoke earlier.

"You fiend, I take it your Erigor," Erza asks, scolding him back. He just chuckles. The groups, except for Lucy, Happy and Natsu, were violently staring at one another.

Lucy puts Natsu on the ground, trying to snap him out of it. "Come on Natsu! We need your help!"

Happy as usual wasn't helping. "Good luck! Between the train and the magic mobile and your shaking it's a motion sickness triple combo," he puts in with a blank face.

"I'm not a vehicle!" Lucy snaps at him.

"Happy, if you're not going to say something helpful, then stop talking now," Rachelle tells him with a frown. She then turns to Lucky and asks in a whisper, "Lucky, go around the station and make sure that there are no civilians in the building. And see what you can do for the soldiers."

"I'm on it Partner," Lucky replies with a salute and runs off.

"You think we're threatened by you with those smug faces of yours? Think again punk! Tell us what you're planning to do with Lullaby now!" Nicole roars, her face showing her anger and determination.

Erigor just evilly smirks. "Oh? you haven't heard yet doll face?" he inquires. Everyone but Nicole, who was shaking in fury from that, sweat-drops.

Then Erigor flies up in the air while laughing. "What do all train stations have?" he asks the group.

"He flew!" says Lucy surprised.

"It's wind magic," both Happy and Rachelle reply. Erigor lands on top of the speaker post.

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby song?!" Erza says in dread.

And Erigor laughs. "Thousands of nosy on lookers have flocked this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows? If I raise the volume enough I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death!" he tells them.

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town!?" Erza asks in fury.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who failed to appreciate the rights they hold so dear. Who will remain willfully ignorant to comply to those who had their rights striped away. They committed a sin of turning a blind eye to the world's justice, there for the reaper has come to punish them!" he proclaims.

"Cleansing and justice my a**!" Nicole screams at him, Rachelle and Happy take a small step back away from her, knowing that she's going to blow a fuse with them soon.

Lucy puts her hand on her hips. "But killing them isn't going to help you get your rights back, it's only going to make worse. That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the wizard league in the first place!"

"At this point we've given up trying to regain our rights, we want power! Then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future!" Erigor tells her.

"You guys are completely insane," Lucy says.

"There for proves that dark guild are stupid no matter what reason they have," Rachelle inputs.

One of the men goes down on his knees. "We're rolling in a new age of darkness! 'Course by the time it gets here you Fairy Tail Flies will be long gone!" he declares making a stream of shadows come right at them, then rise to the floor going for Lucy and Rachelle.

"Don't bet on it," Nicole seethes in a whisper, as she and Natsu fend off the shadows with fire and light.

The guy glares at Natsu, "You again?"

"Eisenwald dude, I knew I recognized that voice!" Natsu claims with a smirk. The Eisenwald men glare at the team, getting ready for the fight.

"Your back to normal!" Lucy happily says.

"And about time too," both Lightgail girls say.

"Oh, wow! Looks like we got ourselves a party here huh?!" Natsu says.

Lucy misunderstood that. "No, Natsu these are the guys we have to fight."

Natsu just brings his fist to his palm with a big smile on his face. "Like I said, its a party!"

Rachelle grabs Pip from her head and places him in her hood. "I second that, just leave some for me," she says to him.

"He, no promises."

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer so you better be ready!" Lucy proclaims at the guild before them.

Then Erigor starts to fly off. "I leave them to you. Show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald!" he orders as he vanishes.

"He disappeared!" both Lucy and Happy say in bewilderment.

"Natsu and Gray, go! We need you to stop him," Erza tells the boys. They look at her.

"If the two of you work together for this, not even skirt wearing freak show Erigor the reaper can handle you," Nicole adds, getting into battle stance.

"So we're leaving him in your hands," Erza finishes, not looking away from the men in front. Suddenly the boys lock heads with each other glaring. Then the two red heads turn to them with glares of their own.

"What did we just say?!" they scold them.

"Aye!" the boys say with dumb goofy faces and run off in the other direction.

"They ran off!" "They're going after Erigor!" some of the Eisenwald men cry.

"I got it!" exclaims a man with a pharaoh looking hat. He brings out tap like wire and swings himself to the upper level. "I, the great Rayule, will take them down," Rayule announces.

"Cocky much?" Rachelle asks as a sweat-drop appears on her head.

Then the guy from the earlier attack started his magic. "I'm coming with you. That pink haired dim-wit is gonna pay," he proclaims as he sinks into the floor through his shadows. The girls and Happy aren't bothered by this.

"We'll catch up with them once we finish off the rest of the men here okay?" Erza asks the others.

"Fine by me." "Yeah I've been itching for a fight since we got here." Nicole and Rachelle say eager to give a beating.

"Four girls against an entire magical guild?" Lucy worries.

The men just laugh. "Mama always told me not to hit girls, but I can make an exception," one guy says.

 _"Really? You're gonna bring up what your mother told you not to do now? Wow you're lame,"_ Rachelle thinks.

"I'm sorry ladies, you're not gonna be as cute when we're done with you. Especially you doll face," a man whose face looks like a rat and with a strange hairdo tells the girls, though the last remark went towards Nicole. She starts to turn red in the face with anger.

 _"You guys are really asking for a death wish right now,"_ she seethes in her head.

"But with out my stunning beauty I'll be totally helpless," Lucy exclaims looking cute.

"Really Lucy?" both Lightgails say annoyed.

"No time for day dreaming Lucy!" says Happy.

Erza holds out her hand. "Let's do this." And she summoned a sword before her.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Erza. Let's teach these boys a lesson." Out of no where, water forms in Nicole's hands.

"It came out of thin air, a magic sword. Same with the water!" Lucy says in awe.

"If you insult the Fairy Tail guild again in our presence," "We swear not a single one of you will live to see the light of day tomorrow," both red heads proclaim to the guild as they went and attacked them.

"We ain't scared of you, we've got tons of magic swordsmen in Eisenwald! And what's a little water gonna do to us?!" someone in their group says. As the swordsmen closed in on the girls, Erza swung her sword and Nicole had the water slash at them. They all were suddenly blown back by their attacks and the men's swords were broken.

They fly to the other group and do the same to them.

"I'll show you!" a man cries out, and he along with other men summon a light spell and try to blast the women away, but fail. The girls jump in the air to doge it, Erza then puts away her sword and brings out a spear. Nicole makes her water look like buzz saws.

"Now it's a spear?! And since when can water be blades?!"

Both women go at the men with no hesitation. Then Erza brings out two swords, and Nicole makes the water wrap around her arms and go out like whips with icy spikes.

"It turned into twin swords. And now the water is like an actual whip, with ice," a fat guy says.

"I've never seen anybody be able to requip as fast as this chick. Nor have I seen Element weapon magic like that woman has," Rat face replies nervously.

Now Lucy is curious. "What's requip and Element weapon magic?" Both Happy and Rachelle come up to her.

"Magic weaponry isn't that much different from your Celestial magic Lucy. The user can summon different weapons they keep stored in another dimension, and when the user switches between weapons it's called requiping," Happy explains.

"And Element Weapon magic is when a mage uses one of the known elements to form or use that element like real weapons in battle only ten times more effective than the original. And only wizards with element magic can use this and be very skilled too," Rachelle adds.

"Wow that's incredible!" Lucy awes.

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Nicole and Erza are just getting warmed up," exclaims Happy.

The Fat guy starts to grow nervous when he hears those names. "Nicole and Erza?"

Just as Erza and Nicole deal some of the men with a battle ax and a iced formed javelin, Lucy decides to step in. "It's time for me to kick butt too," she says.

"Why do you have to go and take away the spotlight from them?" Happy replies misunderstanding the idea.

"We can't have them hog all the action Happy. Besides, I think it's time for me to knock them a few pegs down myself," Rachelle claims.

Then...

"Open! Gate of the giant crab! Cancer!" Cancer's gate is opened and he is just humming to his own beat when he comes out.

"Cancer, la! You need me to fight these dudes baby?" he asks Lucy.

She has a gleam in her eye. "Yeah, take them out with style!" she orders.

The men come charging at them. "I've never seen such a stupid hair-cut!" "You look like an idiot!" yhey say and Cancer doesn't take it well.

"Boom baby." He charges right through the men and his scissors are sniping away.

When he is done, the guys weapons are in pieces and so is their hair. Rachelle bursts into laughing. Nicole can't help but snicker too.

"My weapon?!" "What happened to my hair?!" "We're all-!"

Lucy finishes what the guy was going to say. "Bald," she says.

They fall over like they were struck down by misery. "So cruel!" they cry.

"Like your new style baby?" Cancer asks. Then as Rachelle is laughing, a group of the dark guild men rush right at her from behind.

Lucy panics. "Rachelle watch out!"

"Don't worry about her, just watch," Happy tells her.

Just as the guys close in on her, Rachelle turns around and faces them with a straight face though with laughing tears still in her eyes.

"Element dragon! Earth Rage!" She raises her foot up and stomps it down with all her might. When she does, pillars of stone come up from the ground where the men once stood, and they come back to the ground, out cold.

Lucy is in awe. "Whoa."

"See, she's fine," Happy says. Both Erza and Nicole pause, impressed.

"That was impressive. And nicely done with that Rachelle," Erza tells the girls.

"Yeah way to go Bug. And you too Lucy, you put 'Taking them out with style' to a whole new definition," Nicole complemented.

"Oh thanks but it was no big deal. Alright I totally scored points with them!" Lucy cheers giving herself a thumbs up.

"That's what you were going for?!" Happy and Rachelle boggle.

"However, this crab spirit of yours, the way he calls you 'baby' I find it rather insulting," Erza replies, not amused. Both Lucy and Cancer get a little scared.

"Ugh, points unscored," Lucy says sadly.

"Whoa, ba-bam," Cancer croaked.

"I wouldn't say it's insulting but rather a little uncomfortable," Nicole adds. " _But if Lucy can have him do my hair free, I'm as good as any,"_ Nicole thinks to herself, though Rachelle heard that remark anyway. "Ugh, they just keep on coming," Nicole tells Erza.

"Agreed, there are still so many," Erza says back as they both were facing a number of the dark guild.

"Thought we took care most of them." "This is getting annoying as heck. Not that we've haven't dealt with that before," the women say to each other. "But we'll wipe them out."

Then a surge of magic surrounds the women's bodies and they are engulfed with light. Their attire they had on vanishes and are replaced.

"Whoa her armor's disappearing!" "Same with that chick's clothes!" the men exclaim with hearts in their eyes.

"Now you guys are really dead meat," Rachelle says as a sweat-drop appears on her head.

"Most magic swordsmen have the ability to swap their weapons, but Erza is able to swap her armor for wizarding armor that enhances her abilities. It's a talent that only she possesses, that's what makes her magic special. A technique called 'The Knight'," Happy explains. Erza now shows her 'Heavens Wheel' armor.

"As for Nicole, when we get to a certain level in our element magic, we receive the ability to take a suitable form to represent our element. A form that enhances our control and power of our element. There's a name for each of our forms. Nicole's element form is her title that everyone already knows," Rachelle explicates. And Nicole appeared in her element form.

 _(Tips on the 'look')_

 _(_ _The top ends of the boots and gloves are outlined with scales. Imagine them both the same, ending at the ankles and wrists too, all light blue as the outfit. Light blue fins on the back of the shins and on the forearms, like the ribbon. There are scales on the waist, neck, and forehead. Pale blue webbing in-between the toes and fingers (except the right arm). Fins on the ears and gills on the neck. The red hair has a bit of blue high lights in it. And the finger/toe nails are sky blue. )_

Lucy and the men where at awe by them.

"Oh Wow!" exclaims Lucy. The guys are just 'ga, ga' over it. Both red heads ready their attacks.

"Now, Dance my swords!" Erza is in the air and a ring of swords are all around her and start spinning.

Nicole starts to chant, _"I call upon thy spirits of the sea. Come to my aid,"_ in a melodic voice. Within moments streams of water surround her and at her feet, but it starts to splash and make a whirlpool yet she looks like she is floating above it.

"I knew it! It has to be them!" claims the fat guy. Then both girls did their attacks.

"Circle Sword! Huha!" Erza swings her ring of swords.

"Whirling Riptide!" And Nicole's water whirls and slashes at the men along with Erza's swords. Soon the dark wizard men are sent flying and are down for the count.

Lucy is in awe and in complete shock. "Whoa! They took most of them down with a single swipe!"

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"You think these guys learned their lesson yet?" Rachelle asks snidely with a smirk. Then rat face decides to jump in.

"Alright, you're dealing with me now!" he proclaims.

"Guess not," she sighs. "Mind if I take this one Erza? I've been itching to deal with him," Nicole asks her comrade.

"By all means," Erza simply says.

Rat face jumps to attack.

"Don't do it Byard! Do you have any idea who those women are?!" the fat guy tries to warn his comrade, but it's too late. Nicole slashes her water currents and Byard lands behind the two women painfully with a groan.

"She's 'Queen of the Fairies', Titania Erza! And the other is 'The Queen of the Mighty Seas', Sea Nymph Nicole!" the Fat Guy explains. Then Nicole and Erza revert back to normal in their original clothes. Standing in the middle of the fallen wizards.

"Tuh, All 'bark no bite'," Nicole retorts.

Lucy gushes over them with stars in her eyes. "Oh man, I think I'm in love!" she announces. Rachelle looks at her in slight disgust.

"Forget this! I'm out of here!" the fat guy runs off in full panic.

"Coward," both Lightgails say.

Erza turns to Lucy. "I imagine he's going after Erigor. You should follow him," she tells her.

Lucy gets nervous. "Who me?"

Erza gives her a glare. "Just do it!" she orders.

"What ever you say! I don't want to make you angry!" Lucy panics and runs off in the same direction.

Nicole then turns to Rachelle. "Go with her so she'll get it done. And so she doesn't do anything rash."

Rachelle nods. "Okay but she doesn't strike me as that type," she replies to her older sister.

"Me neither, but just to be on the safe side alright?" Nicole says.

"Alright." And with that Rachelle went after Lucy. As soon as she leaves, Erza is down on her knees.

"Erza are you alright?" Nicole asks concerned.

"Gray was right. I over did it on the 'Magic mobile'. Please boys, please don't fail us," she prays at that last part.

"Come on Erza, you know as well as I do that even though they're idiots, they can do well in any fight when needed," Nicole tells her getting her back on her feet.

"That's true. Come on we have to warn the people outside the station and get them away from it," Erza pants and starts to walk on her own.

"Yeah, let's go." They went off to the higher level of the station to do so. But something was bothering Nicole. "Something's not right here."

As they are on the balcony, Erza uses a megaphone that they found on the way up to talk to the crowd below them.

"If you value your lives then you will leave this place at once! This station has been taken over by evil wizards! They are planning to broadcast a deadly spell over the loud speakers that will kill every one here! I beg you, run as far as you can!"

With that everyone runs off in a panic.

"Hey you two ladies! Why would you make everyone panic like that?!" a conductor asks them with a slight angered tone in his voice.

"Would you rather have them stick around and watch them die?" Nicole asks back sternly. He gets a little hesitant. "Now if I were you boys I would skedaddle while you can now," she tells them. With that they leave and the two women watch them and the crowd go off in the distance.

"Now that we've cleared everyone from the train station, I wonder what Erigor's next move will be?" Erza ponders.

Nicole just stands there. "More like what's his real motive?" she states.

"What do you mean?" Erza asks.

Before Nicole can answer, the wind starts to pick up behind them. They turn and what they see shocks them both.

"It's some kind of wind barrier!" Erza exclaims. Nicole feels a presence behind them. She summoned some water, turns and slashes at who ever it is.

It was Erigor, but he had dodged the attack. "Nice move," he says.

"I try," Nicole retorts back with a growl. Erza turns to face him as well.

Erigor chuckles. "I've always wanted the opportunity to fight the 'Queen of the Fairies' and the great 'Queen of the Mighty Seas'."

Nicole cuts him off right there. "Then why don't you come down here then? I've been wanting to fight you too since I saw that smug-punk face of yours," she sneers, cracking her knuckles.

Erigor just laughs a bit. "Oh I would love to Doll face, but unfortunately I don't have time to play with either of you right now."

He lifts his hand and uses his magic to put them both on the other side of the barrier.

"Erigor!" they yell. Erza runs towards the barrier to try to get through.

"Erza wait!" Nicole tries to warn her but Erza already comes flying straight back, receiving some damage.

"Erza are okay?!" Nicole asks as she supports her friend back on her feet.

"It's useless, there's no way you'll ever be able to break through my magic sealing barrier. You see it's one way only, you try to escape the wind will tear you apart," Erigor tells them with no remorse.

"What is the meaning of this?! You scoundrel!" Erza demands.

"Better yet, what are you really planning to do with the 'Lullaby'?! If you were to simply broadcast it from here, you would've done so by now!" Nicole roars at the wind mage.

"My, beautiful and clever. You're the whole package Doll face," Erigor says to her in a cheeky tone. Nicole just about had it there.

" **Say that again one more time! I dare you!** " she screams. Erza is doing her best to hold her back.

"As for you deduction, I'll give you a hint. My real target's at the very last stop."

Both women ponder his claim.

"We've wasted enough of our time on you Fairy Tail Flies! Now if you'll excuse me." Then Erigor flies off.

"Come back here! You scythe wielding freak!" Nicole cries.

"Curse you Erigor! We will find a way to stop you!" Erza proclaims. "So he wasn't targeting this station after all. Just what is he planning?" she questions.

"Well he did give us a clue. His target's at the last stop," Nicole tells her.

"The last stop of what?" Erza asks.

"I don't know yet." The girls think long and hard, hoping to figure it out before it's too late. "We will stop you Erigor. You can be sure of that," Nicole vows.

As they go back to head down stairs, Nicole thinks it best to contact Rachelle. _"Rachelle, can you hear me?"_

 _"Yeah, what's wrong?"_

 _"The train station wasn't their real target."_

 _"I kind of figured since nothing's been announced yet. So what is it really?"_

 _"We don't know yet, our only clue is that their real target is at the last stop."_

 _"The last stop of what?"_

 _"We're hoping to figure it out soon."_

With Rachelle, Lucy, Happy, and of course Lucky, they were running through the station's halls to look for the fatso.

"Where did that fat one run off to?!" Lucy questions in seriousness.

"You better find him or else Erza's gonna strangle you," Happy says in a teasing tone. Lucy freaks.

"Happy! Knock it off or I'll strangle you!" Lucky seethes at him and he starts to sweat like crazy.

"Yeesh, you'd think a guy like him couldn't run so fast," Rachelle retorts.

 _"So is Lucky with you?"_ Nicole asks.

 _"Yeah, she finished healing the unit and made sure they and others got out safely as soon as you asked me to look for fatty."_

 _"That's good to hear. And keep searching for him._ _Erigor_ _put up a wind barrier to trap us in. Maybe one of his men might know a way to get through."_

 _"Sure thing, but how will you get him or the others we find to talk?"_

 _"With my and Erza's ways of persuading,"_ Nicole replies in a sly tone.

 _"Did I have to ask?"_ Rachelle says in a bored tone.

 _"Just keep your guard up. And I hope to meet up with you,"_ Nicole tells her.

 _"You too. Good luck."_

 _"Same."_

With that, they both hope for the best.

 **To Be Continued...….**


	9. Chapter 7

Just inside the Oshibana train station, Nicole and Erza have just finished restraining all of the Eisenwald wizards. The only one left is Byard, but they leave him for questioning.

"Just forget about it lady, I already told ya, there's no one undoing Erigor's barrier. You two and your buddies are stuck," he retorts to them, still a little out of it from the fight.

Nicole is reaching the end of her rope. "Oh? Is that so?" she says in light yet angry voice. She slams him to the floor and brings her fist down next to his face, leaving a good cracked crater there. Byard nearly has an accident in his pants at that moment. "You do realize that if we're stuck here, that means the same for you. And we have no problem settling scores with you once more unless you find a way to dispel that barrier. 'Cause if you don't, I guarantee you that sticking around with us any longer will not go well for you or any of your cronies here," she threatens with a sinister aura around her. The man pales in sheer horror.

Then; "Nicole! Erza!" They turn and look up to see that it was Gray who was shouting at them from the upper floor.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Natsu?" Erza says to him.

"We decided to split up, never mind that now. Listen, I just found out that Eisenwald's real target is Clover, the next town up!" Gray exclaims to them.

"What?!" Erza says in a dreaded tone.

Nicole shakes in both anger and fear. _'So that's what Erigor meant when he said that their real target is at the last stop. But that means that their targeting the 'Lullaby' at...'_

Gray finishes and confirms her thoughts. "Erigor's headed towards the conference center as we speak! He's planning to use the 'Lullaby' to kill the guild masters!" Now Erza turns all sinister at the man.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" she seethes. Nicole looked like she was going to maul him at any minute. Byard shivers in panic. They both calm down and Nicole faces Gray.

"Even if we now know the real info Gray, we still have a problem. Erigor surrounded the station with a wind barrier," she tells him.

"Yeah I know, I saw it earlier. If you try to break through that thing it'll make mince-meat out of ya," Gray replies back, meeting the girls on the main floor.

"I've already tried that," Erza exclaims, holding her banged up arm.

Gray looks and is concerned. "Whoa is your arm okay?" he asks.

"That's not important. What is, is getting out of here. We must stop Erigor before he reaches the guild master's conference," Erza tells him. Then something comes across Nicole's mind and she faces the two.

"Hold on? Erza remember them talking about a guy named 'Kage' back at the pub we were at? What if?"

Erza figures out what she is saying and says the rest of her thoughts. "We have to find that man Gray, he was the one who broke 'Lullaby's' seal," Erza tells Gray.

"A dispeller huh? A seal breaking wizard, he can take down the wind barrier," Gray figures.

"That what we're hopping, let's start searching," Erza orders.

"Right," says Gray.

Just as they are about to leave the room; "Wait a minute!" Nicole says, coming to a stop at the door.

"What is it Nicole?" Gray asks.

"Just to be on the safe side," she walks back to Byard and summons her water and lifts him up with it.

"What are you doing lady?!" He panics as the water freezes with him in a standing position.

"Making sure that you don't run off and that the authorities will deal with you and your buddies here later," she exclaims and goes off with the others.

 **...**

In the halls of the train station, Rachelle, Lucy, Lucky, and Happy are still on the search for the dark wizard.

"Geez, you'd think people would do a better job of keeping the halls clear when evacuating," Lucky snidely says seeing luggage and packages around them.

"Well they can't really get out of this place if they have stuff that would slow them down now can they?" Rachelle says back. The fox sticks her tongue out at her. She does the same right back and proceeds looking for the fat man through her goggles.

"Any luck with your goggles Rachelle?" Happy asks. Rachelle looks around and finds nothing.

"No, they're not picking up any magic trails and I'm not seeing him in any other room either," she shakes her head while putting them back on her head.

Lucy starts to complain, and moans out, "This is useless, we can't find him any where."

"Aye," Happy agrees.

"What do you say we head back to where Erza and Nicole are?" she asks her compatriots. Both Happy and Lucky start to freak out, Rachelle however looks at her like she was that oblivious. "Whoa! What's with the crazy reaction?" Lucy asks the frighten animals.

"Are you serious? Erza gave you a direct order to go after the fat man! You can't just back out on it!" Lucky freaks trying to hide in her tails.

"So you, you have to do what she says Lucy. Ignoring an order from Erza or Nicole is never a good idea. They're going to be super angry with you and if they have to punish you it may gonna scar us for life!" Happy cries with sweat dripping down him.

"Ditto!" says Lucky.

Then Lucy panics. "What kind of punishment are we talking about here?!"

"Probably a minor beating or something like," Rachelle brings up, looking like the conversation's isn't new to her.

"Hey I was just kidding! I would never give up on a mission like that!" Lucy says, trying to act like everything is fine.

"The thought of an Erza smack down scare some sense into ya?" both Happy and Lucky say in a cheeky tone.

"I say it did," Rachelle replies.

Lucy irks and scorns at them. "Shut-up you stupid fur balls! Why are you two even following me?! And you're not helping Rachelle!"

Suddenly the entire structure of the station shakes, and this gets the group's attention. "Why is the building shaking like that?" Lucy asks in a shaky voice.

"If I had to guess, I would say by a certain flame-for-brains," Rachelle implies.

"Can you find him Rachelle?" Happy asks.

"Follow where the chaos is and we'll find him. Come on lets go." They all follow Rachelle to where the fight is happening.

 **...**

In an other part of the station; "Did you guys feel that?" Nicole asks Gray and Erza.

"How can anyone not feel that? That idiot doesn't know how to be subtle does he?" Gray says flatly.

"Neither can you at times, Gray," Nicole retorts back. Then the whole building shakes again but with a sound of an explosion. Both groups stop in their tracks.

"Was that him?" Gray asks.

"Yes." "Who else would be that loud?" Erza and Nicole answer.

"Natsu?" Lucy wonders.

"Geez, can he be any more chaotic?" Rachelle grumbles.

"I don't know, can he?" Lucky smugly said. "Not the time Lucky." Both girls deadpanned.

Just as Natsu is questioning Kage; "Natsu!" He hears a familiar voice. It's Nicole, Erza and Gray, running toward his direction.

"Don't harm him! We need him alive!" Erza shouts.

"Way to go you fire freak!" Gray insults.

"Gray not the time!" Nicole tells him.

"Huh?" Natsu just stares at them not having a clue what's going on. Then he gets all scared when both women jump in the air, wielding weapons in their hands.

"I-don't-know-what-I-did-wrong-but-I'm-sorry!" Natsu frantically whimpers. The two aren't aiming at him, but he still dodges them. Kageyama on the other hand just barely dodges both sword and ice javelin aimed at his face.

"You will dispel the wind barrier and you will do so without complaint," Erza seethes at him.

"And you better hurry, our patience is running very thin right now," Nicole tells him as well.

Kageyama is terrified. So is Natsu for some reason.

"Just do it man! These chicks are real monsters!" he moans out.

"Shut-up Natsu," Gray sneers at him.

"Understood?" Erza asks Kage.

"Fine I'll dispel it." But then Kage shrivels in pain. A disembodied hand goes right through him. "Why...Karacka?.." Kageyama croaks out and collapses on the floor, and the fat man from before just stays in the wall with his hand shaking.

"Kage!" Nicole cries. She goes down on her knees and lays his head on her lap.

"No, he was our only way out of here!" Gray exclaims. Natsu just stares at what just happened in shock.

"Kage don't you dare die on us, we need your help do you hear me?!" Erza proclaims next to Nicole.

"I think we're losing him Erza!" Gray tells her.

"You're the only one of us that's able to dispel the wind barrier! Just hang on!" Erza tells Kage hoping he hears her.

As they try to reach out to Kage, Natsu stands there staring at Karacka who's still in the wall shaking like he can't believe what he just did. Natsu clenches his fists, "Rgh, How could you do that to one of your friends?!" he asks in pure anger. Karacka looks at him in fear. Everyone looks at him too, except Nicole whose eyes are shadowed by her hair and who has a frown on her face.

Natsu then bursts into flames. "He's a member of your guild! He trusted you and you tried to kill him?!" he roars in fury. Karacka is terrified and tries to get away through the wall. "How could you!" Natsu then rushes and punches through the wall hitting the guy at the face. "Is that how you dark guild members treat each other?!" Natsu asks.

"Erza hold Kage please," Nicole asks her as she gets up and goes to the hole Natu made.

As she sees Karacka, she uses her water to encase him in ice like she did to Byard. _"  
'If he thinks that he can get out of that when he wakes up, he better think again. He can may be able go through solid walls but there's no way he can go through a magic solid wall. He's got some nerve to feel sorry for his friend after what he just did. If he truly felt sorry he wouldn't be in that right now,'_ Nicole says in her head.

She suddenly turns to the others, seeing Erza harshly shaking Kage back and forth. "We can't let him die he's our only way out of here!" Erza argues.

"But there's no way he could use he's magic in this condition," Gray tries to reason her but no luck.

"If I force him to he will!" Erza growls.

At that moment, Lucy, Rachelle, Lucky, and Happy show up. "Umm, bad timing huh?" Lucy questions, looking nervous over Erza's behavior.

"Aye," Happy says.

"Should we ask what's got her bent out of shape?" Rachelle asks.

"Probably not the best idea right now," Lucky tells her with a sweat drop on her head.

Then Nicole walks up to Erza and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Erza stop, what your doing to him right now isn't going to help us with our current situation. It'll only make his condition worse."

With that said, Erza finally calms down. "You're right, I guess with what's at stake I can't help be tense."

"It's not your fault. We're all worried of what's about to happened if we don't stop Erigor," Nicole tells her.

"Um, wait can someone tell us what's going on and what's about to happen exactly?" Lucy asks. Both Nicole and Erza sling Kage over their shoulders.

"We'll explain on the way back to the station's entrance. You need to see for yourselves," Nicole tells them.

On the way; "Does this have to do with the barrier and the hint from earlier?" Rachelle asks.

"Big time," Nicole answers. The youngest doesn't like the sound of that. At the entrance of the station Erza and Nicole explain to the others of Erigor's true plans while Nicole is doing her best to help Kage.

"What?! Erigor wants to use 'Lullaby' on the guild masters?!" Lucy panics.

"Argh! We have to stop him!" Natsu declares.

"I couldn't agree more, but that's easier said than done Natsu. Erigor cut off our only means of getting out of here with that wind barrier and get to Clover. He's probably using his wind right now to get there," Nicole explains while using her water to heal Kage. The faint glow tells her how bad his condition was.

"I'm pretty sure we can catch up to him on the magic mobile but, we can't do anything until we figure out how to get out on the other side of this barrier," Gray reminds them.

"How are we gonna do that?" Lucy questions.

"Well we can't go over it that's for sure. Even if Nicole tried to fly, the wind is too intense for her to even reach the top," Rachelle puts in.

Natsu shouts out a battle cry and tries to punch through the barrier with a fiery fist, but instead he takes a good beating and is flown right back. "You never think do you?" Rachelle questions flatly.

"When does he ever think?" Lucky questions back, poking Natsu as he twitches.

Lucy looks at him in fright from what Natsu just received. Gray however looks like he wasn't surprised in the slightest. "See, that's what happens when you try to bust through."

"Can't you make one of your portals like last time Rachelle?" Lucy asks the little brunette.

"I could, but I have to have two of the same trees planted at both sides of the barrier. Since I didn't do that, we're stuck, sorry," Rachelle apologizes.

"It's not your fault kiddo, none of us knew this would happen," Gray tells her while putting his hand on her head to comfort her.

"Gray's right Bug, so don't go beating yourself up," Nicole replies.

"How is he?" Erza asks her as Nicole wraps Kage in bandages to help him heal.

"He'll be fine, he's lucky that attack only stunned him and only got minor damage in and out of his body, so he'll live. But it also stunned his magic. When he'll recover both is what I can't say," Nicole says, not liking the news herself since they're on the clock.

"Kage, wake up you're our only hope right now," Erza pleads to him, but he's still unconscious.

"I've gotta try and break through!" Natsu cries out in flames and hits the barrier several times. "We have, to save, Makarov!" he roars, then he's blown back again, taking more damage.

"Natsu!" Lucy cries.

"Would you cut it out you bone head! Your gonna kill yourself!" Rachelle yells at him.

"Yeah you idiot, knock it off. Obviously brute force isn't gonna do you any good," Gray says.

"Isn't there any thing you can do? If you tried freezing it maybe Natsu can melt it," Lucy suggests to him.

Rachelle shakes her head. "I don't think it's that simple Lucy."

"She's right if I could, I've would've done that already."

Natsu gets back up and rams himself at the barrier again.

"Natsu- you know what never mind, it's your death wish." Lucky shrugs off.

"Lucky!" Rachelle scolds her.

"Natsu!" Gray yells.

"Would you stop trying to be the Hero! You're gonna get torn to shreds!" Lucy yells, but he still keeps going at it.

"Damn it, I don't know what to do," Erza scolds herself.

"Beating yourself up about it isn't going to accomplish anything Erza. And can someone stop Natsu so we can figure this out!" Nicole says getting annoyed. Thankfully, Lucy and Rachelle did just that.

"I said stop it!" "Please Natsu, just stop!" They both pull him away from the barrier.

"Crap." He is now getting peeved that his efforts were futile. Then he suddenly thinks of something and looks at the blond girl behind him.

"What? What's the matter?" Lucy asks him concerned.

"What's with the look Natsu?" Rachelle asks a bit creeped out.

Then suddenly; "HaaaaHa!" Natsu cries out hysterically pushing the girls away from him, then goes up to Lucy. "We can use your spirits!" he proclaims.

"Huh?" Lucy is now confused.

"Back at Everlue's I was pulled from one place to the other through the Spirit world," he explains.

"Well yeah but normal people would suffocate if they tried that, it's hard to breath in their world. Besides a Celestial wizard can only open a gate wherever they're standing," she explains to Natsu. Only, he isn't understanding what she's saying one bit.

"Huh?" Question marks appear all over his head.

 _'Figures, he's too small minded even at the worst of times,'_ Nicole sighs in her head.

Lucy tries to explain again. "Kay, let me simplify this for you. Even if we could pass through the spirit world, we would need another Celestial wizard to open a gate outside the train station for us to pass through."

"Still don't think he gets it Lucy," Rachelle sighs while putting Pip back in her hood since he tried to crawl out in his sleep.

"You're totally confusing me, just hurry up and do it," Natsu tells Lucy.

 _'Why can't he be both brains and brawn?'_ both Lightgail's whine in their heads.

Gray gives off a mushroom sigh.

"But I told you I can't! Not to mention the very act of a human entering the spirit world is a serious breach of contract. I didn't care when you did it because it wasn't my key it was Everlue's," Lucy lectures him.

"I don't get your magic at all," Natsu complains.

"Why is that not a surprise? You hardly get anything," Lucky snidely remarks. Natsu glares at the fox.

"Alright, then how about you turn all of us into mist and we can go through the barrier with no problem," he suggests.

"Wow, you're even denser then you are normally are! There's no way that can ever work!" Lucky fumes at him with her canines.

"And why is that?" Natsu asks smugly with a frown.

"Two reasons Natsu! One, I've never turned that many people into mist, it was mostly just me and Rachelle. Two, even if I could the attempt of going through that thing it will latterly tear us apart as mist! Instantly killing us in the process!" Lucky seethes bearing her fangs to emphasis her point.

Lucy shivers at the thought of that. Happy is just standing there staring at the group, mumbling out his thoughts. "Everlue's key? Hold on."

Rachelle, who had been behind Happy the whole time, notices the look on his face then puts up her hands and inputs, "Light Bulb." Then suddenly he does the same thing Natsu did.

"HaaaaaHa!" he cries out.

"Any one else want to cry out their theories? 'Cause I don't think I can handle another jump scare right now," Nicole heaves, thinking that there is something wrong. Erza puts her hand on her friend's shoulder to help calm her.

"I just remembered Lucy!" Happy hysterically tells her.

"Remembered what?" Lucy becomes a little skeptical.

"What I was trying to tell you on the way here!" Happy roars aggressively which freaks Lucy out until she composes herself.

"On the way here? Oh yeah you mean when you kept calling me weird," she remarks.

"More like he was trying to fry his brain," Lucky deadpans.

Happy suddenly brings out a... "Look!"

Rachelle asks, "Is that?"

"How'd you get your paws on Virgo's key?!" Lucy shrieks all shell shocked. Then she grabs Happy by the lips to lecture him. "Didn't anyone teach you that it's wrong to steal things." Lucky cringes at what Lucy is doing.

"But I didn't steal it, Virgo asked me to give it to you," Happy explains to Lucy in pain, then she let's go of him, taken aback by what he said.

"Come on guys, we're wasting way too much of our time listening to this nonsense," Gray says flatly.

Natsu wonders what they were talking about. "Who's Virgo?"

"You seriously don't remember?" Rachelle looks at him like he grew a second head.

"Oh, wasn't she that big gorilla looking maid?!" Natsu says in realization.

"Now you remember?" Lucky asks flatly.

"Apparently her contract with Everlue was broken as soon as he was arrested. Before we all left that day she came up to me and said she wanted to sign a new contract with you Lucy," Happy tells her.

"Great, I get a big ugly spirit," Lucy moans, depressed.

"Anyway, thanks for letting me know but I'll have to deal with her later. If you didn't realize it, right now we need to find a way out of here," Lucy replies to Happy not caring at all about her new key. Now Happy is sad.

 _'Something tells me Happy told her that for a different reason,'_ Nicole thinks.

Happy tries to explain more. "But-" He is cut off by Lucy pulling on his face, and she goes all dark and scary.

"Shut up! Why can't you just 'meow' like every other cat?!" she seethes.

Gray glooms in fear. "She can be pretty scary huh?"

Natsu however has a dopey smile on his face. "Must have learned it from Nicole and Erza."

 _"I do not act all demonic like that!"_ Nicole yells in her head, glaring holes into Natsu's head.

He sweat-drops and thinks, _'Why am I getting the feeling that somethings trying to burn it's way through my skull?'_

Then Happy is on the ground, acting miserable in tears. "I'm sorry, I just thought since Virgo can drill holes? Maybe she can dig through the ground to get us to the other side of the barrier."

Rachelle became dumbfounded, for she just realizes that she could have done the same thing earlier. _'You know what? I'm gonna let Lucy have this one since this is her first big mission too.'_

 _'But you're still going to regret that you didn't think of that before, aren't ya?'_ Nicole asks with a smart aleck smile. The little brunette just sticks her tongue out. Suddenly everyone is in shock from the news.

Erza- "She can?!"

Gray- "Seriously?!"

"Uh?" Natsu just makes a stupid face, realizing that he was right and didn't think of that himself. "You're right! She can!"

Then Lucy goes up to Happy, picks him up and acts all dopey. "You're so smart Happy, why didn't you mention that sooner silly kitty?!" Rachelle and Lucky look at her like she just lost her mind.

"Someone was pinching my face!" Happy replies in a creepy yet funny manor.

Lucy is on her hands and knees, bowing at Happy. "My most sincere humble heartfelt apologies, I promise to make it up to you. Just please let me have the key!" she grovels.

"Geez, she acts as desperate as a poor merchant like that," Lucky whispers to Rachelle as she is in her hood with a sleeping Pip.

"Give me some fish and all is forgiven," Happy says to her happily. The boys just sweat-drop. Erza and Nicole nod their heads saying that they're okay with the idea. Lucy nods too and turns around to open the spirit gate.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits! And now, I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate! Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" The gate opens and out from the ground comes a maid spirit with shackles and chains on her wrists. She has bright pink hair and bold blue eyes. As soon as she is out of the ground she turns to Lucy and bows. Lucy... doesn't know how to act. She is completely dumbfounded.

Virgo looks at her. "You summoned mistress? What can I do for you?" she asks. Lucy is taken back and there's an awkward silence.

"Who are you?" Lucy asks.

Lucky gives her a blank look. "It's Virgo, who else?" she snidely remarks.

Natsu goes up to Virgo in a cheery mood. "What's up burger? Man you look great, you lost some weight."

"Not exactly a nice greeting Natsu," both Lightgails say.

But Virgo doesn't care. "My name's Virgo. I apologize for any trouble I might have caused you," she simply says in a very polite manner.

Lucy's eyes bug out hysterically in shock. "She didn't just lose weight Natsu!"

"What do you mean?" both Gray and Nicole look and ask her.

"She's like a totally different person!" Lucy says in a high voice.

Rachelle just folds her arms with a board look. "I'm honestly not surprised that she look's different."

"Mmhm." Lucky nods in agreement.

"How are you not surprised!" Lucy yells at them.

Virgo turns to Lucy and explains. "I'm a very loyal spirit who will do anything to please her wizard. So I try to take on what ever form that my wizard will find most appealing."

"That and some spirits will take on other forms in ways to defend themselves from trouble, or for their own reasons. Remember how I got in your house the other day without Rachelle and Renee noticing?" Lucky adds.

"I don't know, I kind of liked it when you were all big and tough looking," Natsu tells her.

"Did you really?" Virgo asks.

"Uh oh, please don't," Rachelle and Lucky say.

"Why? What's going to happen?" Nicole asks them.

"You'll see," they say.

"Well then." A light shines under Virgo and suddenly she is literally like a giant gorilla. "I can switch back if you like," she says in a deep voice. Gray, Lucy and even Nicole jump in their skins.

"Don't listen to him! I'm your wizard and I liked the other form better!" Lucy shouts.

Then Virgo goes back to her petite self. "As you wish mistress." Lucy and Gray calm down and sweat-drop. Nicole, on the other hand, is leaning on her knees trying to calm down her heart.

"I don't know if I can take much more of this suspense," she says breathlessly while Gray rubs her back to help.

Then Lucy goes back to the situation at hand. "I'm afraid we don't have much time. Could we work out the contract details later?" she asks Virgo.

"Of course, whatever you like mistress," she replies.

"Do you really have to call me 'mistress'?" Lucy complains.

"Really? You're complaining about that?" Rachelle and Lucky moan out with a sweat-drop. Nicole is the same.

For some reason, Virgo is eye-balling Lucy's whip. That doesn't go unnoticed to the sisters.

 _'Should we be concerned by whatever she's thinking?'_ Rachelle asks her elder sister.

 _"I have a feeling we'll find out in the near future,"_ Nicole replies flatly.

"Would you prefer I call you 'queen'?" Virgo asks.

"No," Lucy says flatly.

Virgo quickly replies, "What about princess?"

Lucy makes an amused look, like she is sparkling with pride. "Oh yeah that's more like it."

The boys, sisters and the fox are not amused as their faces turned dull.

"Princess? Yeah right." -Gray.

"Since when is what the spirit calls you a concern right now?" -Nicole.

"Let's just hope her head doesn't explode from that kind of ego." -Lucky.

"Not the words I would use, but yeah I hope so to." -Rachelle.

"Hurry it up ladies," Natsu says, getting back to the point.

"Yes sir," Virgo says as her eyes glow. "Now." She does a small bow and instantly drills into the ground below her feet.

"Oh wow, look at her go." Gray is impressed.

"You might have some competition, Bug," Nicole says to Rachelle.

"We'll see about that later," the youngest replies, sticking her tongue out.

"Nicely done Lucy," Erza praises as she gives Lucy one of her hugs.

"Gha!" Lucy wails as her head makes contact with Erza's armor, painfully.

"Guess we should have warned her about that?" Lucky asks the sisters. They just shrug it off.

"Alright you guys, time to bust out of this joint," Gray remarks to the group. Then there is the sound of grunting. Gray turns and sees that Natsu is helping Kageyama up. "What do think your doing?" Gary asks a bit hostilely.

"I know he's one of our enemies but I'd feel guilty if we just left him here to die," Natsu simply explains. Erza is impressed. So is Nicole and they both smile.

"Did I hear that right? Did Natsu just say something smart and kind in the same sentence to that guy?" Lucky snidely teases.

"Yeah, maybe bashing on the barrier hurt his head more then we thought," Gray joines in as he and the fox chuckle/snicker.

"You lousy... when this is over I'm gonna kick your guys' cans to the curb!" Natsu growls at them.

 _'Good luck with that buddy,'_ Rachelle thinks.

 **...**

Just on the other side of the barrier, the team makes it out.

"Looks like we made it out!" Gray yells through the wind.

"Alright then, let's hurry and head towards Clover!" Nicole says hoping her words made it to the others.

"Whoa! This wind is crazy!" Lucy points out, as she gets out of the hole in the ground.

All of a sudden Virgo comes out. "Princess! I'll keep your panties from showing!" she cries out as she keeps Lucy's skirt down.

"You just worry about your own!" Lucy tells her as Virgo's skirt is flying up for Gray to see.

He's all red in the face and smoke comes out of his head, like his mind just imploded. "Oh wow."

With that, Nicole gives him a good bump on the head. Her fist shakes and her eyebrow twitch in irritation, then she sighs to calm down. "With that inappropriate moment out of the way, thank you for your help Virgo, we appreciate it," she thanks the spirit. Virgo turns to Nicole and simply bows.

"My pleasure your highness. Now that my work here is done, good day to you all." And with that said, Virgo disappears.

"Your highness?" Lucy questions.

"I'll explained that later," Nicole tells her.

"It's no use, you'll never be able to catch up to Erigor. You can't stop us, we've won," Kageyama weakly proclaims.

The wizards look at him with disapproving looks in an intense silence. The silence is broken by a faint chuckle. Everyone looks at Nicole. Her eyes are shadowed and she has sly smile on her face.

"You're counting your chickens before they hatch Kage," she tells him. Kage looks at her wondering what she means by that. "We Fairy Tail wizards have a habit of cutting it close in situations like this. No matter what, we're the ones who come out of the battle as the victors because of our faith in each other always stays strong," Nicole proudly says with her head held high while giving Kage a look that shows her determination. Kage is speechless when he sees the sureness in her eyes.

The others smile at her and her speech.

"Using old G.F.'s words are you?" Gray teases Nicole.

She slouches and turns to him. "If you tell him, you realize we'll never hear the end of his bragging right?" she questions him back.

He sweat-drops. "Yeah good point."

Then something dawns on Erza. "Where's Natsu?" she asks.

"Huh?" says Lucy.

"Happy and Lucky aren't here either," Gray points out.

"Neither is Rachelle," Nicole adds with a slight growl. "I think I have a pretty good idea where those four are," she said through her teeth. An irk mark appears on her forehead and her eyebrow twitches.

 **...**

Over the bridge of the tracks, to wizards are soaring through the air by their furry cohorts. Natsu is holding on to Happy while having fire come out of his feet as propulsion. Rachelle is riding on Lucky's mist trail, using a stone slab she made.

"Do you see him Rachelle?" Natsu asks. Rachelle adjusts her goggles for her to see at great distances.

"Ummm?" It takes her a minute to look and answer him. Then she points out into the distance. "There he is! Just up ahead!"

"And he hasn't made it to Clover just yet!" Lucky adds.

"Perfect!" Natsu says, putting more power to his flames.

' _Rachelle can you hear me? If so connect Natsu on the link now,'_ Rachelle heard Nicole say in her head.

"Oh boy," she moans out, She reaches her hand out to touch Natsu's shoulder.

"What are you-?" He's cut off when he hears Nicole's voice in his head.

 _'What's the big idea you two?! A little warning would have helped eased our thoughts here!'_ she slightly shouts.

The two both wince.

 _'Ease up on the volume Nicole,'_ Natsu wines.

 _'Yeah, and for your information, we're about to stop Erigor in his tracks,'_ Rachelle retorts.

 _'Alright, alright.'_ Nicole lets a sigh. _'Just be careful and give him your all. And Natsu.'_ The fire wizard 'gulps' when he hears his name in that slight angered tone. _'If you go over board in the fight and Rachelle gets caught in a cross-fire, so help me-.'_ She's cut off by Rachelle.

 _'Have a little faith in me will ya!' s_ he scolds her older sister.

 _'You're right, sorry. Just do me a favor you two, and hit that make-up skirt wearing nut-job hard!'_ Nicole demands.

 _'Consider it done sis.' 'We're all over it Nicole.'_ Both Rachelle and Natsu finish their talk with Nicole with the most sincere smiles they have.

Once Erigor is in sight, both wizards let out their battle cries.

"We got you now! Didn't know that cats can fly at max speed, did you?!" Natsu shouts.

"Or that foxes run on 'mist trails' either!" Rachelle adds. As they closed in on Erigor, they both kick him. Natsu to his face and Rachelle to his gut, creating an explosion in the air.

They both land on the tracks bridge without a scratch, and catch their falling furry comrades.

"You okay?" Natsu asks Happy.

"Yeah but, I'm so tired, can't fly." Happy takes some breaths.

"Same, you're gonna have to give me five partner," Lucky wheezes out with her head down in Rachelle's arms.

"Don't worry buddy, I think we can handle it from here," Natsu assures the blue cat.

"You guys just rest up while we deal with this creep."

As soon as Rachelle said that; "You two again? You're two of those Fairy Tail Flies. What are you doing here?" Erigor asks.

Balls of flames appears in Natsu's fists and large rocks started to circled around Rachelle. "We're not letting you get past us. You dress wearing wind-bag!" Natsu shouted with a smug grin.

"Yeah! And I have a favor to do for my sister and I don't plan on letting her down. So get ready you make-up wearing freak!"

 **...**

Meanwhile, the rest of the team is on the train tracks, riding on the Magic Mobile, to meet up with the other two. "So tell me. Why are you taking me with you?" Kage asks.

"Because you obviously need a doctor. And since everyone left town, you'll have to see one in Clover. Try to show some gratitude," Lucy lectures him.

"Second that," Nicole puts in.

"I don't understand. Why are you helping me? We're enemies," Kage points out. Both girls give him serious faces. "Oh wait I get it. You taking me hostage so you can make a deal with Erigor. Well you can forget it, he could care less about me or any of his men," he grumbles.

Lucy glooms. "Geez, lighten up dude."

Nicole just seems irritated. "If you're really thinking that's the case here, then you really are dense. Also quit playing with your wounds, they're going to throb more if you do that."

Then Gray joins in. "If you want to die we can make that happen." Kageyama looks at him.

The girls don't like that remark. "Chill Gray." "You're not helping."

Gray looks at Kage as he continues. "There's a whole lot more to this world then just life and death you know. You should try to look for the positive. You and your Eisenwald pals."

Then Nicole jumps in. "He's right. Also if Erigor doesn't care about you, your guild mates or the guild itself, then what's the point of all this effort when you guys could go to a different guild that would treat you better." Kage looks at her astonished. "If we had left you, then it will be all have been for nothing for you and guild. One must put their guild's needs first not their own selfish wants. Do that and things would be been better." Nicole finishes. Kage puts his head down to think. Then, the mobile suddenly jerks and everyone went flying. Lucy somehow manages to get her butt in Kage's face and Gray lands on Nicole so their faces meet.

Everyone groans.

"What happened?" Gray asks.

"Erza what's going on?" Nicole asks, concerned.

"It's okay, every things fine now," Erza assures them. They aren't convinced.

"Um Gray, do you mind?" Gray looks down and saw that he's face to face with Nicole. And she isn't happy.

"Daaa! I'm so sorry Nicole! I, I didn't-?!" Gray becomes hysterical.

"No. Lucky for you, you didn't. If you had, I would have frozen you lips right off just now," Nicole tells him with a dark look. He pales and goes back to his seat and looks away from everyone.

"I'm so sorry," Lucy apologizes to Kage about what happened.

"Could your butt be any bigger?" Kage rudely replies.

Lucy is furious and goes ballistic. "Sexual harassment! Kill him Gray! He said I had a big butt! You're not gonna just sit there and let him get away with that are ya?!"

Gray still just looks away. "Geez, so much for having a serious moment."

"If that guy had said that to me, he would have dug his own grave by now," Nicole lowly growls so no one could hear. "As for what just happened, it's clear that Erza is not fine," Nicole assumes and she's right .

" **Erza! Stop this thing right now!** " she shouts at the driver. And the Magic Mobile comes to a halt. Nicole storms out of the vehicle and goes to Erza.

"Nicole, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter is that you're not fine. I can see it on your face, you look like your about to pass out in the seat," Nicole says straight forward.

Erza slightly looks away for her friend was right. "We don't have time for this, get back inside so we can meet-"

Nicole stops her with a raise of hand. "No, you get inside. I'll drive from this point. You need regain you magic while you still can. And we both know this discussion can't go on any further so you might as well deal with it." Nicole puts her hands on her hips, waiting for Erza's next move.

Back in the mobile; "Is it just me? Or is Nicole acting like a mother scolding a child?" Lucy asks Gray.

"Well when you try to take care of three younger siblings and put up with us as kids at the guild for the past seven years, she tends to do that," Gray remarks with a sweat drop, recalling the times Nicole did the same to him.

Erza sighs and gives in. "Alright." She takes off the S.C plug and gives it to Nicole as she gets off the driver's seat and goes in the vehicle with the others.

Nicole puts the plug on her wrist. "And don't worry Erza; Natsu and Rachelle have just run into Erigor and are dealing with him now."

"Let's hope they will stop him long enough for us to get to them," Erza assures herself.

"Oh believe me, they sure as heck will. Now," Nicole starts up the vehicle. "Hold on tight everyone, it's gonna get rough here on out!" she tells them. Before any of them can reply, the mobile takes off like it's a rocket that had been launched.

 **...**

Back with the other two, Natsu and Rachelle are all revved up to deal with Erigor.

"I'm gonna burn you and that stupid flute of yours to a crisp!" Natsu threatens.

"And if that doesn't work to get you down, I'll crush you where you stand!" Rachelle says, though she looks like she was about to do just that anyway.

"So you two were able to break through my wind barrier. You little flies can be such a nuisance. Now get out of my way kids, or else." Erigor brings his free hand up and a sudden gust of wind comes right at the two wizards. Rachelle is able to stand her ground by making the metal and the stone from the tracks grab a hold of her legs. Natsu on the other hand is struggling.

"Is that all you got?" Natsu barley asks and he goes flying out a ways causing dust to fly. Suddenly Natsu goes up in the air using his fire and his fists in flames again and comes down on Erigor. He barley dodges the flame wizard when he feels a sudden impact to his lower abdomen.

"Try looking at what's in front of you dummy! He's not your only opponent!" Rachelle retorts to him as she hits him with her stone fist. She and Natsu go in for another attack, but Erigor blocks them with his scythe. He jumps and takes his stand in the air.

"What are you doing up there you coward? Come down here and fight us like a man!" Natsu orders as he stomps his feet like a little boy.

"Don't get too cocky Flies. Ragh!" Erigor uses his wind again. "Storm bringer!" he shouts. Rachelle uses her stance again, but Natsu isn't so lucky as he is going around in the whirlwind.

"Natsu!" Happy cries. He tries to use his wings again but can't. "It's no use, I don't have enough magic energy," he sadly admits.

"Neither do I," Lucky adds.

Natsu goes falling down the chasm.

"Natsu!" both Rachelle and the tired animals shout.

"Oh now you're gonna get it!" Rachelle uses her magic and sends large boulders at Erigor. He manages to barley avoid some of them.

"How could you still be standing there you little brat?!" Erigor asks. An irk mark appears on his head.

"Your wind attacks are nothing to me! I train with my sister all the time and Lauryn's winds have way more power than yours!" She gets into a different battle stance. "Element Dragon: Earth special technique!" Rachelle makes more boulders come to her only they're the size of Happy. "Meteor Strike!" The rocks shoot towards Erigor at the speed of a rifle bullet. Erigor uses his scythe to cut them down but it makes the blade go dull.

Then something catches Rachelle eye. Fire comes shooting out of the chasm and takes the form of a hand at the end and Natsu comes back up on the tracks.

"Natsu!" Happy joyfully cries.

"Cutting it a little close don't you think buddy?" Rachelle asks, though relieved that he was alright.

"Yeah, sorry if I scared you there Bug," he apologizes. "That was a close one," he thinks out loud, then he brings his fist up, still thinking. "So that's what you were trying to tell me, I think I get it now," he says to himself.

"Can we just get back to the fight now?" Rachelle complains impatiently.

"Sure thing." Natsu turns to Erigor. "You must be cold up there half-naked like that. Want me to warm you up?!" he taunts.

Erigor isn't amused. "Your flames are powerless against me!" he proclaims.

Natsu bashes his fists together. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that." He gets ready to attack. "Fire Dragon! Roar!"

A blast of fire comes at Erigor. "Storm Wall!" he shouts and his wind blocks Natsu's attack.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Rachelle steps in. "Element Dragon: Earth! Wing Attack!" Waves of stone and dust comes at Erigor and it sends him flying just a bit, although he does receive some small cuts and bruise.

 _'I can't believe this kid, there's no rhyme or reason to his attacks. Is this what all Fairy Tail wizards are like?! And that little brat is actually a match to my wind attacks?!'_ Erigor seethes in his thoughts as he's still in the air.

"Although both of you powers are remarkable I'm afraid you two are still no match for me," he gloats.

"Says the guy who's actually getting a beating from my attacks," Rachelle gloats back.

Erigor irks but doesn't retort back to her. "Enough of this 'Cat and Mouse chase'. It's time to get serious," he replies to them with a smug look.

Natsu gives him a smug look back. "We're ready when you are."

Then Erigor makes a move. "Storm Mail!" He spins his scythe and in an instant he is in his own wind barrier that surrounds his entire body.

"He looks more of a wind-bag then he did before," Rachelle thinks out loud to herself snidely.

"Here I come," Erigor declares as he charges the wizards. Natsu comes up to kick him, but it's short lived when he's pushed back by the barrier, like back at the station. "What's the matter? Can't handle the breeze?" Erigor taunts him. A rock is flung at the back of his head.

"I know I can!" Rachelle yells at him as he rubs his head irritated.

"Coward! You just had to go and wrap yourself in your wind barrier!" Natsu remarks. He bashes his fists again. "This will break through it."

He charges Erigor. "Fire Dragon! Iron Fist!" He goes in for a hit but Erigor catches his fist and the flames go out.

"Uh oh, that's not good," Rachelle comments.

Natsu is in shock, "What the? I don't understand, why did my fire go out?" he hesitantly asks.

"Just as I suspected, you're completely helpless with out your flames. Looks like I have the upper hand," says Erigor.

"No way!" Natsu denies. More wind comes and blows both wizards back a bit.

"Unfortunately for you, the wind of my 'storm mail' attack blows outwardly. If you get too close, it will smother your flames, leaving you powerless against me!" Erigor declares more smugly.

"Oh yeah?!" Natsu says, not letting his words get to him.

Erigor starts to fly up a bit. "Fire can never defeat wind!"

Rachelle sends a small boulder to his gut. He backs up slightly, groaning in both pain and anger. "Now who's being cocky? You wind-head! You're underestimating us, especially Natsu. That will be your mistake! I guarantee you that much!"

"You little brat. I'll be sure to finish you off first," he seethed.

 **To Be continued...**


	10. Chapter 8

Erigor's winds became harsher. Both Natsu and Rachelle do their best to hold their ground. Especially Natsu, as he is trying to see and scowl at Erigor.

"Natsu!" "Rachelle!" Both Happy and Lucky cry out. Erigor chuckles at their suspense.

"Now do you understand flies? Your fire can never defeat wind! And you seem to having trouble holding your ground brat!" he gloats.

The two wizards try to shield their faces.

"This is intense, it's like standing in a typhoon," Natsu remarks.

"A typhoon Lauryn makes when she's fighting angry." Rachelle replies.

"It's time to blow you away and put your flames out for good!" Erigor declares, and his winds get even worse.

"Now! Storm Shred!" He goes shooting bits of wind at them. Luckily they dodge the attack completely. Natsu flies up to Erigor with his flames at his feet. He tries to hit him with another 'Iron fist' but it doesn't work. Erigor uses more of his wind power.

"Ragh, I have to break through," Natsu mutters but he's blown back to the ground on the bridge.

"Natsu!" Rachelle runs up to him worried. "Are you okay?" she asks as she helps him up to his feet.

"Yeah but, I can't even get close enough to lay a punch on this guy!" Natsu informs her getting irritated.

"Feeling a little frustrated? Don't be too hard on yourself, you never had a chance against me!" Erigor boasts while laughing. "But don't worry, I'm gonna put an end to this now! My 'Soaring Phoenix' magic rips every thing to shreds! Emera Baram!" he summons his magic to attack.

"That a really dangerous spell you two!" Lucky shouts.

"What ever you do, don't touch it!" Happy adds. Rachelle is getting ready to do a spell of her own, she just needs the perfect moment. "Goodbye! Fairy Tail Flies!" Erigor shouts as he attacks.

"Now! Element Dragon Earth: Shield!" Rachelle cries as well.

Boulders and rocks from the neighboring mountains come to her and form themselves into wall in-front of her and Natsu. As the wind attacks, she does her best to hold the shield and herself together. But, less than three minutes, the shield breaks and she and Natsu are swept away against the tracks and over Happy and Lucky's heads.

Both critters look behind them once the winds die down. Both of them are shocked to see Natsu and Rachelle down for the count. "Come on Natsu, you have to get up Hurry!" Happy urges.

"Get up Rachelle! Don't let that creep win! Get up!" Lucky cries to her friend as she shakes her shoulder.

Erigor is just flying there and laughs. "I'm impressed that their bodies are still in one piece after that attack. Though I'm even more impressed that the brat's shield held out for a brief moment. Not too shabby for wizards so young," he exclaims.

"Natsu! Rachelle!" both animals cry in worry.

"After I play a melody on the 'Lullaby' for those old guild fools, they'll be joining you two in your eternal rest," Erigor monologues arrogantly. Suddenly, two fists pound onto the tracks, shocking both Erigor and the two fur balls, then a small boulder hits Erigor in the gut _(again)_.

"All you talk about is that stupid flute!" Natsu declares as he rips off his vest.

"Seriously, you've got to be one of the most annoying people I have ever fought. And I have a list," Rachelle inputs. She takes off her hoodie and gently tosses it to Lucky since Pip is still in there asleep. _"How a little critter like him can sleep through all this, I'll figure out later,"_ she says in her head. As they both stand up and face Erigor;

"If you want to kill the guild masters so bad," "Then you're gonna have to get past us first!" both Natsu and Rachelle say to Erigor, dead serious.

"You tell him Natsu!" Happy says jumping.

"Teach that blowhard a lesson Rachelle!" Lucky tells her.

"Oh believe me I will," Rachelle replies lowly.

"Impossible, how are you two even standing!?" Erigor roars.

"Like we would tell you!" Rachelle roars back. Natsu summons fire to his fists again.

"Enough talking it's time to start fighting. Come on!" Natsu yells out as he jumps at Erigor.

"I told you your wasting your time!" Erigor shouts back.

As Natsu comes in close for a hit, the wind pushes him back again and puts out his flames once more. When he lands back down, he looks at Erigor with such scorn, while the man just laughs at his failure.

"Hey pal, don't go laughing when I'm still here!" Rachelle yells as she charges at him. "Element dragon Earth: Iron-rock fist!" she cries out. Stones, minerals and other metals form over hand and arm. Erigor doesn't have time to move as she slugs him in the face.

"Yeah! Right in the kisser!" Lucky cheers.

"You little brat!" Erigor roars but is hit again.

"Consider this a lesson to you when you underestimate me and when you mess with my sister," Rachelle says to him casually. Then she feels Natsu's heat from behind her.

"I can't take it any more! I have to beat him!" he yells furiously as his whole body is engulfed in flames.

"Oh wonderful, he's throwing a tantrum," Lucky flatly complains. Rachelle goes to her and Happy's side and notices that Natsu's fire is getting more intense than before and the winds' current is changing from the heat.

"No this is good, I think we can work this to our advantage," Rachelle says to the fox. Happy starts to see what she means by that.

"Wow, he's really doing it. He's changing the direction of the wind."

Natsu roars as he snaps the melted track bar, his fire getting stronger.

"Flames of emotion? But how could that be? It's an ancient magic. Where did this kid learn how to use it?" Erigor questions out loud. Then something dawns on him. "What the? It's drawing my wind towards him?!" And he isn't wrong.

"That's it!" "This might be the advantage we were looking for!" Happy and Lucky theorize.

As Natsu is yelling; "Natsu!" Happy yells at him. Natsu turns to look and... "You stink. Just give up and let Gray handle it 'cause you're never gonna win," Happy flatly tells him while waving his paw and giving off a dull face.

"You're acting like a baby throwing a tantrum. I bet Gray would have nailed him in one hit, but you? Please," Lucky so rudely adds as she looks away with her paws crossed.

Natsu's flames stop and he looks at them in total shock. As if time had just stopped at that moment.

 _"You two had better hope you know what you're doing,"_ Rachelle remarks in her head as she sweat-drops on what she just heard herself. If Natsu had made an irk mark, it would have been all over, because right then he bursts into more flames and they're ten times stronger.

"What did you say?!" he shrieks.

Then Erigor becomes surprised. "His flames are blowing away my 'Storm mail'!" he remarks aloud. Natsu roars louder and Erigor's self-wind barrier is gone. "Curse you," he growls at the wizards.

"Did you guys just use basic weather science to figure this guy out?" Rachelle questions the two.

"Pretty much," they both plainly reply.

"I'm gonna take you down!" Natsu yells at Erigor. Then he gets into a pounce position and charges at Erigor, ramming his head into the guy's gut.

"Hey! Save some of that guy for me too!" Rachelle yells. As she comes into the action too;

"Fire dragon!" "Element dragon: Earth!" Both wizards prep Erigor for the attack. "Land-slide!" "Sword- horn!" Streams of stone and fire launch Erigor sky-high and he is out for the count.

Erigor lands in the tracks head first and his feet are twitching. Natsu finally calms down and his fire is out.

"Did you like that Happy?" he asks his friend.

"Did that please you Lucky?" Rachelle asks the fox.

"Oh yeah, I bet that creep is gonna feel that in the morning," Lucky chortles.

"You showed him that if you mess with the 'Salamander' you're gonna get toasted," Happy joyfully cheers.

Natsu gives him and Lucky a doubtful look. "You two weren't too sure of me earlier." Both Happy and Lucky go into an innocent faze.

"Cats have a bad short-term memory you know," Happy excuses.

"Yeah and you know my mouth sometimes runs on it's own," Lucky says.

"You two said that I'll never be able to beat him and I should leave it to Erza or Nicole or something like that?" Natsu replies as he turns to them.

"Whoa your memory must be worse than mine, I said Gray not Erza," Happy retorts.

"And neither of us brought Nicole into the conversation but you," Lucky replies in the same tone.

"Guys it doesn't matter now. We won, so can we just be happy about that," Rachelle states. Natsu gives one last glare at two, then looks straight up to the sky with a smile.

"You bet we did, though I'm not really sure how I pulled off that last attack?" he questions still smiling putting his hands behind his head.

"Guess you're just that awesome," Happy replies flying.

"I guess so!" Natsu laughs.

Rachelle just shakes her head, then something catches her eye. It's 'Lullaby'. She goes and picks it up. As soon as she does, she instantly feels the Willow-Wisp tree spirit calling for help. "Don't worry I'll get you out of there soon," she assured it. Then she hears the sound of an engine. She looks to see the 'Magic Mobile'.

"Natsu! Rachelle!" they hear Lucy shout.

"Hey, you guys just missed us beating Erigor!" "Aye!" Natsu and Happy joyfully proclaim to them. They all get out of the vehicle. Gray just huffs, a little irritated that he didn't do it himself.

"Deal with it Gray, besides there's always the next villain," Nicole tells him, patting his bear back. Lucy is helping Erza out the vehicle.

"You gonna be okay Erza?" she worries.

"Yes don't worry about me," Erza assures her.

Kageyama is shocked that his guild member was beaten. Then he sees a glow coming from the flute that Rachelle is holding.

"I can't believe you had such a hard time with this guy. I bet Rachelle did most of the beating," Gray provokes Natsu, who gets all offensive.

"I never said that! I took care of him didn't I?" he asks with pride.

"Yeah but with Rachelle's help. Heh, she gave that creep a good knuckle sandwich," Lucky inputs.

"I bet that tasted terrible for him," Nicole replies as she laughs a bit.

"Whatever," Gray says. "You look pretty stupid wearing a scarf when you're half naked," he flatly brings up.

"Like you have room to talk," both Natsu and Rachelle retort back.

Natsu turns to Lucy. "Hey Lucy give me your clothes," he simply demands.

"In your dreams!" she seethes at him.

"Natsu." Nicole glares at him and he shivers in fear.

Erza just laughs. "Anyway, well done you two. Thanks to you, all the guild masters will be safe now," she says happily. Lucy nods in agreement, so does Natsu, Gray, Nicole and Rachelle.

"It was nothing, besides if I had to listen to that guy's 'Oh my wind is so powerful you can't beat me' a minute longer, I would have had Rachelle bury me alive just to get away from him," Lucky complains.

"Yeah, I mean sure his wind was good but compared to Lauryn's it was a cake-walk," Rachelle adds and everyone laughs.

"Did you get him good for me?" Nicole asks her sister.

"Big time, he couldn't believe that he was getting beat by a kid," Rachelle answers with pride.

"Good girl," Nicole brings her hand up and Rachelle high-fives it.

"While we're here, I think we should make sure to stop by the guild masters' conference to tell them what happened and ask them how we should properly dispose the 'Lullaby' flute."

"I couldn't agree more," Nicole replies.

"Might as well since we're so close to Clover," Happy states.

All of a sudden, Rachelle is grabbed and is in the air. Everyone else gets out of the way as Kage takes off with her, the mobile, and the flute.

"Kage?!" "Rachelle!" Erza and Nicole cry out.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gray shouts.

"Lullaby is mine now! Shouldn't have let your guard down flies! Here! You can have your brat back!" As the mobile lands back down, Kage uses his shadow magic to toss Rachelle back at them. Both Gray and Natsu catch her.

"You okay kiddo?" Gray asks.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," she tells him. They all watch Kage as he drives off in a fit of laughter. Everyone is shell-shocked.

"That jerk!" yells Natsu.

"This is how he thanks us for saving his life?!" Lucy shrieks.

"That ungrateful punk!" Nicole sears.

"After him!" Erza orders. They all run down the tracks and hope that they will get there in time.

 _"Rachelle, get ready to face the Lullaby, 'cause I have a feeling we're about to deal with it soon,"_ Nicole informs her sister through their thoughts.

 _"No pressure huh?"_ Rachelle sarcastically says. But deep down she hopes that she'll be able to pull off the task.

 **...**

As night falls, they reach a hill-side not too far from the conference hall. From there they spot their master with Kage.

"There he is," says Gray.

"Gramps!" Natsu and Rachelle cry.

"Master!" Nicole and Erza worry. Then, Master Bob comes up to them to get them to be quiet.

"Shhh, we're just about to get to the good part," he exclaims.

His sudden appearance makes Gray, Natsu, and Lucy jump. Then Master Bob starts to fawn over the boys, much to their discomfort.

"Well aren't you boys yummy, so adorable." Gray and Natsu hold each other in fear. Lucy hides behind Erza and Nicole. Rachelle just stands there and sweat-drops over the whole scene.

"Who the heck is that guy?!" Lucy asks the women in front of her.

"Master Bob," Erza answers as she stands there. They watch as Master Bob bumps the boys away and looks at the girls. "Erza honey you've really filled out. And Nicole you've gotten even more gorgeous since the last time I saw you," he compliments the two women.

Lucy flinches. "You're telling me that weirdo is the master of the Blue Pegasus guild?"

"Yes. Good to see you too Master Bob, you're looking well yourself," Nicole replies back kindly.

"Oh stop you," Bob gushes. He turns to see Rachelle. "Well if it isn't the birthday girl. Seems like only yesterday when you were a child. You're still as cute as a little lamb," he remarks.

Rachelle cringes. She loathes being called cute in any shape or form, but she sucks it up and takes the compliment. "Thank you master Bob," she says through her teeth. They go back to watching Master Makarov. They see Kage bring the flute to his mouth to play. Erza, Natsu, Gray, and the Lightgails freak.

"Oh No!" says Erza.

"Could you guys keep it down over there. We're just about to get to the good part," exclaims Goldmine as he just shows up.

"He's with Quatro Cerberus!" a bewildered Lucy exclaims.

"That's their master, Goldmine," Erza tells her.

"Hey Gold," Rachelle greets. He turns to her and nods.

"Hey kid. Happy birthday by the way."

"Thank you."

"Master Bob, could you please put the boys down?" Nicole urges the floating man, who is holding the boys with him.

They listen in on the two people. As Kage is planning to play the 'Lullaby', Makarove turns to him and says with a straight face, "Nothing's going to change." That shocks Kage and makes him lower the flute. Makarov turns his back to him as he continues. "You can not change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature. Our insecurities are the reason that guilds even exist, and they're why we have friends." He turns his head to Kage. Everyone, minus the masters, are surprised and moved by Makarov's words.

"When we're surrounded with allies, it's easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way, if we're clumsy we may stumble and bump into things, but as long as we have faith in our future we continue marching forward. Our strength emerges on it's own, but we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way," he finishes with a smirk and stands there in front of Kage. They both stand there for a moment and stare as a gentle breeze goes by.

'Lullaby' is dropped to the ground. The group watches with smiles as Kageyama falls to his knees.

"I surrender," he lets out with his head down.

"Master," Erza and Nicole cry.

"You stopped him." "Good job Gramps." Natsu and Gray say happily.

"Nice going," Rachelle says.

Makarov is surprised as they surround him. "Wha...how did you kids end up in Clover?" he asks.

"Would you believe it was to save you and the other guild masters?" Nicole answers with a question as she bends down and hugs him.

"But it looks like you handled things, so yeah," Rachelle remarks as she smiles brightly.

"Master Makarov," Erza brings him into one of her hugs. "Your words touched me so deeply that I was almost moved to tears."

"Owww," he says as his head makes contact with her armor. The Lightgails laugh. Natsu repeatedly pats Master's head as a 'good job'.

"Well it looks like we got here just in time to see Gramps talk his way out of another one," Gray proudly exclaims.

"You can say that again," Lucky sighs.

Nicole uses her thought conversation to talk to the master. _"Renee tipped you off like I told her to right?"_

Master chuckles a bit and nods. _"Yes, when you learned of Eisenwald's real plan and told her, she wasted no time to contact me here. Good work being prepared."_ He gives her a thumbs up, and she gladly returns it. Then Rachelle feels a shiver down her spine.

"Uh, guys? I think we should save the relief and hugs for later." Everyone turns to her.

"Why?" the boys ask her. They suddenly hear the sound of evil laughter from the lullaby.

 ** _"I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics!"_** it yells as smoke and magic emerge from it. Everyone cringes and gasps.

"Something came out!" Happy exclaims.

"No Really?! We can see that!" Lucky shouts in his ear, baring her teeth.

Magic appears in the sky.

 _ **"I can no longer hold back. I shall come fourth to devour you my self!"**_ The magic flashes and a giant wooden monstrous creature appears. _**"I shall feast upon your pitiful souls!"**_ it roars.

"It's so big!" Lucy shrieks.

"Way to stated the obvious!" Happy retorts at her.

"You don't get to talk about the obvious Happy!" Lucky sneers at him.

"What is that thing?! Erigor never said anything about a monster!" Kage dreads.

"That's not just any monster," Nicole says in a low dreaded voice.

"We're in a pickle," Master Bob says, not sounding that worried.

"You're right Nicole. It must be a demon from the book of Zeref," Goldmine assumes.

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?!" asks Lucy.

"That's what 'Lullaby's' true form looks like in the flesh. It's forbidden black magic, living magic. One of Zeref's specialties," exclaims Goldmine gravely.

"Living magic?" Erza questions in slight fear.

"Who's Zeref? Wasn't he some ancient wizard?" Gray asks.

"He's the most evil wizard the world has ever known. He was very powerful in his day, but in my wildest dreams I never thought his dark legacy would pop back up again," Master Bob tells them.

 ** _"Now then, which of these delectable souls shall I dine on first?"_** Lullaby asks itself. The group gets ready for the fight.

"Delectable huh? Do you think souls are really that tasty?" Natsu asks Gray in a cheery tone. An irk mark appears on Gray's head.

"How should I know what they taste like?" he retorts.

"Always thinking about eating," Lucy adds.

"When food is mentioned that's all he ever thinks about," Lucky bluntly says.

"Natsu! Not the time!" both Lightgails shout at him.

Erza turns to the boys. "Natsu and Gray, get everyone to a safe place," she orders them, The boys aren't happy.

"Quit barkin' orders!" seethes Natsu.

"Yeah you're not the boss of us!" Gray says the same. Nicole shakes in anger as her patience wis running out with the two. She turns to them with a furious gleam in her eyes.

" **Both of you just do it now!** " she roars.

They both run off holding each other in fear. "Aye, Aye!" and they did what they had been told.

"Another bad 'Happy' impression?" Lucy sighs. She turns to Rachelle and whispers, "Remind me not to get your sister mad."

Rachelle just shrugs. "You don't have to worry. You don't strike me as the person who would do that," she assures her.

Off in the distance, the Fiore army appears. "No giant wooden demon is gonna scare off the Fiore army! Charge!" yells the captain.

"Yes sir!" the men shout.

Rachelle sweat-dropped. "Why do I get the feeling they're not gonna be much help?" she asks herself.

"Maybe because ever since old G.F retired, they never were," Lucky snidely answers her. Lullaby turns to the army.

 **"You doubt my power?! I'll prove it to you!"** it roars as it opens it's mouth and blasts a mountain near the army. The men are in shock.

"Captain, are we scared yet?" one of them asks.

"Now men! Retreat! Run for your lives!" the captain cries. They turn tail and flee.

"Are you kidding me?!" both sisters seethe.

 **"I have no need for those pathetic humans. I prefer the taste of a wizard's soul and will consume all of yours!"** Lullaby loudly states. Natsu takes a stand and fumes at it.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try! Bring it on big guy!" he challenge.

"Yeah! What he said you, overgrown pipe!" Rachelle does the same.

"Good luck!" all the wizard masters say from the side lines.

"Aren't they supportive?" Lucky grunts.

Lucy looks worried. "Can those five defeat Lullaby on their own?" she questions.

Happy pops up and says, "You should help them," in a cheery voice. Lucy just turns to the side.

"Normally I would, but none of my celestial spirits are available right now and I'll probably just slow them down," she replies.

"Good excuse," both Happy and Lucky say.

"Don't judge me hair balls!"

Before anyone does anything, Rachelle quickly runs up to Makarov. "Gramps, I have a favor to ask you."

He looks up to her. "What is it child?" he asks. She reaches into he hood and pulls out Pip.

"Can you watch over him while I fight with the others? He's been able to sleep through all the events today but I'm not taking any chances with this one."

She hands him the little sleeping Kapa. "He's in good hands," he assures her. She nods and just as she was about to join the others, Master grabs her wrist. She turns to look at him. "Nicole told me everything on what you going to do, and I'm here to tell you, be careful." He emphasizes the last part in all seriousness.

Rachelle gives him a kind smile. "Don't worry Gramps. We got this." With that, she runs to the others. Lullaby's eyes glow and it starts to roar. Lucy and the other masters groan in pain from the sound. However Makarov just smirks. Erza brings out her sword and Nicole summons her water.

"Ready?" they ask the boys.

"Oh yeah!" they reply.

"Let's do this!" Rachelle cheers. They go off to fight Lullaby.

Erza uses her magic. "Requip!" and she changes into her 'Heavens wheel' armor. "The Knight!" She flies off to the side of beast.

"Now, Element dragon: Water wings!" Wings came out of Nicole's back and she turns to Rachelle. "Ready Bug?" she asks. Rachelle takes a deep breath in and looks her older sister straight in the eye.

"Ready," she replies.

The twelve year old gets on her sister's back and they fly off in the air. Nicole flies up behind the giant and places Rachelle on the spiked part of it's back.

"Be sure to avoid our attacks," Nicole tells her.

"No duh," Rachelle retorts. Gray gathers up all his ice magic, and prepares to make a blow.

"Ice make; Lance!" he says and a flurry of ice hits Lullaby's front side. It roars in pain.

Natsu brings his fists together and summons his fire. "Now it's my turn." He takes off with his fist a blaze. "Fire dragon! Iron fist!" He comes up and punches Lullaby in it's face.

"Time to put my new powers to good use," Nicole says as she stops in mid air and summons her magic, but it isn't water this time. "Element dragon: Light special technique." A great ball of light forms in her hands. "Solar flare!" The ball of light flies off and rams itself into Lullaby's neck.

"And Element dragon: Water Roar!" Streams of water come and blast in it's face. The guild masters down below are in awe.

"He just punched the demon with fire!" "I didn't know ice magic can do that!" "And that girl can requip her armor!" "I wasn't aware that element magic can be that powerful, let alone be two!"

Master Makarov himself is impressed. "Hmmm, I'll have to remember to ask Nicole when and how she got her light element," he says, while rubbing his chin.

He looks up to Lullaby's neck. "I hope you're doing well on your part Rachelle," he lowly whispers.

With Rachelle, she is still on Lullaby, unscathed. "Okay, just focus," she tells herself, as she places the palm of her hands on the wood. She closes her eyes and concentrates. A green aura surrounds her as she looks for the soul energy of the willow wisp-tree. Meanwhile, as Lullaby is still unaware of the little wizard, it's getting irritated at the other four. They all land on a nearby mountain top.

 **"You are making me angry!"** it yells as it swipes it's claw to hit them but they move out of the way before it can. They all launch another round of attacks. Erza slashes at it, Gray make a giant ice cross-bow and shoots a series of ice arrows at it. Natsu pounded his fists again.

"I'm not finished with you," he says as he charges at the beast. "Fire dragon! Wing Attack!"

Nicole summons up her magic for a big one. "Now Element dragon: Water. Monsoon!" Rain clouds form and start to swirl above her. It came down like a tornado and blasts itself at Lullaby.

The crowd below is amazed. "That's incredible! Their combination attacks are so powerful!" Kage says.

"And they're in sync," Lucy states in awe.

"Aye," says Happy.

"This is why you don't mess with Fairy Tail," Lucky pridefully exclaims. Lullaby lets out another loud roar, looks up to the sky and starts to use it's magic to use the deadly melody.

"This can't be good!" "Here comes it's song!" Lucy and Happy panic.

"Some how, I get the feeling this won't be as scary as it looks," Lucky says tilting her head. While Lullaby is absorbing the life out of the plants, Rachelle is making progress with her end of the situation.

"Come on buddy, you can do this. You're almost there," she says in a huff. In her mind, it was like a black space of nothingness, then she sees a bright and gentle light. "There you are!" she exclaims proudly when she opens her eyes.

Then she uses her Earth element dragon magic to guide the light to where she is. Once the light surfaces, she says, "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there. And then you'll finally move on." Rachelle takes out the knife that Erza had given her, and carves out the wood that the light was in. Once she's done, she rips that piece off with no effort. "Gotcha!" She holds on to it tight. _"Nicole! I got it!"_ she yells in thought.

Nicole flies down to her and grabs her before Lullaby can suspect a thing. "Great job Bug! Remind me to make you some pumpkin-bread when we get home," she proudly tells her sister.

"Oh I definitely will," Rachelle replies. They fly down to the crowd below.

 **"Just one note and your souls will be mine!"** Lullaby exclaims as it readies itself to play.

It takes a stand to play, but all that is heard is low toots and whistles. Lullaby is in shock, so is everyone else.

"What happened?!" "Nothing happened!" Lucy and Happy say.

Lucky makes a smug huff. "Huh, called it."

Rachelle sweat-drops. "Uh? Why were we worried?"

 **"I don't understand! Why can't I play my melody of death?!"** it shrieks as it still tries to make a sound.

"It must be because of all those attacks!" Kage assumes.

"They punched so many holes in that thing, it totally messed up it's sound!" Lucy figures.

"Well flutes are made with a number of holes to play, too many and it'll go off key," Nicole carelessly says, folding her arms with a grin.

"Yeah, everyone knows that," Rachelle comments.

"All that build up for this? Talk about going out with a whimper," Lucy shrugs off.

"I almost feel sorry for it," Lucky states with slight sympathy.

"Yeah, Flutes are pretty lame to begin with," Happy claims.

"That's your statement Happy," Lucky retorts.

Lullaby irks. **"You dare mock me?!"** it roars and kicks a mountain.

"You three just had to say something!" Nicole yells at them. Lullaby looks at them, it's eyes begin to glow, getting ready to blast an attack. Some of the guild masters are scared, but Gray gets there just in time to save them.

"Ice make!" Rachelle joins him. "Element Dragon Earth!" Lullaby launches it's attack.

Lucy and everyone grimaces but nothing happens to them. Lucy looks and there is Gray and Rachelle still standing.

"Shield!" they roar. A Shield of stone and ice is made in front of them. The masters are impressed.

"Oh wow!" "That boy's 'Maker' magic is spectacular!" "And that little girl combined her Earth magic with it so effortlessly!"

Rachell pouts. "I'm not little, I'm just a very tall midget," she mumbles. Gray chuckles a bit and ruffles her hair.

"What's 'Maker' magic?" Lucy asks.

"It's users can give magic energy a tangible form. However, there's another tip of magic that can destroy it." Happy explains. Lucy doesn't know what to say.

 **"I will kill you all!"** claims Lullaby. The fire went to Natsu as he eats it. And giant boulders come at Lullaby.

"Oh yeah?!" Natsu and Rachelle say.

"Now I got a fire in my belly!" Natsu states.

"Get ready to be dust!" Rachelle yells.

 **"You're not human! You're a monster!"** Lullaby punches the spot where Natsu's standing, but he jumps and starts to run up it's arm.

"Oh like you can talk!" Natsu yells back.

 **"Stop climbing me!"** it says.

"Requip!" Erza transforms into her 'Black wing' armor and flies straight at it. The guild masters go 'ga, ga' at her.

"Her armor is lovely." "It's called 'Black winged' armor! And it amplifies the power of her attacks!"

Lucky gives them a dull look. "Perverts," she whispers.

"Ice Make, Saucer!" Gray yells and the ice forms a buzz saw like weapon and it takes out lullaby's side. It yells in pain.

"Sea Nymph!" Nicole cries and she takes her magic's form. The masters gawk at her too.

"That's her 'Sea Nymph' form! It allows her to take her water magic to a whole new level!"

She summons all the water that was in the air and what she had with her. "Whirling Riptide!" she roars. And streams of water attack Lullaby at all sides. Erza slices part of it's face and it screeches in agony.

"Natsu!" "Rachelle!" "Now!" Erza, Nicole, and Gray yell. Natsu pounds his fists together as Rachelle crouches down and gathers energy from the earth itself.

"We got this!" they say.

Fire lights up in both of Natsu's hands. "The flames of my right hand and the flames of my left! Put the two together!" He smacks his hands and forms a giant ball of fire.

"With the strength and power of the earth that we stand on. Summon it up to the surface!" The ground starts to shake greatly.

"And this is what you get!" they cry. "Fire Dragon! Brilliant Flame!" Natsu tosses the fire at Lullaby. "Element Dragon: Earth! Seismic Wave!" Rachelle swings her arms and the ground literally acts like a wave and goes straight toward Lullaby too.

Both attacks make their mark and take down the demon. It cries out one last time before a blast of light shoots to the sky and it's magic is dispelled and it's back in it's flute form. Makarov stands there, proud of his wizards.

"Well done," he said.

"You're amazing," Bob coos.

"You kids make defeating Zeref's demon look easy," Goldmine remarks. Lucy laughs joyfully.

Kage is amazed. "I can't believe how strong they are."

The smoke clears and the wizards stand there triumphantly. "Wow, are all the Fairy Tail wizards as powerful as these five?" Kage asks.

Lucy gets excited. "There's no doubt about it! This is the strongest team!"

Happy jumps up. "Aye!"

Lucky smiles. "Enemies beware," she teases.

"We're an awesome guild aren't we?!" Master Makarov proudly states.

"Great work out there guys!" Lucy congratulates.

Natsu shrugs it off. "Thanks, it wasn't a big deal."

"Yeah piece of cake," Gray adds.

"Speak for yourselves. After using my light element, I'm ready to hit the hay," Nicole dramatically sighs. Everyone laughs, until Natsu gets the gears in his head working, realizing what Nicole had just said.

"What?! You got your Light element?! Since when?!" he shouts.

"Have you been hiding under a rock this whole time you moron? What do you think she used as her first attack on Lullaby? A firework?" Gray mocks.

"Did you not listen to her talking about it back on the train?" Erza questions.

"You knocked him out during that remember?" Lucky retorts.

"I can't exactly say I know what just happened, but it's obvious that we owe a big round of thanks to the Fairy Tail guild," Goldmine says to the other masters.

They contemplate that, "We do?" "Even so I must say..."

Both Erza and Nicole look behind them in realization. Then Gray, Natsu and Rachelle look.

"They went over board!" the masters announce, as there's a giant crater where the conference hall used to be.

"The conference hall's been destroyed!" Lucy gravely states.

"Aye! There's also a couple of mountain tops missing," Happy points out.

"What do you expect from the most destructive team in Fiore?" Lucky grunts.

Makarov goes limp as his soul flies out.

"Master!" "Something came out!" "No Duh!"

Natsu just laughs wholeheartedly at the whole scene. "Ha, Ha! We really made a mess with the place huh?!" He keeps laughing until both Lightgails pound him on the head.

"It's not funny!" They bare their fangs.

The masters are infuriated as they start to yell at the group.

"Please forgive us master!" Erza pleads at the flying Makarov soul. While everyone is busy, Nicole slips into the crater while no one is looking.

Rachelle followed. "Do you have-?"

"Yep."

"And are you gonna-?"

"Yep," Nicole answers as she reaches into her duffel bag and pulls out an orb.

She places it in the middle of the crater and whispers a few words. It begins to glow.

"That should activate in just a few minutes," Nicole solemnly states while clapping the dirt off her hands.

"I take it we should leave?" Rachelle asks.

"Yep," Nicole answers again.

When they climb out; "You guy's trying to catch somebody? I'll do it for you," Natsu absent-mindlessly tells the masters.

"For once, can he shut his mouth?" Nicole sighs.

"That's asking to much since it's Natsu," Rachelle plainly states.

The masters roar in anger, "You're the one we're after!"

"Oh! Yeah, that's right!" he realizes and laughs.

The group starts to flee. Erza holds Master on her back as he's still out of it. As they run, Nicole leans in to the master's ear.

"Don't worry sir, as soon as we're out of their sights, the time orb will be activated by then," she kindly assures him.

Makarov comes to and is in tears of relief. "Bless your mother's brother for creating those things," he grovels.

Rachelle starts to laugh as wildly as Natsu. "All and all, this is the best birthday week ever!" she cheers and she starts to wonder what tomorrow has in store for them.

 **To Be Continued...….**


	11. Chapter 9

After the events of 'Lullaby' at Clover. The team and Master Makarove were passing through Clover Canyon to Web Valley. But to put it in the correct perspective, they're really lost. And Lucy just about had it with a certain cat. "Aw! Geez! Come on Happy, don't tell me you got us lost again?! We've been walking for forever and a half and we still haven't found Magnolia yet! Why are we fallowing a cat anyway?!" she cried out in frustration.

"I've asked myself the same thing when it comes down to situations like this." Rachelle grumbled, Lucky was on the top of her head acting like she couldn't take another step.

"Uhhhha, I'm so tired and hungry." the fox moaned out. "Tummy hurts, head hurts" Pip said in tears while rubbing his head and belly. He needed to replenish the water on his head. "I know Pip, just hang in there till we figure this out." Rachelle told him.

"What do mean 'again'?! How rude, I wasn't lost last time so this is the first time I've gotten us lost!" Happy whined back. "First time or not, let try to make it our last okay." Lucy asked with a whine of her own. The boy weren't helping out their cause either with their moaning. "Man, I want some food." Natsu groaned.

"So do we!" Rachelle and Lucky yelled in a whisper. "We all do, talking about it just makes us hungrier." Gray brought up. Then the two bashed heads, "I can't help it if I'm hungry, jerk!" said Natsu, "No, but you can stop running your mouth, can't you?!" Gray begrudgingly asked. Makarove popped up, "Listen up! We need some fooood." He groaned at that last part.

The boys turned to him and scolded, "Yeah! We know!" Erza decided to step in. "Enough!" all of a sudden her stomach growled, everyone gave her a dull look. "Your stomach is trying to tell you something, isn't it?" said Natsu. "No it's not, your hearing things!" she talked backed. No one was convinced, "Uh hu, yeah real convincing Erza." Gray replied plainly.

"Complaining about this isn't going to help any of us. So we all just have to suck it up and figure something out." Nicole stated strongly with a straight face, even though her stomach is growling as much too. Rachelle sweat-dropped, "Your stomach isn't agreeing with your plan Nicole." The eldest turned and gave her a dark glare, "Like you have any room to talk."

Just then, " *Gasps!* Aaaaah!" Happy's eye's went big with stars along with a big dopey smile. Natsu went up to him and asked, "What are you so excited about?" Happy went up to the edge of a cliff, looking over it. "Down there look Natsu, look!" he yelled excitedly. Everyone looked over the edge and saw. "Of course." Nicole drawled. "Leave it to Happy or any kind of cat to find that or anything related." Lucky replied sternly.

"I can fly~" "You can fly~" "I can fly~" the bottom of the ravine sang. "Those are wing fish, they're a legendary delicacy and they're super yummy from what I hear!" Then Happy started acting like he was eating a boat load of those things. Everyone gave him a stern look then started to ponder on that fact.

"A legendary delicacy?" Gray questioned. "Wing fish, huh." Erza contemplated. "Sounds good to me." stated Natsu. Makarove went up to Happy in tears of joy as he placed a hand on the cat's shoulder. "Well done Happy, you make this old man very proud." he told him as he nodded.

Both their stomachs were growling, much to Lucy's displeasure. "Guy's enough with the growling stomachs." then her stomach decided to betray her. Gray looked at her smugly, "You were saying?" "Shut-up." she growled at him.

Happy stood proudly with a fishing pole in his paw. "Now, time to fish!" he proclaimed. From below the fish were making quite the ruckus. The Lightgails and their companions didn't bother to join the others. "So... Why aren't we fishing with them?" Lucky inquires, tilting her head.

"Because I doubt they're gonna catch much anyway. Plus, in one of the books I've read back home, 'Wing - Fish' are edible but they taste nasty if not cooked right or eaten raw." Rachelle told her. "They're sure gonna be disappointed." the fox gloomed.

All of a sudden something dawned on Nicole and she started to dig through her duffle-bag. Rachelle and her animal buddies looked at her curiously. "What are you doing Nicole?" Rachelle asked. "I just remembered that I had some stuff packed in here that will help all of us out big time. Here, this should help Pip." she tossed her sister a canteen. Rachelle opened it and saw that it was filled with lake water.

"Just what the doctor ordered." She started to poor the water on the little guy's head, and his spirit immediately brighten up. "Pip better! Pip better!" he cheered as he danced in joy. The girls and the fox couldn't help but laugh. Then suddenly, "Gross!" "Are you kidding Me?!"

They turned to see that Happy apparently just ate the one wing fish they were able to catch, to suddenly make the most disgusted face he ever made. And Lucy looked at him in utter disbelief.

"Looks like they found out." Lucky simply pointed out the obvious. Rachelle just nodded, they all started to walk onwards again. "I hate to say it but." "All that fish'en." "Made me hungrier." The boy's and the master complained.

"Hey guy's." Nicole called out. They all looked at her as she tossed them each a water bottle. "Prepared as always Nicole." Makarove tells her joyfully. She smirks, "That's not all I have."

Everyone stared at her as she dug into her bag once more. Once she found what she was looking for she quickly hid it behind her back. "Alright listen up. I'm not sure how much I have right now and I don't believe they will last us till we make it to Magnolia. So for now everyone gets two." When she finished, she pulled out an entire bag of oatmeal-chocolate chip bars.

Everyone was ecstatic, and instantly made a line in front of her. Well more so the men as the girls calmly joined in. When they received their share, the boy's and the master were in comical tears as they ate. "We thank the great goddess Nicole for this treat." they groveled. "Oh brother." The sisters said at the same time as well as sweat-dropped.

Lucy was enjoying it fully. "These are good Nicole. Did you make them." she munched on her second. "No, it was Lauryn. She and Renee made a few batches before I got home." Nicole replied. "Oh I've been meaning to ask you something Nicole." "What's up." Lucy finished her treat and turned to her, "Back at the train station when we got out of Erigor's wind barrier. Why did Virgo call you 'Your highness?" she asked.

"Oh well. You see." Nicole stumbled in her speech, looking for good explanation to tell her. "Alright, Has my sisters or anyone told you about our mother Elemencha?" Lucy nodded. "Well you see she isn't just considered the element dragon. She is also the 'Queen of all dragons'. " Lucy was still for a moment, she turned to Rachelle and the little girl nodded her head telling her 'it's true' the others did the same.

"So then, wouldn't that mean that you and the other girls are actual princess?!" Lucy went hysterical acting like her mind just blew up from the information. "Not exactly." Rachelle stepped in. "Technically since we were trained and raised by her we just seemed to receive the same kind of social status and respect from those who recognize her and the greatness that she's done in the past." The earth element dragon slayer explained.

"And apparently Elemencha had her fair share of grand gatherings with Celestial spirits, or so I've heard." Master Makarove added. _"That explains that with Virgo."_ Lucy figured. They continued to walk, then something else came to her train of thought. "Oh and another thing." The group looked at her. "I've noticed that some of you been calling Rachelle 'bug' why is that?" Rachelle started to shrink away from the conversation a bit.

Everyone other then Lucy and Rachelle couldn't help but smile on the topic. "Quite simple Lucy, it all started when she was three." Nicole started to explain then Erza joined, "Sometimes when she sleeps or when she takes a nap. Rachelle would curl up into a ball like some bugs would." She finished adding some amusement in her tone.

"Even to this day, she still does." Makarove laughs a bit, so did everyone else except Rachelle. "Oh yeah! There was this one time-" before Natsu could tell Lucy what he was going to say, a rock that was just as big as his head came in contact with his face.

That took everyone totally off guard then they all turned to Rachelle who was still walking on, "What? There is a time and a place for that story, right now is not the time." she excused. They all sighed and went on as well, then.

The group gasped as they come across an entrance to a, "A village!" exclaimed Erza happily. "Houses!" Gray added. "I don't know whether to call it a coincidence or just pure luck." Nicole plainly stated. "I find it suspicious actually." Rachelle commented, but no one obliged to it and ignored her.

"And that means there's must be~" Fooooooood!" Happy and Natsu stated as everyone just charged in. The Lightgails and the fox just walked, "Didn't anyone hear what I just said?" Rachelle groaned annoyingly. "Pip heard." the little kappa raised his little hand.

When they caught up with the others they found them standing in the center of the town that had a giant mushroom statue. It dawned on them as to why they were just standing there. _"The place looks empty for some reason. There's not even the sound of the wind."_ Nicole skeptically thought.

"There's no one here." Gray pointed out. "It does seem awfully quiet doesn't it?" Lucy questioned getting a bit gitty. "Maybe their taking an afternoon nap or something?" Natsu suggested. _"How stupid can you get Natsu?"_ Said Rachelle in a annoyed way.

"Hey! Anybody here?!" the flame-brain cried out. "We're starving like crazy out here! Somebody cook us some dinner!" Happy ordered quite rudely. "Wow Happy ever heard the word please?" Lucy retorted. "I conquer. Happy, you should now better then to be that rude." Nicole rebuked. "Sorry." The cat brought his head down in shame.

They all stood quiet for a moment or two till Gray spoke up. "You really think the whole town is taking a nap?" "Well it's either that or they all got drunk and past out." Master theorized. The Lightgails gave him a look saying 'really?

"I think that only happens back at guild." Lucy stated. "Definitely at the guild." Rachelle and Lucky replied. The master laughed, "We do love our spirits don't we?" It went back to being quiet.

Rachelle was giving the mushroom statue an intense blank stare, which didn't go unnoticed to her sister. "What's up bug?" The little dragon slayer lost it.

"This is even more suspicious then before! I mean who has a giant mushroom statue in the middle of their town? And there is not a single sound anywhere or people anywhere! Also I'm not getting any sent of any- Are any of you guys listening to Me?!" She yelled at the last part upon seeing everyone running off except her sister and friends.

They raised their hands, "You three don't count!" Nicole shook her head and swung her arm over her sisters shoulders as the little brunette pouted. "Come on lets go stop them from destroying something."

As they come up to the house everyone else was in they heard Gray say something. "She's right, who would leave a table full of food just sitting there like that? And if somebody cooked this, then where the heck are they now?" The girls came in and noticed that the table was indeed full of food.

"Well seeing as the food is still fresh and hot. The people who live here just left, maybe before we all entered the village." Nicole suggested standing next to Erza. "But that still doesn't make any sense." Rachelle came in as she folded her arms.

"If they just left, we should have at lest seen them go before then. A whole town wouldn't just disappear unnoticed into thin air without magic, and I didn't sense any when coming here." She finished, getting more paranoid then before.

"So the question is, what are we dealing with?" Nicole asked in a hush tone. "How should I know? Anyway ready to dig in Happy?" "Aye." Natsu was just about to eat a bread till Erza stopped him. "Natsu!" both she and Nicole growled.

"Huh! Yes Ma'am ?!" he cowered. "We need to investigate the village first. We've held out this long, we can hold out a little-" just as she was gonna make a point, her stomach growled.

"Talk about bad timing." Nicole remarked as a sweat-drop appeared. "Erza~ what were you about to say~" Rachelle sang in a mock tone. "Rachelle." The eldest gave off a warning glare at her, so did Erza.

Rachelle just turned the other cheek, acting as innocent as she could. Then Lucy and Makarove joined in on the girl's taunt. "I think your stomach might have different plans." "Hmm, yes but which one do we listen to?"

"Search the area for mushrooms or anything that looks edible. And don't eat the food in the village, okay?" Erza ordered. "And while you all are doing that; me, Erza and the master will investigate the village to find out what is going on and what we're dealing with." Nicole finished just as serious.

The Natsu and the others walked out grumbling, but Lucy and Rachelle were a little skeptic. "Wait, why mushrooms?" Lucy asked in slight disgust. _"Cause 'why not?!' we're already going crazy of hunger!"_ Rachelle annunciated in thought, as she was as uncomfortable as Lucy was on the idea. _"No need to be so paranoid bug."_ Her sister said in her head. _"I was paranoid long before this!" "True."_

 **...**

The group was in a forest filled with an assortment of various mushrooms. "You guy's are stupid if you think these things are edible." Rachelle groaned, not wanting to do this at all. Lucy was staring at the things disgusted, like a child with broccoli.

Natsu was just complaining till he and Gray saw them. "Hey mushrooms." Gray pointed the obvious. "I take it back these things look tasty!" Natsu getting excited. "And that right there, proves what you just said." Lucky proclaimed to her partner.

"But why mushrooms?" Asked Lucy. Then Happy popped up, "It's so obvious Lucy." "Oh yeah?" "Natsu is gonna eat a poisonous mushroom then something weird will happen to him. You know the cliché right?" he whips out a sign that says 'cliché" in the prosses.

Lucky looked at him unimpressed. "That may be possible, but something tells me it wont be the way your thinking." Natsu was unimpressed as well, "Give me some credit Happy. You really think I'd fall for some lame gag like that? No way." He turns to them, having a mouth full of mushrooms.

Rachelle and Lucky looked at him like they just met the most ignorant person of all of Fiore. "Something tells me he's gonna eat those words." "I'm with you straight on that one."

 **...**

Meanwhile in the village. Nicole, Erza and the master were going through the town to find anything on what's going on. Nicole was studying the architecture of the towns buildings. "Hmm, these houses seem to be build rather too precise." She deduced. She went to find the master to tell him her small finding.

She ran into Erza when looking for him. "I take it you didn't have much luck?" the armored fairy inquired. "Not exactly, I've noticed that the houses seem to be built in a specific way." Nicole informed her. "Hmm, perhaps they prefer an accurate and neat life style?" Erza guessed. "That's a big 'maybe' but I'm thinking other wise."

They both walked in to the house the master was in. Only to find him attempting to eat meal that was set up there. Both women walked up behind him, and scowled down on him like he was a naughty boy.

Master stopped what he was doing and swallowed in regret. "Master." "Really?" they replied in a harsh tone. "Ehh, I was just investigating girls." he excused. _"Please, Rachelle could come up with a better excuse then that."_ Nicole conjured.

 **...**

Back with the others, Natsu was still eating those strange mushrooms. "These mushrooms aren't very big , but if I keep eating a ton of them. I'm bound to get full sooner or latter." He figured. Rachelle and Lucky were just a few feet away from everyone doing a little project of their own. "There are times I wonder how we put up with his 'small-minded' ideas." Said Lucky. Rachelle just shrugged her shoulders. "And here comes the set up." They heard Happy. "Where is he getting those signs?" Both the girl and fox wondered as the cat had out a sign that said 'set up".

Then they noticed Gray was eating those thing too. "Better start picking faster." He said. Rachelle gawked at him, "And here I thought he was smarter then Natsu. Looks like I was wrong." Lucy was just standing there, laughing nervously.

Then Natsu stopped eating so suddenly and held his throat like he was choking. "This is why you guys should see if these things were poisonous!" Rachelle yelled as she went up to him and hit his back in hopes of getting him to spit those things out.

"Hey are you alright Natsu?" Lucy asked him concerned. Happy popped in with a sign that said 'gag", "And here's the gag!" Just he said that, a big mushroom popped right out of Natsu's head. That made Rachelle stop what she was doing and stare at him. "That was scary." Natsu sighed in relief. "Your head is scary!" Lucy shouted with eyes popping out. Rachelle and Lucky were just staring for a good thirty seconds, then fell to ground literally laughing their heads off.

Although Happy was all depressed. "I was hoping they'd turn him purple." He whined, as his 'gag" sign now had a question mark on it. "Uh, that's what you were hoping for?!" Lucy sternly questioned. Natsu was just standing there, with no clue what they were talking about.

Then Gray came joined them."Hey what are you all worked up about?" he asked. Apparently unknown to him, he to had a mushroom growing out of his head. Which made the two laugh even harder, making them cry. He and Natsu were standing next to each other looking at Lucy while her back facing them. As if she couldn't handle any more of their ignorance.

"Just take a look at one another, okay?" she waved them off. "Why?" They faced each other. Taken by surprise on what they saw, they pointed at each other and screamed. They then went face to face laughing. "Ah, ha, ha, ha! There's a mushroom on your head!" Natsu laughed.

"Oh yeah! Well I bet yours is bigger then mine! I wish you could see your self, you look so dumb!" Gray stated back, as tears came out. "Not as dumb as you do!" said Natsu. Lucy on the other hand didn't find it funny. "This could be really bad. Who cares how you look! Guy's." she released a sigh, trying to reason with them.

As Rachelle and Lucky were finally settling down, the boys were now giving each other the 'death glare' with a hostile aura around them.

"Hey droopy eyes, what the heck you laughing about huh?" - Natsu.

"Me? What are you laughing about 'shroom-head?"- Gray.

The two started an all out brawl. Rachelle held her stomach to resist the urge to laugh once more. "You can fight later! Worry about the mushrooms first!" Yelled Lucy. "This proves - that you guys - have - 'Mushrooms - for brains!" Rachelle heaved the pun. "Oh, where's a camera when you need one?" Lucky commented, whipping away a tear.

 **...**

Back in town, the three investigators meet up back at the mushroom statue to report. "Did you find any body?" Erza asked the two. "Nope, not a single soul. the whole place has been deserted." Makarove informed. "Same, all I found was more fresh cooked meals left untouched." Nicole reported folding her arms.

"If that's the case. Why _do_ all the houses have freshly cooked food on their tables?" Erza wondered aloud. Nicole thought hard on it as she looked down. As she did, she noticed a clean cut line in the pavement they stood on. "Guy's, take a look at this." she told them bending down to get a closer look.

The two looked as well. "What is that?" Erza asked. the three looked to where the line was going to see it pass some of the houses. "Well it's not 'normal crack, that's for sure, it's to clean and straight. And notice how the houses give it a path?" Nicole pointed out.

"You were right to question the buildings structure Nicole. This must serve some kind of purpose." Erza assumed. "One way to find out. I'm gonna try to look into this from a 'bird's eye view'. While you two do it from the ground." Nicole tells them.

They nodded, agreeing on the idea. Nicole summoned her water wings and took to the skies. "I hope this mystery doesn't get any worse. I wonder how Rachelle and the others are doing?" Nicole questioned.

 **...**

Back with the group, Natsu and Gray just stopped their fight but stood there readying to continue as they breathed heavily. "Come on guy's, turn off the stupid would ya?" Lucy asked getting tired of it.

"Yeah that's never gonna happen Lucy." Rachelle plainly stated, stuffing a bag of hers with something. "The day they stop being idiots, is the day when Laxus will be 'guild master." Lucky grumbled in her partner's ear. _"Oh heck no."_ Rachelle thought. Though Lucy didn't hear that last statement. Then Happy came up behind her with a big brown mushroom in his paws.

"Lucy! Rachelle! Looky I found a big one!" he showed them. Lucy was certainly surprised when she turned to face him. "Holy cow that's big! I don't even wonna know what that would do to ya." She stared at it with such uncertainty. "Maybe it would make a batch of mushrooms grow on your head if you eat it?" Lucky pondered.

Rachelle was just staring at it, contemplating over it. _"For some strange reason, the top of that mushroom looks like a big terd. To me at least."_ The boys came in and shared their opinions. "Oh man wow, it's huge!" Natsu getting excited. "Yeah it's so big, we could eat off it for day's." Gray claimed.

"Did you guys forget what just happened to you when you ate some?" Rachelle reminded them. "Yeah, how about we hold off on eating any more of these things today?" Lucy sighed. But Happy didn't listen and just went ahead and took a bite out of the thing.

Rachelle and Lucky looked at him like 'Are you serious. Lucy took action and grabbed Happy by the face and started shaking him like crazy. "After all this, you still shove one of those things in your mouth like it's no big deal?! Spit it out right now!" "Mmm, But it's yummy." Happy whined.

Then Happy's eyes went wide and he held his throat like he was choking. Everyone went tense, as they waited for the scene to happen. A single mushroom popped out of the cat's head. Lucy screamed once again and her eyes bulged out.

"Well I guess that's happens to everyone who eats these things huh?" Natsu figured. "I wonder if the villagers knew some way around this problem?" Gray mused. "If they did, they might have written it down." Rachelle assumed.

"Who knows, maybe they like the way it looks." Natsu thought. "Yeah maybe we'll be in style when we get back to town." Gray joked as he and Natsu laughed. "Yeah, growing mushrooms on your skull is definitely something not to worry about." Rachelle replied her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Happy was just staring up at his mushroom for a while till. "It's not as funny this time!" He ran off crying. The expression of 'Are you kidding' was all over Lucy's face. "Where you trying to be funny?!"

"I highly doubt he was." Both dragon slayer and fox uttered. Lucy then turned to Natsu but backed away from him. "Uh Natsu, is it just me or is your mushroom growing?" "It is, in fact it seems bigger then his own head." Rachelle claimed. Then Happy cried more. "Whaaa! How come he always gets the good gags?!"

"Your kidding right? First you were making a big deal that the gag was on you. Now your complaining that he's getting a better one? Yeah that makes sense." Lucky deadpanned.

 **...**

As for Nicole, she flew around the village and found more of those lines carved in the ground. "Hmmm, some of these are connected to the next. What were these people attempting to do?" She wondered. Suddenly the sound of a creature of some kind was growling. Nicole stopped in mid air, "That doesn't sound promising." She said concerned.

Back in the forest the group heard the strange sound as well. "You hear that?" Natsu asked. "Who wouldn't?" Lucky said snidely. Lucy faced to where the sound was coming from, "What is it?" She wondered. Rachelle made a serious concerned look. "What ever it is, I'm pretty sure its not friendly."

Then suddenly, the boys mushrooms started to glow. Lucy gasped a bit as Rachelle grimst, "That better not lead to anything worse." She hoped. But it was the opposite, the weird fungus on their heads just popped right off. "Well that was unexpected." Lucky said.

"Yay the mushrooms are gone now!" Happy said happily, forgetting his own. "You might want to rethink that Happy." Rachelle smirked. "Yeah not quite, looks like yours is still going strong." Lucy stated mischievously. The cat cried of his misfortune, Lucky laughed at his expense.

The group ran back to the village in a hurry. "Nicole! Erza! Gramps!" Natsu yelled. "Get this thing off of my head! It's not funny when the jokes on me!" Lucky glared at the cat and said. "Consider it, punishment for your lack of thinking."

When they meet up with the others, they only found Erza and The master. _"Where's Nicole?"_ Rachelle wondered. "Erza." Natsu worried. They saw the lines on the ground start to glow. "This doesn't look good." Rachelle thought, "Be carful Happy." Natsu warned, "Aye."

Then the houses started to glow and move. "Ok. that's not freaky." Lucky shuddered. "Whoa! What's with this place?!" Natsu asked. "Why is everything moving?!" Lucy freaked. Happy popped up, "It looks like the houses are having a dance party huh."

"I think your missing the point here!" both girls told him. Lucky was seething through her teeth. "If I whack him on the head, will he start thinking straight?" She asked Rachelle. The little girl looked at the cat and hummed at the thought.

"Let's test that theory later, okay." was her answer. Then, "Everyone!" They all looked up to see Nicole flying above them. "Nicole!" Natsu and Rachelle yelled. "Everyone listen! You need to get out of the village and to higher ground now!" The flying wizard screamed.

All the other wizards were confused, except for the master. He caught on of what she meant as he looked to the ground. "It can't be." Gray got into a fighting stance powering up. "Time to rumble gramps." He said.

"Wait a minute Gray! We gotta do what Nicole said first!" Rachelle stopped him. "Rachelle is right, besides there's something I need to check." Mackarove claimed. "Alright guy's lets go. Try to stay close." Erza told them as they ran up to an near by cliff by the village.

When Nicole landed next to them. The entire village turned into nasty monstrous creatures. "Oh man, looks like we got out of there just in time." Natsu stated. "I don't even want to know what would happen if we didn't." Lucky shivered at the thought.

"Just as I thought, the whole village was in a giant magic circle." Nicole loudly predicted. The others turned to her as they gasped. "I suspected the same." Said Erza.

"That's right. Those lines we saw in the village were carved to form a massive magic circle. A circle used for a tip of magic that was band many years ago, a form of sealing magic that is known as 'Alive." Makarove gravely explained.

They all stared down at the things down there in shock. "What does it do?" Lucy asked. "Exactly what you see down there Lucy." Rachelle answered her in a low voice. "She's right, what you just saw Lucy is what it is. It has the ability to turn any inanimate objects into living creators." Master finished.

Nicole glared at the sight in disgust. "Looks like the villagers weren't 'alright in the head' when they cast the outlawed spell. Cause it looks like they were probably eaten alive by those monsters they stupidity brought to live."

"That's putting it rather bluntly, don't you think Nicole?" Rachelle questioned with the raised of brow. Then Lucy went back to the point, "But why would they use magic that's been band?" "This village, was home to a Dark guild." Erza declared. "No way." Natsu was astonished Rachelle was just staring intently at the monsters before.

"I TOLD YOU! I knew there was something suspicious going on here! But did you guys listen to me? NO! I mean how could you guys not notice it before!?" she shrieked in sure spite, breathing heavily when she finished her rant. Everyone looked at her, shocked from her out burst and gave her some space. "Feel better now bug?" Nicole asked her little sister. Rachelle took a big deep breath in, then when she let it out with a slouch. "Yeah, I'm good." she simply said giving them a thumbs up.

Once Erza knew Rachelle was done, she continued. "Anyway; while investigating, Nicole and I came across a collection of magic tools tucked away in a shed. Upon closer inspection, we realized they were tools used to practice Black Magic."

Nicole was mad at herself for not destroying those things the moment she saw them. "Knowing how reckless Dark guilds can be, they probably thought of some crazy plan and wound up getting burned in the prosses." Master theorized. "Burned? more like roasted." The Lightgails thought out loud.

"But!" Everyone looked the master as he just thought of something. "There's one thing we should be grateful for." He proclaimed. _"Why do I get the feeling we're not gonna like it?"_ both sisters thought at the same time. "Oh yeah? and what would that be?" Natsu questioned before the girls could. "The Dark guilds mischief brought these creators to life, and most living creators can be turned into...Food!" Master happily predicted.

"Whaaaat!?" "Are you serious?!" Lucy and Nicole screamed. The boy's gave off smug grins as they ready themselves for a fight, Gray was half naked (again). "That smirk makes your nakedness look creepier Gray!" Lucy scolded. Gray didn't know how to answer that, the next thing everyone heard was a stomach growl. "Now! Time to chow!" "Yeah! I'm right behind you Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"At this point, I don't even care what they taste like!" Gray exclaimed with pride. "You guys.. are.. **Idiots**." Rachelle drawled at the end. Then Erza launched herself down to the beasts. Making Lucy freak out more. "*Groans* Even Erza's gonna eat those things?!" Then the boys jumped off the ledge. "Time to get my grub on." Natsu said. "Wait! Your crazy!" "What else is new for him?!" Both Rachelle and Lucky yelled franticly.

"Save some for me you two." Master told the boy's like the whole idea wasn't stupid at all. He turned behind him and notice that the Lightgail girls and critters were sitting down minding their own business. "You girls aren't gonna go down there and help them?" He questioned. They gave him a look and said. "Heck no."

He shrugged them off, basically saying 'suite yourself' and went back to watching the others fight off those things. "Who in their right minds would eat those nasty grotesque creators anyway." Nicole grumbled. "Yeah, I mean those things are made from the village houses. Their obviously gonna taste bad." Rachelle pointed out.

Their five tailed friend couldn't help but start to giggle a bit. "I wonder what their reaction is gonna be when they start eating?" The girls thought about it and chuckled as well. "Shall we watch with the master to find out?" The eldest asked all sly, The three pondered about for a moment and said "Sure." With a sly smile of their own and walked right up behind the little man.

They all went to join the master and found him sitting near the cliff looking like he's board out of his mind. "Enjoying the show that's down there Master?" Nicole asked. He turned to look at her, "Hmm, not really." he said. They looked at him weird and drew their attention to the group below.

They saw Natsu fighting off the monsters by cooking them with his fire and then burying them in rubble. Gray froze his group into a giant popsicle. Erza did hers by cutting them into a pile of food sticks, while wearing a bazar cooking outfit. "When did Lucy get down there?" The girls tilted their heads. They heard Makarove grumble out loud, "I wish they would hurry, I'm starving here."

"Your ridiculous." Rachelle just said. "Rachelle! Rachelle! Look! They're about to eat those things!" Lucky said getting excited. The girls look over the cliff side, They saw that Natsu was about to eat till Happy came around getting carried away by a run away 'chair?

They saw Erza eating first out of her work looking as casual as she normally is. "Man, I was hoping to get to see some reaction out of her." Lucky whined. "Your never gonna get a reaction out of her unless you use the right thing to do just that." Rachelle pointed out.

"Hey you two, the main act is about to revel itself." Nicole told them. The two instantly went to see, first to eat their cooked monster was Natsu then Lucy and Gray was the last. As soon as he took his bit, he gawked his mouth wide open as did the others for a good moment till. " **GROSS!** " They yelled through out the canyon.

The Lightgails and the fox literally dropped to the ground, laughing their heads off from seeing the looks on their faces (except Erza's of course). " **SO WORTH IT!** " they yelled back, trying to calm down, no such luck. In Rachelle's thoughts, _"Erza you need to laugh more...Or at least make us laugh!"_ that thought made her laugh harder.

Everyone ignored the hysterical sisters since they were too upset with the master. "Hmm?" Master turned to the boys and their complaints. "What were you thinking Gramps?! There's no way we can eat these nasty stuff!" "You trying to kill us you old geezer!" Both Natsu and Gray yelled.

"Let this be a lesson to you for listening to your stomachs instead of your heads! Then again, you never use your heads!" Nicole laughed more. They gave her a dirty look. "Hey! don't blame us for thinking it throu-" Rachelle didn't to finish her sentence when Natsu shoved a piece of those things in her mouth.

Rachelle just froze, from her neck up she turned blue, green and then her eyes where in tears. She ran to the nearest bolder and spat the stuff out, drank some water to rinse and spat out again.

As she came back, Nicole and Lucky stifled a giggle a bit, but Natsu was laughing as hard at her now. Pip was hugging her face trying to comfort her. "That. was. nasty." she huffed discussed. Then turned to heavily glared at the pink head. "When we get back to Magnolia, You.. Are.. So.. **Dead**." That caused him to shiver a bit.

 _"Fun fact on the Lightgail sisters; Never mess with_ ** _any of them_** _. Especially their youngest and oldest."_ Lucy to, shivered in her thoughts. Erza on the other hand went back to the point, "True, I would hardly call this edible." That made Lucy snap, "If you knew it was hardly edible why did you force me to eat it!?"

Then Happy and the running chair came in crashing to the rubble. As he groaned in pain a bit, the mushroom popped off his head. "Your mushroom finally fell off. Look." Gray pointed out for him. "How did he get one on his head anyway?" Nicole asked.

"You don't wanna know." Both Rachelle and Lucky answered her. Then Happy started to snap. "I don't care about the stupid mushroom, I wanna know why you guy's didn't Help me?! How could you be so mean! I thought we were friends!" He started to cry.

"We are." Natsu told him, "You were just goofing off right?" Gray questioned. Happy froze and turned white as he gawked his mouth open.

"As if his plan to make us feel bad failed." Lucky whispered to Rachelle. "Cause it did. It totally blew up in his face." Rachelle replied back. The team huddled together, "So what now? I would rather starve then eat more of that stuff." Erza responded.

"Guess that's what we get for trying to cook up a bunch of monsters." Gray put in. "Man this sucks. All that barbequing made me even hungrier then before." Natsu complained.

A scream from Happy came on as a monster came up from behind him. "Look out!" "Natsu!" Happy cried out as Natsu punched the creature away from him. More Monsters appeared and surrounded them.

"Man these things are nasty." Gary groaned. "In more ways then one." added Erza. "That's what you get for trying to eat monsters from forbidden magic and not considering the consequences in the end." Nicole lectured as she got ready for a fight.

Natsu bashed his fists together summing his magic. "I'm gonna blow you to pieces!" He said. He charged at the monsters, "Fire dragon: Wing attack!" Then Gray joined in. "Ice make: Wall!"

Erza changed into her 'Heavens Wheel' armor and attacked to. "Finally some fun action." Rachelle said with glee. "Element dragon; Earth: Rumbling Wave!" with a swing of her leg on the ground. the very earth crumbled and charged straight to those things. "Save some action for me bug." Nicole inquired as she used her light magic this time. "Element dragon; Light: Ragging Beam!" A large beam of light slammed the beasts.

"I wanna help!" Then Lucy decided to join in, "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Torus!" her key opened a gate and her big muscle cow with his axe appeared. "Your looking smooooth as usual today Miss Lucy." He flatters her with hearts in his eyes. "Less passion, more bashen!" She orders him.

"She loves my moooves!" He says as he gets out his axe and uses an attack that makes the creature crumble into chunks. The team threw more punches and attacks but the vile beast were still going strong. They stopped and huddled together. "They just keep coming!" Natsu exclaimed.

The girls irked to that, "We can see that Natsu!" Then the ground they stood on began to shake. "Great! What's happening now?!"Lucy feared. "Don't look at me I not doing anything." Rachelle retorted. The magic circle the monsters were in started to glow, brighter then before.

"The magic circle!" "What is it doing!?" Gray and Nicole tensed. "Are you kidding me?!" Said Natsu, "No! It's not!" Lucky yelled. Happy on the other hand, "Ho wow, so pretty!" He awed at the lights. "Your missing the point again! What is going on in that mixed up head of yours?!" Lucy asked aggravated.

Rachelle and Lucky slouched their shoulders in defeat. "Believe us when we say it's best not to know Lucy." Lucky told her. "Yeah, we gave up on trying to figure that out a long time ago." Rachelle groaned.

"This is bad." Erza lowly said. "Your telling me. We need to move now!" Nicole worriedly exclaimed. But it was too late, the magic circle got worse and seemed to start collapsing in on itself. It started to crumbled the cliff they were on. "Run for it!" Erza yelled.

But the cliff gave out before they could move. they all cried out in fear and dread as they plummeted to their doom in the unstable circle below.

 **...**

The sun shined bright above the wonders below showing that it was mid afternoon. "*Groans* I'm starving like for real." Natsu moaned in pain. Happy flew passed them. "I can't walk another step you guys." He whined. "Walk?" Rachelle and Lucky lowly questioned in a growl.

Gray stepped in and complained for them. "Well good thing you have wings unlike the rest of us you show off!" "Show off isn't the word I would use to describe that cat." Lucky growled as she snuggled with Pip in Rachelle's hood.

"I still don't get what happened." Lucy spoke up. "No kidding." Rachelle added, just as confused as she was. As they were walked, Erza and Nicole started to question the master. "Um, master." Erza said first. "Yes." "We're still a little unclear of your explanation before." Nicole replied. "Is that so?" Master said.

Before all that everything went back to normal in the village and the villagers came back to. They explained that they did use forbidden magic with the circle but it backed fired on them and ended up inside the monsters. When the team came in, it reactivated and the villagers had no control to stop the beasts.

The master told them that they didn't need to worry about it anymore and should be grateful that he and the others came along to get them out. He also warned them to never mess with black magic and to never use it again so he wont report them to the magic council. They agreed, but Nicole and Erza were still a little skeptic on the matter.

"When we finally defeated the monsters, it seemed to activate a self-destruction spell within the magic circle." Erza explained. "Then you came in when we were about to face our fate. Cause within a blink of an eye, you saved us and freed the villagers in the monsters at the same time you erased the circle before it could flatten us in it along with everyone else." Nicole deduced in the end.

They both stopped as Erza asked, "How did you do it?" They looked at him when he stopped to answer them. "I'll tell you two some day. *sigh* But what matters now is-" " **WE'RE STILL HUNGRY!** " Everyone yelled as a stomach growl went off just as loud.

Then Rachelle thought now was a good time as any to show what she had up her sleeve. "Good thing I was able to solve that problem back at the forest near the village." She said with pride as in they should parse her.

"What do you mean by that Bug?" Nicole asked, "Please tell me you and Lucky didn't pick more of those mushrooms." Lucy feared in disgust. The two gave her look, "Heck NO!" They said. Rachelle then got out a sack. Everyone huddled around as she opened it. Inside was an assortment of fruits and veggies with the side of bread.

"Where did you!" Lucy started to yell, but Rachelle stopped her. "While you guys were fussing over the mushrooms, Lucky and I went to work with my earth magic and grew some food. Though only small ones, the mushrooms were able to somehow keep me from growing anything bigger then this." As she explained she pointed out she only had; Small apples, raspberries, strawberries, carrots, snap peas, and celery.

The boys including the master smooshed her into a hug. "Thank you!" they cried making water fall tears come down their faces. "You guys are suffocating me!" She shirked, they finally let go. After the great display of gratefulness, Rachelle divided the food evenly and made sure it lasted them till they got to Magnolia.

"Oh. I still have some oatmeal bars, enough for everyone to have two more." "The day just got better!" "Aye!" Natsu and Happy cheered as Nicole handed out the treat. Then suddenly a strange sensation waved over Lucky, her fur bristled from it.

Rachelle turned to her in slight concern. "You alright Lucky?" "More then okay, I think I know a way to get us home." She proclaimed to everyone. Look of relief was on everyone's face. Lucy though looked a little nerves. "Well what are you waiting for? Lead the way." Master told the fox. "Yes sir." She mocked a salute.

So the team fallowed the fox back to Magnolia, and this time they enjoyed the trip. They walked along a cliff side path; Rachelle, Lucky, Happy and Natsu were having fun with their echo's. They were having a blast. "Alright you four lets keep going." Nicole informed them calmly with a bit of amusement in her voice.

As they walked further down the road, they were almost out of the canyon till Happy noticed something was off. "Hey where did Rachelle go?" Everyone looked around and noticed that the youngest wizard of the group was gone. "She better not be playing a prank with Lucky. We almost out of the valley, we don't have time for this." Gray complained.

An irk mark appeared on the fox's head. "I'm right here ice head." "Oh, sorry." He sweat-dropped. "Rachelle! Where are you bug?" "Come out child you can play when we get to the guild hall." Master called out. As Nicole walked past a stone structure, a small head peaked over it. "He, he, he, this is to easy." Then the figure jumped out of her hiding place and landed gracefully on the Element mage's shoulders.

"Got you~" Rachelle sang. "*laughs* Yes you did." Nicole looked down the hill they were on. "And now your in the ride of your life." She slyly said giving her sister a mischievous smile. "Ah oh." was all the little girl said before they went charging down the slope. "She had that coming." Lucky said, the other nodded agreeing with her.

The group came to a hill side that viewed the East Forest. "Finally almost home." Lucy sighed. "Hey guys check this out!" Everyone turned to see Natsu leaning over the hill side but wasn't falling. "How is he doing that?" Lucy asked, "There might be a strong wind current blowing to where he is and is strong enough to keep him up." Nicole explained.

"Hey, don't hog all the fun!" Rachelle told the pinkette, and she started to join him on the edge. Their smiles got bigger, "He, feels like we're flying without Happy and Lucky's help." Natsu said. "And without Lauryn making the wind either." Rachelle replied.

"Hey, you two should kids need to be careful." Master told them, "He's right, at any minute the wind could-" Suddenly the wind stopped, the two blinked and started to tumble down the hill. "Stop." Nicole finished.

The two dragon slayers kept rolling down the hill till they meet up and crashed into a tree. "That was a wild ride." "*Painful groans*" Rachelle looked behind her and found that Natsu cushioned her fall from the tree. "Had a nice trip." Gray teased him as the others meet up with them. "Look up ahead." Ezra informed. They did and saw a another fox bigger then Lucky and had nine tails instead of five.

The master hummed, "So that how you lead us here." He said to Lucky, "Yep." was all she said back. "Um whos that?" Lucy asked. "That's Lucky's big sister Kitsia. She's a nine tail fox, Lucky must have sensed her energy so that she could lead us here." Happy explained to her. The group fallowed the nine tail through the forest back home. As they were walking, "Hey Nicole, I've notice that you and your sisters and Natsu seem pretty close." Lucy inclined.

"Well that's because that just before we joined Fairy Tail, we ran into Natsu on our journey there. He joined us on our travels and soon enough he became a brother to us. Especially to Rachelle, its endless fun for those two. Then Master Makarove found us and lead the rest of the way to the guild. So that's the story." Lucy smiled when Nicole finished the story to her and then faced the other two dragon slayers ahead of them, Nicole walked up to them to join in. _"They really do seem like family. Now I'm even more happy that I joined this guild."_ Lucy said in her head.

 **To Be continued...**


	12. Chapter 10

The events the sisters had back at Web Valley really tired them out and were out like a light as soon as they went to bed in their home. The next day, Rachelle and her five tailed friend went out. While Nicole was able to settle down in their home _(after handling the piece of wood with the 'Wisp Tree soul first)_. Though it was short lived because of a certain pink head. *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* was heard at the sisters front door. "Geez. Does he not know how to hold back on his knock?" Lauryn groaned.

Nicole Let out a sigh "Apparently, He also doesn't the art of being patient." She got up from her chair and opened the door. Finding a few dents on it here and there. "Seriously Natsu? We just fix the last door you kicked down last time." She complained, starting to sound pissed in her voice.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head apologetically. "Sorry about that Nicole. I just really needed to talk to you." He explained. "Aye." Happy poped in. "Oh really? Well then lets hear it." Nicole complied. "I want to hold off on the fight, at least with you." He said. This took the sisters completely surprised. "Natsu wanting to call off a fight with Nicole?" Renee questioned, looking at her fellow fire mage quizzingly.

"Is the world coming to an end now? Cause it sounds like Natsu is actually thinking things over for once." Lauryn said rather dramitcaly. The two wizards at the door looked at the two with unamused faces. "Hey, where's Rachelle and Lucky?" Happy asked. "They went to see Lucy for a bit." Nicole told them.

 **...**

At Lucy's house, the two wizards settling down enjoying each others company. Lucy was sitting at her desk writing a letter to her mother. She paused for a moment to look behind her. She saw Rachelle laying on the floor drawing a few things and Lucky curled up taking a nap. Lucy smiled and went back to writing.

 _"But I'll be ok, cause I'm with the guild's strongest team! Nicole, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Rachelle have my back no matter what. Not to mention Happy and Lucky, and there's nothing to worry about with Rachelle. Despite her young age and small size, she's able to take on any fight that comes her way. Plus she has her older sisters to look up to. Fairy Tail is awesome and my fellow members are really great people. So don't worry mom, I'm doing fine. P.S Please don't tell dad any of this kay."_

With that done, Lucy sealed the letter and let out a sigh. Rachelle looked at her. "Everything okay Lucy?" She asked. Lucy turned to her and nodded. "Yeah just thinking. Maybe I'll do a little shopping today." She stretched her arms out, up in the air.

"Saving the world is cool and all but sometimes it's nice just to relax at home." Lucy said carefreely. "No arguing with you there. Sometimes I'd rather be at home reading or learning new techniques then looking for the next decent job to take. Also that's something Nicole needs to do more often." Rachelle agreed.

Then a voice came to the girls ears. "Man seventy thousand jewel a month is darn cheep for a place like this." They turned to see Gray lounging on a chair wearing nothing but his underwear, again.

"How did he get in here?" Lucky questioned. Lucy however gasped as her eyes bugged out. "You totally scored Lucy." He complemented her with a wave. "Intruder Alert!" Lucy then kicked Gray right in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. "Gah! No striping in my house buddy!"

Rachelle and Lucky sweat-dropped at the scene. "And here I thought Nicole's and Renee's kicks were lethal." Lucky clamed nervously. "Looks like we have Lucy's bad side to worry about to." Rachelle conquered.

Gray held out his hand out in his defense. "Hey! Give me a minute to explain would ya?!" He turned around with his hands on his hips. "I was naked when I got here." "How exactly is that suppose to be reassuring?" Both the girl and fox questioned him as their sweat-drops got bigger.

"Get out!" Lucy demanded with a very irritant look on her face. "Seriously, ever heard of 'knocking the door'?" Rachelle deadpanned. "So you two forgot about today huh? Figured you wouldn't remember, so I came by to remind you two." Gray announced.

"About what?" Lucy asked. "Wait. Isn't it the day were Natsu-" Gray pretty much finished her deduction before she did. "Well, let me try and jog your guy's memories. Remember when Natsu challenged Nicole and Erza at the train station? Their about to fight their rematch with Erza going first."

A moment of silence was in the room till, "What?!" And Lucy bolted out of her home before they could blink. "Well that got her attention." "How would it not?" Rachelle and Lucky deadpanned again giving him a blank look. "We should get going, don't wanna miss your sister knocking some senses into that idiot do you?" Gray smirked and soon they left to.

 **...**

Just in front of the guild hall. A vast crowd of all the guild members that were peasant huddled around Natsu and Erza. All excited on who will the victor be. Lucy showed up, shoving Wakaba away in the prosses. "*Gasps!* No Way?! Their really going through with it?!"

"Nice of to come Lucy. Yeah once Natsu sets his mind on a fight, there's no stopping him. Unfortunately the same is said for Erza. Once challenged, she'll never back down." Renee said next to her. "I have a feeling today will be interesting." Lauryn added.

"Oh hey Lucy!" Mira greeted joyfully. "You wanna bet who'll win." Lucky asked with a smirk. "No, cause it's obvious who will win and you know it." Rachelle stated plainly. The fox mumbled 'your no fun' but the young slayer just shrugged it off.

Then she heard Elfman say something, "Well if those two value their man-hood then they better go through with it!" he smiled proudly. "You are so ignorant." The sisters groaned though he didn't hear. "Erza's not a man." Mira stated, "But you got to admit she's manly." Macao put in.

The two wizard stood across from each other readying themselves for the fight. Everyone just cheered for the match to start. "Aren't you worried that this fight and the one with Nicole could tear our strongest team apart?" Lucy asked concerned.

"What are you talking about? Our strongest team?" Gray was being oblivious. "You, Nicole, Erza, Natsu and Rachelle. You dummy! Your the five strongest wizards in the guild!" Lucy retorted angerly. Gray was still not buying it. "We are? Yeah right, what idiot feed you that lie." "Gray you bone-head." Rachelle insulted as she turned to Mira.

She saw Mira giving off a bright smile, then suddenly started to bawl her eyes out. Gray panicked and tried to cheer her up. "Oh! Your not an idiot Mira!" "Smooth move Gray." Lucy deadpanned. "Nice you knuckle head. You made her cry." Lauryn huffed with a glare.

"I'll hand it to Natsu and Gray their tuff little dudes, and Rachelle is pretty strong while being the youngest. But neither of them are even close to being the strongest. There are guys in Fairy Tail that are stranger then both of them combined." Then he points to himself. "Like this guy!" That got him an elbow to the gut, curtesy of Rachelle.

"Not stronger then you huh? Then what do you call that?" She sternly asked. _"I kind of want to fight him now." "we don't blame you."_ she and her sisters replied in thought. "But calling Nicole the strongest woman in the guild and Erza close in second is a pretty safe bet." Levy joined in, as did Jet.

"As far as the guys its a tuff call, but I'd put my money on Laxus or Mystogan." "That's all true and all guys, but you forget that our guild has the 'power couple' and the times when all four of us team up." Lauryn brought up. Everyone but the other Lightgails nodded to her, Lucy was confused.

"The guild's 'power couple'?" "She's talking about Nicole and her boyfriend. When those two team up, it's game over for the other guys." Renee explained. Levy lightly laughed, "Yeah, but that's nothing when all four of you Lightgails combine your magic the way you do." she praised slightly.

Mira however was still crying, "All I meant was that the five of them work well together and they have the best team chemistry in all of Fairy Tail." Both Rachelle and Lucky looked at her strangely. "The best Team chemistry?" "What made her think that?"

Lucy also gave Mira a look that agreed with the two. "OK, this is coming from the same person that sent me on a mission to keep Natsu and Gray from killing each other when Nicole and Erza wasn't around?" "Welcome to the crazy train, next stop 'Fairy tail'!" Lucky mocked.

Two of Rachelle's eldest sisters sighed. "So sad that we're the only 'normal' people in this guild." Exclaimed Renee. "Well we do have our weird moments. Don't forget." Lauryn added. "That's true." The second eldest admitted. "I gotta say, I'm pretty psyched to see how this fight turns out." Elfmen replied standing tall.

" Oh yeah." Gray laughed, "I'm sure she'll end up mopping the floor with him. Though in all honesty, I want to see Nicole fight him then Erza. That's a real show, she'd end him before the fight even starts."

"Well sorry to disappoint you Gray, cause that wont be happening. At least not today." Everyone in the group turned to see the owner of the voice, it was Nicole herself. "Oh hey Nicole." Renee and Lauryn plainly greeted her. "What do you mean Nicole?" Rachelle asked folding her arms. Nicole walked over to the group with a smile on her face. "You guys are gonna get a real kick out of this. Turns out this morning, Natsu came over to our house asking me to call-off the fight with just me."

Everyone gawked at her with a look that they couldn't believe what they just heard except for Renee and Lauryn of course. "Did I just hear you right Nicole? Natsu calling off the fight with you?!" Lucky shouted. "What the heck made him change his mind?!" Elfman asked, shocked. Nicole just shrugged. "Youre guess is just as good as mine." She said.

All three of her sisters looked at her funny, not buying the act. Rachelle spoke with Nicole through thought. _"Nicole." "Yea." "Did he call-off your fight because of-" "Yes. For once Natsu actually thought something through."_ Said Nicole, sounding impressed. Rachelle was quiet for a moment, then said. _"Natsu thinking something through... I don't know to be either proud of him or terrified."_ Rachelle shivered at the thought.

Their conversation ended when they saw Erza change her armor. There she stood in different armor, ready to brawl. "That's 'Flame Empress' armor. Good chose against fire magic." Macao said. "So now Natsu's flames will be half as effective." Laki stated. "Come on Erza, at least give the kid a fighting chance." Wakaba pleadingly teased.

Lucky scoffed as she was on Rachelle's shoulder. "Please. There's no way Erza would ever give him a fighting chance. She always gives it her all. Same is said about you Nicole." Nicole just shrugged at the fox. "Yea well, most of our fights are due to the fact that he can't take a hit when I say 'no."

Happy looked at the two fighters strongly then, "Put me down for Erza in the first round." He claimed to Cana as she was handling the bets on the two. "Your betting against your own best friend?! Why are you guys picking sides?! I don't want either of them to lose!" Lucy cried.

Gray and Nicole looked at her flatly. "Get into the spirit Lucy." "Yea Lucy, there's nothing to worry about. It's normal for wizards in the guild to fight to show what their capable of. So don't panicking if one of them lose, this is a friendly fight."

"As friendly as it can go for those two." Renee replied. Rachelle and Lucky stared as hard on the match to. Then walked over to Cana. "Put us down for Erza to." Rachelle said, Lucky nodded. "You two are unbelievable!" Lucy yelled.

"Wow 'Flame Empress' armor huh? Good news for me, that means I can turn up the heat as high as I want to!" Natsu excitingly claimed. Then Master popped in, "Round one start!" He said.

With that Natsu launched himself at Erza and the two were at it. The fight was intense. Some of the crowed almost got burned by Natsu's fire. "You'd think they'd move." Lauryn said in a irritated board tone. The fight kept going, "Whoa." Lucy was in awe.

"See it's a good fight huh?" Elfman replied impressed. Gray however wasn't feeling the mood. "This fight sucks." "Your just saying that because your not the one going at it with Erza." Lauryn teased.

Gray scoffed, "No, I'm saying that. Because-" He didn't get to finish his excuse when everyone heard someone clap their hands making a sound of a gong. Both Erza and Natsu immediately stopped their attacks and looked to see who stopped them.

"This fight is over!" Said a frog-lady coming through the crowd. She stopped in front of everyone and the two. "May I have your attention please, I've come here on behalf of the Magic council!" This took everyone by surprise.

Nicole however was confused, "No way!" "Seriously!?" "Why would the council send her here?!" Team 'Shadow Gear' questioned in shock. "That's what I would like to know." Nicole said getting defensive.

"Am I the only one who noticed, She's a frog?!" Lucy shouted. "Hale of the workers for the council are. Believe me I was surprised seeing them for the first time to." Renee calmed her down.

The frog-women lifted up a council citation notice. "As a result of the 'Eisenwald' incident, a member of your guild has been charged with eleven counts of criminal property damage. Erza Scarlet, your are under arrest!" She proclaimed.

The whole guild couldn't believe what they were hearing. "Huh? Your putting her under a what!" Natsu yelled, not having the slightest clue what was going on. "Yep, still the same idiot we know." Rachelle gloomed.

"Why are they only arresting Erza? You guy's did just as much damage on that mission as she did." Renee asked looking at her little sister. "How should I know?" Rachelle shrugged. Nicole looked at the situation very concerned.

 **...**

In the guild everyone was in depression of worrying on what will become of their fellow member. Not a single person said a word. Nicole was sitting at the bar next to Makarove as he was sitting on it. Rachelle was sitting with her sisters and Lucy.

The uncomfortable silence filled the air and was getting to everyone. Mira, who was standing behind the bar was looking even more glum by the minute. The silence grew more, till a complaining salamander broke it.

"This isn't fair you guy's! Let me out of here already!" "Natsu try to calm down." Mira told the pink 'salamander' Natsu. Who was trapped under a glass. "How he can be just as annoying as a actual salamander then a person, I will never know." Lauryn grumbled.

The little guy continued to whine and yell. "Let me out of here! Pretty, pretty please!" "You'll go on a rampage!" "I'll be good I swear! Now please turn me back to the way I was before!" He pleaded, But Mira wasn't having it. "The second we turn you back, you'll run out to save Erza."

Natsu fumed. "Give me a break! I couldn't care less what happens to her!" Then Gray came in to reason with him. "Even if you wanted to help her, it's not like we can face off the council." "But don't those jerks at the council realize that Erza did what had to do to save the lives of the guild masters from those bad guy's and their evil death flute?!" he retorted sternly.

"If the council says your guilty then your guilty end of story. They don't care what we have to say." Gray turned away. "All judgments from the council is finale. There's no point in arguing with them once it's done." Nicole replied, leaning her head into her hands. As if she's thinking hard on something.

The others were just confused. "I just don't get it. We've destroyed plenty of stuff in the past and they never made a big deal our of it." Elfman stated. "I know, it doesn't make any sense." Laki added. "It's like there's some other reason for this." Lucy thought.

"You might be right on that one Lucy." Nicole replied, though not looking away. "What really doesn't make sense is that their charging the 'Eisenwald' incident on just Erza when all of you guys did just as much damage." Lauryn pointed out to the group.

Renee turned to Nicole. "Plus, there shouldn't be any charges at all since you restored the conference hall back at Clover." Nicole responded with a nod but was still thinking the whole ordeal over in her head.

Pip walked over to Rachelle, offering her a cucumber stick to cheer her up. Rachelle smiled but didn't accept it. "Thanks buddy but I'm not hungry." Pip nodded and started eating the stick. "At least he has a way to deal with this intensity." Lucky moped, laying on the table.

Lucy was upset and stood up from her seat all fed up. "This is wrong. We should be there to testify!" she shouted. "But Lucy," Nab tried to reason her. But Master spoke up. "We're not going to court." He said sternly with his arms folded as he sat on the bar table.

"Why not master?! We all know she's innocent! We can't just sit here and let her lock her away!" Lucy huffed. "Lucy even if we leave this second, there's no way we can get there on time to help." Rachelle said walking up to the Celestial wizard. "But."

Lucy was interrupted but more of Natsu's tantrum. "I've been stuck under this cup all day you guy's! It's getting hard to breath! Come on you gotta let me out of here!" He stopped yelling when Nicole started to talk.

"Are you sure you want us to let you out 'Natsu'? As in right now?" She asked, Her sisters wondered why she emphasized his name and 'now'. The little 'salamander' paused with a sweat-drop while scratching his chin.

Everyone looked at him oddly. As to why the sudden change of behavior. "What's the matter? It seems you lost the fire in your belly." Master mocked. 'Natsu' just stayed quiet. Then Master suddenly used his magic to push 'Natsu' off the bar table. In a puff of smoke, 'Natsu' turned out to be, " It's Macao?!" Levy cried out. Jet and Droy cringed.

"That was you?!" Lucy and Elfman said bewildered, a long with Laki. Macao got up rubbing his head. "Yeah sorry guys, but I owed Natsu a favor. I turned myself into a salamander so that everybody would think I was him." He explained. "Do you know where he went?" Lucy asked him, "Isn't it obvious Lucy." Lauryn grumbled

Macao got nerves as Gray walked up to him. "He went after Erza didn't he?" He figured. "Yeah, fraid so." Macao sighed. "You gotta be kidding me! That idiot will probably fight the whole council!" Elfman fumed with a scowl. "Would everyone just calm down." Everyone in the guild turned to master, as his face darkened a bit.

"We have no choice but to wait and see what happens." The wizards blinked at his claim. "While we wait," Master pipped up with a calm and warm expression on his face. Everyone was confused at his sudden change in his behavior.

He then faced Nicole as she was just as confused, "Why don't you use this moment Nicole, and tell us the story of how you got your 'Light element'." A cheeky grin appeared on his face. Nicole sweat-dropped, "You planed this didn't you?" She mentally whined.

Suddenly, everyone in the guild including Renee and Lauryn crowded her, bombarding her with questions. "What?!" "You got your light element?!" "When did that happened?!" "That makes you even more powerful then before right?!" "Why didn't you tell us before?!" The last one was by her sisters, minus one.

Nicole continued to sweat-drop and brought her hands up to get them to give her some room. "Alright, alright, just calm down will you. Sheesh, you guys get so easily worked up." She took a minute to take a deep breath and smile at her fellow guild. "I'll tell you what happened and how I got it. But you guy's better listen good cause I'm not repeating myself." she told them.

The other wizards nodded eagerly and sat at the closest tables near her so they could listen. " Okay then, but before I tell you the story. I want all of you to know that having my light element is why Natsu changed his mind on fighting me." Nicole explained.

They taken back and confused on the explanation. "Oh, I think I get it." they all looked at Renee. "You do? How?" Lucy asked the second sister. "The whole reason Natsu called off the fight with Nicole, is because he was only prepared to fight her with just her 'water' element. But since 'light' is the next step up for our dragon slayer magic to get stronger. He realized that he didn't stand a chance against her, now that she has it." Lauryn mused with a smile.

"Right, though it still bewilders me that he actually thought the whole thing through." Rachelle replied, Lucky nodded agreeing with her so did everyone else with a sweat-drop. "So tell us how you got your new element. I'm guessing it was from your last job huh?" Levy thought, her smile growing bigger, like she and her team are in for a good tail of adventure.

Nicole nodded her head, "Yep, exactly. Good guess Levy." The script mage giggled a bit as Renee leaned over telling her 'good job' impressed. The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard, it was master. "Anyway, Nicole you were saying." "Right, So I was heading to this village-" Little did everyone know, another wizard was there on the second floor. Also listening to the story, though all of his focus was mostly on Nicole.

 ** _~Flashback: Nicole's last Job~_**

It was a bright and sunny day and Nicole was walking down a road that lead to her to a farming village that gave Magnolia and other places in Fiore it's stock on food and other provisions. There were other villages and towns like this one, but the kingdom counted every one of them important.

The village that Nicole was heading was currently not giving its scheduled deliveries as they should and hasn't reached out to others for quite some time. Nicole looked at the flier she had in her hand. "HELP US! Strange creature is lose. Destroying crop and live-stock by the day. Village at risk. Reward: 50.000.000 jewel."

Nicole made an impressed whistle sound. "That's quite a reward. The creator that's causing all that trouble must be a big one to have such a price." She exclaimed putting the flier in her pocket. "Though there's no way I'm accepting all that money." She said to herself.

"Hold on." Nicole paused her story and faced Lucy, who had a surprised and skeptical look on her face. "You were seriously planning to blow off a reward of 'Fifty million' jewel just like that?!" Then Rachelle came in, "Of course she was Lucy. After she'd get the job done, the villagers were gonna need all that money so they can restore the damage that creature had done."

"What kind of creature did you deal with that would need that kind of price?" Jet asked though sounding a little scared on what his answer will be. "If you guys will let me continue, you'll find out." Nicole replied in an irked tone. They went quiet again, "Alright then, were was I?" "You were left off at the part where you heading to the village." Renee reminded her sister. "Oh, right."

As Nicole approached the entrance of town, what Nicole saw left her speech less. Everything was practically dead. not a single green crop was still growing and there was no live stock of any animal in sight. Same was said about the people. "No wonder the reward is so high. If this keeps up there wont be a village left, and only heaven knows when the next village is." Nicole breathed gravely.

She quickened her pace till she made it to the town square. There was still no soul in sight, nothing but heavy silences in the air. "Hello?!" Nicole cried out. "My name is Nicole Lightgail, I'm a wizard of Fairy Tail! I'm here responding to your 'job request' you sent! and I'm willing to help you however I can!" There was no answer back. A moment or two had passed till.

"Pssst" She heard, looking around to find no one. "Pssst!" There it was again, she looked and found the door to the town hall was slightly opened and there was someone there. They motioned their hand to tell her to come over. Nicole nodded, but kept her guard up. As she made it to the door Nicole was suddenly pulled in and the door was slammed shut.

"I'm terrible sorry for the inconvenience miss. But one can never but be to cautious in a dire situation this village been facing." Rambled a very nerves old man. He was in a nice dark blue business suit with a flannel tie and his gray hair was nicely combed.

Nicole brought her hands up to calm him down. "It's not a problem sir, though my I ask what is going on here?" The man backed off from the door and took a deep breath, "Of course, allow me to introduce myself. I am the mayor of this once peaceful village/town. Mayor Greenhills, and the name of this village is 'Sage Leaf'." He slightly bowed offering a hand shake to her. Nicole happily accepted it with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. As I've said outside, my name is Nicole Lightgail of Fairy Tail." The mayor widened his eyes a bit. "Lightgail? As in one of infamous Lightgail sisters of Fairy Tail?" He asked in amassment. Nicole rubbed the back of her head in slight modest embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess we have been making a name for ourselves." The mayor shook his head and smiled at her. "No need to be embarrass my dear. This makes us even more fortunate that your here. Come, I'll tell you everything you need to know of the ordeal that's been happening."

The two sat in the 'Mayor's office' and the mayor brought Nicole up to speed as they were having iced herbal tea. "It started about a month ago, at my own family farm. We handle sheep to sell wool and herbs for fine foods. One evening, my son and I heard the sheep making a commotion and wondered what made them so reckless. So we headed over to shack, what we saw made our souls tremble."

The mayor paused his explanation as he grimaced at his memory of the event. "We found the sheep dead on their backs, shriveled up like raisins as they were nothing but skin, bone and wool. It was like something sucked the very life out of them. All me and my son found were two odd gashes on the sheep's bellies and a large hole at the end of the shack wall." Nicole lifted a brow, "Large gashes?" The mayor nodded and continued, "The next morning, I began to receive reports of the same thing happening to the other farms live-stock. Then later on everyone's crops are being trampled or destroyed."

He leaned back on his chair, depressed. "Weeks went by and no one was able to solve the issue. As time went on the closes rivers seemed to dry up along with the farm's soil. We haven't been able to make one single good harvest or delivery to the other towns since." Nicole looked at the mayor sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear." Then he placed his arms on his desk.

"Then one day, my good neighbor came bursting threw my office and told me something terribly freighting accrued at his farm. And when I went over see it, lets just say I prayed god to send aide and soon." Nicole started to become tense and defensive. "What happened?" She asked. "I found the inside of his farm house massacred and some of his live-stock in the same condition as others in the past ended up. The rest were in the outside pin, huddled together petrified with fear. But that wasn't what had me on edge." His voice lowered and a shadow loomed over his eye's. His eye's showed her that what he saw looked liked he just faced death head on. Shacking in fear.

"There in the middle of the floor was a large hole, appearing to look as if something burst out of the ground. And there on the edge of the hole was a dead shriveled body, of a man." This made Nicole widen her eye's and clench her fist. "Who was the man?" She asked her tone was slightly laced with fear. The mayor shook his head. "I didn't know him. My neighbor explained to me that he heard a ruckus in his house and went to see what was the cause, as he went in his found the man trying to rob him of his money."

"So the victim was just a thief, and when your friend caught him the thief run to the farm house to escape to the other side. But was caught in the end, in away he never whished." Nicole hypothesized. The mayor nodded, "And if the thing was able to kill the man the same way it did to the animals. It's would be a matter of time before it does the same with everyone in the village." He grieved.

Many thoughts and words rumbled in Nicole's mind. _"This is no ordinary creature their dealing with. And it seems to only have one thing on it's mind. Food. And what better way to get it, then from a farming village. But now that it got it's first taste of human blood-."_ She theorized. "Was you friend able manage to see the creature that's causing this?" she asked. He shook his head, "No, all he told me was that as soon as he chased after the thief, all he saw in the farm house were great big pair of red eyes. And threw out that night, he couldn't move from the fear that struck him cold. And was like that till morning."

Nicole contemplated on the situation even more. "Could you show me where scene took place?" Just a little ways from the Town hall was the mayor's friends farm house he spoke of. He was not lying when he said the floor of the building was gone and was replaced with a giant hole. "Did anyone go in, when it was made?" She asked. The farmer shook his head, "No, no one even dared to come near it." He told her.

Just then, Nicole saw two young boy's next to a pin with cows and sheep. "What are those boys doing?" The farmer turn to see what she meant. "Oh those are my sons. Their guarding what's left of our animals. They were the only ones who dared go in the hole, even when I specifically told them not to." He scowled in the end, looking mad to his sons.

This got Nicole's interest, "Really? May I speak with them?" The Farmer nodded, and she walked over to the boy's. They went defensive and pointed their sticks at her. "Stop!" "Who are you?!" they asked her quite threateningly, but to Nicole they just looked cute.

"Hey, hey, It's okay. I'm a wizard here to help you guys. From what your father told me, you two were brave enough to venture in the tunnel in that hole. Is it true?" The boy's blushed a bit from her small praise, then stood straight as they addressed her. "Yes we did, we were trying to see if the tunnel would lead to the creature's hid-out." "But we only found it to lead to the mountain side." They explained.

Nicole looked behind her and found a mountain behind the village. She figured a half a day journey up there. She looked back to the two boy's, "Thanks for the tip." with that she ruffled their hair and walked back to the hole. Later that day, Nicole was getting ready to venture down the hole her self. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" The mayor asked with a worried expression on his face.

She tied a roped harness on her. "I very sure, besides if I don't see what we're dealing with here. Then there would be no way for us to be prepared for it's next visit." with that she jumped into the hole. "Miss! Catch!" She heard one of the farmers sons yell out to her. Nicole looked up and saw something falling down towards her. She caught it and found it to be a message lacrima.

"If you find anything! Let us know with the lacrima!" They told her. Nicole nodded, she faced the tunnel a head of her and took a deep breath, "No turning back." she breathed out. And walked on to find the tyrant of a beast.

When Nicole made it to the end of the tunnel, the exit turned out to be a clearing in a forest. "Huh, seems like growth and vegetation is doing well here. But why go threw the trouble to come and eat at farm?" When she asked that, she noticed that the trees to her right were parted to look like a tunnel themselves. "Well that isn't suspicious." she stated sarcastically. After fallowing the odd forest trench, Nicole found herself at an entrance of a cave.

At the mouth of the cave were bones, some were bare some still had some 'meat' on them. Nicole tried her hardest not to empty what was in her stomach. "And I thought seeing Happy's leftover fish bones were nasty." She treaded carefully through the cave. More bones were seen and the eerie darkness and water dripping noises really had her on edge, but not enough to lower her guard.

Then she came across a giant pit at the end of the cave. In the pit, made Nicole's heart stop. "No. I-it's not possible." she breathed or at least attempted to in a low whisper. There in the pit was the creature that was putting the village in danger fast asleep. But what made Nicole tremble where she stood was the kind of creature it was. A creature that should no longer exist.

"Should I stop to let you guy's breath in peace for a minute?" Nicole asked her fellow guild wizards. They were practically on the edge of their seats in suspense. Jet and Droy were hugging Levy protectively. Elfman was almost hiding behind his chair. Lucy and Happy sitting close to the other Lightgails as they were just getting more excited listening. Everyone else was starting to get scared.

"Well, could you blame them Nicole? From the way you make it sound, the creature was a real monster." Master replied, having a swig of his ale. The water mage faced him with a stern look. "You would think that to. If you found it was a ' **Basilisk** ' terrorizing the village." She retorted with a heavy and threating tone. That made Makarove spew his drink in sheer shock. But everyone in the guild gasp in horror, except Lucy she was confused.

Levy looked at Nicole hoping she was making a sick joke. "Are you serious Nicole?" She asked in a shaky voice. The red head nodded. "But, but those things are supposed to be extinct!" Macao freaked, Wakaba nodded his head franticly in agreement. "Uh? What's a basilisk?" Lucy asked. Gray stared at her in a 'really?" face.

Renee jumped to her rescue, "Basilisk's were legendary demon serpents or 'Giant snakes' that once roamed and terrorized all of Fiore during the they came down to the point of threating all of human kind in the magic realm, they were hunted down to extinction so that people would never have to fear them again."

Lucy then started to get scared. "But if they were hunted down to extinction, then how did one manage to survive?" "And more importantly how were you able to do away with it by your self Nicole?" Master asked her hardening his voice. "If I remember the old records correctly, it took all of the 'ten wizard saints' at that time to eradicate them." he explicated.

That news really took the person from the second floor's attention, and looked at Nicole with such interest and promise. "Yeah, how did you do it Nicole?~" He asked in a slight seductive tone.

Nicole ran through the cave back to the tunnel to reach the village. When she made it back to the farm house. She meet up with the mayor, the farmer and his sons. "Is everything alright Miss Lightgail?" The mayor asked, but Nicole didn't respond just yet since she was out of breath. When she was finally able to breath she faced the mayor, "I need you to gather everyone in the village and have them stay in the town hall. I will explain everything to later in your office alone."

That afternoon, the mayor did exactly what Nicole told him and meet with her in his office. "Did you find the creature?" "Yes, but I'm afraid that it's much worse then you think." She told him gravely. "Why is that?" "Because the thing that's putting your town at risk is a Basilisk." The mayor was as pale as a ghost. " A B-b-basilisk?! But, but their supposed to be-" "Extinct? Yes, but this one might have been in the cave I found up there the whole time during the hunt. And is active now due to waking up from hibernation." Nicole theorized.

The mayor fell to his chair, "We're done for." He feared. "Don't assume the worst just yet sir." Nicole assured him. "Do you have a plan?" He asked. "I do, but for it to work I need you to keep everyone here so that they wont be in the way and out of danger." She explicated. "Consider it done. " he replied boldly. "Good, also where is the closest river or lake?"

That evening, Nicole stood a little ways from the farm that had the Basilisk's hole. With her were a sheep, a cow, and a pig. "With them I lure the thing here." she said to herself. The plan was simple, when the sun sets Nicole will have the animals with her make as much noise as the could to lure the serpent to her. Then she would use her magic to keep its attention so it would be so annoyed with her enough to follow her to the lake the mayor told her about. Once that's done, she will use the lake to freeze the giant snake solid and finish it off, ending the Terror of the Basilisk's once and for all.

The sun had finally set. "Well here goes nothing." She heaved. She felt the ground shake, knowing full well that the thing was coming through the tunnel. Then she slapped the end of the three animals, making squeal and cry as loud as they could. The ground stopped shaking, then shook again only this time even harder. Suddenly the glorified serpent burst out from the ground and hissed at the wizard and the animals.

The farm critters ran off like there was no tomorrow. But Nicole stood her ground, waiting for the beast to make the first move. Then the beast brought its head down to strike her, but Nicole moved faster and summoned her water wings and struck the thing at it's head. It hissed and snapped at her. Nicole dodged again and started to fly towards the lake.

For a while, Nicole kept using her magic on the vile snake and it kept chasing her. When the lake came into view, a little wave of hope went over her. "Just a little closer." but her ray of hope was short lived. The Basilisk suddenly swung it's tail at her and crashed to the ground hard. "*Groans*" she shakenly got up. She looked to see the thing about to strike her, but she quickly moved out of the way as it got the ground instead. Though Nicole sill felt the impact of it and was blown away a bit.

It lifted its head and glared at her. She glared back, though not directly into it's eyes. For staring into a Basilisk's eyes will render you petrified to your core in pure fear. Ebeling it to eat it's victims whole. It went to strike again, "Element dragon; Water, wing attack!" whirl winds of water hit the snake and it fell backwards. "Element dragon, hail storm!" A dark cloud formed above the beast and streaks of ice started to fall. The basilisk cried out in pain from getting hit but the ice barley made a lethal scratch on it.

The beast hissed and swung it's tail again, "Element Dragon-!" Nicole was cut off as the tail hit her and she skidded across the field. Nicole tried to get up, but the more she moved pain would spike through her body. The Basilisk came up to her the look on it's face looked as if it was mocking her of the state she was in. It opened it's mouth wide, and bared its fangs at her. Just as it was going to strike to eat her, it immediately stopped and took a whiff of the air.

It turned it's head around to see that the smell it was smelling was coming from the Town hall. "Oh no!" Nicole panicked, she tried to get up again but it was no use. Her body was too sore and beaten from the monster's last attack. And her magic was too weak to do any more major spells that could help her fight it. She watched as the beast started to slither it's way back to the village.

Nicole clenched her fists, and her body started to shake. Not from the pain she felt, not from fear for the villagers. But out of anger at herself. "No, No! I refuse to let it end this way! Those people are counting on me and I have a family back home waiting for me!" The beast stopped as it heard her rant.

She managed to stand up despite all the pain she was in"There is no way I'm gonna let a glorified, fang face smelly reptile like you, get the best of me!" With that said, Nicole gathered all of her will power and summoned all the water in the air around her even when she was low on magic; from the moister in the ground, the thin air and the clouds above. All came to her and surrounded her as she wanted.

The water then incased her and formed into a water giant. This made the basilisk tremble itself to the core, for it felt Nicole's will power as well and it was overwhelming. But what really got Nicole's attention was that all of her magic came back to her at once and her wounds were healed. She then felt something on the side of her waist. But she was going to check that out later, for she had an overgrown snake to take 'care' of.

Her water giant grabbed the basilisk and picked it up. As it struggled in her grasp, She then faced the lake and plunged the serpent below the waters to the very bottom. Nicole's water giant then fell, all the extract water went to the lake. Nicole then waited for the vile thing to surface, as she did, she took the liberty to take a look at what was on her waist. "No, way." What she saw made her want to jump up and down in pure excitement. There on the right side of her waist was a star like symbol, but not just any symbol it was the a light symbol.

Before she could do anything, the basilisk burst from the water. And it was _beyond_ furious, as it brought its head back to attack her. "Element Dragon Water! Ice Age!" With that attack the entire lake froze, so did the basilisk in the exact position it was in. "Now. *huff* To finish it off *huff*." Nicole took a deep breath and used her new found power. "Now, Element Dragon; Light!" She can feel the power surging through her body. "Wing Attack!"

In an instant, a clean cut was made on where the neck of the beast would be. And the Basilisk's head still in ice, fell right behind the wizard. The village was saved, and got something amazing out of it. "Just wait till my sisters and the guild hear about this." Nicole breathed as she calmly and happily walked back to the village.

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

"And that's how it happened." Nicole finished her story. Everyone but her sisters gaped at her. She sweat-dropped, "Uh? Are you guy's okay?" Then the whole guild was in an uproar, cheering and praising her. "That's amazing!" Levy cried. "You showed that snake like a real man!" Elfman shouted. That caused Rachelle to roll her eyes. "Not everything is about being a man. You muscle-head." she grumbled under her breath.

Master Makarove came back after getting a lacrima call. "Is everything alright master?" Mira asked. He sat back on the bar leaning his chin on his hand. "It was Yajima, he told me that Natsu and Erza will be back tomorrow." Nicole manage to escaped the crowd. "So I take it then the whole trial was really just for show then?" Master nodded at her. She chuckled a bit, "Huh, No doubt Erza is giving him a good scolding." she mused.

With all that was said and done. The night came in, the four sisters went back home. "How much are you guys willing to bet that as soon as Natsu and Erza get back, Natsu will go off and fight her again?" Lauryn mused. "Why bet at all when we know it will happen." Renee deadpanned. "Geez Renee, your such a buzz kill." "Can you two save the arguing for tomorrow? Let's just go to bed, there's a pillow in my room waiting for me and I'm not gonna make it wait much longer." Said Rachelle. Her sisters gave her a look as she went upstairs, "Weirdo." They said, "Thank you for noticing!" The youngest yelled back happily. Nicole just shook her head, "Goodnight girls."

 **...**

The next day everyone meet up at the guild, both Natsu and Erza were there to. Erza explained that the whole trial was just for show, to let the guild know that rules are there for a reason, and you get in trouble if you don't follow them. Natsu on the other hand was being his usual energetic self.

"Who would have thought that fresh air would smell so sweet! I'm gonna breath it in all day!" He proclaimed breathing fire everywhere. He kept on cheering about his so called 'freedom' that it made other people annoyed with him.

"Shut up." Jet groaned, "put a sock in it man." Droy complained. Lauryn was gnashing her teeth, "If he doesn't shut the hell up in the next thirty seconds I swear." Rachelle couldn't help but agree. "Whatever your planning, can I help?"

Master and Mira just looked at him without a care. "Isn't he precious when he gets all excited?" Mira perked up. "In what shape or form is he precious?" Lucky looked at her weird. Nicole shook her head, not amused with the excitement going on so she went up to the second floor for some privacy.

When she made it up there, she then turned to the 'S-class' request board. "Hmm, I wonder if there's anything new?" She questioned. As she stood in front of the board, Nicole didn't notice the shadow coming up behind her.

"!" She jumped when she felt an arm creep around her waist. Nicole went to hit whoever it was, only to have her fist stopped by a familiar hand. "Now, now Nicole is that anyway to greet your man?" Taunted a familiar voice. Nicole groaned in slight relief and frustration.

"Laxus, I've told you countless times to not sneak up on me like that." Nicole seethed. The blond mage just laughed as he wrapped the rest of his arms around her. "Come on now, what's wrong with showing some affection?" he teased. Then he brought her chin up so she can face him and then stole a kiss from her.

That took Nicole completely off guard. When he ended the kiss, Laxus smirked at her, "That was one heck of a story you told the other day. Fighting off a Basilisk and getting your 'light' element at the end. *Chuckles* Looks like my girl is getting as strong as me." he mused. "You were here yesterday?" She questioned. Then the two heard Elfman yell, "Hey Natsu! You gonna finish going man-to-man with Erza?!"

Nicole groaned, as did her little sister. _"Couldn't this day go by without someone reminding him?" "When it comes to this guild Nicole we should expect it to be normal now."_ Rachelle replied. "Ho yea, I forgot about that. So what you say you want to pick up where we left off?" Natsu asked the redhead as she was drinking tea.

"Does she look like she wants to right now?" Renee flatly deadpanned. "I'm not in the mood." Erza replied. Natsu just lit his fist on fire anyway, "I'm not letting you off the hook that easily!" He laughed. "Three, Two, One." Nicole and her sisters counted down as Erza got up and punched Natsu right in his gut.

Natsu flinched a bit and froze as he fell to the floor in pain. Everyone gasped, "How's that? Are you satisfied?" Erza asked, "And he's out!" Happy announced and that made everyone laugh. "Saw that coming, figured she was holding back." Nicole stated.

"Should have quit while you were a head!" Lucky laughed on the floor. "Now who could have predicted this." Rachelle commented with sass. Then a wave of tiredness swept through everyone. "Why... does... he do... this?" Nicole slurred. Laxus held on to her as she was put to sleep. Same thing happened to the rest of the guild, except Makarove.

A hooded figure came through and passed the master. "Mystogan." he said. The clocked man ripped a job request from the board and walked back to the master, but not before leaving a small box next to Rachelle's head. "I shall return." He said in a hidden voice. "No, wait, lift your sleeping spell before you leave." Master told him tiredly.

With that, Mystogan started to leave with the flier in his hand and counted down. "Five...Four...Three...Two...One." And he vanished. Everyone suddenly woke up, well not Natsu. The guild was now trying to fully wake up, "Oh man, was Mystogan here?" Asked Jet, "What a jerk." Droy groaned. "I'm with you there Droy." said Lauryn. "Does he have to put us to sleep every time he comes here?" Levy questioned.

"Rachelle, what's that?" Renee tiredly asked. Rachelle groaned and looked to what was in front of her. It was a gift box. She opened it to revile a crystal like Lotus flower.

"Cool, a 'Remembrall Lotus'." She said. "Who's this Mystogan guy?" Rachelle heard Lucy ask. "For one, he's a contender for Fairy Tail's 'strongest wizard." Elfman tells her. "Really?" "Yea, and for some reason he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like. So whenever he comes here to take a job, he casts a sleeping spell." Gray explained.

Lucy shivered, "That's kind of creepy!" "Yea, he takes silent and mysterious to a whole new level." Lauryn replied. "Make's us question if he even trusts this guild." Renee grumbled a whisper so that no one could hear her. "Nicole and her sisters are the only one's he ever acknowledges. And Master Makarove is the only person here whos ever gotten a good look at his face." Gray added.

This made Laxus decide to step in as he walked over to the railings. "That's not true, I've seen him before." He chuckled at the end. Everyone looked up to see him with a smug smile on his face. "Laxus!" Elfman shouted surprised. "Talk about rare." "Your never here." Macao and Wakaba stated.

"And here's another contender." Gray mutters flatly. Nicole shook her head and walked back to the request board. "He better not start another round of his gloating." Lucky seethed under her breath. "Let's just hope Nicole will keep him on his leash." Rachelle replied not amused with the older mage's appearance.

Laxus leaned in on his hand with his elbow on the railing. "Mystogan's just a little shy, you should all respect his privacy." He said rather smugly."Exactly, why we don't hang out with him any more." Rachelle groaned sarcastically. As soon as she said that, Laxus pointed his direction at her and said. "Hey pipsqueak, catch." He tossed a box at her. But when she caught it she fell backwards from her seat. "I said catch not fall." He teased. The young wizard just growled at him. This made Natsu wake up and back on his feet. "Alright Laxus! You and me right now!" he proclaimed with his fist in the air. "Really Natsu?" The sister's sighed. "Getting your butt kicked once today wasn't enough?" Gray irritantly reminded the idiot.

"Yeah pal. If you can't even win against the red head, why bother with me? And let's not forget you chickened out on the fight with my woman." He taunted in a mocked tone. "Please don't drag me into your stupid lectures, Laxus." Nicole moaned out. Erza went all defensive, "What are you trying to say?" She growled. Gray got nerves and tried to calm her down. "No need to get all worked up Erza." "You getting scared like that wont help Gray." Rachelle flatly told him.

"I'm saying that I'm the guild's strongest wizard, with Nicole as an exception of course." He stated to everyone, pointing to Nicole at the end. "Didn't I just say leave me out of this?" "Then come down here and prove it." Natsu dared him with a scowl. "You come to me little man." Laxus dared back. "With pleasure!" Natsu jumped off the table and ran up to the stairs that lead to the second floor.

The girls tried to stop him. "Natsu I wouldn't." Renee said, "Your gonna get it." Lauryn added. Then Master enlarged his fist and brought it down on Natsu, causing him to fall flat on the floor. This made Lucy speechless, "Your not allowed on the second floor Natsu. At least not yet." Master stated. Laxus laughed, "Think you made him grumpy.~" He teased. "Shut up!" Natsu groaned. "That's enough out of you Laxus!"

"The most powerful wizards in the guild isn't a armored chick or some hooded weirdo. You want to know what the strongest wizards looks like? Your looking right at them!" Laxus declared pointing at himself and Nicole. Everyone glared at him. "Didn't she tell you not to include her?" Lauryn reminded him.

Suddenly, the sound of paper being ripped off echoed through the guild. Everyone including Laxus turned to see that it was Nicole who had ripped off a job request from the board. She stood there looking at the flier with an intense glare with her hair shadowing her eyes. Her right gloved arm shook with her fist clenched. Then she stormed down the stairs and walked straight up to the master.

"I'm taking this job." She stated strongly. Makarove looked at the request, he to gave it a strong stare then faced Nicole. "Nicole, look me in the eye. And tell me, are you certain you want to take this job?" He asked her sternly. She stared at him back, not backing down, "Without a doubt." Master just sighed, knowing he isn't going to change her mind.

With that done, Nicole took the flier and started to walk out the guild hall. "When will you leave?" He yelled the question. "First thing in the morning." was all he got from her. That left the whole guild in silence.

 ** **...****

Night fell and everyone started to head home. Rachelle decided to hang out with Lucy and Mira a bit longer. "Hey Mira-Jane let me ask you something. What was the master talking about earlier? Why can't we go up to the second floor?" Lucy asked. "That floor's only for the 'big gun' wizards." Lucky replied in her own way. Lucy was still confused.

"What Lucky means is, that area is reserved for advanced members of the guild. The jobs that are on the request board up there make the one's down here look like child's play in comparison. Their called 'S-class' quests." Mira explained. "S-class?" Lucy questioned.

Then Rachelle stepped in, "They're the kind of jobs that are deadly dangerous, that the slightest slip-up will put your life come to an end. But the risk gives you a way bigger reward. The master is the one who chooses the wizards that are capable of handling and finishing those job." Mira nodded, "She's right and there are only six people in the entire guild who are considered 'S-class', that includes Laxus, Mystogan, Nicole, and Erza. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you Lucy. In my opinion, there's no amount of money is worth risking your life."

Lucy laughed with her, "That's for sure." Then something come up in her head. "Hey, If Master picks the wizard, why did Nicole suddenly take one? And why was she so upset?" Rachelle was quiet the moment that was asked. Mira looked at the little wizard with sympathy. "If it's the job I think it is, then it would be best that you ask the girls about it." She told Lucy.

Lucy was gonna ask again till both women saw the little wizard and her fox start to leave. "I'm gonna call it a night, I'll see you two in the morning. Good night." "Good night Rachelle." They replied back. On the way to her home, "Rachelle, you ok?" Her five tailed friend asked. Rachelle just quiet then said "Yeah, lets just go home and not talk about 'S-class' anymore." Unfortunately for her that wasn't going to happen in the morning.

 ** **To Be Continued...****


	13. Chapter 11

The next day, after the whole fiasco the other night. Three of the Lightgail girls were soundly asleep in their home. They did hear someone leave the house hours ago, but they knew it was Nicole leaving for her S-class quest. Though that goes without saying their not worried for her.

After they heard her leave, all three girls prayed in their minds that she will return home safely. When the day came to a quarter to the eighth hour, the girls were peacefully sleeping in their rooms, until...

"Gooooood Morning Girls!" the front door was burst open to have someone they knew all to well, unfortunately. Shouting out to them causing the girls to wake up suddenly in their own way.

Rachell sat straight up trying to catch her breath, while her goggles fell on her face. Renee and Lauryn just groaned and placed their pillows on their heads, well Renee did. "Oh, it's him." Rachelle flatly sighed. She flopped back to her bed, though she couldn't go back to sleep. When she's up she's up, no matter how much she didn't like it.

The girls tried to relax once more, but were disturbed by some noises in their kitchen. "Oh No." they all said. They all sluggishly walked out of their rooms hearing the noise much clearer. Lauryn had Willy-B on her head. "Oh sorry buddy, I must have grabbed you instead of my pillow." Lauryn said to her pet when she looked up. They went back to their rooms and got dressed then headed down stairs to the kitchen's massacre.

When they got to the kitchen, there were scorch marks on various places. Some of the pots and pans were ruined. And smoke was coming out of the, fridge? "Of all the things he'll do first when coming here is cook for us." Renee groaned, still sleepy. "There are my sleeping beauties!" said a tall well aged elder. _"I will slap you if you ever say that again."_ Rachell growled in her thoughts.

The man had gray hair and beard, blue eyes, a scar over his right eye. He wore a gray dress shirt under a forest green vest and a leather belt, slightly worn-out denim jeans and thick out-door boots. And he also wore a black buckled caller around his neck. And his skin was slightly tan.

"Good morning Grampa Fang." the girls tiredly said in unison. "You girls woke up just in time for breakfast." he stated joyfully. They grimaced when he said that. They hesitantly walked over to the dining table, but not with out Lucky quickly placing a bucket under it while Grampa Fang wasn't looking. As they sat down, they watched G.F get something out of the fridge that was smoking.

"Is that suppose to be jello?" Lauryn fearly questioned. " ** **Was**** jello." Renee corrected. The smoke finally cleared from each plate and each girl received one. On each plate the was an odd dark green gelatin that didn't look appetizing at all. Rachelle grabbed her spoon and started poking hers and glaring at it.

It barley wiggled like normal jello does. She wasn't convinced that it was good for her. "It's been confirmed, he gave us poison." the youngest pointed out. The two eldest tried they're best not to make their 'gag' faces due to the smell theirs was giving off.

"Eat up girls this dish is packed with lots of nutrients and protein. One of the very meals that me and my men fed on while doing our part in the royal army unit." G.F told them. "More like these dish's are packed with crap and other stuff I don't want to know." "How is he and his men still alive?" Lauryn and Renee whispered to each other.

G.F left the girls to themselves as he started to do the dishes, or what's left of them. While his back was turned, the girls quickly dumped their food into the bucket under them. They heard the gelatin's make an unpleasant 'plop' sound that made them shudder.

Once they did that, Wellston started eating it. Since hes the only who can stomach GF's cooking. And just in time when G.F turned around to check on them. He saw that each of their plates where empty.

"Wow, if I'd known you girls eat that quick. I would have made more." he replied in a amused tone. The girls paled and started to make themselves scarce. "Uh, that's alright Grampa. We're full from your food already." Renee quickly implied. Lauryn nodded, "Yeah, and we really need to head to the guild right now. We want to be sure to get the best jobs first before the others do." she added to the excuse.

"Definitely." Both Rachelle and Lucky agreed. Pip was in a ball to hide from the smell the jello was still giving off. G.F looked at them and then shrugged it off. "Alright, but be sure to tell me what kind of jobs you get. I don't want you girls getting-" He was cut off when he saw them all ready gone. "Bye grampa!" "We love you!" "See you later!" they shouted for him to hear.

G.F just stared blankly then shook his head with a laugh. "Ah to be young." he sighed. The girls were already through town on their way to Fairy Tail. "I love Grandpa Fang, I really do. But I draw the line when he cooks us food or cooks food in general. I'm just putting it out there." Lauryn loudly proclaims to her sisters.

Renee nodded her head in agreement. "For sure, did he like skip a lesson or two in cooking and kitchen arts or something?" she questioned to herself. "If he did, that would explain sooo much." Lucky stated as she was in Rachelle's hood. "Let's just get to the guild so we can have real food." Rachelle told her sisters. They agreed and walked on.

When the sisters found the doors to their guild opened, they wasted no time running in. The first place they go to is the bar where Mira-Jane was. "Mira!" they all cried out. That took the white haired woman by surprised, seeing all three of the young Lightgails at the bar table in front of her. "Please! Give us something to eat! Any kind of breakfast food will do, so long it's edible!" Lauryn desperately asked. "And tastes good!" Renee added.

Mira brought her hands up, "Alright, alright. Now just calm down girls and I'll see what we have. Wait here." she told them as she walked towards the guild's kitchen. Master Makarove was sitting on the bar table next to the girls, drinking a simple cup of tea. "He cooked again didn't he?" he asked them.

"Yes." the girls drawled. "Who cooked again?" someone asked, they all turned to see it was Gray at a table across from them. "Fang." Master answered him. "When did he show up?" "Just this morning. Then started to make what we thought was jello." Renee implied with a shiver.

"Hard to believe he was a renowned general for the army." They looked up to see it was Laxus who inputted that statement. All he got was a glare from the girls, "I don't believe anyone asked for your opinion Laxus." Lauryn smart mouthed. He just shrugged, "Hey we're all thinking the same thing. With that much skip in his step, he could have been the next guild master."

Master groaned at that thought. "Lord forbid that man to be master. Don't get me wrong, he's an exceptional wizard and a good man. Both in the past and now, but when it comes to his recklessness and short temper." he shuddered at the end. "I can't even imagine what would happen." The girls and Gray sweat-dropped. "Here you are girls." Mira chimed.

She brought out four plates with fresh pancakes stacks, covered in maple syrup with the side of scrambled eggs and sausage. All three girls drooled and their eyes were in stars. Same with Lucky and Pip when she gave them bowls filled with strawberries and cucumbers. _(Lucky had whipped-cream on her strawberries)_

All three girls made a look as if they were graced in an angel's presents. They started chowing down the food in front of them, but not before saying, "Thank you!" with comical tears coming down their faces. Mira beamed a bright smile to them, then went upstairs to do something.

Rachelle took a small glance up at Laxus with thoughts swimming around in her head as he was listening to his music with his eyes closed. She kept looking until he opened one eye and looked at her. The youngest quickly avoided his gaze and looked down at her food.

Laxus sighed at her, "If your gonna ask me if I had tried to talk Nicole out of going at that job alone, pipsqueak. I did, but she didn't listen. At least not in the way your probably thinking." Rachelle glared at in responds to that last input. "Oh really 'Mr. All tuff and mighty'? Enlighten us on the reasoning speech you had with her so we can say our part of how we could've done better." She begrudgingly retorted back.

"Rachelle, take it easy." Gray quickly. "If it makes you feel better pipsqueak, fine I'll tell you what happened before she left." Laxus grinned.

 ** _~Flashback to Yesterday~_**

It was late afternoon after the silly _'who's the strongest'_ speech Laxus gave to the guild. And the eldest Lightgail was in the zone with her combat practice. She wasn't showing her equipment any mercy as she combusted the sand-bag, knocked the head off the punching dummy, and used her water magic to slash three wooden beams in two.

Nicole then started to practice combat routines and maneuvers by herself. Punching the air and kicking it till she heard someone approach her from behind. She went to do a side kick at them, but ended up getting her foot caught by them, who just so happens to be Laxus.

"*Sighs* Laxus, I told you before. Do not sneak up from behind me. I could've hit you for real this time." she irked getting her foot back from him. He smirked as he let go, "Teh, yeah right. Like your little hits could hurt me if you had." he huffed smartly though Nicole wasn't amused. She walked away from him with her nose in the air and grabbed a bottled water from a near yard bench.

Both wizards stood in place as she took a swig. When she took a moment for a breath she let out a sighed again. "Get to the point Laxus, why are you here?" she retorted. "I think it's quite obvious why I'm here Nicole." Laxus retorted back with his arms folded.

Nicole groans, "I'm taking the job Laxus." she growled and faced him. "Not you, gramps, or anyone in the guild are going to stop me! Besides, if I don't deal with that beast soon. Other unfortunate victims will get the same treatment that Rachelle almost got that day."

Laxus let out an irritated sigh and shook his head before facing Nicole. "And what's gonna stop that over grown tuna from taking more than just a bite from you as it did before on that day, huh? What then?" he asked while looking her in the eye.

Nicole looked away, not giving him an answer. Laxus sighed again as he walked up to her and brought his arms around her and rested his head on hers. And she held his hands that were in front of her.

"I have to do this Laxus. I know there was more to that attack that day then we already know. And this job is the only chance I have to find out. Please understand." she pleaded. Laxus stayed silent for a few moments while he had his face in her hair and took in her sent. He knew there was no negotiating with her. "There's no way I'm gonna be able to change your mind is there?" "Nope." was what he got from her.

He turned her around and brought his hand to her chin and made her face him. "At least tell me you know what your doing?" he sternly asked. Now it was her turn to stare straight into his eyes. She nodded saying, "I do, cause this time I'm ready for it." Laxus saw the light in her eyes, showing she was determine to do it with not a single spec of doubt in them.

Unexpectedly, he huffed a chuckle then he leaned forward with his eyes closed and stole yet another kiss from Nicole. The look of surprise was on her face as Laxus lets go and smugly gazes at her shock. "Seems I can always catch you off-guard to do that." he teased.

Blush was stretched across Nicole's face as she harshly shoves Laxus away. Making him laugh more, "You better not plan to use that kind of tactic against me in the future." Nicole growled. Laxus laughed, "No promises, sweet heart." he taunted.

 _ **~End Of Flashback~**_

As soon as Laxus finished his story on yesterday, the three Lightgails a very vague dead-panned look. "Wow, just wow." Lauryn mumbled, getting back to her food. "I seriously thought that you just stopped being a douchebag for a minute in your story there, but then you took a mager leap back to it." Laxus just shrugged his shoulders and smirked at that statement. "Could agree with you more Renee." Gray muttered in agreement.

Rachelle just sat where she is and made a aggravated look. _"Nicole, you stubborn idiot."_ she growled in her head, _"And Laxus, your doing a pour job of not being a bigger blowhard then you already are."_ muttering in her thoughts once more. _"Careful what you say, pipsqueak. You never know who might listen in on your thoughts."_ said a teasing voice in her head.

The young Lightgail turned her head up to the mage upstairs, who opened his eyes and gave off a smug grin down at her. "Just because your connected to our 'mind chat', doesn't mean you get to listen in on our thoughts!" Rachelle yelled at him. Laxus just shrugged her off and went back to listening to his tunes. "Rachelle, calm down and eat your breakfast." Makarove told her as he drank his tea.

Suddenly, Mira came back down the stairs in distress. "Master! One of the S-class quests is missing!" Once she said that, Master spat his tea out and the girls (namely Renee and Lauryn) nearly choked on their food from the news. "Don't die." Rachelle said plainly, handing them cups of water. "Shut up Rachelle." they harshly replied as they drank.

"Say what? One of the jobs besides the one Nicole took off with, on the second floor is missing?" Walkaba implied questionably. "But the jobs up there are S-class quests. Anyone know who took off with it?" Macao asked to no one in particular. Laki answered for him, "Well it's ether someone really strong or really stupid." "I'd go towards the latter one Laki" Renee deadpanned.

Suddenly Rachelle sensed and arrogant aura, she looked up to see Laxus's grin get bigger. "What are you planning?" she suspiciously narrowed her eyes at him till he spoke up. "I know. A little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board." he proclaimed so casually. "You've gotta be kidding me." Lauryn growled irritantly as she face-palmed. "It was Happy?!" Mira assumed in shock.

Soon the whole guild was in a fuss. "He must have stolen it for Natsu and Lucy!" Wakaba assumed. "That's crazy! What are they thinking!?" Macao inquired. " "I was suspecting Lucy to be smarter that this but this is disappointing, even for her." Renee sighed in disappointment.

Alzack was mentally glaring at the whole situation. "They've got some nerve taking on an S-class quest." "I don't know if I'd call it nerve but it's definitely dumb." Implied Bisca. "I've known Natsu and Happy to do dumb things before. But I'd say this is more towards suicide Bisca." Lucky inputted.

"That's a serious breach of the rules. Hey gramps! A stunt like that can get you kicked out of the guild, am I right?" Laxus asked looking down at the master.

"Not that it matters, it's not like those three losers are gonna make it back alive from an S-class quest." he finished smugly. "An attitude like that can kick you out to the curb to! You blowhard!" Rachelle shouted at him. But he payed her no mind.

Then Mira marched up to him with her arms on her hips and a scowl on her face. "Laxus! If you knew, why didn't you stop him?!" she interrogated. Laxus just shrugged, "Oh lighten up, All I saw was a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper in it's mouth trying to act all sneaky. I had no idea it was Happy-"

"Do you any other blue cats that can fly living around here?! Cause I'm sure as Hell it was only Happy!" Lauryn spitefully cut him off, but he continued his excuse. "-Besides, Natsu's not cleared for S-class. I never dreamed he'd break the rules." He finished, looking up at Mira who was giving him her old 'Look of Death' glare. "If looks could kill, Laxus would have dropped dead by now. Though Nicole's 'L, o, d' is way scarier, and maybe put him in his place." Rachelle muttered softly for no one to hear.

Makarove just stood on the bar counter with his arms folded. "This isn't good" he muttered as he turned to look up at Mira. "Well, which job was it?" he asked. "For lifting the curse on Galuna Island." She answered lowly, not taking her glare off of Laxus who just continued to smirk at her. "What?!" master shouted in shock. Soon others joined him.

"Galuna Island?!" Macao and Wakaba.

"Are you serious?!" Renee and Lauryn.

"Are they insane?!" Laki.

"Their even dumber then we thought!" Alzack and Bisca.

"I know I said those two can be stupid. But an S-class quest to a cursed Island has definite suicide written all over it!" Lucky shockingly exclaimed from Rachelle's hood. Pip nodded his head in agreement. Master walked off to the floor and looked up at Laxus. "Laxus! Go and fetch them at once!" he ordered. The mage just waved him off, "Yeah right. I've got better things to do Gramps. And besides, everybody in Fairy Tail is saposst to take care of themselves. Right?" He arrogantly asked, looking down on the small man.

"If it were back to Nicole's case then yes. But this is Natsu we're taking about! And Lucy is still newbie in the guild!" Renee loudly stated. "Precisely! And I don't care how you feel about Natsu! The fact is, with Nicole gone your the only one left to bring him back by force!" Makarove furiously exclaimed.

Then Gray rose up from his table. "Sorry master." Master turned to him. "But I'm afraid I'd gotta disagree with you." he stated. "I second that." replied Rachelle, standing up from her seat. Lauryn looked at her like she was crazy. "Um? Excuse you child, I get why Gray would volunteer to drag flam head's butt back here but why do you?" "Two things. One someone has to use the 'Nicole is gonna be pissed with you' card on him. Which brings me to reason two, you guys already had your shot and now its my turn." The young Lightgail explicated.

The two older sisters paused for a minute as they contemplated on what their little sister said. "Your right we already used that card on him." "It never gets old when we pull that one on him, you can literately feel his fear radiating off from him."

With all that aside, Rachelle left the guild with Gray. But what her sister's didn't know, is that their younger sister had another reason for getting the three rule breakers.

 **...**

Some where in the port-town of Hargeon, Rachelle, Lucky, Pip, and Gray began their search for the three rogues. As they were looking, Gray noticed the glum look on the young wizard's face as they walked on. "Alright Rachelle, what's with the face?" he asked her suddenly. Rachelle lifted a brow questioning him.

"What do you mean? This is my face." she responded. Gray just sighed, "I'm mean the mopey face you were making earlier. What's the matter?" he rephrased. She looked back to the ground ahead of them.

Gray wasn't amused with her not responding him so he went with a different approach. "Did you only volunteer to come along to get your mind off of the recent job Nicole took?" The only response he got from her was a stiffen flinch. That was all he needed to confirm that he was correct.

The ice wizard stopped in front of her and looked down on her with a stern expression. Rachelle looked back at him, but with no expression of hers. "You aren't seriously still thinking that what happened two years ago was your fault are you?" he demanded the question. Rachelle shook in frustration as her hair shadowed her eye's.

"I can't help it. I mean, I was right next to her when the whole thing happened Gray. If I wasn't, it wouldn't have happened." Gray kneeled down to her level and held her shoulders. "Rachelle. No one in Fairy Tail thinks it's your fault. Not me, not gramps, your sisters, not even Nicole blames you! What happened two years ago was planed out by morainic psycho; a psycho who's gonna get the beating of his life the moment we find him." He stood up, hoping that got through to her, it did but barely.

Rachelle shifted a bit where she stood, "But, if I wasn't next to her-" "Then that thing would have still come after you." Gray cut her off. "If Nicole wasn't there and I was, then I would've gladly stepped in her place if it meant protecting you. Heck, if we were to go back through time, the others in the guild would've done the same thing. " he proudly exclaimed. The young dragon slayer raised her head to look at him.

Gray stared at her back, then sighed. "Look, all I'm saying is when a member of Fairy tail is in trouble, the guild will always be there to lend a hand. Nicole made that point very clear and literal on her part at that time." he teased at the end.

She, Lucky and Pip gave him a very blank deadpanned expression. "That was really terrible Gray." Rachelle stated. A shadow loomed over Gray's head. "Yeah, I just realized that the moment those words left my mouth." he muttered.

Just at the docks of the town. Natsu, Lucy and Happy were with the last sailor there to see if her would sail them to the cursed island. However, "Don't know why you want to go there. But no sailor with his salt is gonna take you to Galuna. Not even pirates go near that place." The sailor roughly explained.

"Are you serious?" Lucy disappointedly whined. A bright smile came up on Natsu's face. "Looks like we're gonna be swimming after all." "Sure does." Happy joyfully agreed. Lucy turned around and seethed, "We're not swimming Natsu!"

Then the sailor continued his excuse, "Also, to tell you the truth, no sailor or pirate wants to go out to far in the waters today." The trio faced him in curiosity, "And why is that?" Happy asked. The man was surprised with them. "You haven't heard?" "Heard what?" Lucy queried worried of what her answer will be.

"Not far from here, A great Polar Shark is in the waters of Akane beach. And no one wants to deal with that beast. At least not until someone strong enough gets ride of it. Till then, no sailor is allowed to be sailing within reach of Akane." The man explained not leaving out a single detail of it. Lucy was in shock.

"A Polar Shark?! They're suppose to be the biggest and the most carnivorous sharks in the seas!" Natsu shadowed his eyes. _"So it really is back. Nicole, please be carful out there."_ he pleaded in his thoughts. "But wait, aren't polar sharks indigenes way up in the north? How did one get from there to Akane?" Lucy probed.

While the trio were lost in thought, suddenly. "We found you~." Sang Gray from behind them, Rachelle stood next to him. The trio yelped as they jumped in their skins. "It's Gray and Rachelle!?" Lucy stated. "What are you two doing here?!" Natsu demanded, well more towards Gray then Rachelle.

Gray explained, not fazed by their reactions. "Gramps found out about your hair-brain scheme and sent us to bring you back." Natsu went up to him with eyes bugging out. "Why?! We're not in danger yet!" he pointed out. Gray just grinned as he said more, "If you come back now you might avoid getting kicked out of the guild, maybe."

"You make it sound like you want that to happened." Lucky drawled. "Kicked out?!" Lucy panicked. Natsu collected himself and stood up to Gray. "I don't care! I'm going on this S-class quest!" Gray looked at him more of an idiot then usual. "Man, your way out of your league here, just come home." he paused for a moment of fear.

"When Erza finds out about this, she's gonna be so angry." It didn't take long for the trio to say, "Uh Oh!" and sweat in fear. "And, let's not forget how meagerly pissed Nicole is gonna be when she's done with her job." Rachelle inputted. "And I don't wanna be around for that to happen." she added.

Both Natsu and Happy turned white, and Lucy started to shiver. "What would she do?" she asked in a shaky voice. Lucky answered as she sweat-dropped. "Let's just say, Nicole will be in a mood that even wolfs will run with their tails between their legs." That didn't help the celestial wizard relax at all.

Happy flew up to Gray and Rachelle, putting on the 'victim of circumstance' faze. "Please you two, you gotta help me! I told them not to go with this but they forced me to join them!" Lucy was furious. "You are such a liar!" Lucky and Rachelle gave him a deadpanned stare. "Did you honestly believe we'd buy that?" They both retorted. Gray looked at him, not buying it either.

Natsu was back to his fierce self again, and stated to Gray, "I've gotta prove my power to Erza and Nicole! So, like it or not I'm doing this!" Gray went up to his face, "Master ordered us to bring you home! We'll drag you back to Fairy Tail if we have to!"

Gray summoned his ice, Rachelle summoned some rocks. "Don't make us hurt you buddy!" Gray proclaimed. Natsu lit his hand on fire, "I'd like to see you try!" he roared. The boater's eye's widened a bit, "Magic?" He stood up and addressed them asking.

"Excuse me, but are you wizards?" they turned to him with the tilt of the head. "Have you come to lift to curse on the island?" he added. Natsu straighten up with a grin on his face. "Yeah!" "Well, maybe." Lucy shyly implied. "Not gonna happen!" Gray growled.

Rachelle when up to Natsu. "Just this once, will you listen to reason Natsu?! I'm already worried enough as it is with Nicole might getting hurt on her S-class job, I don't need you and the others adding yourselves to the list!" she yelled, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Natsu was taken back a bit from this. "Rachelle." "Get in!" the man ordered. Everyone looked at him, "What?!" "Seriously?!" said Lucy and Natsu, though Natsu was more grateful as she was confused. Gray and Rachelle however, "No way!" they both clamed.

A sly thought crossed Natsu's mind and he grinned with a chuckle. Suddenly, he kicked Gray hard, knocking out the ice wizard.

"You flame-brain jerk!" Rachelle cried, running up to him to get a hit. But Natsu dodged and pinched a nerve in the back of her neck, (a technique he read in the girls books) rendering her unconscious as well.

He haled the two on his shoulders. "There we go, we're ready when you are sir." Natsu calmly replied.

The man sweat-dropped at the scene he saw, but sensibly shrugged it off. "Um? Alright then, but I have to let you know that we will be taking a indirect route to the island. That way, we can avoid caching the attention of the shark." he thoroughly explained.

Natsu nodded, understanding the explanation. "Not a problem." Lucy was still unsure about the whole situation. "You sure we should take them with us?" she asked. "We can't let them go back and tell the guild. Cause the next two they'll send is Nicole and Erza." he shivered, Lucy cringed with him.

Lucy turned to a certain fox. "Any reason your not helping Rachelle here?" she asked sternly with suspicion. The fox just shrugged, "I think this will be good for her. She needs something to take her mind off of the stuff she was worried about." was all she answered.

 **...**

Night fell as the group sailed to their destination. Natsu was leaning over the boat, due to his motion sickness. Lucy was now starting to have second thoughts. "Okay, now I'm starting to get scared."

Gray on the other hand, who was now awake was mad. "Well look on the bright side, at least your not tied up or still out cold!" he pointed out, as he was bound and Rachelle was still out like a light. He turned his attention to sailing man. "This is your fault to buddy! Why did you decided to let us on?!"

The man turned his face and addressed them, "The name is Bobo. And if you must know, I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island."

Lucy and Lucky were taken back by the news. "If you lived there, why did you leave?" the fox asked. Bobo looked away with a grim expression. "I had to flee, I couldn't take it much longer. I should warn you, tragedy befalls anyone who steps foot on that island. There is no avoiding it, that is if you are able to lift the curse."

Bobo suddenly tossed his cloak aside, and shocked the group with what he reviled. His entire arm did not look human, it was black and rigid with scales. "This vile 'demon's curse'!" he finished. The group couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Whoa your arm! What happened to it?!" Gray asked. "Is that the curse?" Lucy queried.

"Thar she blow's fella's." They hared Lucky announced. They all turned to see what she meant, and saw the island. "That's Galuna Island." Bobo stated.

Everyone grew intense, then Lucy notice a strange light at the peek of the islands mountain top. "That's weird, why is the mountain top glowing like that?" she questioned. Lucky faced her ears to it. "It's not weird. It's normal, the light is coming from a spell. But I can barely make out the chanting." she said to herself.

As they where focused with the sight of the island. Lucy turned to see that Bobo was gone. "What the?! Where did he go?!" "Did he fall out?" Gray thought. "It's like he disappeared into thin air." Happy suggested. "Can't be, I didn't sense any use of magic." Lucky stated.

Suddenly the water started to rock the boat. Making Natsu worse, and Lucy worried. "Um, what's that sound?" she asked concerned. Gray and Lucky looked behind them and flinched. All five of Lucky's tails stood out all bristled.

"Uh Lucy!" "Look behind you girl!" and so she did, and saw. "Ahhh! Tsunami!" Lucy shrieked. "No, a Tidal wave! There's a difference!" Lucky correctly shouted. "Now don't panic! Just hold on!" Gray assured everyone except Rachelle.

"Hold on to What?! How can anyone withstand a tidal wave that big?!" the fox shrieked. Gray turned to her and ordered. "Lucky! Get Rachelle to safety!"

She faced the resting young mage and realized that there was no way she'll survive the blunt of the wave while she was out. "Ya don't need to tell me twice!" with that, she perched herself onto the young wizard's back, turned themselves into mist and left the boat.

By the time the girl and the fox made to the island's shores, the wave slammed the boat they were just on. "Man, I hope the guys made it out of there." Lucky said worriedly.

Then, Rachelle started coming to. "Owwww. My neck feels soar." she groaned. "What happened?" she turned her head to and fro, taking in her surroundings. As thoughts where processing in her head, a scowl creped it's way to her face. "I'm gonna kill that pyro-breath." she growled out.

Lucky was just staring out to sea with a blank look on her face. "Ya might not have to, the boat was capsized by a tidal wave." the fox pointed out to the young wizard. Rachelle walked up to her, and gazed at the ruff waves. "Eh, they'll wash up soon enough." she replied nonchalantly.

As soon as said that, the others washed up on the beach. Lucy some how was in a safe distance from the beach. Whereas the boys weren't so lucky. Natsu face-planted in the sand as Gray was lying on the sand face down (Gray was somehow out of the ropes), and Happy was head first in the sand.

"Heh, serves them right." Rachelle and Lucky said evilly towards the pinkett and the cat. They gathered everyone and made a shelter for them till morning. Rachelle however, got sneaky idea and smiled maliciously. "He, he, he. Hope Natsu likes my gift to him when he wakes up~."

 **...**

When sunlight broke out, Lucy was the first to wake up. "Where am I?" she moaned. She sat up and noticed that she and the others where in a make-shift shelter on the beach. "Where did this come from?" she questioned at the tilt of the head.

Later the boy's started to wake up. "Uh, my head." Happy groaned. "Is everyone alright?" Gray asked. "We're fine." Lucy and Happy answered. "Aug... Hey, how come you guys look bigger?" Natsu asked tiredly.

The three looked at him and gawked their mouths open in surprise. There before them was Natsu with nothing but his head out of the sand. Lucky and Happy stifled a laugh, as Gray smirked. "Comfortable there Natsu?" he snarked.

The pinkett lifted a brow, wondering what the ice wizard meant by that. Till it finally dawned on him that he couldn't move. "Hey! What the?! Why am I in the sand?!" he asked, franticly moving his head around like a mad man. Then, Rachelle walked in carrying some fruits Lucky followed suit. "Oh good, you guys are up."

Gray and Lucy sighed in relief that Rachelle was safe. "Bet you guys are hungry." Lucky stated. Setting the fruit down then looked at Happy. "If you want fish? You'll have to get it yourself." retorted the fox. Happy put his head down in gloom.

Rachelle looked over to Natsu and grinned smugly. "Did you sleep well Natsu~." she sang. He gawked at her, then roared. "Rachelle! Get me out of this right now!" "Consider it pay back you flame-brain jerk!"

The others sweat-dropped at the scene. "Those two really do act like siblings uh?" Lucy said. The others nodded, "This is just a taste of it. I have no doubt that there will be more along the way." Gray drawled. "Yep." "Aye." The fox and cat agreed.

 **...**

After the little quarreling and discussing what to do next, the group walked through the jungle to find the village. "I can't believe your actually going with this Gray." Rachelle complained to the ice wizard, with her arms folded and glaring at him. The said wizard just shrugged it off.

"Hey, I meant what I said when I did want those two getting S-class before I do." he excused. The young girl just huffed at him and turned the other cheek. "Wouldn't you be wanting to do the same thing Rachelle?" Natsu, who was ahead of her asked.

Rachelle begrudgingly retorted back, "If this was during some other time, without me worrying about a certain person's wrath. When she's done with her job, that I'm still concern about her taking? Then, yeah, I would have agreed to come along."

Natsu and Gray nervously sweat-dropped, both thinking there was more to that explanation. "But..?" They both asked. Rachelle took in a long breath, then. "But, this is happening on the same day that Nicole left for that freakin job! And as I'm being dragged into this against my will, she's probably going head to head with that over-grown anchovy! Where as I, have no idea if she'll make it out 'ok or not!"

When she finished her outburst. Lucy, Happy, and Lucky were huddled together in fear from it. Natsu stood there, having second thoughts about having her tag-along. Gray on the other hand, "Rachelle. You need cool it, and have a little more faith in Nicole about the whole thing."

The young wizard was taken back, Gray continued. "Your not the only one who's worried about her. Nicole is stubborn sometimes, yes. But she makes up for it with her compassion. And I know that you know it to. As sister's, she's patient with you; the least you can do is be patient with her. Cause at this point Rachelle, all we can do is wait for the outcome to be over and that she comes home safely."

When he finished his lecture, Rachelle started to shake where she stood. Not in anger or in fear. But in guilt and sadness. Tears formed in her eye's, threatening to fall. Pip (who was in her hood the whole time) climbed out and nuzzled her face in comfort. Lucky hopped onto her shoulder and did the same.

Everyone couldn't help but feel sympathetic toward the little dragon slayer. Then out of the blue, Natsu walked up to her. And enveloped her into a hug. "You don't need to be apart of this quest if you don't want to Rachelle. You could just tag along without lifting a finger to help." he softly suggested. Rachelle sniffed, then hugged back.

Lucy smiled at the two. _"Glad the they worked things out. But I still have questions, like what's gotten Rachelle and her sisters so worked up about Nicole's job? And Why is everyone making it a big deal?"_ her thoughts were interrupted by Natsu.

"But don't you be pouting on us when we've conquered this job. I'm gonna need someone here for me to rub it in when we do." he grinned proudly, putting his hands to his sides. Rachelle playfully scoffed and said. "Carful Natsu, I don't want to be the one to give you 'first-aid' after you've hurt yourself from patting your back ." then walked off to join the hysterical bunch. Leaving Natsu frozen from the come-back, not what he was expecting.

Night fell, and the group was meet with a giant wood wall with a very intimidating 'KEEP OUT' sign. They stood there silent for a moment, till Gray spoke. "Well, we found the village. Now what?"

"Check out that gate. When they say 'keep out' they mean it." Natsu stated. "No kidding. A gate like that would make you think its monster they want us to deal with and not a curse." Rachelle inputted, feeling a little intimidated herself.

Lucky on the other hand, not so much. "Maybe it's real reason is because the villagers don't par-take well to visitors." she joked. Rachelle and Pip dryly sighed. "Not the time Lucky." she deadpanned.

Then, Lucy shouted out, up to the gate. "Anyone home?! We came here to help you!" No one said anything, as it was quiet again. Natsu smirked, raising a fist. "Lets bust in." "NO Way!" Lucy seared at him. "We came here to help them, Natsu. Not cause more problems." Rachelle remined him.

Out of the blue, They heard voices shout from above them. "Who goes there?!" surprised for a moment, Lucy straighten up and proudly responded back. "We're wizards from Fairy Tail. Responding to your request!"

The guards however, "Why weren't we notified when you accepted to job?!" they questioned back, not happy they weren't informed of their coming. Lucy instantly lost her brave front. "Uh?! Well.."

"Care to explain that one Lucy~." Lucky smirked. "Shut it Fox!" Lucy retorted in a whisper. Gary came to her rescue. "Sorry it was probably a mix-up with the paper work." Rachelle spoke to him through her 'mind chat'. _"Nice save." "Someone had to say something."_

The guards were still not convinced. "Then let me see your emblems! Right now!" The group had no problem to obliged them, and they did just that. Natsu and Rachelle reviled their shoulders with their marks. Happy, Lucky, and Pip their backs. Lucy lifted her right hand, and Gray lifted his shirt to show his.

"*Gasps!* They're here! They're really here!" They said astoundingly. The gate was lifted open. "It's like we're walking into a giant monster's mouth!" Happy simply chimed. "Are you trying to freak me out?!" Lucy scolded him.

There before the wizards, was the entire village residents. But they were all in cloaks, you couldn't see their faces at all. One, out of all the cloaked people spoke out. "I'm Moka, the village chief. On behave of everyone here, I welcome you. Pleasantries aside, there's something you need to see. Now my people!"

With that said, he and everyone else removed their cloaks and reviled that they had inhuman limbs and horns. The group was taken back, "It's just like what that boat guy showed us." Lucky shivered. "Yeah." Gray and Lucy agreed.

Natsu on the other hand, "Ho Wow! Your side-burns!" Rachelle face-palmed _"Really?"_ "Not that! I was trying to show you what has happened to my arm." The chief corrected him.

"Everyone on this Island has suffered horrible disfigurement because of this curse. Not even the animals have been spared" Moka exclaimed. "Please excuse me sir, but what makes you think it a curse?" Gray questioned. "Yeah, it could possibly be an infectious disease or something?" Rachelle added.

 _"All though, I'm not sensing any ill health in anyone."_ Lucky condoned to her in thought. "We've consulted with dozens of doctors young lady. But they agreed that no such disease exists! You see, our symptoms began around the same time when the moon fell under an evil spell." Moka concluded to her. "What kind of spell?" Lucy sympathetically asked.

"Since ancient times, this island has absorbed the light of the moon. Causing it to glow as beautify as the moon itself. However serval years ago, the moon's color began to change. And an eyry purple glow was cased upon the island." He informed them.

"So the moon turned purple?" Natsu questioned in disbelief. "Good thing Nicole isn't here. Cause purple is her favorite color." Lucky plainly spoke out. That earned her a tug on her ear by Rachelle. "Ow! Ow! Ow!." "Now is not the time for your comments from your 'Peanut gallery' Lucky." she scorned the fox.

Then they heard Happy gasp. "It's coming out from behind the clouds." he whimpered. And it did, once the moon was out. It was glowing completely purple. "Man, that's creepy looking." Gray inputted. "No joke." Both Rachelle and Lucky agreed. Pip hid further into Rachelle's hood in discomfort.

"It's the curse. Stand back, the change is about to begin." Moka warned them. Suddenly he gasped in pain, so did the rest of his people. The group heard bones crack and skin tear. The forms of every villager changed into inhuman beasts.

"They changed!" Gray pointed out. "Yeah! We can see that Gray!" "Thank you for stating the obvious, genius!" The girl and fox disputed.

The group stared at the changing people in disbelief and fear. _"Weird."_ Rachelle heard Lucky in her head. _"What is it Lucky?" "I'm not sensing any magic or spell that's causing this to happen to them." "Really?" "Yeah, I do feel something form the moon though. But it's not directed to the village or anyone."_

As they were talking in thought, they ignored the insensitive compliments Natsu gave to the people. They went back to the mater thanks to the chief.

He explained how they take a demon like form whenever the moon is out. Then return back once it's day again. "If it isn't a curse? Then what else could it possibly be?!" Moka inquired.

Rachelle and Natsu could help but stare at them in sympathy. Then the chief explained to them that there have been some of his people who have lost the ability to change back, and gotten to the point where they've lost their sanity.

It had gotten so bad, that the villagers had no choice but to put those poor souls to death. Natsu thought that was going to far, and said they could have waited for them to turn back.

But the chief pointed out that if they have waited, the people who have lost their sense of reasoning would have killed them. Caging them made no difference either, they'd just escape.

"It's no use." Moka said in tears. "Once it takes whole there's no way to save them. I should know, I was forced to kill my very own son." he mourned, holding a picture of his son. When the group saw the photo, they were in shock.

"That's the guy, from the boat." Lucy sputtered. "But we just saw-" "Shhh!" Gray shushed her. "Now I understand why he disappeared like that. He's dead but his soul can't rest in peace." he sadly stated. Lucy paled from that clam.

Rachelle and Lucky on the other hand. _"Lucky, did you sense any spiritual activity from that guy?"_ The fox just shook her head. _"No, not one bit. He was as solid as you and me." "Then what the heck are we dealing with here?"_

Their thoughts were cut off by the chief. "There's only one way this retched curse can be lifted. The moon, the moon must be wiped from the sky!" No one from the group said a word from that clam. As they stared at the chief in bewilderment.

 **...**

Later they all hunkered down in a vacant house. According to the chief, the curse is only affective to those exposed to the moon light. "This whole thing just got compilated." Rachelle stated, sitting on a bed futon with her arms folded.

"Yeah I'm not so sure about this job guys." Natsu said unsurely. "Now your not so sure?" Lucky sweat-dropped. "Do these people really think we can destroy the moon?" Gray questioned in disbelief.

"They're desperate Gray. And sometimes desperate people ask for the impossible. Even when it is physically and scientifically impossible." Rachelle brought up. "I wonder how many punches it would take? You think I can handle it?" Natsu asked, brining up his fist.

"Are you kidding me?!" "Didn't you just hear me say it's impossible?!" Gray and Rachelle shouted at him. "Don't be stupid man." Gray said flatly. "When is he not stupid?" Lucky deadpanned.

Lucy sighed. "Natsu, there's not a wizard alive whos strong enough to do that." "And even if there was, there's no way to do it since the moon is billions of miles in the sky." Rachelle added.

"But that's the job we were hired to do isn't it? We can't just take a job and back out. Cause that would make Fairy Tail look bad." Natsu exclaimed. "What their asking is impossible Natsu, it can't be done. How do you expect to get to the moon anyway?" the young mage questioned him.

Natsu pointed up, "With Happy." he said simply. The said cat was taken back from that clam. "I don't think so." Lucy began to ponder. "Ok, we can't destroy the moon. But if we do some investigating, we might be able to find a different way to lift the curse from the island." she deduced.

Suddenly a shirt was tossed into her face, it was Gray's.  
"You kids can do what you want. But after the day I've had, I need some shut eye." he simply said, while striping down to his underwear. "Please don't take off any more." Lucy sweat-dropped.

Then she turned to find Rachelle, Lucky and Pip; already fast asleep. "Hmph, Rachelle beat you to it Gray." Lucy smiled. The guys and cat did the same, "Well, it has been a tuff day for her to. So she needs this." Gray replied.

"Ok! Our investigation starts tomorrow morning! I'm hitting the sack!" "Me to!" Natsu and Happy announced, while face planting into their bed futon. Gray almost did the same. "Sounds like a plan to me." he said tiredly.

Lucy smiled, "Kay then, I'm pretty sleepy to good night." Moments later, the two men are sawing thru logs. Causing the celestial mage to wake up.

"So loud! How am I suppose to sleep when the 'Beast' and the "Perv' keep snoring?!" she looked over to the young girl and saw that she wasn't fazed at all in her rest. "And how is she sleeping through that?!"

 **...**

Early that morning, the group was ready to look for clues. Well, some of them. "It's so early." Natsu yawned. "Yeah, I'm never up at this time." Gray complained tiredly. Happy looked like he was about to fall right back to sleep.

"You two kept me up all night! And you don't see me complaining!" Lucy disputed at them. She held a determined face, "So stop whining and lets go!" she ordered. "Aye. Aye." the boys whined.

Lucy turned to them with still a determined. "Also you don't hear Rachelle and Lucky complaining about the time. And their-" she cut her sentence short when seeing the young dragon slayer and the fox nowhere in sight.

"All ready ahead of us." Lucy finished dryly. Gray walked up to her, rubbing the back of his head tiredly. "That's because those two and their sisters are use to waking up this early. Mainly because they don't want G.F cooking for them, whenever Nicole isn't home." he deadpanned at that last sentence.

Natsu and Happy shivered. "Fang is cool and all but seriously. I mean would it kill him to learn how to fry an egg correctly without setting the whole pan up in smoke?" "Aye."

Lucy sweat-dropped, "Alright, who's this G.F or Fang I keep hearing?" she asked. "He's the girls actual grandfather on their dad's side. G.F is short for 'Grandpa Fang." Lucky answered her from behind, causing the said mage to jump.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Lucy seethed at the fox. The said fox just shrugged her off, "Let's just get this over with. The sooner we get this done the sooner we wont have to face Erza's or Nicole's wrath." she stated.

This caused everyone to shake in fear. "Right!" they said. As Lucky turned around facing the trail, "Oh yeah, Rachelle wanted me to tell you guys that we found an old building structure down the path. Maybe that can give us some clues." she exclaimed to them

This brighten up everybody. "Is Rachelle over there now?" Gray asked. The fox nodded, "Then lets get moving." Lucy demanded. Then she brought out one of her key's.

"Open! Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" Out of nowhere a clock appears. "The time is 7:48." he hummed. And so the group was out treading through the islands jungle to meet up with Rachelle.

"You really think we'll be able find another way to lift the curse?" Natsu asks. "Well we don't have much of a choice. The village may think the moon's curse, but everyone else likes it. And destroying it might mess things up." Gray pointed out.

Natsu started to panic. "Your Right! If we didn't have the moon, the tides will get all crazy and at night the sky would be pitch black!" "Without it, salmon could go extinct and their my favorite fish!" Happy mournfully added. Lucky sweat-dropped, "Really? You're more worried about that?"

Lucy joined in, while she was in the clock. "Would you guys keep it down?! We don't know what's lurking out here, so we shouldn't draw any attention. The Lady demands impatiently." Translated Horologium. Everyone but Happy glared at her.

"You should walk on your own." Complained Natsu. "He's right. You just summoned your spirits, because your lazy?" Gray questioned. "I think your right on the mark with that one Gray." Lucky implied.

"Listen, this curse is freaking me out. We have no idea what we're up against and I'm scared. She says nervously." exclaimed the clock. Natsu and Gray weren't fazed by the whole thing one bit. "Are you kidding?! This is Awesome! S-class quests rule!" "Yeah I bet I could just freeze that stupid curse."

Lucy sweat-drops. "You guy's are idiots. She retorts disparagingly." Groaned the clock. "Couldn't have said it better myself." Lucky agreed. "Aye." Chimed Happy.

All of a sudden, the ground began to shake. "What's that?" Asked Natsu, then he and Gray jumped in their skins. A giant shadow loomed over them, and laughed. "Whoa! What The?!" "It's Huge!" They both shouted. "No dah!" Lucky seethed at them.

"What are you waiting for?! Beat it up you guys! She yells franticly!" Gray started to summon his ice, as the creature a large breath in. "Ice Make Shield!" Soon a ice shield was in front of the group as the creature spewed out a wired gas.

Both guys and Fox started to gag in sheer disgust. "Oh no, What's wrong? Did you seriously just sneak inside here?" "Aye." Horologium translated for Happy, who happened to be in him as well.

"Answers the little, blue, cat." he coughed as his time was up and he disappeared on them both. Soon they started to gag as well. "Stinky!" They exclaimed while covering their noses. The creature started to cackle at their expense.

"It's a RAT!" Lucy wailed. "And us without a giant cat to deal with it!" "Now's not the time for your jokes Lucky!" the celestial wizard scorned. "Come on Natsu! Get up man!" Gray demanded. However, the said 'Fire' dragon slayer just groaned. "The smell knocked him out." Happy told him.

An evil glint shimmered in the rat's eye. Later it started to chase them. "Lets go!" Natsu yelled, while covering his nose. The rat tied to slow them down with it's stink a few more times as it pursued them.

Suddenly, as the chase went on. A good piece of the earth rose in front of the rats path, cause it to fall forward. "AAAAHHHH!" the team screamed, thinking they're about to get crushed. Then a pillar of rock shot out from the ground, and rammed itself in the rats gut. Making it fly over them, to the other side of the path.

"What the?" "Where did that come from?" Questioned the boys. "Where's a nuclear power plant here? Cause that thing's huge." they all heard a voice. They turned to see it was Rachelle. Lucy noticed a structure behind the young mage.

"Is that the building you wanted to show us?" She asked. Rachelle nodded, "Come on guys, we should go hide while we have the chance." Lucy implied to the boys, but. "We should kick it's butt while we have the chance!" they yelled

The girls sweat-dropped. "Give me a break." Lucy groaned. "I almost feel sorry for the thing." stated Rachelle. After that was over, the group headed to the old building. Which turns out to be the 'Temple of the Moon'.

Once they were inside, they were intrigued. "Whoa, this place is massive." Lucy proclaimed. "Yeah and it's falling apart." Natsu pointed out. "I wonder how old it is?" Gray wondered.

As those three were wondering around, Rachelle was studying her surroundings. "Rachelle." her thoughts were interrupted by her partner. Who was just standing beside her, with a shocked face. "What's wrong Lucky?" The mage asked worriedly.

All of Lucky's five tails stood on-end. "I'm feeling a enormous amounts of energy from both spirit and magic. But not in a good way, and it's." she didn't get to finish when the very ground beneath them crumbled and they fell right threw the floor.

They screamed as they fell. "Natsu you Idiot! Look what you did!" Gray shouted. Soon the wizards meet the bottom, as did the rocks that came down with them. They were all barried for a moment, then finally popped out.

"*Gasps* Everyone alright?!" Natsu asked, looking around. Then he was hit in the back of the head, and his face smacked the floor. "NO THANKS TO YOU!" yelled a fuming girl and fox.

"Yeah, and I'd be better If you hadn't knocked out the floor." Lucy growled. "Here's a thought! If you'd think before you act, maybe you wouldn't cause so much destruction!" Gray seethed at the pink head.

As soon as everyone cooled their heads, they all looked up and stared at the hole they fell from. "So, can you fly us out of here Happy?" Lucy nervously asked the cat. "No, sorry." he apologized.

"We're underneath the temple." Inputted Gray. "Yeah but, judging by the looks of down here. I'd say this place has been here almost as long the temple. If not made recently over the years." Lucky condoned.

However Natsu, "Wow! It's a secret cave!" he pumped his fists in excitement, then started to frolic down the cave like an idiot. "This is so cool! Let's go check it out!" He laughed. "Would you quiet running around like a crazy person!" Gray bared his teeth.

Rachelle sighed, "Let's go before he does any more damage." The others agreed and went down the tunnel as well. Soon they were coming to a large chamber, they heard Natsu gasp. "Whoa."

"Natsu?" "What? Something wrong?" Asked Lucy and Gray. "Hey guys, what's that?" Natsu asked back to them. Rachelle walked up to him. "What's what?" She looked to where he was looking.

Suddenly, Rachelle's blood ran cold. Soon as the others came up to the two dragon slayers, they halted and gasped. There before the wizards, was a giant glacier with a inhuman, demon like monster inside.

"That's impossible." Gray dragged in disbelief. For a moment or two, the team stood there gawking at it in pure shock or fear. "No way. That, that thing shouldn't be here." Rachelle exclaimed fearfully. Lucky cuddled next to her, trying to comfort both herself and The young wizard.

"It's, Deliora. But how, how could this happen?" Gray questioned to no one. He was completely distort. "Why is it here? What the Hell is it Doing on Galuna Island!?" He yelled, shaking his fists.

"If Grandpa Fang were here now-" Rachelle didn't finish her sentence as she went and stood next to Gray. "You two seen this thing before?" Natsu asked.

"In a matter of speaking." Rachelle whimpered. "There's no, no way." Gray stuttered.

Lucy gently puts her and on his shoulder and Natsu holds Rachelle's . "Gray please, try to clam down." Lucy calmly tells the ice mage. "You to Rachelle." says Natsu to the little mage.

Both distraught wizards took a deep breath, as calmly as they could. "Now, could you two tell us about it?" Lucy asked. "It's Deliora." "The Demon of destruction." Rachelle and Gray both answered, their voices dripping in venom.

"Demon of construction?" "Destruction." Happy and Lucky corrected Natsu. "There's no way it should be here." Rachelle uttered out. "But why is it here? It doesn't make any sense!" Gray angrily implied.

Then Lucy and Lucky heard foot steps coming their way. "Guy's, we need to hide." Lucky suggested. They all hid behind some rocks, just in time before two odd men walked in.

"The voices seem to be coming from down here." One man assumed. He had spiky blue hair and big, "Man! those are some big eye-brows!" Lucky quietly exclaimed. Rachelle, Lucy and Gray covered the little fox's mouth to shush her.

The other man just made gruff noises. He had heavy cargo pants and shoes, didn't wear a shirt. Around his neck was a dog caller, and he had a tattoo on his right arm. What made him really stand out was the pointy dog ears and dog like face.

The group watched them walking up to the edge, closer to the ice. "Ug, I hate being awake during the day." Complained Eyebrows. Dog man just groaned.

"So Toby, were you exposed to the 'Moon Drip? You got those pointy ears." "I already told you! they're a fashion statement you jerk!" Barked Toby (literately).

Eyebrows just smiled as he said, "Lighten up, I was just teasing." "You don't have to be so mean about it." Toby whined. What Eyebrows said caught Lucy's ear.

"Huh, 'The Moon Drip. Could that be the name of the curse?" She questioned. "I don't think so, cause I think I've heard of that from somewhere." Rachelle answered.

Soon they heard someone else coming. A woman with pink pig-tails walked up to the two men. "Yuka, Toby. Something terrible has happed." she said sadly. "What now Sherry?" Yuka begrudgingly asked. Toby just waved at her.

"It's Angelica, she's been attacked and I'm sad." "Your moping around cause somebody beat up your stupid pet rat?!" Toby barked angrily again.

Sherry looked at him, "She's not a rat. She's a brave hunter prowling the jungle to protect us. She is, Love." She stated gracefully. "Are you serious?" Rachelle and Lucky dead panned.

"I don't know who these people are, but talk about a bunch of weirdo's. Especially the chick with the pet rat." Lucy implied. "I second that." Lucky agreed.

"Judging by the sent I've picked off, their not from the island." Natsu condoned. "And they don't look like they have the Demon curse." Happy Added.

"Intruders you say?" Yuka questioned. "And it's almost time to collect moon light again. Oh this makes me so sad."  
Sherry sighed. She turns to the boys.

"This news will displease the 'Cold Emperor. We should get rid of them before he finds out. Yes, we must find them before the moon's first light." She exclaimed. Yuka maliciously grinned, "Agreed." Toby just growled.

While the three were chatting. Rachelle pulled Pip out from her hood. "Okay buddy, I need you to provide a distraction for us, so to those three creeps will get of here. Can you do that for me?" She asked the little Kapa.

"Pip got this." He saluted to her. As he ran off, "Happy, go with him to make sure he doesn't get caught." "Aye" Happy he flew off to catch up with the little guy.

"Since they've seen Deliora we can't allow them to live. We'll give them the gift of eternal rest. We'll give, them Love." Sherry sighed again. Toby sweat-dropped, "Your talking about death right?" Suddenly they heard stones crumble out side the cave.

"What was that?" "Over there." The three soon ran off. Once the cost was clear, the team got out of hiding. Happy and Pip came in. "Good work you two." Rachelle praised. Pip beamed a smile at her. "Aye." Happy said.

Natsu brought up his fist, "Come on. We should've grabbed them and beat some answers out of them." He demanded. "That's always your suggestion to do things." Lucky drawled.

Lucy shook her head, "Not yet, we've gotta do some investigating." Lucy told him. He folded his arms, "Man, this job just keeps getting more complicated." he whined. Happy flew up to him. "Right, and who is this 'Cold Emperor' guy?" He questioned.

"Deliora. I still don't under stand why anyone would want with it. And how the Hell were they able to find it?" Gray wondered. "I'm more wondering how they managed to bring it here." Rachelle inputted.

"Was it hidden some where?" Lucy asked. "It was sealed away, inside a glacier in the northern content." Gray started to explain.

"At least a decade ago, that immortal demon carnage the land of Izvan. Many count-less innocent lives were lost at that point. Including G.F's entire squadron." Rachelle said lowly at the end. _"Squadron? Just what kind of person was your grandpa?"_ Lucy wondered.

"The women who taught me how to use magic. My master Ur, sacrificed everything to seal it away." Gray's fist began to shake and bring in ice. "I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse on this island." "But we do know it doesn't belong here." Rachelle growled.

"This 'Cold Emperor, we have to find out who it is. If they tarnish my master's legacy, their gonna regret the day they were born!" Gray threatened with venom.

"And there's no way I'm gonna let those bastards bring that thing back. No way am I gonna let Grampa's men's deaths go in vain!" Rachelle vowed, showing no hesitation.

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 12

The group went to the bottom of the cave and took a closer look at the ice concealed demon. Rachelle wouldn't stop scowling at it. Lucky just shivered the closer they got to it. "Deliora." Gray hissed. "You sure this is the demon your master sealed away?" Natsu asked. "No doubt about it." the ice wizard confirmed.

Lucy looked over to Rachelle. "Hey Rachelle, what's the reason for your anger to this thing?" she asked the little girl. Rachelle sighed. "This thing is one of the reasons that GF quit the army." she answered.

"Army?! Wait a minute, His full name wouldn't be Elias 'Fang Lightgail would it?" Lucy questioned. Lucky gave her a mischievous smile. "Meaning the infamous 'General Fang of the Fiore army? The very one." she mused. "HUUHH?!" Lucy was shocked.

"Your kidding!? You mean the Rachelle and her sisters are related to 'The General Fang!?" she flabbergasted. "Well, yeah. They both have the 'Lightgail name so what's the difference?" Happy asked Lucy. Lucky deadpanned at the cat. "Sometimes, it amazes me how dumb you are."

"Yeah, and just because some families have the same last names doesn't always mean they're related." Lucy deadpanned with her.

"Anyway, GF and his men fought that thing back in the 'Northern Continent. But they were way out of their league with that thing. Only a hand full of his men survived It's attacks. GF was able to some how weaken enough for Gray's master to use one last attack on it." Rachelle explained.

She then clenched her fists and teeth. "But when the whole thing was over, GF's body was so damaged from the battle. The doctors said that if he should ever go up against an opponent of that caliber again. It will end up being his last fight." Rachelle seethed.

This shocked the three, minus Lucky and Gray who had his head down the whole time. _'Such a battle took that much of a tool on the hero Fang?'_ Lucy gasped in her thoughts. _'With old GF being the girls only blood related family member on their dad's side, I'd probably hold a grudge on that thing to.'_ Natsu figured.

Rachelle continued, "However what made Grampa leave the army wasn't because of his medical condition, it was because of his guilt." "Guilt?" the three questioned.

"The old guy felt responsible for the loss of most of his men. He hand picked and trained that fleet he commanded. To have good men who've you've trained, to die under your...Well let's just say I'd quit to if I had a heavy burden like that." Lucky inputted.

Sad solemn faces made their way to the three. "But Rachelle wasn't even born that time. Why is she so sensitive about it?" Happy asked. "Think about it Happy; sure she wasn't around, but after hearing enough stories about GF's military days. She knows if these guys set that thing lose, the lives men sacrificed would have been in vain and his honor shattered." Gray stated.

Soon the group's focus was back to the dreaded creature. "I wonder why it was transported all the way from the 'Northern Continent to Galuna Island?" Happy questioned. "You don't think this demon could have something to do with the island's curse do you?" Lucy assumed.

 _'Doubtful.'_ thought the girl and fox. "I wouldn't be surprised if it did. It maybe enclosed in ice but that thing is still alive." Gray gravely stated. Natsu smiled, "Sweet! Give me a go at it. I aint afraid of no stupid demon!" he started to swing his arm around. Rachelle and Lucky sweat dropped. _'If gramps can stomp on him like a bug, he has no chance against a giant demon.'_ they deadpanned in thought.

"You know brut force doesn't always solve every problem Natsu." Lucy drawled. "That's the only answer he knows." Rachelle told her in gloom. "Come on. A little fire otta do the trick!" that hit Gray's last nerve. With one swift swing, he sucker-punched Natsu in the cheek.

"Gray just punched Natsu!" Happy gasped. "And that's a surprise how?" Lucky glared at the cat. "Yeah, this isn't the first time." Lucy added in a dull tone. "Still, that was out of no where." Rachelle pointed out.

Natsu got up holding his cheek. "What's the big deal!? What you hit me for Gray?!" he shouted. He paused when he saw Gray's face. Gray faced him with a heavy scowl. "I don't want you or your flames anywhere near it." he growled. "If that ice melts and Deliora is revived. There's no way we'd be able to stop it." he implied gravely.

Natsu got up, "Come on," he groaned. "Do you really think a huge chunk of ice would be that easy to melt?" Rachelle stepped in. "He has a point Gray. Even if I were to throw one my biggest rock attack's on it, you think there would be a dent in it?" she questioned the ice mage.

Gray looked away from the two. All was quite for a moment till Gray muttered out "No." Lucy went up to him and placed a concerned hand on him. "Gray, are you okay?" she asked. Natsu snapped. "I'm the one who got hit for no good reason! Watch your temper man!" he yelled.

Happy swooped in, "Please, your one to talk." he chimed. "Yeah, you do the same thing, only your more berserk about." Lucky mocked. "Not the time Lucky." Rachelle said.

"Many years ago, after GF was able to weaken it some how. My master Ur cast a powerful spell called 'Ice Shell on this demon. Enclosing it in a form of ice that can't be melted. It's so strong that even the most powerful flame or earth spells have no effect on it. If they knew the ice couldn't be melted, then why did they bring it here?" Gray questioned at the end.

'That what I wanna know to. But more importantly, how did they bring it here?' Rachelle questioned in her head. Lucy spoke up, "Well maybe they didn't know, they might have brought it here to try to melt it some how." she assumed, "But why would they do that?!" Gray snapped at her.

Lucy coward, bringing her hands up in defiance. "Um I have no idea okay." she whimpered. Rachelle went up to Gray. "Gray, cool it! I'm just as irked about this as you are! You so do not need to take your anger out on us! We're trying to figure this out to!" She snapped back at him, make Gray back off.

"I'm sorry, I just. I just don't get it. Who would bring Deliora here? And more importantly why?!" He scorned at no one. "Well, I think might know some clues." Lucky spoke out. The group turned to the fox. "Then lets hear it Lucky." Natsu urged her.

Lucky took a deep breath, and said her thoughts. "Well, I might know why they brought Deliora here. To hide it so they can try to melt the ice without anyone stopping them. I say that because, GF was keeping taps on it for safety measures after he and his remaining men helped rebuild the village Deliora last destroyed." she started to assume.

This still didn't go well with Gray. "But why would they try to melt the ice? Don't they realized that reviving that thing would only bring back the chaos that thing creates?" he rebuked. Lucky jumped onto Rachelle's shoulder. "Well, maybe they did. At one point." she inputted

"What do you mean Lucky?" Lucy asked. "I'm not saying it's the case, but. What if these guys have sort of vendetta against this thing?" the fox guessed. "A vendetta? Like wanting revenge on Deliora?" Happy quire. Lucky nodded. "Exactly that, I mean. Deliora wasn't called the demon of destruction for nothing. It trampled countless towns and villages, taking countless souls in the prosses. Leaving many grieving families." she explicated.

No one said anything after Lucky's assumption. Gray down-casted his eye's feeling very familiar with it. "Revenge doesn't help anyone. For the living or dead." Rachelle said lowly. Pip rubbed his face against hers to comfort her. It helped, just a little bit.

The group was quiet as they stared at the iced demon in front of them. "We need answers, lets go find those guys." Natsu suggested. Lucy agreed. "Yeah, okay." "No!" they both turned to Gray. "We're gonna stay here and wait." he declared. "Wait for what?" Happy asked. "For the moon to come out." Gray said.

"I'm with you on that idea." Rachelle stated, "The Moon!? but its in the middle of the after noon!" Natsu complained, "Forget that. If I had to hang out here for that long I'll die of boredom." he waved casually.

"Hold on, why does the moon matter?" Lucy asked the two. "I have a feeling that the curse on this island and Deliora are some how connected." Gray thought. "They are, no doubt about it." Rachelle said. "How do you figure Rachelle?" Natsu asked. "Remember when we first saw the island's mountain top before that wave washed you to the shore?" Lucky asked the three nodded.

"Well, that light and mountain top are directly above us. Or to be more specific, above Deliora." she finished. "And let's not forget those guys we saw earlier said something about collecting moon light." Gray added.

"I heard that to. Then I guess waiting till nightfall is the only way we're gonna find out what's going on." Lucy figured. Natsu started to roar in flams. "I'M NOT WAITING! WE GOT WORK TO DO!" then like a light bulb turning off, he fell to the ground fast asleep. Snoring with a big grin on his face.

Both girls and fox gloomed, staring at him. "Well that was fast." Lucy deadpanned. "Aye." Happy agreed. "You get use to it." Rachelle and Lucky said dully. Lucy sat down on a rock, leaning against her hand. "Must be nice. He doesn't need to worry about anything but eating, fighting, and sleeping. she groaned.

Happy nodded. "Aye, that's Natsu for ya." "Unfortunately." Lucky sweat-dropped. "I gotta admit, I'm a little jealous." Lucy said. "How are you jealous of him? You should be grateful that you don't have his stupidiful personality." Rachelle irked sitting next to her. Pip hopped off and sat next to happy.

"I know, and I know I agreed to wait but this is so boring." Lucy moaned. "Aye." Happy agreed with her. Suddenly an idea popped Rachelle's head. "I know how to make it not boring~" she mused. Both Lucy and the animals looked at her as she got up and pulled out marker.

"What are you planning gurl?" Lucky asked her partner. "A little pay back for knocking me out and dragging me here." Rachelle responded. With that said, she carefully wrote on Natsu's fore-head.

 ** _ **(A/N- Imagine "I'm a idiot" written in Japanese on his fore-head)**_**

 ****Lucy and Happy were doing their best to hold in their laughter. "You know he's gonna yell at you when he finds out right?" Lucky questioned the smirking young wizard. "He'll have to get over it since it's not particularly the main event right now." Rachelle responded.

"That did help me boredom a little bit." Lucy admitted, as she was about to sulk again. She smiled and clapped her hands. "Oh I know!" she took out one of her 'keys. "Open! Gate of the Harp constellation! Lyra!"

The gate opened and out came a cute maiden in a blue dress and a pink bonnet that covered her head. Her hair was in curls and she had rosy cheeks. strapped to her back was a hand carried harp. She appeared out of a pink cloud, waving her hand like crazy.

"Oh wow! I haven't seen you in forever Lucy!" she gushed. Lucy smiled, "Hey Lyra." the said spirit went up to her with a frown. "Say, how come you never call me any more? It's not fair." then she gushed again. "I would love to help you out! But you ignore me meanie."

"Now that's a spirit I can get by." Lucky said looking up at the woman. Lyra looked down at Lucky then the biggest smiled came to her face. "Oh my goodness! A five tailed fox! Aren't you the most adorable little bundle of fluff!" she squealed, hugging the life out of the fox. "Let me go you crazy spirit! I am not a stuffed animal!" Lucky yelped, trying to break lose.

Lucy sighed and went back to what Lyra accused her of. "Meanie huh? Your the one who told me your only available three days a month." she frowned. That snapped Lyra out of it as she let go of Lucky and stared at the wizard aback. "Are you sure about that?" she questioned.

"Fresh air!" Lucky gasped leaning on the rock Happy was on. "Great, another weirdo." he sweat-dropped. "For the first time, I agree with you on that one happy." Rachelle said. As soon as the awkwardness lessened, Lyra asked. "So what would you like me to sing? Any requests?~" Lucy shook her head, "Nope, whatever you want."

"Do you any songs about fish?" Happy asked. Rachelle and Lucky gave him dual looks. "No one want to hear fish songs Happy." they deadpanned at him. Lyra gave Lucy a 'thumbs up, "Kay! I got a song I think your gonna love Lucy!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "Lyra has the most beautiful singing voice." Lucy told the group. Happy frowned and retorted, "Well Mira is a singer to and she sings me Fish songs." "Well she's not Mira, so deal with it." Lucky retorted back to the cat.

 _'If any thing, Nicole sings way better.'_ Rachelle groaned in her head. Lyra started to play her harp and sing. While hearing her toon, everyone began to relax...Well almost everyone.

~Words are Born, into air~

~ And quickly fade out in the wind~

~But they find, their way inside you~

~Where they live on for-ever-more~

 _(By then, Rachelle and Lucky were asleep next to Happy. Pip slept in her hood.)_

~When the skies are dark and full of rain~

~Look in-side your heart~

~Light, so warm and all a glow~

~Shinning just like the Sun!~

~You can see, just how much you've grown~

~How strong, you are~

~Love, will open up to you~

~And it starts, from the day that you~

~First heard those words~

As soon as Lyra's song came to a close. Gray started to shed a tear. This caught the others attention. "Gray, what's wrong?" Lucy asked in concern. "Nothing, I'm fine." he stammered. "You seemed up set. Well it's not surprising, one of Lyra's talents is singing songs related to her audience feelings." Lucy solemnly explained.

"Did her song make you cry?" Happy asked him. "I wasn't crying." Gray seethed a bit. Lucy subjected a happier song from Lyra but Gray decided against it. Lucy reluctantly agreed, and the group was in silence once more.

After an hour or two, Lucy heard Rachelle groan in her sleep. She looked over to her and saw that the young wizard was having a nightmare. "Must be a memory of the incident. *Humph* That memory can give anyone in Fairy Tail a nightmare." Gray roughly assumed.

That's when Lucy had it, "Alright, I want an explanation. And I mean now." she stood up with her hands on her hips. Gray turned around and looked at her. "What do you mean?" "I mean, why is everyone so worried about Nicole taking that job? Why is Rachelle so reluctant of her safety? Nicole is the most powerful woman in the guild." Lucy ranted.

Gray and Happy looked away towards the resting pair. "Normally the girls should have the right to explain it themselves, but I doubt Rachell even wants to talk about it. So you better listen, I don't like talking about it either." Gray told her.

Lucy sat back down and waited for Gray to start explaining. He turn around in his seat with a heavy sigh. "I should start from the beginning. About two years ago, Nicole was taking her sisters to Akane beach as a treat for a 'job well done of a mission they finished. It was a pretty big deal since they were able to do it smoothly on account on three things they were able to do."

Gray lifted his hand for Lucy to see, "One was they did it without Nicole to help them, Two was the fact that they didn't destroy anything," _'That's a surprise, then again the girls are more responsible.'_ Lucy sweat-dropped in thought. "And three they did it all without arguing. Which is rare with them since they are sisters. They always find something to argue about." Gray shrugged and sweat-dropped.

Lucy gave him a sly smile, "Gee, why dose that sound familiar? Oh yeah, you and Natsu do the same thing. You sure you two aren't brothers yourselves?" she smugly asked. Gray shivered at the very thought of being related to the pink-haired fire wizard. And ironically, Natsu did the same as if hearing that statement.

"Anyway, when the girls got there. A friend of Nicole's hooked them up to a cove not far from the beach. From there, they started having their fun by 'Sail-boarding. *Laughs* I can still picture Renee and Lauryn complaining about Nicole showing off." Gray snickered. Lucy laughed a bit to. "The Lightgails are pretty close huh?" she asked. "Aye. Even though they don't get along some times, they always have each others back." Happy told her.

"For awhile, things seemed to be fine. Renee and Lauryn were competing who was a better board sailor then the other. And Rachelle and Nicole were a ways off from them just chilling. But then, everything went wrong in seconds." Gray's voice dropped low with venom. Lucy gulped when she saw his expression. "While Nicole and Rachelle were minding their own business, out of nowhere a Polar Shark jumped out of water. And came diving straight at Rachelle, wanting to take her in one bite."

Lucy paled, she could picture the beast and Rachelle in her head now. "Rachelle couldn't move, she was so scared it was like time had slowed down as she saw rows of teeth coming at her. Then, with out hesitating or thinking of the outcome. Nicole pushed Rachelle out of the way just in time, but her luck ran out on her. The shark came down and took her right arm with it."

At that moment, Lucy was lost for words. "It...it bit her a-arm off?" she stuttered in pure terror. Gray nodded, clenching his teeth. "Yeah, the other two came as quickly as they could when they heard Rachelle screaming. Lauryn used her wind to sail all off them to shore faster. Before the thing could come back, though at that point Nicole was losing a lot of blood. She couldn't even use her magic to seal the wound."

"When the shark did come back. Renee quickly used her fire to make a portal that send it back to the North. But at that point Nicole was starting to lose it. Thankfully her friend used his 'Magic-mobile to the nearest Hospital. She was out for about a week." Lucy was a little uneasy, as she took all this in. Then she asked, "But, when I first saw her. She had both arms." she said. Gray shook his head. "You know the one with the black glove she wears?" he asked. Lucy nodded, "Yeah, it's a fake. A mechanical prosthetic that was issued for her." he stated

Lucy was taken by surprise, 'This whole time, that arm of hers was a fake. But that still doesn't...wait.' she was starting to put the piece together. "Gray, dose Nicole's job have something to do with-" she didn't finish as Gray cut her off.

"Yeah, the shark in Akane beach now is the job she took. And I wouldn't be surprised if it was the same one from two years ago." This disturbed Lucy even more. "And you wanna know the worst part is? Rachelle thinks its her fault of what happened." Gray added. "Well she shouldn't. It wasn't her fault there was a polar shark there." Lucy defended.

"I know, and the guild knows it to. And we know it was some ones fault." Gray sneered at the end. "What do you mean?" "Think about it Lucy. A shark that's suppose to be in the north, shows up and specifically attacks Rachelle and not the others." Gray pointed out to her. "So your saying that someone planed the whole incident." Lucy figured. "That's exactly what Gray is saying. The master thinks it was a dark guild. But there was never any evidence to prove it." Happy brought up.

"And that's why Nicole took the job. To figure out who's responsible for two years ago." Gray finished. Lucy nodded, understanding the whole ordeal now. 'After hearing this now. it's no wonder everyone is on edge.' she thought.

After awhile, the group was asleep. Suddenly the whole cavern started to shake. Rachelle was the first to wake. "What the?" she looked up to see light was trying to seep it's way threw the ceiling, right over Deliora. "That's doesn't look good." she feared. "Guys! Wake up!" she yelled.

Lucy woke up next, "What's that weird noise?" she wondered. "Is it night yet!?" Natsu suddenly got up. "I'd assume so! Look!" Lucky yelled. Everyone looked up and saw a magic circle appearing, shining a beam of light down on Deliora. "It's beam of light?!" "Shining down from the ceiling!" Natsu and Lucy gasped. "But why? And why is it 'purple?" Gray questioned.

Happy started to shiver. "It looks like the same light the moon gives off." Rachelle said. "And It's shining right over Deliora!" Gray pointed out, "I don't think that's a coincidence." Natsu figured. "Wait." Everyone looked at Lucky. "This energy...The way the light is cast." the fox hushed. Her eyes widened when it dawned on her.

"We need to get outside now!" she declared. "Why?" Natsu and Lucy asked. "Lucky's right we have to find out where the light is coming from." Gray implied. The group ran out to the top of the temple to find a group of cloaked people chanting some spell that's collecting the moon light.

"Just as I thought." Lucky hissed. "You know what they're doing Lucky?" Rachelle asked her fury partner. "Yeah, I'm just sorry for not seeing this sooner. What they're doing is a 'Beleni spell. But in simpler terms it's mostly known as," "Moon Drip." said a voice behind her causing her to jump and cling to Reachelle's arm. It was Lyra.

 _'I officially don't like this spirit.'_ Lucky franticly said in the 'Thought chat. "What are you still doing her?!" Lucy harshly whispered. "Uh, because you haven't send her off yet?" Rachelle replied plainly.

"I see so that's what they're doing." Lyra said. "Um could you give us an explanation please?" Rachelle asked. "What they're basically doing is they're using the 'Moon drip's light to melt the ice that Deliora's in so that he'd be resurrect." Lucky explained, beating Lyra to the 'punch.

The team was shocked. "What!?" Natsu hissed. "They can't! The ice that's used in the 'Ice Shell can't be melted!" Gray seethed. "I'm sorry to say, but that's not entirely true. While the 'Ice Shell is indeed strong, it can be melted by using 'Moon drip. Focused moon energy can break threw any strong spell." Lrya exclaimed.

Rachelle and Lucy shivered in dread. "Oh No." Happy gasped, holding on to a cowering Pip. Gray seethed as if he was going to snap. "Idiots! They've never witnessed the wrath of Deliora!" "Maybe they have. In a sense that they want to control that Wrath and use Deliora as a weapon." Lucky theorized

"No amount of magic can control a monster like that." Rachelle said lowly. "I think what the islander's think is a curse against them is really side effects of the 'Moon Drip. To much exposure to focused moon energy can contaminate ones body. I'm afraid those poor villagers have been exposed to it for to long." Lyra concluded.

 _'Also the mind.'_ Rachelle heard Lucky thought. 'Exposure to _'Moon drip can affect ones mind to as well as magic.'_ the implied. Natsu growled, "I'll make them pay!" s he was about to go and attack. Lucy elbowed him, making him faint backwards in pain. "Hold it! Someone's coming." she wasn't wrong.

Rachelle looked, and coming to the ritual was a man in armor and a horned helmet, and the three bimbos they saw earlier. 'Odd that guy is giving off the same magic energy as Gray.' Rachelle wondered why as she looked over to Gray, but found him making a face like he just seen a ghost.

"So that guys their leader." Natsu growled. "He's trying to act all high and mighty. Wearing that stupid mask." Lucy sneered. Happy on the other hand. "I don't know I think it looks kind of cool." he says without a care. "You think any make a bad guy wears is cool." Lucky sweat dropped, Pip did the same.

"Guy's shut up." Rachelle hissed at them. As she was trying to listen to what those people were saying. "Has Deliora awakened yet?" The man with the helmet asked. "It should be either sometime tonight or tomorrow...soon." Shelly answered. _'You don't have a clue do you?'_ Rachelle and Lucky deadpanned.

"The time has almost come. If you see those intruders again kill them. I don't want anyone to get in my way." Helmet head said coldly. "They must have been the villagers." 'Oh no.' "They're the only other beings on this island." Shelly pointed out. "Then destroy the village!" the man ordered.

"Understood!" the three replied. "What!" Said Natsu, "But the villagers had nothing to do with this." Lucy pointed out. Rachelle shook her fists in anger. "How dare he, making an order like that as if its the simplest thing to do." she jumped over the wall they were hiding from and charged at the group.

"Rachelle wait!" Gray yelled. "I'm done waiting! Those guys are messing with stuff they shouldn't!" she yelled back. The group turned towards the teams direction and saw Rachelle coming at them. "Now! Element Dragon Earth! Magma Wave!" she swung her fist to the ground and the earth in front of her erupted. It turned to fresh hot magma and sailed towards the group.

"A wizard!" said Yuka in shock. "We're gonna be melted alive!" Toby yelled in fear. The man in the helmet did say anything but raised his hand and used his magic. In an instant, the wave of magma froze as it was over them. Then he folded his hand into a fist and the frozen magma (now solid rock) shattered.

"He's an 'Ice wizard to!?" Happy cried surprised. Rachelle growled at the man. "You make me sick. You tarnishing the lives my grandpa's men who sacrificed to keep that thing grounded. And now your wanting to rid the life's of those villagers who are innocent of this whole thing!" she screeched at the said man.

The 'Cold Emperor smirked at the young girl. "Well well. It seems those villagers had sent for aid from a wizard after all." exclaimed Yuka. "Not just any wizard Yuka." the cold emperor said taking a few step to Rachelle. "Am I correct and assuming that your one of the infamous 'Lightgail sisters?" he asked.

Rachelle didn't answer him, her glare was all he needed to confirm it. The other three gawked at him then to her. "The Lightgail sisters?! That means she's of the Fairy Tail guild!" Shelly stated. "No way! Your telling me this pipsqueak is one of those 'power house chicks!?" Toby 'barked, pointing a finger at the said girl.

An irked mark appeared and Rachelle's eye brow twitched. A rock flew and hit the guy in the head. He squatted down whimpering in pain and fear. "I dare you to call me and my sisters that one more time 'mutt face." she growled with venom. "Now now." helmet head stepped in. "There's now need for that. It's a true honor to meet one of the granddaughters of General 'Fang. With you here, you'll be able to inform him of my accomplishment." he condoned smoothly.

Rachelle clenched her teeth and fists. "I'd rather swallow limestone then be apart of an act that's no different then what a 'Dark guild would do!" she bellowed. "Well said Rachelle." Gray growled appearing next to her. "As if I'm letting you drag her into this Leon." he hissed at the man. What he said took the team by surprise. "Leon?" Lucy gasped.

"So Frosty knows Mr. Snow knight?" Lucky questioned. "How could you? Do you have any idea what your doing ?!" Gray rebuked and the man known as Leon. "Gray, it has been quite awhile. Hasn't it?" he asked. The team gasped. "You two know each other?" Rachelle asked Gray. But he didn't answer her, Leon did.

"We have a history, I'm surprised he hasn't told you." Leon smirked. Irritating Gray even more, "Leave Rachelle alone and answer me! Why would you revive Deliora!?" he demanded. "To think that your here as one of the wizards called to help those pathetic villagers. Did you come cause you knew I was here or was it just plain coincidence? Not that it makes much difference to me." Leon questioned.

"Try the later one pal." Lucky retorted. "An acquaintance of your Cold Emperor?" Yuka asked. "Do what I ordered, destroy the villagers! I'll handle them." Leon demanded. "Right!" the three replied jumping into the air and vanishing in the process.

"Hey! You get back here!" Natsu yelled. Running after them, though he was running up to Leon in the making. "No! Natsu don't go near him!" Gray tried to warn. But it was to late, Leon used his ice and trapped Natsu in a giant ball of ice. With only his head and limbs outside of it.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy cried out. "Happy! Lucky! Get Lucy and Rachelle out of here and get to the village!" Gray demanded. "Aye!" "You got it Frosty!" And with that the two critters took off with their friends. Leon tried to stop them but Gray intervened.

Rachelle surfed threw the mist Lucky was making in the air. And Happy was dragging Lucy by her top straps. 'Hold on! We can't just leave Natsu like that!" Lucy worried. "Sorry Lucy, but there was no way we could stay down there." Lucy informed her. "Lucky is right, he was hit with a type of ice magic that instantly freezes the air. If we had stayed we would have been frozen to!" Happy exclaimed.

"Who cares! We gotta help him!" Lucy tried to argue. "Lucy listen! Natsu is a tuff guy, he can handle a little ice. Besides, if we stopped to save him. Then whos going to warn the villagers of what's gonna happen!?" Rachelle pointed out.

Lucy's eyes widened in realization cause she was right. Happy started to sniffle, tears formed in his eye's. The wizard he carried saw this. "I'm sorry Happy. It must have hard for you to leave him behind." she mourned for him. Then Rachelle said something to cheer him up. "Perk up Happy! You and I both know Natsu is stronger then some ice block. He's too stubborn to go down with out a fight!" Lucky jumped in to help, "She's right. When he has a 'fire in his belly, those guy's will go running." "Aye!" Happy replied having his determination back in his eye's.

Meanwhile, out at sea on a pirate ship. Three wizards were standing behind the captain who was stirring the ship. He turned to the three and asked, "Please explain why you three wanna go to Galuna Island...It's scary." he shivered. "A pirate afraid of an island, much less a cursed island? That's something for the history books." Scoffed a girl with long brown braided hair. "What do you expect Renee? With a scrappy crew like this, I'm more surprised that they even call themselves pirates." the other said pointing at the whipped out crew behind them.

The Captain flinched at the girls harsh words, then jumped when the their leader spoke out. "Just shut up and stir." she implied just as harsh. The crew started to get up. "If you drop us off some where you can have the ship Please I'm begging ya lady! I heard that island is cursed and anyone who set foot there with turn into a demon! Not to mention we're sailing to close to Akane, there's a polar shark in those waters!" The captain cried to convincing her other wise.

"We're taking that risk." the two girls replied at the same time with out wavering a single word. The captain was shocked at their determination. "But, but, why there!?"

"When rules are broken, the guilty must be punished. That all you need to know." said the woman. "And the guilty must suffer more for dragging the innocent in their actions. Right Erza?" asked one of the girls. Erza nodded, "That is correct Lauryn."

The pirate crew stood next to their captain with hearts flying. Where as he sweat-dropped, so did the girls. "They're so cool!" "And hot!" "We don't like rule breakers either!" they gushed. "We can help you catch them if you want?!" Asked one of them. "That's really not-" Renee was cut off. "Sure, now lets hurry." Erza said unfazed.

The crew started cheering their admiration to her. Soon the captain followed, "I'll brave that scary island for you! Set the sails you scallywags, and set a course to Galuna!" he ordered. Renee and Lauryn sweat-dropped even more. "I get that this will get them to cooperate but," "Them 'kissing up like this is ridiculous." Lauryn finished.

As they sailed, Renee stood off to the side of the ship, looking at the direction of Akane. "Hey, you ok Renee?" Lauryn asked in concern. "Yeah, just, worried." Lauryn sighed, knowing what her sister meant. "I am to. But hey, we need to keep our 'chin up and think positive. I know for a fact that Nicole will come back without a scratch." she said confidently.

Renee smiled at her. "Your right, however when she does come back. I doubt she'll be merciful to the boys once she hears what happened." she sweat-dropped at the end. Lauryn did the same. "Yyyyeeaah, I feel sorry for those two already. And I don't even want to know what she'll do to Lucy." "Oh she'll be more lenient with her then the boys. That's for sure."

They both looked at each other, then turned to look at Erza. "Her not so much." they both said. Glooming over as they wondered how the armored red head will deal with the 'rulebreakers once they get to Galuna. However their main concern was their youngest sister. _'Let's hope she'll not cause more problems once we landed.'_ they both hoped.

 ** **To Be Continued...…..****

 ** _ **A/N- HEEEYYYY! So So sorry for the heck of a long wait everyone! I've just had a lot on my plate in life. One thing lead to another and work has been busy lately. I hope you all under stand; also I hope you all will continue to read and like my story and vote for it. I'll try my best to update more to keep this and my other stories going. Please don't be afraid to share your thoughts and comment you opinion. More chapter will come, until then enjoy!**_**


	15. Chapter 13

As Lucky and Happy flew Lucy and Rachelle over the jungle, Rachelle yelled out. "There's the village!" and she was right. Off in the distance, the girls and critters saw the island village up ahead. "Good eye Rachelle." Lucy said. And with that the four of them went and landed in the village. As soon as they did they were bombarded by the villagers with multiple questions.

"Hey what's going on?" "Why are you back?" "Did you find a way to destroy the moon?" Rachelle was the first to step forward. "Everyone please listen up! We have something important to warn you about!" she declared. Lucy came up next to her, "She's right, at any moment the people who are responsible for your curse that causing you to change are on their way to attack you!"

This made the villagers gasp in shock and fear. "They're coming here to fight us?!" asked one of the men. Rachelle nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry I have a plan. When they come, we'll capture them and force them to tell us how to change you back to normal!" Lucy proclaimed. "One little flaw in your plan Lucy. The weirdos coming are all wizards and we have no clue what they're capable of." Lucky pointed out.

"Aye, she's right. They're gonna be hard to catch." Happy agreed. Lucy absorbed all this and nodded to them. "You guys are right, and your the only ones we've got. Well good luck." Lucy replied to the two. This made them gawk at her in shock and annoyance.

"Last we checked, your a wizard to!" "So don't bush all the responsibility on us!" Happy and Lucky yelled at her. "Yeah uncool Lucy. And did you really forget that I'm right here?" Rachelle begrudgingly asked the spirit mage.

Lucy rubbed the back of her head, seeing how awkward this was. "Sorry Rachelle it slipped my mind." she sweat-dropped. Then her eyes widened, as if something just came to her.

With a gasp of joy and clapping her hands she said. "I, just had the most amazing Idea!" she exclaimed with a smile. Both Lucky and Happy sweat-dropped at her. "I get the feeling she's just gonna make things worse." "Aye, nothing good can come out of this." Happy agreed with the fox.

"What are you all doing out here?" Asked a voice. Everyone turned to see it was the chief, Moka. "Chief." said some of the villagers. Lucy was the first to speak to him. "We don't have much time sir! The enemy is on their way to attack the village any minute!" she proclaimed scarcely.

"Enemy?" Moka questioned. "Yes sir, they are the ones responsible for you and your people's curse. They've been using a spell on the moon while hiding out in the islands temple. So we're-" Rachelle was cut off when the chief shouted, "I don't care whos in the temple! Why haven't you destroyed the moon yet!?" he hollered waving a fist at the girls.

Rachelle took a step back and held her hands up in defense. _'Geez take it easy old man.'_ she said to herself. Lucy tried to calm down the chief in her panicked excuse. "Well you see, like Rachelle said it wasn't the moon that really did this to you! But now we've found out who did-" she was cut off to from his shouts.

"You Lie! Do what I've asked of you!" he immediately held back by two of the village men. "Chief! Please, you have to calm down!" "Come on lets go." As they walked away, Moka kept ranting out his frustration. "He doesn't mean it. He's just up set, he hasn't been the same since Bobo died." exclaimed one of the men to the girls.

Rachelle lowered her head in grief. "I know how he feels." she whispered. Pip (who was hiding in her hood the whole time) came out and rubbed his face against hers to comfort her. Lucky rubbed her head on her leg. "Hey we'll put an end to this. Don't worry." she gave the young wizard a small smile that was returned back to her.

Suddenly they hear Lucy yell out, "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" she used her key to summon the spirit and the whole village went ga ga over her. "If only they saw what she looked like before." Rachelle sweat-dropped. Lucy did the same, "Yeah, she not that cute." she replied with a hint of jealously in her voice.

Later everyone gathered at the front gate. Both Virgo and Rachelle just finished making Lucy's um 'plan into motion. "Princess, her Highness and I have completed the task." "I told you Virgo, just call me 'Rachelle. You don't need to be formal with me, or any of my sisters." the little girl said. "Great work you two. My plan is going to work perfectly." Lucy said full of confidence.

Virgo thought other wise. "I'm not so sure." Rachelle sweat-dropped and bluntly said, "Yeah, sorry Lucy but I'm with her on this one. To be quite honest, I think this 'plan of yours has to be the most childish stunt you could ever come up with." the said spirit mage got mad while stomping her foot to the ground. "What did you two just say to me?!"

Happy raised his paw up to Lucy, "Hey Lucy," "Yeah, what is it?" she asked calming down. "I really hate to break it to you. But I think you might be..." he went hesitant till Lucky stepped in and bluntly retorted. "Just plan dumb." with a straight face.

Lucy deadpanned at them. "Wow, thanks a lot for the encouragement." she drawled sarcastically. Then both the cat and fox stated, "I just don't think anybody's gonna fall for you trap cause its the oldest trick in the book." "That and you don't even know if those morons are even going to use the front gate. They could attack at any direction."

"Lucky has a point Lucy." Rachelle pointed out. "Don't be silly you guys. A pit-fall trap always gets them." Lucy clamed with confidence again. Rachelle gloomed over at her, "They may have looked stupid but I doubt they're that dumb to not see what it is."

Lucy was still in denial. "Come on Rachelle. Out of the entire village there is only one way to get in. Sooo those guys will have no choice but to go over it. It's guarantee 'fool proof." she explained. But everyone still doubted her.

"Well I still don't think there is any way they'll fall for it." said Happy

A village raised her hand, "Um me either."

"Lucy, you have to be brain-dead in the head to fall for a second rank prank like this." Lucky rebuked.

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with them." Said one of the village men.

"Yes, I have to concur." Virgo agreed.

"Not you to!?" shocked Lucy. She slightly turned away from them with a glare. "Fine, go ahead and doubt me. You'll see." she retorted. Suddenly one of the 'watchman shouted. "Miss Lucy! Miss Rachelle! It looks like there's someone headed this way!".

Both girls turned to face them. "That's gotta be them, Open the gate!" Lucy ordered. "I wasn't expecting them so soon." Lucky said. Rachelle closed her eyes as the guards started to open the gate.

By listening to the earth, the young wizard focused on the coming party. _'Wait a minute, I know those foot steps.'_ she opened her eyes and a sly smile started to come on her face. "Boy is Lucy in for a shock." she whispered, hiding her amusement.

Her five tailed partner looked at her then back at the opening gate. She gave off a deadpanned look and asked. "It's him coming isn't it?" Rachelle nodded. When the gate was fully opened, it reviled a wobbling 'iced Natsu with Gray over his shoulders.

"Hey guys! Are you all okay?!" he yelled out. Lucy screamed in shock as did Happy and the other villagers. "Natsu?!" Rachelle and Lucky were trying their absolute best to keep their laughter in. Lucy desperately did her best to stop Natsu from coming any closer. Eventually he stopped right in front of it just in time.

 _'What a downer.'_ Thought a disappointed girl and fox. "What's with the grass?" Natsu asked, taking a step forward. At that moment Rachelle and Lucky gave in and fell to the ground in full on hysterics as Natsu fell in the hole.

"He actually fell for it." deadpanned one of the village men. "Yeah, sorry we ever doubted you." replied the other. "Is he aware of the writing on his forehead?" asked another. Rachelle composed herself long enough to say, "I- I knew he was brain damaged but...I didn't think it was that bad!" she laughed.

"He, he, yeah. We should have him be our test dummy for our pranks from now on." Lucky suggested. In the hole, Natsu grunted, "Very funny you two. But we don't have time for practical jokes right now."

Leaning over the hole, Rachelle told him. "Excuse me, I wasn't the one who came up with this stupid idea. It was all Lucy, so blame her." "I should have known!" yelled Natsu. "It wasn't joke! It was suppose to be a trap!" Lucy cried out.

Then Happy leaned over. "I'm glad your okay. I was getting worried." "Come on Happy. Natsu fought with Gray for years so there's no way he'd let any ice get t o him." Lucky stated. "Speaking of, are you and Gray alright?" Rachelle asked.

Natsu grunted as he sat up. "Yeah I'm alright. But Gray's down for the 'count. He didn't look to good when I carried him." he explained. "That guy in the mask beat him that badly?!" Lucy asked in surprised. " *tisk* Looks like it. Psycho's like that who have dark ambitions can end up being stronger then others." Rachelle hissed sounding like she's had experience. Natsu didn't listen as he took note that the ice trap he was in was gone.

"Whoa, the ice must have cracked when I fell in!" he exclaimed in astonishment. Lucy nervously laughed as she said, "See, told you my 'pit-fall would work." Rachelle sweat-dropped at her. "Uh sorry to burst your bubble Lucy. But that wasn't the case at all. Natsu got free of the ice cause its obvious that Leon used a 'distance spell."

Lucy and Natsu looked at the little wizard. " 'Distance spell?" they questioned. "Yeah. Some spells, for instants Natsu's ice prison. Can last for a while when the said victim is still in the casters spell range. The further Natsu got from the temple Leon was at, the more the spell was weakening. And falling into your dumb pit finished the rest." she explained. "She's correct 'princess." Virgo agreed. "I'm Free!" Natsu cheered.

"Cheer for your freedom later dumb-dumb. Let's get Gray out of there." Lucky snarked. Soon the villagers helped get Gray out of the pit and carefully laid him down. Rachelle kept listening to the earth in case the attackers come. However, she didn't hear them at all. Only the people at the temple and the folks here including herself and the team.

"Where they go?" she asked in a whisper. "What's taking those three bums so long? They left long before we did back at the temple." Lucky pointed out. Natsu nodded, "Yeah, and with carrying Gray while in that giant ice-cube I was pretty slow."

"Yet you got here first before they did. Somethings not right." Rachelle said. Then Lucy made a determen smile on her face. "Alright! We still have a chance! So let's hurry and cover up that hole!" The group gave her a deadpanned look.

"Yeah they're soon not gonna fall for that. Both Rachelle and Natsu said. "You fell for it, so there might be a chance." Lucky snickered at Natsu, causing the said fire wizard to sneer at her.

"Look up there!" yelled out one of the villagers. The team looked up and saw something flying towards them. Upon closer inspection it was, "It's a giant flying rat!" "And it's carrying a bucket!" said the villagers.

Rachelle glared at it. _'So that's why I couldn't see them on the island. they were air-born during the whole thing.'_ Lucy seethed at rat in fury. "WHAT!? But now my pit-fall trap is totally worthless!" Lucky sweat-dropped at her. "Not like it was useful in the first place." "Oh shut it fox!"

Rachelle harden her gaze at the rat with the bucket. "Natsu, the smell that bucket is giving off." she exclaimed. "Yeah, I smell it to." Suddenly, they both caught sight of a drop of what in the bucket fall and towards the village. Or more specifically, over Lucy.

"Jelly?" she questioned as the stuff was nearing her head. Then in a flash, Natsu ran and shoved her out of the way. "Look out!" when the jelly met the ground, it dissolved a hole right where Lucy was.

"I knew it! That's 'Acidic Jelly! That stuff can even melt threw steel!" Rachelle cried out. "That flying rat has a bucket full of it!" panicked one of the villagers. "No! They're gonna dump it on top of us!" said the other. Rachelle turned over to Natsu.

"I got an idea, I'm gonna need your help." Natsu lifted up a fist to show his determination. "I'm in, what do you need me to do?" he asked. "First off you and Happy fly up and the moment that rodent tosses the jelly. Use your flames to disburse it. When that happens, I'll use my magic to protect the us and the villagers."

When Rachelle was done telling her plan, the rat tossed the jelly right over the village. "Crap! it's lose!" Lucky freaked. "How are we supposed to protect ourselves from acid jelly?!" Lucy screamed. Natsu started running off, "I want everyone with Rachelle in the center of the village right now!" he ordered. "Time to fly Happy!" "Aye sir!" Natsu jumped and Happy caught him in mid air.

"You guys heard him! All you over here now!" Rachelle demanded. Not a second longer all villagers including Lucy and still unconscious Gray came to the center of the village. "No! I wont leave Bobo's grave!" yelled the chief. "We don't have time for this old man! Get you rump over here now or else you'll get your face melted off!" Lucky shrieked.

As Rachelle watched Natsu start to flame up, she kneeled to the ground and started her magic. All around her, green magic appeared while the very earth itself shook. Her 'earth symbol started to glow. "Element Dragon! .. Earth Dome!" Suddenly walls of 'earth started to rise around the them, and domed at the top.

Just before it closed up, they all saw a flash of light. At the bottom of the dome where it meets the ground started to crumble. When Rachelle noticed this, she lifted her hands above her so the dome would stay. Lucky swished her tails and little light blue flames came off of them and lit up the area.

"Wait! Chief was still there!" cried one of the men. "!" the girls gasped till something burst from the ground. "Do you wish to punish him for disobeying you princess?" Virgo asked. "Girl you timing is astounding. Great job." Rachelle heaved, doing her best to keep the dome up. Then she heard, 'Alright Rachelle, you can drop the dome now.' said Natsu's voice. "Finally!" she huffed, then snapped her fingers.

In an instant, the entire dome crumbled and tuned to dust. As everyone lightly coughed and waved the dust away, Rachelle dropped her arms and plopped to the ground letting out an exhausted sigh. "You okay Rachelle?" Lucy asked worried. The said young wizard gave her a blank look. "Oh yeah~ just peachy, holding up giant rock domes to protect others from poison jelly is my favorite pass time." she responded, dripping with sarcasm.

When the smoke and dust cleared up, everyone was devastated of what they saw. "The entire village has been completely dissolved." said a villager. And he wasn't wrong, all around them what was once the village was now a giant crater. And where they stood was like a stump.

Natsu landed back down and went to Rachelle. "Great job bug, you did good." he smiled down at her. She huffed a smirk as she replied, "I'll accept your praise... once I get my stamina back."

Then, out of the blue, they heard chief utter. "Bobo's grave is still standing." Rachelle and Natsu turned and saw that he was right. "Dang, Kitsia told me that some spirits can be stubborn to go away. But their grave stone, I'll have to take note of this." Lucky joked. The young girl turned her head to the small fox and deadpanned.

"Since when do you take notes on anything?" the fox thought about it for a sec the said, "Good point." Suddenly, the two heard the sound of stone getting kicked and crumbling. Looking over, it was the three goons that caused the devastation.

Rachelle gave them the famous 'Lightgail death glare. _'Stepping on a kind soul's final resting place without a second thought is an all new low.'_ she menially growled. Then the one called Shelly spoke, "The cold emperor gave us orders to eradicate both the village and the villagers along with it. So that they could have a quick and painless death, as an act of 'mercy from us."

She and the other two stepped out of the dust so they could be seen, _'Waving off your hair doesn't make you look all that great Miss 'Lovy Dovy.' 'More like a great Miss love sick prima-donna.'_ Rachelle and Lucky insulted with a sear.

Their thought were cut short when they heard her say 'Bloodshed. "So, you want to get your hands dirty huh? Well sorry to disappoint, you aint laying a finger on us or the villagers." Rachelle growled as she got back on her feet.

Yuka smirked, "Fifty villagers, three wizards...shouldn't take longer then fifteen minutes." he calculated smugly. Natsu went into a fighting stance, "Get ready you two." "Right." Said Lucy, placing a hand on her key's. "I'm born ready Natsu. Let's kick their sorry butt's." Rachelle encouraged with a smirk of her own.

"Count again Eyebrows cause there are five wizards!" "Aye!" Lucky shouted back. The village men held down the chief as he went off in his anger again. "Wait." called out a raspy voice. The group turned to see Gray struggling to stand. "I'll fight to." he heaved. Natsu stayed quiet for a second. "Not gonna happen."

"Yeah, did that Ice Knight freeze your head or something? You can barly stand!" Lucky cried out to him. "Lucky's right Gray. The minute you try to fight, you'll be floored when one of them throws the first punch." Rachelle retorted as well.

"But...I have to." Gray was cut off when Natsu punched him in the gut. "Why don't you rest up and let us handle it." he said. Gray grabbed his scarf in anger as he tried to stay up. "Someday... I'll...Kill you." he went limp on Natsu. "Is knocking people out gonna be a habit with you?" Rachelle deadpanned. "Oh Shut up." Natsu retorted.

"But, but why did he-" Lucy looked saddened. "It's 'tough love Lucy. It's for the best." Lucky told her. "Aye, Since Gray is in no condition to fight. Natsu had no choice to stop him." Happy explained. "So...they do care for each other." said Lucy. Lucky nodded to her.

"Yep, probably more then they realize. But hey, that's Fairy Tail for you. We're way more then just a guild. We're a family till the very end."

Natsu gave Gray to one of the village men. "Sir, please take care of him for us while we settle this." Rachelle said to him. "Don't worry miss Rachelle, he's in good hands." then he turned to the rest of the villagers, "Alright let's go!" and they were off.

Shelly smiled, "We're not leaving till every last person here is dead! Come Angelica!" the rat shrieked as it jumped and flew off. "As if we're gonna let you get away so easilyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Lucy yelled out sounding far away.

"What the heck!?" cried Rachelle

"What went on in her head to do that!?" yelled Lucky.

"She's stupid that's what." said Happy

"More like insane!" Natsu panicked.

As they were a few miles away from them the rat suddenly stopped and started to... Rachelle lifted a brow "Is, that rat..." "Laughing?" the group questioned, tilting their heads. Then it along with Shelly and Lucy fell to the earth. When they landed, Natsu and Rachelle sweat-dropped.

"Well that happened." Rachelle stated. "You think she's okay?" Natsu asked. "She's survived this long with us for almost a month now. I'm sure she's fine, knowing her she probably got off and landed somewhere safe and away from where that thing did." she exclaimed. "Your probably right."

"If not and that rat crushed her, then she might be a goner instead." Happy sighed. "What kind of messed up mind do you have?" Lucky asked leaning away from the cat all creeped out. Then she faced the two wizards. "We'll go and check on her and see if she needs help." she said, mist formed at the bottom of her and took off in the air. Happy followed suite.

"Thanks you two." said Natsu. He turned around and glared at the two below him, so di Rachelle. "We'll deal with these moron's no problem." she said. Then all at once, they both jumped off the edge and attacked Toby first. Natsu head butted him while Rachelle kneed him. Sending him flying.

In the air, Natsu whirled around and breathed fire at Yuka. Rachelle launched some rocks as well. But she saw the rock bounce off of something as Natsu's flames dispersed showing Yuka was unfazed by their attacks. In front of the said man, there looked like some sort of forcefield.

"A wizard who breath's out fire? Please tell me your not the infamous 'Salamander of Fairy Tail I've heard so mush about?" Yuka snarked. "Watch the attitude eyebrows." Rachelle growled. The said wizard growled back at her. "My name is Yuka you brat." Rachelle just smirked, "Na, I'll stick with 'eyebrows. Since that's the most noticeable characteristic about you."

Yuka was now seething in anger. Toby managed to get back on his feet, like he was never hurt at all. "I'm good!" he shouted. "Oh good for you. Cause I've got a bone to pick with you mutt face." the young wizard glared at him. "Aro? You have a bone?" He asked with a tilt of his head. Rachelle sweat-dropped.

"I've had my fair share of fighting weirdo's, but you two take the cake." she retorted. "Watch your mouth little girl. We two used to be members of a famous wizard guild, so don't go and blow us off. In fact the great 'Iron Rock Jura was once a member of that same guild." Yuka exclaimed smugly. Toby growled in agreement.

"So you used to be in Lamia Scale huh? Now I feel bad for them." Rachelle glared. The two wizards scowled at her. "Hey you kid! What's that supposed to mean!?" Toby ranted at her.

"Exactly how it sounds mutt. Gee, I can't imagine what would happen if word got out that two former wizards of Lamia Scale were out pulling a stunt that a Dark guild would do, if not worse. In fact, I bet that Jura himself would feel ashamed knowing that you were once his guild mates. You know he puts down wizards who do this sort of thing right?" Rachelle askes.

All of a sudden she jumped out of the way as Toby comes at her swinging his claws at her. "Hey watch it!" she yelled. "Nobody disses us like that!" Toby barked, then he turned to Yuka. "I'll deal with this kid Yuka." the said wizard nodded to him. "Right, and I'll deal with him." he said pointing to Natsu.

Natsu faced Rachelle. "You alright by yourself bug?" he asked. Rachelle punched the palm of her hand while cracking her neck to the sides. "Oh you bet." she smirked. Toby smirked at her back. "Don't go underestimating me kid. I'm a whole lot stronger then I look. Check out my awesome mega 'jelly fish paralyzing claws! Totally retro, bet you'll never be able what they can do?" he monologed, showing off his pointy green claws.

Rachelle gave him the biggest deadpanned look she could muster, "They paralyze your opponents when you scratch them." she said plainly. Toby was dumb founded by her right answer. "Whoa... Your so right." he backed away from her. "Are you some sort of mind reader kid?"

Rachelle sweat dropped, "No, your just down right stupid." she said. Toby tries to claw her again. "Nobody talk about me like that!" Rachelle keeps on dodging him till she jumps a few feet from him. "Let's just get this over with." she huffed. Soon she kicks her heel into the ground and it crumbles down to where Toby was about to step.

As soon as his foot met the earth, the rubble guided it the other way making him do the side-splits.

Toby let out a howl of pain. While he was distracted, Rachelle used her earth magic once more. Pillars of rock shot out of the ground and flung Toby into the air and right to the wall of the crater. Practically emended in it. "That should keep you for a while." she grinned. "You are so brutal." quivered a voice behind her.

She looked to find Natsu behind him shacking and scrunching his face in pain, as if feeling the experience himself. Rachelle rolled her eyes at him, "Oh get over it you big baby." she huffed and walked off. "I'm gonna go check on Lucy and the others. See if their okay." she told him. Natsu brought up a shaky thumbs up. "Sounds good." he quipped.

Running off, Rachelle was already in the forest heading to where the giant rat crashed. "Well looks like some one's in a hurry." said a voice. Skidding to a halt, Rachelle looked around. Then looking up in the tree's she finds a weird man wearing what looked like tribal a mask.

Rachelle just glared at him, "Let me guess, your one of Icey Knight's goonies?" the man laughed. "I'd prefer the term associate but yes; I'm aiding him in his goal in reviving Deliora." As he said that, Rachelle lifted some rocks in the air around her. "If it's a fight your here for-" "I assure you young one I'm not, besides I wasn't ordered to anyway." he stated.

She lowered the rocks a little. "Then way are you here?" she asked. The cheeky man smirked at her. "Why I wanted to see one of the famous Lightgails I've heard about. And might I say, for a child such as your age your quite talented." he mused.

The glare deepened on Rachelle's face, "Your flattery is getting you nowhere so get to the point already." she barked. "Saw though me did you? Alright then, Tell me where I can find Elementcha's great weapon." he demanded.

'Elementcha's weapon?' she questioned, Rachelle tilted her head telling him all he need to know. " *Sigh* Appears you don't know what I'm talking about." "Me and my sister may be Elementcha's daughters and told us secrets. However she didn't tell us everything. And there are reasons for that." Rachelle pointed a finger at him, he waved his hand in defense. "I understand."

The man turned his back to her, but before he left Rachelle yelled out. "Hey! Just for the record! Don't go underestimating me! Or My sister's! Or Fairy Tail! Cause if you do, we'll pound you to the ground." she growled out at that last claim.

The man turned his head a bit and gave her an amusing smug grin. "How laughable. You think you can scare me with that pitiful threat?" Rachelle shook in anger for how he wasn't taking her seriously. "In case you didn't get the picture." The man turned around to face her, wondering what she ment by that.

As soon as he did, he was meet with a bolder the size of Lucky ramming right to his gut. Knocking the air out of him and sending the weird man flying till he was out of sight. Rachelle turned around and went back to running, with a big smirk on her face. _'I do not regret that one bit.'_ she laughed in her thoughts.

Soon she came to a clearing where the rat was. It was still out of commission, however the area around it was a total wreck. "Did a fight go down here?" All of a sudden she heard a familiar scream. "Lucy!" she ran off to where her friend was. Rachelle stopped at a side of a cliff, over near the ledge was that love-sick woman Shelly. "Is that a golem?" Rachelle questioned.

Then she heard Shelly yell out a command, "Finish her 'Rock Doll!" Rachelle made a deadpanned face. "Thats really it's name? Golem is waaay better." She saw it jump off the ledge. Running up to the edge, she saw it stomp near Lucy was. "Lucy Run!" she yelled down.

"Rachelle? What are you doing here?!" Lucy yelled back. "Oh? So the little girl is here? This is great! Once I finish you off I'll capture that girl and hand her over to the 'Cold Emperor! Then he'll trust me again and 'Love me!" Shelly exclaimed happily.

"Boy dose she have a screw-lose." both Fairy Tail girls sweat-dropped. "Rachelle! don't use your earth magic on her! She can control spirits as puppets! And create them with nonliving things to!" Lucy warned her. "Ha! As if the little wizard can help you!" Shelly claimed. "Get her 'Rock Doll!" and the golem did just that.

 _'Crap!'_ Rachelle jumped down to the beach and tried to figure out a way to help Lucy. "What can I do? If I try to use any earth magic, Miss Prima-donna will Just make it into a puppet. And if she can control spirits, Lucy's celestial spirits are out of the question." Then she looked to see the rock puppet leading Lucy to the sea.

"If I remember correctly, Lucy said she's not in good terms with Aquarius." the minute she recalled that, Rachelle got an idea. 'I hope Lucy will catch on.' she hoped.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm gonna crush you like a bug! Sorry no love for you!" Shelly moved her hands to command the rock puppet to attack Lucy, but it never did. "Hey! What gives?!" " Enough with the whole 'love thing already! Lucy now! Bring out Aquarius!" Rachelle yelled. The two wizards looked to find Rachelle off to the side using her magic to keep the puppet in place.

Shelly fumed at her, "Hey! That's not fair controlling my 'Rock Doll!" "Oh like you controlling Lucy's spirits is!?" Rachelle retorted back. "Open! Gate of the water barer! Aquarius!" Lucy plunged her key into the water and out came the spirit. 'So that's Aquarius.' Rachelle thought, seeing the spirit for the first time.

However when Lucy gave the said spirit a command. Aquarius just 'tisk, and a whole lot of drama went down. "Wow, and here I thought Lauryn had an attitude." Then as expected, Shelly used her magic on Aquarius. But the mermaid did not look pleased. Soon she made a giant cyclone whirl pool that consumed both Lucy and Shelly.

"Tah, and I thought the blonde one was dumb. I can close my own gate thank you very much." Aquarius snarked. "Dang. You really are your own boss are you?" Rachelle asked with a deadpanned grin. The mermaid spirit turned to her. "Aw, so your one of the girls Virgo mentioned." she gave the young wizard an amused smile.

"I bet men go crazy for your sisters. Since they seem to be decent enough, unlike those two." she said quoting the washed out woman. Rachelle sweat dropped. "I wouldn't get ahead of myself like that. Besides, Nicole already has a man and I'm not ready to take that 'step anytime soon." she drawled.

"Humph. Don't be so sure, and tell your sister that if she ever wants any tips with swooning men, let me know. Bu-bye~." with that, Aquarius disappeared. Rachelle sweat-dropped even more, "Yeah, I wouldn't hold your breath."

As soon as the waves were gone, Lucy and Shelly got up dizzy and babbling like idiots. Rachelle just watched as a 'cat fight went down. "Annnnd they say I have immature fights with my sister?" she uttered out. Then finally Lucy rammed her arm over Shelly's neck, making the final blow.

As Shelly fell. She started to babble her 'undying love to the cold emperor. "Yesh, 'Drama queen much." Rachelle spat. When Shelly met the ground, she utter out. "Angelica... Avenge your dead master." Suddenly the rat sprang out of no where and went straight to the girls. "Are you kidding me!" Rachelle was about to make a move till the rat was floored by fire, a gust of wind and a sword.

When it fell and was out cold. Rachelle got a clear look at the people that saved them. "Oh we are so screwed." she proclaimed.

 ** _ **To Be Continued...**_**


	16. An

Hello everyone, I know your expecting another chapter by now but please hear me out. I'm putting my stories on hold for now until I finish season one on my latest story 'My Hero Academia- Plus Ultima. Once I'm done with that I'll get back to writing the others. However instead of trying to update all my stories for you guys, I'm going to focus on one story at a time so that I'll more done that way. Because other then my stories to write, I have other stuff to do in my life. Other then work, I'm trying to be more involved with my family and getting stuff done 'for and 'with them. Not to mention this whole pandemic nonsense isn't making things easy either. I hope you all will understand continue to be patient with me. Once I'm done with my MHA story, I'll try to finish up on the current arc my Fairy Tail story is on and get started on another. When I'm done with that I'll finish up the arc my One Piece story is on and do the same with that. As for my Hazbin Hotel and Zoophobia stories, I'll try to write at least three chapters for each. Like I said I'll focus on one story at a time, I'm really really sorry for making you guys wait but I got a lot going on and dealing with the stress right now isn't helping much. I'm not going to stop if your worried about that, I'm just trying to pace myself. So I hope you'll still continue to read and vote. Please leave your thoughts and vote, motivation helps. Hope you all understand

Thank you :)


End file.
